


Day and Night

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Animal Deaths, Beheading, Blood, Fighting, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mutilation, Neglect, Sexual implications, Strong Language, Torture, cannibalism mention, cursing, deceit antagonist, remus antagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 91,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: Logan Shoal lived in a cursed kingdom, ruled by the Day King. He lived with his warlock father and spent his life helping to make potions as well having a not-so-secret relationship with Prince Roman. At a time when Day became Night, though, Logan found himself being trapped, taken by vampires working for the Night Court. Logan ends up separated from his prince, his father, his kingdom, and his old self.Five years later he comes across Roman again, his title and crown taken from him and his companion a bubbly fae that goes by Patton. Roman is on a mission to go to the Night Court and take back what's rightfully his, and he needs Logan's help to do it, along with Logan's new friend, a winged human named Virgil. Together they have to try and restore the two kingdoms and maybe,.. just maybe, fall in love with someone along the way. But through fighting and bickering, will these four be able to work together to make it through the Night Forest and restore the two kingdoms to their former glory?





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my Big Bang entry for the Sanders Sides Big Bang on Tumblr! This...took a lot of time lol. I spent the past three months on this and honestly I'm so excited to finally share it. I will say, though, to PLEASE heed the warnings on this. It got a bit more mature than I thought it would, especially towards the end. This is also the first thing I've ever written to this extent and in this genre, and I had a lot of fun with it, so I hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time there lived two kingdoms, both sharing the lands of a small continent of Ibora. For centuries, the two kingdoms lived peacefully side by side, each filled with creatures of all kinds. Fae, witches, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, dragons, Avians, and, of course, humans. They all lived in their different worlds, but over time, the creatures learned how to work together to live. 

These lands were watched over by a goddess, whom everyone worshiped. They had holidays surrounding her every season, praying for a good harvest, a plentiful winter, a lucky spring, and a blessed summer. It was always said that if you prayed to the goddess, she would always listen, and many times your prayers would be answered in ways you least expected. 

The peace, though, could not last forever. 

There was one king, long ago, who felt that there was no sense in praying to a goddess who did not exist. He felt that he should be the one the creatures of his kingdom celebrated. After all, he was the one who protected them, he was the one who fed them. Why should he bow before a meaningless being who did nothing for them? 

He spoke with the king of his neighboring kingdom, and convinced him to join him in eradicating the ridiculous holidays. They started by refusing to acknowledge the spring holiday, making it instead a celebration about their reign and their families. Then they started taking over the shrines and temples, one by one, tearing them down or making them into houses. 

The kingdoms started to deteriorate. Crops stopped growing, creatures became sick. Wars broke out between families. The fae separated themselves from the mortal royalty, creating their own kingdoms, their own rules and adapting the way of living their kin across the sea lived. 

The kingdoms were torn apart. No matter how many warnings the kings were given, they were too far in their own heads, their own glory. They didn’t see or care about the suffering. All they cared about was the increase of of gold and food they were getting from the offerings they were taking from the goddess. 

One night, though, while they were celebrating another successful holiday, they were visited by a woman shrouded in gold and silver. She told them she was the goddess they had so carelessly thrown aside. She warned them that if they did not turn back from their greed, they would curse their kingdoms for generations. 

The two kings turned her away, calling her a fraud, a lunatic. They called for the guards to take her away, but the guards knew better. They stayed frozen, not willing to risk upsetting the unexpected guest.

She gave them one last warning, and when they turned their backs on her, she held out her hands and kept their legs in place. 

“If you cannot appreciate what you have and what I do to keep your kingdom alive, then I will leave as you wish for me too, taking every gift I have given you with me. Your citizens will suffer, your descendants will be left to deal with your choices. 

“From now on, the moon will not rise and the sun will not set. Your kingdoms will not know light or dark. Only when there is a ruler as selfless as you are selfish will the cycle of day and night return.” 

With that, she left. 

The effects were instant. One kingdom darkened, the other lightened. Ibora was split down the middle, half in darkness and half in light. 

As the goddess promised, the sun did not set and the moon did not rise. In fact, the sun and moon stayed exactly where they were on both sides of the kingdom. The phases of the moon continued, and they both moved across the sky, but they never disappeared. 

To add to their punishment, the goddess cast another curse on the creatures the dweled in these kingdoms. Certain creatures could not venture into one kingdom or the other. Vampires would suffer a painful death if exposed to the sunlight, werewolves were frozen in either their human or their wolf form, faeries died slowly and painfully if they dared stepped foot in the opposite kingdom. 

Families were torn apart, thousands of creatures died. 

The creatures of both kingdoms were in an uproar. The Faerie Queens demanded the death of the kings who cursed the lands, and for the first time since the kings erased the goddess from their lands, the creatures were in agreement. 

The week after the curse took over Ibora, the kings were executed, their children taking their place. 

For a hundred years, ruler after ruler tried to break the curse, but it was no use. No matter what anyone did, the goddess remained gone, vacant from the world she had protected so long ago. Her name eventually died out, no one could remember who she was or why, exactly, she had cursed the kingdoms. Even this story is only one of many, though it is one many believe. No one could even remember the name of the old kingdoms. They have simply become the Day Kingdom and the Night Kingdom. The Day rulers and the Night rulers. The Day Forest and the Night Forest. 

Eventually there came a Day Prince and a Night Princess who fell in love. No one thought that their relationship would work, but they made it work. They were convinced they could be the ones to break the curse, to show the goddess that they care for their kingdoms and wish for them to go back to the way things were, to how it is in all of the other kingdoms on the other continents. 

They mended relationships with their trade partners, they ended a long time feud between their kingdoms and the Faerie kingdoms—the Seelie and Unseelie. They started talks with the Avians—who had long since gone into hiding after being nearly hunted to extinction—to come out of hiding and rejoin them in the kingdom. For a while, things were looking up. 

So much so that when the queen gave birth to three triplets, both kingdoms rejoiced. For the first time in a hundred years, the two kingdoms felt that there was something to celebrate, something that didn’t concern the curse. For the first time, they felt like one continent again. 

The creatures loved the princes. Dorain, Roman, and Remus. Everywhere they went, creatures fawned over them. They were charming, they were happy, and they were so incredibly adorable. 

Dorain, the oldest, was intelligent and kind. He was a scholar through and through, and he loved both kingdoms deeply. He always trailed his parents, wanting to know everything about the kingdoms, even the more unhappy things. 

Roman, the middle triplet, was charming and captivating. He held a love for storytelling and music. Wherever he went, creatures followed, eager to hear what was the next story he would come up with, or the next song he would sing. He loved the attention, more than almost anything else in the world. Like his older brother, too, he loved the kingdoms. He knew how to use his charms to his advantage, too. 

Remus, the youngest, was hyper and imaginative. Like Roman, he was always coming up with stories. He loved to play pretend, though his ideas of fun was very different from his brothers’. Some might describe it as disturbing, but Remus was always content in his imagination. He was happy, so no one ever demeaned him for it. Unlike his brothers, though, he showed little interest in the kingdoms. He preferred to stay in his room or the library, and to stay out of the royal business. 

For years as the brothers grew up, creatures asked which prince would take heir to the thrones. Who would be the future Day King and Night King? 

When they were twelve, it was decided. Dorian would go to live with his mother as the Night Prince, and Roman would live with their father as the Day Prince, Remus being second in line to both should anything happen. 

No one is quite sure what happened after that. If Remus was angry for being passed over as an heir, or if things were not as perfect in the palaces as they seemed, but not long after the triplets turned fourteen, Remus disappeared. 

Search parties worked around the clock looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Some say that he left Ibora. Some think he was kidnapped. No matter the truth, Prince Remus was gone. The entire continent was covered, and he was nowhere to be found. To this day, no one is sure what happened to him. 

There was nothing that could be done about the prince’s disappearance other than to go on with life. So they did. The king and queen were devastated, but they continued to rule. Dorian and Roman took longer to mourn, to miss their little brother but eventually, they, too, lived on, as everyone must. 

Logan Shoal was having an ordinary day. He and his father had just finished their work for the afternoon, so Logan was putting away the fresh vials of medicine and potions, being sure to label them accordingly and put them in the correct cabinet. Nothing was worse than taking what you think is medicine only to be turned into a toad. It’s a bothersome process to reverse, as well.

His father stood at his worktable, finishing up the order from the Day Castle. It was a rather large order this month, and Logan wondered if everything or everyone was okay. He knew that the king only kept certain potions for emergencies, and he always made sure to keep enough medicine to take care of both his family and the staff, so a large order wasn’t that out of the ordinary, but Logan counted at least fifteen more bottles than usual. There were also quite a few that Logan didn’t even recognize.

“Is there any reason the king wants…” Logan frowned at a bottle of purple liquid and shook it, muttering under his breath, “pixie dust mixed with juniper leaves and rabbits hair...” before he realized what those ingredients made, “...a wish?”

“You know we can’t question an order.” His father reminded him. “I imagine His Majesty just wants a bit of extra luck with the Night Festival coming up.”

Every five years, the Day and Night Courts become one, sometimes the Night Court would be bathed in light, and sometimes the Day Court was shrouded in darkness. This year, it was the night that would take over the sky for a few hours.

How it worked, though, Logan wasn’t sure. He had long since stopped trying to understand how it all worked. Magic continued to baffle and confuse him. At least all potions needed was mixing of the right ingredients. 

He did, however, enjoy the festivities. It was the only time most members of the Day Kingdom ever saw the moon or the stars, something that Daylighters loved to gawk at. Logan would be lying if he said he wasn’t one of them. Something about the night sky always drew him in. He never liked all the dancing in the square or the parties the princes always liked to throw. No, he preferred to go on the hill just outside of town and soak up the sky as much as he could for as long as he could before the sun came back.

Logan sighed as he helped his father pack up the last few vials. He hoped that the guard wasn’t late again. It was already darkening outside, and he wanted to be at his spot when the moon rose. 

At that moment, Orin—a mechanical dragon Logan didn’t know how or when got a spell put on him to give him a soul (or whatever it was Orin had)—flew to Logan and curled up on his shoulder. Logan smiled and patted him. He was just barely the size of Logan’s middle finger, where he rested when he needed to recharge.

“All done chasing away the pixies?” Logan asked as Orin made a sound that was distinctly like a purr as he got comfortable on Logan’s shoulder. Orin worked as a sort of companion to Logan, the closest he had ever had to a sibling. He always helped Logan keep things in order, which was nice, especially when his father could be so scattered all the time. 

Logan loved his father, but Axel could be a handful to deal with at times. He took his work seriously, but that didn’t mean that everything was as organized as it could be. Logan wasn’t quite sure what Axle would do without him there to remind him where the non magic ingredients were versus where the magic ones were, especially when garlic and gnome hair looked so much alike. 

“You know,” his father said, “the king invited us to his Night Ball. I’m sure the prince would appreciate you going.”

Logan scoffed as he went back to work, Orin digging his claws into the fabric of Logan’s shirt to hold on. “Prince Roman can get over it. I don’t do balls or parties or whatever it is those royals enjoy.”

“I know, I know,” his father sighed and rolled his eyes. “You like to go up on that hill of yours. But don’t you think you might want to have some fun?”

“Being alone with the moon and stars is fun for me, Father. I don’t belong in such a fancy place anyway, no matter what kind of relation the prince and I have.”

“And what exactly kind of relation do you have?” Axel asked with a knowing smirk.

Logan felt his cheeks go pink and he turned away to finish his work. He heard his father chuckle as he left the room to get the wrapper for the potions.

Prince Roman…he was a different character for sure. He was known to frequent the forest around the castle, talking to the fae and wolves and any creature who would give him any mind. He was also known to tell his extravagant stories and infuriate creatures with his narcissism. Yet the people loved him. Creatures of all kind swooned over him. 

Roman promised that he was nothing but human; however, Logan suspected that there was a muse or siren in Roman’s family, somewhere, because when he told stories, even if he was only talking about what he had for dinner the previous night, one couldn’t help but pay attention to him and nothing else.

Or, maybe, he was just that good at telling stories, which was somehow even more infuriating.

Then again, Logan was no exception. He loved listening to Roman’s voice when he was deep into a story. It was mesmerizing. Too bad he always ruined it with some infuriating comment or gesture or look that always broke Logan out of the moment. They had known each other since childhood, when their fathers first began to work together, and no matter what, Roman always seemed to like getting under Logan’s skin. 

Though, he supposed that didn’t stop Logan from letting the prince kiss him almost every time they were together. Sometimes they did more than that, but Logan had never been interested in going any further. Sex had always made him feel...gross. Ever since he learned of it, he’d wanted nothing to do with it. Hadn’t had a desire to engage in it either, even after he and Roman matured and began courting each other. The prince did not seem to mind, though. He always respected when Logan wanted to stop or not engage in any kind of touch at all. 

Logan wondered if there would come a time when Roman would ask him to marry him or if they would keep sneaking around the king’s back until Roman either got bored with him, or he was forced to marry a more suitable creature. Logan wasn’t even sure if the king knew that his son favored men. He didn’t think it would matter, but royals were always a picky type.

Hesighed and leaned his head against the wall, Orin flying off to see what his father was doing. He wasn’t even sure what his true feelings for Roman were. He wasn’t even sure if it mattered or not.

All he knew, though, was that Roman Sanders was his best friend, lover, and the only creature in this cursed land who he could stand aside from his father and Orin. Everyone else was too irksome. They wanted to talk about meaningless things or they wanted to use him to get to the secrets of his father’s work, some of which even Logan didn’t know. That never stopped anyone, though. 

Roman, however…he was never one for small talk, and Logan appreciated that.

A knock startled Logan out of his thoughts. He sat up and looked around, his father was nowhere to be seen, but Orin had come racing back, hovering by the door and doing excited loops, clearly waiting. Sighing, he trudged to the door and opened it.

Prince Roman stood on the other side, smiling brightly at him, his hazel eyes gleaming. As usual, he was wearing his white jacket adorned with gold embroidery, a red sash tucked under the lapels and tied around his waist. His light brown hair seemed to have grown longer since the last time Logan saw him, which was many months ago, as the prince had been traveling on some royal business. 

“Your Highness,” Logan offered a small bow before straightening as Orin circled around him once before settling back on Logan’s shoulder, still humming in excitement. “A pleasure as always. Please, come in.”

“Thank you,” Roman said, striding into the house like he lived there. Mr. Scythe , Roman’s—for lack of a better word—handler followed him in while the guards waited outside. 

Immediately, Roman threw himself down on the couch, propping his arms up behind him. “Long time no see,” he said, smiling at Logan, who only turned and gathered up the parcel his father had prepared.

“You’re late,” Logan muttered. “You’ll find that everything His Majesty requested is in the package,” Logan said, busying himself with securing the knot around the box.

“Oh come now Logan, don’t play that game. Have an actual conversation with me.”

Logan bit his lip, grateful that his back was turned to the prince. “We are technically having a conversation, I am telling you what is in your order, and you are responding.”

“That’s business. Come on.” Suddenly there was a gentle hand on his elbow, turning him around. “We haven’t spoken in weeks, I have so much to tell you.” 

Orin decided then to making a whirring sound and get right in Roman’s face before messing with his hair, Orin’s favorite activity when it came to Roman. 

The prince laughed, the sound filling the room, and lifted his hand for Orin to land on. “Oh, excuse my manners. Hello Orin, it’s very nice to see you too.” 

Satisfied, Orin curled up under Roman’s lapels, peering out of them with his glowing red eyes. 

Behind him, Mr. Scythe cleared his throat. “Your Highness, need I remind you that we are on a time limit. The king wants these potions before the festivities start.”

Roman sighed and dropped his hand from Logan. “I know, I know, but I’m allowed to linger a little. Logan is my friend after all.”

“You really should refrain from using his—”

“And you should refrain from talking about him like he isn’t in the room,” Roman said, cutting him off sharply. He gave Logan a small, apologetic smile. “Scythe is in a mood today, don’t mind him.”

“He is always in a mood,” Logan muttered under his breath, making Roman cough to cover his laugh. Mr. Scythe only gave them both an exasperated look and checked his pocket watch.

At that moment, Axel walked in. He grinned at Roman and bowed briefly before shaking his hand. “Always a pleasure to see you, your highness. How was your journey to Edis?”

“Marvelous, thank you for asking. Strange to be in a land with both day and night, though.” Roman laughed, then his eyes lit up as Logan went to stand by his father. “Oh, Logan, you would love it. The stars are out every day, and the moon changes every time you see it, just like in the Night Lands.”

Logan allowed himself a small smile at the thought. Roman’s excitement was contagious, and the way he exaggerated his movements as he spoke was endearing as much as it was a little annoying. 

“Logan, are you even listening to me?” Roman’s words cut through Logan’s thoughts. He blinked and looked at the prince. He had his arms crossed and was giving Logan a look like he knew that he was not, in fact, paying attention. On his shoulder, Orin was flicking his tail back and forth, staring intently at Logan like _ he _knew exactly what Logan was thinking about, which it seemed most of the time he did.

“My apologies, Your Highness,” Logan muttered, making Roman chuckle.

“That mind of yours, always wandering,” Roman said fondly. Logan felt his face flush despite himself.

Axel cleared his throat. “Mr. Scythe, why don’t we let them chat for a few minutes while we discuss payment outside?”

“Gladly,” Scythe said, as if he were happy to get out of the room of the prince. The two men left, and Logan was alone with the prince.

Roman waited until the door closed before he took Logan’s hand gently in his own. “I missed you, you know,” he muttered, and Logan’s watched as Roman pressed a kiss to his hand. The touch made Logan’s heart flutter with happiness.

“I missed you too, despite my best efforts not to. And despite your tardiness.”

Roman laughed at that, dropping Logan’s hand. “As modest as ever, I see. My apologies for being late, I just had to stop to tell a tale. Everyone was begging me to do so.” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “Which one did you tell this time?” 

The light in Roman’s eyes died slightly. “The one everyone loves.” 

Ah. The story of the curse, and the missing prince. Yes, every did love to hear that one, but Logan knew Roman preferred not to remember. “So tell me everything I missed,” Roman said, swiftly changing the subject. “What has been going on in the life of Logan Shoal?”

“My life is the same as before you left, Roman.” Logan only ever called the prince by his name when it was just the two of them. Even around his father he tried to remember to use the proper titles, even though every time he did Axel just give Logan a knowing look. 

Roman smiled, some of the light returning. “Would you perhaps want a change?” He asked. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Roman took his hand. “Logan, will you spend the Night Festival with me?”

The question was so sudden, it took Logan a moment to comprehend it. “You mean…come to the castle with you?”

“Yes,” Roman’s eyes were alight again. “You can leave with us right now, we’ll have plenty of outfits for you to choose from. We can even sneak away to that hill you love so much and watch the moon rise. Please?”

“Roman I…your father…”

“He’ll be ecstatic. He loves you, and Axel.”

“He loves our potions, Roman, I don’t know…”

“Logan, please,” Roman’s voice was desperate. “I’ve thought a lot about this, and I don’t want to sneak around. I want you to come with me the next time I go on one of my fathers stupid trips. I want to listen to you talk about the stars for hours and hours. Please, come with me.”

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the door opened again. “Prince Roman! We must leave if you’re to have time to get ready for the festival.”

Roman sighed. “I’ll be there in just a moment.” He looked back at Logan with pleading eyes and tugged on his hands. “I’ll give you a tour of the castle and you can spend all night in the library if you want, just please Logan?”

“Okay, alright, just let me grab some things,” Logan said before he could stop himself. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, but the look of pure joy that overcame Roman’s face made his nerves worth it.

“Can I kiss you?” Roman asked.

“Just a small one.”

Roman grinned and gave Logan’s lips a small peck, followed by the rest of his face. Logan let out a little giggle—Roman was the only person ever to have gotten Logan to giggle, and he knew that the prince was very proud of himself for that.

“Prince Roman?”

“Coming! Coming, coming,” Roman gave Logan another kiss before grabbing the potions and striding towards the door. “Hurry,” he said to Logan, smiling and winking at him before walking out the door.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Logan heeded Roman’s words and hurried back to his room to pack a few things—a book or two, a few lucky potions of his own that he kept on hand, and his spare spectacles. His heart was racing with excitement and anticipation, though he tried to calm himself. Sure, Roman had almost never invited him to the palace, save for his birthday celebration, but this felt different. They’d never really talked about making their relationship any more serious beyond seeing each other once every few weeks.

Orin circled above him, whirring, sensing Logan’s excitement.

“I know this is unusual for me, however it is a rather unusual circumstance,” Logan said to the little dragon. “Come, you will enjoy getting to fly out in the open on the way up to the palace.”

Orin did loops over Logan’s bag and shot to the door, telling him to hurry up.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Logan slung the pack over his shoulder and opened the door. The house was starting to darken, the sun already setting. Logan’s mood lifted even more as he remembered that this wouldn’t be the usual, very brief darkness but a darkness that would last for hours. He could watch the stars appear as he rode with Roman and his entourage.

The thought put a bounce in his step. He was so happy that he didn’t notice when his father entered the house again, or the quietness and stillness that followed. In fact, he didn’t know that something was wrong until he stepped into the foyer of the house. His father stood with a group of creatures surrounding him. Logan froze and Orin perched on his shoulder, quieting down.

The group of creatures was ones Logan had never seen before. They varied in skin tone, but still they all seemed pale, as if…

As if they’d never seen the sun.

Logan tensed. Night Creatures. It wasn’t unusual for creatures of both kingdoms to mingle during these times when one crossed over to another, but it was rather unusual for such a large group of them to bother a small town house. 

Not to mention the look on his father’s face. To an outsider he might have looked strong, even bored, but Logan saw the fear in his eyes and the way his hands shook ever so slightly.

“You’re not welcome here,” his father was saying, “Get out.”

“Oh but that would be no fun,” A tall man with dark brown hair said. “Besides, we have orders. And our orders are to take you straight to the Night Palace. Queen Amara would like a word.”

“She is not my queen. I serve King Elis.” His father said calmly.

“Oh I think you might be persuaded,” the man said, just as someone seized Logan from behind.

Logan gasped and Orin took off, no doubt to find help. Logan’s father saw him then, and his eyes widened. “Is this the apprentice everyone speaks so highly of? The Day Prince’s whore?” the man said, smirking at Logan as he walked towards him.

“That would be an unfair title,” Logan said, trying to keep the same calm demeanor as his father. “We’ve never had sex.”

A surprised chuckle went around the group. The man, who seemed to be their leader, grinned. That was when Logan realized just what kind of creatures they were dealing with. Vampires.

“You’ve got some sass in you, I like it,” he said with a look that made Logan squirm.

“Don’t hurt him,” Logan’s father said, his voice soft, almost pleading. 

The man spun around on his heel. “Oh, so you care for this boy. Well I don’t know, he’s cute, and I’ve got a few sons and daughters who would just love to get their hands on him.”

Logan forced himself to stay calm, very aware that the vampires could hear every beat his heart made and every breath he took. “Thanks, but no thanks, I don’t particularly like the company of anybody.”

The man smirked and turned towards Logan’s father. “The potions, Axel. The queen demands them.”

“I’m afraid that I don’t know what you are talking about,” Axel said, his face impassive. It was part of their deal. Neither Logan nor Axel could ever disclose what kind of potions that they made for the royal family. Not even that they do business with them, even when everyone knows that they do. 

“Oh is that so?” the vampire said. “Well, then maybe this will jog your memory.” He stalked over to Logan and grabbed him from the vampire who was holding him, pulling him close. Logan tensed as he realized his fangs were out and getting dangerously close to his neck. 

“Calix, come on, he’s just a kid,” someone said.

The vampire, Calix, looked up and hissed. “A kid who is testing my patience.”

His fangs brushed against Logan’s neck before his father snapped. “Stop! Fine, I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt him.” 

“Hmmm, now that’s more like it,” Calix turned, throwing his arm tightly around Logan’s shoulders. “Where are the potions?” 

“Prince Roman already took them. They’re gone,” Axel said. 

Logan frowned at that. Roman was gone? He’d...left? 

“Oh, too bad. We’ll just have to get them off of his dead body then,” Calix said with a chuckle. 

Fear and panic coursed through Logan. “No!” he shouted, throwing off Calix’s arm and struggling to get through the wall of vampires that surrounded him. 

Calix yanked him back and put an arm around his throat. “Wrong move kid,” he hissed before biting down on his neck. 

Logan gasped as two sharp pains went through his skin. He felt everything in his body pulling, his heart racing faster and faster. He felt a warm trickle go down his neck. The last thing he remembered before passing out was his father shouting his name. 

When Logan came to again, he felt dizzy and sick. His dinner turned in his stomach. He could vaguely hear his father shouting, the sound of laughing. He turned and threw up everything in his stomach before passing out again. 

Logan jolted awake to the clean night air. He opened his eyes to see his father next to him, dragging him. He was covered in blood, though Logan couldn’t tell if it was his own. He looked panicked. 

“Father…” Logan muttered, just as Axel tripped and sent them both sprawling. Logan sat up with a groan, his hand to his head. There was something in his skull, something beating on it from the inside. It was hard to open his eyes. 

“Logan!” Axel shouted, sounding panicked. “Go! Run!” 

“Huh…” Logan tried desperately to get his bearings. They were out in the forest, and Logan could see that the sky was lightening ever so slightly. 

“Go, get out of here,” his father said, urgency in his voice. He dragged Logan to his feet and pushed him. “Get to the Night Forest.” 

“What?” Logan was confused. What was his father doing? 

Axel only looked over his shoulder in panic. “Get out of here, Logan, and don’t look back.” and with that, his father turned and ran away. 

Confused, scared, and panicked, Logan looked around, but his head hurt too much, and it was too hard to see. He could hear everything around him, and he could smell everything too. It was all so overwhelming, it made it that much harder to think, let alone move. Not knowing what else to do, though, he ran. He was vaguely aware that he was crying. He was aware that he was still clutching the bag he’d packed to go with Roman…

_ We’ll just have to get them off of his dead body then _

Roman. Roman, goddess above Logan had to find him. 

But every fiber in his body told him to run. To get somewhere safe. Logan couldn’t fight it, so he let his body move and he ran. He ran and ran until the sky went from light to dark. Until he could no longer see any light around him and everything was black. 

Virgil was flying as close to the border as he could without being seen, marveling in the brief darkness the Day Kingdom was under. He’d never seen it for himself, but he’d snuck out of his nest to see. He was too curious for his own good, his mother always said. 

But it was while he was flying that he saw the figure running as if the goddess herself was chasing after them. Frowning, Virgil flew down closer, landing on a branch. It was a boy, that was for sure, maybe around Virgil’s age, and he was scared. Virgil could tell from the way he sobbed as he ran, like he didn’t know what was going on. 

Despite himself, Virgil followed the boy until he was deep in the forest and he dropped to his knees, covering his head with his hands, clearly worn out. Virgil landed a few feet in front of him, trying to make his presence as clear as possible. 

The boy immediately looked up and Virgil froze for a moment. He could see the glowing eyes, the blood that covered him. He could see the razor sharp fangs that came out of the boys mouth. 

A vampire? From the Day Forest? Virgil had never heard of it, at least not in the recent age. Unless…

The boy was scared, that much Virgil could tell. His eyes were wide with a mix of fear, panic, and hunger. He was in light clothes, ones made to withstand the sun. 

A Day Creature turned a Night Creature, then. Virgil knew it was possible, especially with vampires and werewolves, but he’d never seen a newly changed one before. 

He took a few steps towards the boy, reaching a hand towards him. 

“Don't,” the boy snapped, scrambling away from him. “I...I’m…” 

“Hungry, I know,” Virgil said, keeping his voice gentle, the same way he’d done with scared children who were just learning to fly. “Over to your right, a few feet away. There’s an elk.” 

The boy’s head snapped to the direction Virgil was talking about and he seemed to move without thinking. He was on the elk in no time, bent over it. Virgil stayed back to let him feed. 

Once the animal was drained, the boy stood and turned towards him. “What happened to me?” he asked, sounding so shocked and scared that Virgil’s shoulders sagged in pity. 

“You were turned,” Virgil said as gently as he could. “That’s as much as I can figure out.” 

The boy studied him with a gaze that almost made him uncomfortable. He looked at Virgil with trained eyes who were used to studying everything and everyone they met. “Are those…?” 

Virgil extended his wings. “I’ve been told they get bigger as I get older. That they’ll stop growing when I do.” 

The boy looked at him in awe. Virgil shifted uncomfortably, which seemed to shake the boy out of his daze. He walked over to his bag, which he’d abandoned as soon as he’d seen the elk. “An Avian?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Virgil said. 

“I’d never...I mean...no offense but I thought those were just stories.” 

“Yeah we like to keep it that way,” Virgil said and, to his surprise, the boy smirked a little. 

“I have to get back to my father,” the boy said. “And Roman…” 

“You can’t.” 

His head snapped up to Virgil. “What do you mean?” 

“By the time you get back to the Day Forest, the sun will be rising. If you go...you’ll die.” 

“But...I couldn’t have…” he shook his head. “I couldn’t have been out for so long.” 

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you.” 

The boy looked back towards the Day Kingdom, despite the fact that they were too far into the forest to see any light. 

Virgil didn’t know why he felt so drawn to this boy. Maybe because the panicked look was so familiar to him, maybe because he pitied him. Maybe because he knew what it was like to be lost and on your own. Either way, he found himself walking over to him. “My name is Virgil,” he said, “stick with me, I’ll show you the forest. There are a lot of places you can go, and a lot you should avoid. It’ll be good to know.” 

The boy slowly looked back at him, and Virgil saw something settle in his eyes. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it sent chills down his back. 

“Logan,” he said, and picked up his bag. 

How did everything go so wrong? 

One moment, Roman was sitting outside on his horse, eager for Logan to finally, finally accept his invitation to the palace. Excited to introduce him to his father, who only knew that Roman was bringing a special guest. 

The next, he heard the guards shouting. The townsfolk were screaming. In the distance, Roman saw flames explode out of the palace. 

Gasping, Roman started off towards his home. The guards and knights called after him, but all he could think about was his father. He prayed that Logan would understand, that he’d be okay…

Roman got to the drawbridge of the castle before his horse bucked and whined, throwing him off. She raced off into the forest. Roman was nearly trampled by other horses that were right behind him. No one noticed him, though, because they were all headed to the castle. He crawled out of the road and sat up, looking up at his home. 

There were broken windows all over, the kitchens were on fire. Around him, he could hear from the guards that there was an invasion. Night Creatures ransacking the castle, on his mother’s orders. 

Queen of Night...she wouldn’t do this. No. Not to Roman, not to his father. She couldn’t. 

“Find the prince!” an angry voice shouted. “The queen demands his head!” 

Panic set into Roman, then. He tore off his coronet and shoved it into his bag, the potions clinking together as he shoved every bit of sign of his title into the bag. He was thankful, then, for the darkness that covered him as he ducked behind a carriage and took off into the forest. His sword bounced against his leg, and he hoped that no one had noticed. A few times he heard footsteps behind him, but he zigzagged through the trees that were mostly familiar to him. He remembered running around here with Dorian and Remus when they were younger, but not in darkness. The farther he went into the woods, the more confused he got. Nothing looked familiar to him anymore. 

“There!” Someone shouted, and he heard hoofbeats behind him, snapping twigs as they barreled towards him. He kept a tight grip on his sword, trying desperately to find someplace to hide. 

“Prince Roman! By orders of Queen Amara you are to surrender!” Someone—presumably a guard or knight—shouted after him. 

“I think I’m good.” Roman muttered, ducking behind a tree. He hoped that when they couldn’t find him, they would give up and go search somewhere else. 

He held his breath as silence filled the woods around him. He could hear twigs snapping and horses shaking the reins, but nothing else. 

Then, out of nowhere, there was a sword tip at his throat. A guard must have snuck up on him in the darkness. 

“Come with us, Prince Roman,” the guard said. “The queen wants an audience with her son.” 

Roman gulped, feeling the tip of the sword. “Whatever happened to sending a letter?” 

“Move,” the guard growled. Movement out of the corner of his eye told him that he was surrounded now. 

“Tell me,” Roman said, trying to stay calmer than he felt, “What does my dear brother think of you threatening his twin like this? He’s a lot less forgiving than I am you know.” 

“I don’t answer to Prince Dorian.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Sure, okay, but do you really think our parents are going to live forever? We’ll be the rulers of these kingdoms one day and do you want to be on our bad sides when we are?” 

“Enough talk.” someone else barked. “Move.” 

“And what are you going to do if I don’t?” Roman asked with a small smirk. 

The sword tip pressed harder against his throat. So much so that he felt a drip of blood roll down his neck. “Then I’ll bring your head to the queen myself.” 

“Good luck,” Roman said with a grin. 

Before the guards had a chance to think about what he was talking about, Roman pulled his own sword and knocked it against the hand of the guard who had him trapped. He felt a sharp pain in his neck as the sword slid against his neck, and a steady dribble of blood began dripping down his neck. He gasped at the pain, but he kept a firm grip on his sword. 

Another guard came at him with their sword and Roman lifted his own, all of his hours of training coming to him in every parry and slash. 

But they were trained guards, creatures who had years more worth of experience over Roman. These were the creatures who had been  _ teaching  _ Roman and Dorian. There was no way he could outmatch them. He just needed to get away. 

Roman took a quick moment to look around to see if there was any way he could run, and that’s when he felt the pain in his abdomen. He yelled, one hand dropping from his sword as the other came up to the stab wound that was now pulsing blood. He looked up and saw someone staring down at him with lifeless eyes. 

“D-Dorian?” Roman stuttered, taking a weak step back. 

“Mother wants to see you, Roman,” his brother said, reaching out to take Roman’s shoulder, only for him to be knocked back by a sudden gust of wind. 

“What the hell?” Dorian muttered, looking around, but another gust of wind hit him and the rest of the guards. It kept going and going, making them all stumble. They tried to get to Roman, but the wind pushed them back. 

_ Fae _

Roman took his chance and ran, or rather, stumble through the trees as fast as he could. He heard his brother shout after him, but he kept going. He didn’t know what was up with Dorian, why his eyes looked so cold, why his brother would  _ stab  _ him…

Roman fell against a tree, his head becoming light. He couldn’t figure out where he was going. What he was doing. Where could he go? He couldn’t go home. And his mother’s palace was clearly not an option. 

“Prince Roman!” someone was shouting. They were right in his face. “Prince Roman, come on, the wind won’t hold them for long.” 

“Wha..” Roman blinked to try and get a good look at the creature in front of him. It took a few moments for the pointy ears and multicolored eyes to come into view in the moonlight. A fae. Maybe even the one who had saved him. 

The fae put Roman’s arm around their shoulders, despite the fact they were an entire foot shorter than Roman was. “Come on, stay with me.” 

The two of them stumbled through the forest, Roman doing his best to hang on to consciousness. He leaned on the little fae, who ended up practically dragging him further and further into the forest. 

“Doiran…” Roman muttered. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, he can’t get you where we’re going,” the fae said, as if that was supposed to comfort him. He felt a lurch, which only made his nausea worse. 

“Patton?!” Someone shouted. 

“Get help! Get a healer, it’s the prince!” 


	3. Chapter 3

_ 5 years later _

Roman knelt by the stream, watching the water trickle down the hill. He closed his eyes and let himself sit there for a moment, listening to the water. 

“Roman!”

Sighing, Roman stood and turned to see Patton hopping from one spot to another as he made his way down the hill towards him. Roman never knew why fae did that. He assumed it was some kind of game that Patton liked to play with himself, or maybe it was how the forest spirits preferred it. Roman could never tell with Patton. 

Today he was wearing a light blue dress that fell past his knees, the fabric loose and seemed to flow around him. He had a braided belt made of dried grass and leaves around his waist, and he was barefoot. Roman didn’t think he’d ever seen a fae wear shoes unless they were going to a kingdom market. As he got closer, Roman saw that he had a flower bracelets on each wrist made of wildflowers, these ones blue and red. He grinned at Roman his blue and green eyes shining. The sun highlighted the freckles against his darkened skin. 

“I got the water skin!” He held it up, as if showing off a prize. “What should I make for dinner tonight? Maybe some vegetable stew or berry and nut brew…” 

Goddess above did Roman miss meat. Lamb, turkey, chicken, beef...his stomach rumbled at the thought. Five years and he could still smell the signature steak the chef would prepare for them on special occasions. 

But the fae didn’t eat meat. They survived solely on either growing their own crops or negotiating food from whatever plant their life force was tied to. It was a system Roman greatly admired, but that didn’t mean he liked having to go along with it. 

“Roman!” Patton called, snapping Roman out of his thoughts. He refocused on the faerie, who had his hands on his hips. “Are you thinking about meat again?” 

It was incredibly sad, Roman decided, that Patton could tell. “No.” 

“Mhm,” Patton smiled and shook his head. He shoved a container into Roman’s hands. “Water.” 

Roman rolled his eyes but he knelt by the water and let the water skin fill up. Patton did the same, talking to the water like he was having a conversation with it. The first few weeks of Roman living there, he thought that Patton was crazy. It wasn’t until one morning when Roman got up earlier than usual, he’d caught Patton talking to a beautiful girl by the creek, one who melted into the water once they were done talking. 

A nirade. Roman had never seen one in person before, though they lived up to their beauty. He couldn’t make much more of an assessment other than that, though, because all of the fae and nature spirits left as soon as he came within eyesight of them. He could feel their eyes on him every time he stepped out of Patton’s house, but they hardly ever spoke to him. 

So now whenever Roman saw Patton talking to seemingly nothing, he just assumed it was some nature spirit or another. He’d long learned to not ask questions. 

“Hey Ro?” Patton asked, and Roman looked over at his friend. He had a thoughtful look on his face. “Do you ever miss being a prince?” 

“That’s a bit...hard to answer Pat,” Roman said with a sigh. “I miss my home, yeah. My family. Logan…” 

Patton rolled his eyes and screwed the lid onto the water skin. It was likely that he was tired of hearing about Logan after all these years, but Roman just couldn’t help himself sometimes. He had apparently mumbled about Logan for days while the fae healed him, though Roman remembered none of it. 

Roman held up his hand, watching how the little dragon ring on his middle finger glinted. He hadn’t seen any kind of movement from Orin since he’d curled up on Roman’s finger five years ago. The poor thing had been grieving, and Roman wondered if he would ever come back to life, or if losing both Logan and Axel had taken all of the magic that made him work right out of him. 

“Logan this, Logan that. Honestly, Roman,” Patton shook his head. “You’re pretty caught up on someone you knew when you were sixteen. Why don’t you try looking for him again?” 

“If I haven’t seen or heard word of him in five years, Patton, then I won’t now. I told you his home was completely destroyed and abandoned. There was no sign of him or Axel.” 

The words hurt, but Roman had seen it with his own eyes. As soon as he’d been able after the fae took him in, he’d gone to Logan’s house, praying that he was okay. But the house had been ransacked, and there had been blood splattered on the ground, long dried and crumbled. No one had been there for days. 

Due to Roman’s begging, Patton asked around to his faerie friends, but no one had seen anyone like Logan’s description. Patton had told him not to get his hopes up, many of the fae don’t take too kindly to Patton, so it was unlikely they’d get any useful information. Still, though, Roman had hoped. 

“Would you get out of that head of yours?” Patton said, bumping his shoulder lightly. “You know it only makes things worse for you. Come on, help me gather some berries.” 

Roman followed Patton, watching as the faerie hummed to himself. How Patton managed to always have a carefree mood, Roman wasn’t sure. Maybe it was just a faerie thing. 

As they headed to their favorite berry grove (Roman couldn’t believe he had a favorite  _ berry grove _ ), Roman stood back while Patton talked to the bushes. He wandered around, studying the trees as if they were any different from the day before. 

Roman frowned as his eye caught on something. He wasn’t sure if his eyes were just playing tricks on him or if the darkness in the hole in a hollowed out tree just  _ moved _ . 

“Okay Roman, we can…” Patton’s voice trailed off as he walked over to Roman. “Um...why are you staring at that tree?” 

“Nothing I just...thought I saw something,” Roman said, shaking his head. 

“Probably just a nymph getting comfortable or something. Come on, these berries aren’t going to pick themselves!” 

They gathered what they wanted and headed back to Patton’s place. The whole time, Roman couldn’t help but feel like something was off. He kept glancing around him, but he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, if two bickering nymphs fading in and out of view of their trees was any form of normal, anyway. 

Roman helped Patton clean off the berries and dividing them: food, juice, and paint. Afterwards, Roman made sure to clean Orin. No matter how long the dragon slept, Roman made sure to take care of him. He recalled a day when Logan had gone to gather supplies for his father, with Roman accompanying him, and Roman accidentally got mud all over the little thing. He’d never been more afraid of a tiny dragon in his life. He was convinced that the only thing that saved him was Logan being his usual prepared self and producing a cloth to immediately clean Orin. 

Roman smiled at the memory as he cleaned. He was glad that there were still happy memories he could hold on to. Lately it seemed only the bad ones wanted to be present. 

The two of them walked back to Patton’s small cottage. When Roman had asked why he didn’t live in the plants or something like a lot of other fae did, he explained that he wasn’t a nymph, despite what many others seemed to think, or a nirade. He didn’t have that ability. He was just a wind faerie, so he had to have some kind of stable house. 

In hindsight, it made sense. 

As they approached the house, Patton slowed, a frown coming over his usually bright face. Following his gaze, Roman felt his own shoulders slump. 

Two fae guards stood outside the cottage, both dressed in the royal colors of the Seelie. 

“Oh boy,” Roman said with a sigh. 

“Come on,” Patton grumbled. 

They trudged over to the guards, who straightened when they saw Roman. Despite the fact that Roman hadn’t considered himself a prince in five years, most of the other fae they encountered did. 

“Prince Roman,” the guard on the left said, bowing his head—as much of a respected greeting as a human prince would get from a Fae. “Her Majesty Queen Maren requests an audience with you.” 

“What ever about?” Roman asked. 

“We were not entrusted with those details.” 

“Naturally,” Roman said. “Well, if you’ll let Pat and I set our dinner down, we can go.” 

“Er, right of course,” the guard said, seeming to just then realize that both Roman and Patton were up in arms with items. 

Once they were inside, Roman set everything on the counter and turned back around to the waiting guards. “Patton? Ready?” 

His friend froze where he was setting down his own basket of berries and looked over at Roman with wide eyes. 

“Her Majesty would not like unexpected guests.” 

Roman waved his hand. “There’s two of you. One of you go ahead so she’s expecting him. Consider him my official companion.” 

The guards gave Roman a distasteful look, to which he only gave them a smile. They grumbled and one of them left. 

“Uh, Roman, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Patton whispered to him as they followed the remaining guard out the door. 

“It’s fine, she knows I’m staying with you, it shouldn’t be too much of a surprise.” Roman muttered back. “Besides I detest going to these types of meetings by myself.” 

“But I don’t know the rules like you do—” 

“Stay on my right side, a step behind me, and stay quiet unless you absolutely have to or unless spoken to,” Roman said. “You’re fae so you should greet her first as your queen.” 

Patton nodded, looking nervous. “Okay. Okay okay okay.” 

Roman gave him a reassuring smile and turned his attention back to their escort. Patton lived in a seemingly secluded part of the forest, but Roman had learned at this point that the fae had quick ways to get to the quarters of the queen. 

He hummed as they approached two trees that seemed to create a doorway, no doubt where the guards had come from in the first place. The guard looked back at him, frowning. “Stop that.” 

Roman blinked. “What? Humming?” 

“Yes. It’s distracting.” 

“I’ve been told I have a marvelous singing voice, but to even find my humming distracting is a compliment,” Roman said with a grin he knew would annoy the other fae. 

The guard only glared at him. “Close your eyes.”

“Oh come now, haven’t we gone through this process enough times?” Roman asked. 

The guard just glared at him. 

Roman let out an exasperated sigh but did as he was told. The fae were incredibly sensitive in how their magic worked. They’d never let another creature—let alone a human prince at that—ever see how they did it if they could help it. Even Patton would not explain to him how he controlled the winds, or how he managed to blink in and out of existence. All Roman knew was that the fae lived in their own plain, neighboring their own. Faerie existed in the Forests, but the Forests did not exist in Faerie. 

As if that made any sense. 

After a few moments, Roman was able to turn back around, only to see that it looked like absolutely nothing had changed. “This way,” the guard said, and stepped between the trees. He disappeared between them, Patton following behind him. Roman closed his eyes and stepped through as well. 

They emerged in the throne room, the walls lined with guards standing at attention. Roman surveyed the room, as if he hadn’t been there well over a dozen times at that point. To be fair, though, it was always a little different each time he came. 

The walls were less walls and more window after window after window, each leading out to a different balcony with a different plant attached to it. Sunlight shone through them, lining the floor with an aisle of shaded floor. The throne at the front of the room was raised and decorated in different flowers and fruit. Sometimes there was an animal sitting on it or beside it. Today it was an orange and white fox, nibbling on a pile of berries. All along the walls and ceiling were vines, today growing white grapes. A water fountain sat in the corner, its use Roman had yet to figure out. 

Today the queen sat upon her throne in a beautiful light pink gown that Roman was convinced she used magic to make flow around her perfectly. It was decorated with roses and thorns. A crown made out of the most beautiful and vivid flowers that grew in the Day Forest sat on her head. Today her eyes were a brilliant blue, her hair a dark brown and braided over her shoulders, decorated with even more flowers. Vines wrapped around her forearms, sprouting more flowers. 

Fairies really liked their flowers. 

Roman and Patton approached her, and stopped when the guard told them to before he returned to his queen’s side. The guard they had sent ahead to tell the Maren about Patton was standing on her other side, just next to the fox. 

“Queen Maren,” Patton said and bowed deeply. “I am honored to be among your court.” 

“As you should be,” Maren said, giving Roman a distasteful look. “Rise, wind nymph.” 

Patton winced at the title, but did as she said and took a step back. Roman took his turn to bow, but didn’t wait for her to give him permission to straighten. It was a tad disrespectful, but Roman was quite annoyed to have been dragged here in the middle of the day anyway. Besides, he liked testing the queen sometimes.

Queen Maren glared at him, but she didn’t chide him like she would have, which made him frown slightly. What was going on? 

“To what do I owe the honor of this meeting?” Roman asked with a small smirk. “And quite a sudden one, I might add.” 

“Something has come up, prince,” Maren said. “As you know, your twenty first birthday is creeping closer.” 

“Is it now? My, how the time has passed,” Roman said, though he was confused. The queen summoned him here for  _ birthday planning _ ? 

“Indeed,” she said, sneering slightly. “If I remember correctly, according to your human law, an heir may take the throne as the kingdom’s ruler as soon as their twenty-first birthday. Is that correct, young prince?” 

Roman winced slightly at the title. She wielded it like a weapon, like she knew he didn’t like being called by his title anymore. 

“Yes, Your Majesty, that is correct,” He answered, wondering where exactly she was going with this. She knew as well as he did that he no longer held any claim to the throne. That was the whole reason he was here in the first place. 

Maren rose and stepped down from the dias, holding Roman’s eye. “Five years ago, you came to my court in death’s grips. If not for my healers, if not for young Patton, you would have died.” 

“Yes, and I will forever be thankful for your gracious hospitality and kindness,” Roman said, this time without a bit of spite or scacasam. He really did owe these creatures his life. 

“Do you remember what I told you that day, Prince Roman? The deal we made?” 

Roman gulped. “That one day, I will repay you for my life. And that I will repay Patton,” he nodded to his friend, who looked surprised, “for his kindness.” 

Maren smiled, something that sent chills down Roman’s spine. “Today, I would like to call in that favor. Bring him in!” she called. 

Suddenly, drapes fell against the window doors, plunging them into darkness. Within no time, though, candles were lit and the door behind them opened. Roman and Patton turned to see two guards escorting someone towards them. In the candlelight, Roman could make out pale, pale skin, a black jacket and boots, blue trousers, and tousled brown hair. The creature was wearing darkened spectacles over his eyes, which he removed when he approached them. 

The creature saw Roman and his eyes widened for a moment before he dropped to one knee and bowed his head. “Prince Roman,” he said to the ground, “it is an honor to meet you. Everyone...everyone thought you dead.” 

Roman glanced at the queen, but she was looking down at the creature. He frowned and cleared his throat. It had been a long time since he’d had to act as a prince to a non fae. “Rise, please. What is your name?” 

The creature got to his feet and looked up at him. “Remy, Your Highness.” 

Roman jolted a little, then, when he saw the two sharp fangs in Remy’s mouth. The drapes made sense, then. “A vampire as well I see.” 

Maren stepped forward. “Tell him what you told me,” she ordered Remy. 

He bowed his head to her. “Of course, Your Majesty. Prince Roman, I bring you a message from your brother, Prince Dorian.” 

Roman stumbled back at that, too surprised to say anything. Patton set a steadying hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. 

Dorian? His brother, the one who stabbed him? Who tried to kill him? 

“You must be mistaken,” Roman said, shaking his head. “Dorian...he’s the reason I’m here!” 

Remy looked a little panicked. “No! No Your Highness, you don’t understand! Prince Dorian and Her Majesty the Queen...they’ve been possessed! Or-Or at least that is the only explanation. They have not been themselves, not for five years. Some demon or witch or warlock has made them their puppets. I worked in the palace, I served for a clan of vampires who were dreadful, they hated the Day Kingdom, so they were glad to invade the villages and serve this new queen who wanted to take back the land, to make everything Night instead of resorting the balance. I was with Prince Dorian when he managed to break through whatever control he was under and he begged me to find you. He said if anyone could figure out what to do, it would be you. You have a right to challenge him and your mother for the throne after you turn twenty-one, after all. You can bring peace back to us.” 

Roman frowned as he listened to Remy’s story. He wanted so badly to believe him. He wanted to believe that his brother hadn’t betrayed him and their father, that there was something he could do for him…

“You tell a compelling story,” Roman said. “But if you worked for my brother, for that clan, then what happened? Would you not also hate the Day Lands?” 

Remy bowed his head. “I did at one point. But vampires live long lives. My bitterness faded away when I saw what kind of terror the other creatures were in. when I saw how little the others cared about even the smallest creatures. I dream about it whenever I sleep. So basically...I don’t sleep much. I’ve lived with guilt for what I’ve done, for what my clan has done, for all of these years. I want to do something to reverse it, as much as I can.” 

Roman nodded, taking in his words, going over them in his head. Remy, at least, seemed to believe what he was saying. The fae were so good at twisting their words that Roman had gotten used to having to analyze everything that was said to him. 

He turned to Maren. “You believe what he says?” he asked. 

She nodded. “I think that he is right in one thing. You have the authority to challenge for the throne. Whether or not you restore the queen and prince is none of my concern. I ask you to do this, Prince Roman of the Rose,” she reached down and plucked a rose out of her hair and placed it in his hand, “reclaim your throne and restore the lands your family has ruined. Bring peace back to these lands.” 

“That’s an awful lot to ask of him, Your Majesty,” Patton said, then gulped when Maren whipped her head towards him. 

“It may be,” she said, looking Patton up and down. “However, we may not have any other choice. I get reports, you know.” she turns and walks back to her throne. “Of cities being burned, children being taken for vampire food.” Remy winced at that one. “All while the palaces stay dark and silent.” she sat down on her throne. “There have even been talk of the Night Queen negotiating with the Unseelie Queen in order to overthrow me.” 

Ah, there it was. The real reason she wanted him to do this. 

“I’m not worried,” she added cooly, “however, I do not want to take any chances.” 

“So you want me to take the throne to protect yours,” Roman said. 

She inclined her head. “If you wish to put it that way.” 

Roman bit his lip and looked back at Remy. “How can I be sure your word is true?” 

“I risked my life to come here, Prince Roman,” Remy said. “Is that not enough?” 

“For you, yes,” Roman said gently, trying to keep the vampire from getting angry. “I believe that you believe it. How can I be sure Dorian was really him?” 

Remy dug for something in his pocket and presented it to Roman. “He shoved this into my hand as I left.” 

Roman took it and sighed. It was their family ring. Roman had an identical one that he wore on his opposite hand from Orin. Where Roman’s was embedded with red and gold gems, Dorian’s was embedded with blue and silver. 

“Thank you,” Roman said sincerely. He turned to the queen. “I will do as you ask.” 

She nodded. “Good. You will have to journey to the Night Palace. That is where your mother and brother wait.” 

“I don’t know the Night Lands,” Roman muttered. “I never spent much time there. I can’t travel on the main roads or I’ll be recognized so I'll have to go through the forest…” 

“Prince Roman.” 

Roman blinked and looked up. He hadn’t realized he’d been muttering to himself. 

Maren rolled her eyes at him and look to Remy. “You shall escort him to the palace.” 

“Ah,” Remy cleared his throat. “My apologies Your Majesty, but I cannot. My clan will be expecting me back soon, and if I’m not there, they’ll come looking for me. I’ll lead them right back to Prince Roman if I take him.” 

Maren frowned, displeased by this information. “I have some ties to the Night Fae...though it will be risky with these negotiations going on.” 

Patton cleared his throat then. “Your Majesty? May I suggest something?” 

Maren sighed and leaned back in her throne. “You might as well. No one else seems to have any ideas.” 

“I could escort Prince Roman through the Night Forest,” he said meekly. “I do not know it as I know the Day Forest; however,…” he shrugged, “I can navigate through it, though. At the very least win the trust of any Night Fae if I tell them we’re there on order from you. Even a Night Fae can’t question someone who is on a task for their queen, no matter what kingdom they come from.” 

Maren thought over it for a long moment. Eventually, she sat back up. “You have some good ideas in that head of yours after all. Very well. Though if you are traveling to the Night Forest, you will need a potion to keep you from dying. I will send a list. You have one day to gather the ingredients and collect anything else you might need in your trip. In the meantime,” she looked to Roman. “Prepare yourself for your journey, prince. You’re going to need it.” 

Patton paced back and forth in his kitchen. Roman was outside, practicing his sword techniques and running through his daily exercises, so Patton had time to panic in peace. 

What was he  _ thinking _ ? Offering to escourt the possible King of Day through the Night Forest? It was insane! 

He just hadn’t been able to stand the growing look of despair on Roman’s face. Patton could tell that his friend wanted so desperately to try and get his family back. He knew that the pain of Dorian’s betrayal had never worn off, and after Remus’s sudden disappearance just a couple of years before, Patton knew that Roman felt abandoned all over again. Sometimes Patton heard Roman calling out for his brothers when he slept, and it always made Patton ache for his friend. He knew what it was like to be betrayed by the people you trusted most. 

If there was any possible way of getting them back, of turning back time...well Patton would be lying if he said he wouldn’t want to try. He knew how much Roman wanted this, if only because he wanted it that much more for himself. 

Still, though...Patton had no clue what the Night Forest was like. All he had to work off of was the stories he’d heard from other fae. Most of those were horror stories, though. Stories mostly used to keep Day Faeries from getting too curious and venturing over to the Night Forest for any kind of exploration. If one of them stayed over there long enough, they would die. There was no way around it, after all these years with only sunlight, being in night for too long would kill them. 

So, Patton had to be careful. He knew there were precautions he could take. The potion Queen Maren had mentioned was one, though no one knew how long it would last. It may last a few days, or it may last a few hours. There was no way to tell. 

Patton ran his hands through his hair. What was he going to  _ do _ ?

The door burst open then, and Roman came in, sweating and shirtless with his sword unsheathed and dragging on the ground. He frowned at Patton. “You’re worrying.” 

“I’m not worrying,” Patton said as he continued pacing.

“You’re worrying.” Roman went over to where they’d set the containers of water down earlier and took a long gulp. “Look if you don’t think you can go, that’s okay, I understand. It’s a big risk for you too.” 

Patton bit his lip. “No, I want to go, Roman, I—” he sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. “I  _ need  _ to go. This is my chance to prove myself to the queen. To prove that sparing me wasn’t a mistake.” He turned to look out the window and crossed his arms. “Also I can’t let you go alone. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you. Actually, I’m pretty sure it’d be considered treason.” 

“Not if no one knew what happened.” 

Patton turned to him and swatted him playfully. “I’m being serious, Roman. Don’t think I didn’t see that look in your eyes when Remy was telling you about Dorian. You’re hopeful again.” 

Roman looked down at the table. “It’s small.” 

“But it’s  _ something _ .” Patton leaned forward. “If Remy’s right then you can save your people. And get your family back.” 

Roman sighed and stood, grabbing a pair of clean clothes. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s get to the Night Forest first and seek out those fae that Queen Maren was talking about. If the Queen of the Unseelie court is anything like her, then she won’t tell Mother anything that won’t benefit her.” He clasped a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “We’ll figure this out. Together.” 

The word sparked a bit of happiness in Patton. It had been so long since he’d been part of something. A family, a team, a friendship...every time Roman so much as smiled at him he felt joyful at not being alone anymore. 

“Right,” Patton said with a smile. “Together.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The queen delivered the list of potion ingredients in the morning as she promised. When Roman and Patton woke up and pulled back the black out drapes, they found it stuck to the door. They looked over it together as they ate their berries and nuts for breakfast. 

“A drop of sunlight from when the sun is at its lowest point, a petal from a pure wildflower, a drop of water freely given, an ember, the shell of a robin’s egg,” Roman read off, then looked up at Patton with a raised eyebrow. “I understand how you can get one, maybe two of those things.” 

Patton just shook his head and took the list. “Most of them require getting help from another faerie. Someone who’s good with light will be able to help with the sun, and a drop of water freely given just means a nirade has to give a drop of water from their lake. It doesn’t say where the ember has to come from so I guess any one would do…” Patton frowned at the list. “I don’t know how you would combine these, though. I’ve never understood potions.” 

Roman sighed and propped his hand on the table, and Patton knew what he was going to say before he would. 

_ Logan  _ would know. Logan had been an apprentice to his father, a master potions maker. 

At this point, Patton felt that he knew more about Logan—a creature Patton had never met—than he did any of the fae in the surrounding area, whom he’d been living around for dozens of years.

“Maybe another fae will know,” Patton said before Roman could say anything. “Unless you happen to know another potions maker who wouldn’t immediately turn you in.” 

Roman spread his hands helplessly. “Unfortunately, Axel was the only one I ever knew of.” 

Patton sighed. “Alright, we’ll figure it out. I’ll start with some of the easier ones.” 

“I’ll continue practicing my sword fighting. It will be useful if we come across anyone unfriendly.” 

“Aren’t we going towards unfriendly people?” 

“Okay, it will come in handy  _ when _ we come across unfriendly people.” Roman grinned and got up, ruffling Patton’s hair as he walked out the door. 

It didn’t take long for Patton to get a few of the potion ingredients. He knew all the places where wildflowers grew on their own rather than the garden of a fae, and finding an abandoned robin’s nest with a leftover shell in it, while not exactly easy, made for a lovely stroll through the forest in which Patton had time to think over everything he could about what he knew about the Night Forest. 

There were plenty of unfriendly creatures in both kingdoms, though Patton was at least mostly familiar with the ones in the Day Forest. The Night Forest would be new and any creature they came across could be good or bad. 

He supposed it wouldn’t be that much different, then. 

Still, though, they would have to be careful. There was no telling which creatures would be working for Queen Amara, who might recognize Roman, who might see two Day creatures and decide to have some fun. Patton had never seen Prince Dorian, but he’d heard that as twins go, he and Roman were practically identical. Remus, he’d heard, had been the one people had been able to tell the easiest. He’d gotten a white strip put into his hair when he was continuously mistaken for one of his brothers.

Patton sighed and leaned against a tree, looking up at the clear blue sky. He didn’t know what he was going to do. All he knew was that there was no way he could let Roman do this alone. 

So he’d figure it out. Somehow, he would. 

“Preparing for your journey, wind nymph?” 

Pattton tensed, but he turned and bowed. “My Queen. To what do I owe this honor?” 

“Rise,” she said, and Patton straightened. Maren was wearing a light pink gown today, which fell to her ankles so it didn’t get tangled in the dirt and twigs and leaves.. She had two guards flanking her, both of which were eyeing Patton. 

“You’ve gathered the potion ingredients, then?” She asked him. 

“A few, though not all.” 

She nodded, as if she expected that. “I have to admit, I was quite surprised that you volunteered to go on this journey. You and the prince must have formed quite the bond.” 

It took Patton a moment to realize just what she meant. “I think you’re mistaken, my Queen. Prince Roman and I are friends and nothing more, nothing less.” 

“I see,” she said, looking Patton up and down in that way she did, as if to let him know that she didn’t think much of him. 

Patton cleared his throat. “My Queen, is there something I can assist you with?” 

“Yes,” she said, and motioned to the soldier on her left. She came to Patton and handed him an envelope sealed with vines. “I wish for you to deliver this message while you are in the Night Forest. Take it to the Unseelie Court.” 

Patton frowned. “I don’t understand, Your Majesty, didn’t you say—”

“I know what I said,” she snapped, cutting him off. “And while the prince is fighting for his own kingdom we must do what we can to fight for ours. I’m hoping that this message will persuade Queen Camiliea to remain out of that mortal queen’s rotten plans.” At that moment, a rabbit hopped right up to Maren, and she bent to pick it up, scratching its ears. “Besides, you just might find some allies in the Unseelie court. A few who remember when the days and nights were peaceful together. As well as those who despise the mortal queen as much as the rest of her kingdom.” 

She set down the rabbit, then lifted something from her neck. It was a necklace, with a small, empty vial attached to it. She placed it in Patton’s hands. “When you are done with your potion, put it in here and wear it. It will show where your loyalty lay, as well as keep you from a slow, painful death.” she took a moment to regard him again. “Do not disappoint me, Patton Windbreaker.” he winced again and she put a sharp finger under his chin, making him look up at her. “I’ve been forgiving of you in my court for this many years. Do not make me regret it.” 

Patton gulped. “Yes my Queen. I will not disappoint you.” 

She dropped her hand and stepped back. “Good. Now go.”

Patton bowed again before backing away a few steps and then turning and going back to his house. 

When Patton got back, Roman was still outside, though he’d been joined by a fae, someone the queen had sent, no doubt. Patton wasn’t quite sure what kind of deal the two of them had made, but nearly every day for five years someone from the guard would come and practice with him. Teach him. From what Patton could tell, it was all human techniques. Then again, he wasn’t the best judge of sword fighting. He could barely say no to a pixie. 

Patton watched the two of them for a moment, then looked around. There were plenty of other fae who were watching as well. None of them would ever dream of making themselves known to the prince, but Patton knew they all liked to watch him when he was shirtless and sweating. 

Patton, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at the others and went to his house, ducking under a sword as he went. 

“Careful Pat!” Roman called. 

“Hurry up, we’ve got to get ready.” Was all Patton said before slipping inside and unloading his bag. He’d taken the liberty of going to the nearest town to get some things they might need for their trip, such as a tent—mostly for Roman’s sake than Patton’s—blankets, extra clothes for Roman, as well as a small medical kit. It was the best he could do considering the state of the towns and villages, and it wasn’t exactly cheap either. 

After another hour, Roman came back in breathing hard and covered in sweat. Patton handed him a cup of water and herbs, which Roman immediately drained. “What’s all this?” he asked. 

“Supplies. Mostly for you but I thought they might come in handy.” 

Roman examined the clothes. “Don’t you think we’ll stick out if we show up in Day clothing?” 

Patton shrugged. “I’ll stick out no matter what.” 

“Oh. Right.” Roman set aside the clothes and leaned against the table. “Pat, are you okay? You seem less...cheerful, than usual.” 

“I’m alright, Roman,” Patton said, shooting him a smile. The queen had left him shaky and uncertain, but he didn’t want Roman to deal with anything more than what he was already going through. “Nervous but...I’m okay.” 

Roman nodded, and Patton could tell that he hadn’t fooled his friend. He supposed living together for five years makes it easy to read each other. Patton had certainly gotten good at knowing when Roman was thinking too much, or needed comfort or a distraction or if he just needed to be alone with his thoughts. 

Roman clasped him on the shoulder, then, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Let’s get these things ready then, shall we?” 

The two of them worked all evening. The light outside turned to a dim yellow, and Roman knew that it was just about time for it to turn from dusk to dawn. He couldn’t help but wonder how the nights passed in the Night Kingdom. Sure, he’d spent most of his life learning about both kingdoms, though he had to admit that he didn’t pay much attention to his lessons. He was starting to regret that a little bit now. 

“Okay so the only ingredients I need for this charm is the drop of water, sunlight, and an ember,” Patton said, listing everything on his fingers. He picked up the two vials that held the ingredients he did have and put them in his bag before looking outside. “We have to leave soon.” 

“I know,” Roman said, shoving clothes and extra food into his pack. “Something tells me Queen Maren won’t be so forgiving if we’re late.” 

As if on cue, there was a pounding on the door. “By orders of the queen, you are to evacuate now!” 

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Roman mumbled. He was about to throw his pack over his shoulder when his eyes caught on another box. 

It was the box of potions his father had sent him to collect all those years ago. He hadn’t used any of them, he barely knew what any of them did. Besides, he didn’t have much use for them. 

At least until now, he hadn’t. 

“Roman?” Patton called. 

Sighing, Roman shoved the box into his pack and turned to his friend. 

“I’m ready.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay so the Night border should only be a few yards that way,” Patton pointed. 

“How can you tell?” Roman asked.

“It’s getting colder. Can’t you feel it?” Patton shivered. “We should camp here and get as much energy as possible.”

Roman nodded. “Thank you for doing this Patton. It means a lot. I know you didn’t have to.”

Patton rolled his eyes. “Don’t be silly. Those Night creatures would tear you apart without an escort. Hopefully a Day Faerie will do for them.”

“Still,” Roman clasped Patton’s shoulder, “thanks.”

Patton smiled and patted his hand. “Go set up the tent. I’ll negotiate for food.”

Roman nodded and went to work. Patton hummed to himself as he walked through the forest, keeping an ear out for the prince. Though he wanted to trust other Day Fae, a part of him knew that they could be very tricky, especially this close to the Night Kingdom.

“Hmmm berries, berries…” Patton muttered as he scanned the bushes. He could feel eyes on him, wondering what he was doing with a human, waiting to see who he would approach.

Patton stopped cold, though, when he felt the crisp air hit his cheeks, something he’d so rarely felt in the middle of summer. He looked up and realized he’d almost crossed over to the Night Forest. He took a step or two back, trying to calm his racing heart.

It looked like the rest of the forest, the only difference being the shadows and the darkness. It was like none of the light from the Day Kingdom could even touch the leaves. Day just…stopped. And Night took over.

It was amazing and beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. Patton was tempted to reach his hand into the darkness, but he kept himself back. He knew that without his necklace, not a single inch of skin was safe in that blackness.

Patton took a deep breath and turned to head back towards Roman, but the sound of a low growl stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and saw glowing eyes watching him from the darkness. Patton’s breath hitched and he tried to keep himself calm. Night Forest creatures couldn’t cross into the daylight anymore than Patton could cross into the moonlight. So he should be okay right?

The growling intensified as Patton started to walk away and he froze again. Glancing behind him again, he saw that it was a very, very large wolf, coming into the faint moonlight that shone through the trees. Its fur glistened with silver, as if the wolf itself was made of moonlight. Much like the Night Forest itself, the wolf was both beautiful and horrifying as it bore its eyes into Patton.

He gulped as he slowly turned. “N-N-Nice p-p-puppy,” Patton stuttered out, more to himself than to the wolf.

The wolf glared at him, as if taking offense to the name. The wolf was anything but a puppy.

Just when Patton thought it was about to cross the border and have Patton for lunch, someone—or something—launched itself at the wolf, knocking it back into the shadows. Patton was frozen as he listened to the rustling, then a high-pitched whine of pain, then silence.

After a moment or two, the figure emerged again and Patton’s fear shot up again. This creature was possibly even more dangerous than the wolf.

A tall, slender man walked into the clearing, blood dripping from his chin. His skin was pale and his eyes a glowing red. He wore a navy blue vest over a grey shirt, and something glinted in the pocket of the vest, something that looked like spectacles. His hair was disheveled, though he smoothed it down ae he turned to look at Patton. He studied Patton with a cold, calculating gaze, paying no mind of the liquid covering his face.

“You Day Creatures really should be more careful this close to the border,” he informed Patton, licking his lips. “There are some Night Creatures who won’t hesitate to cross for a quick snack.”

Patton could only nod. He watched as the man lifted his hand and wiped the blood from his mouth. In the trees behind him, Patton though he saw the silhouette of a creature watching them, perched in the trees like a bird.

“Not me, if that’s what you’re worried about,” the man went on, still looking at Patton like he was wondering why Patton hadn’t left yet. “I couldn’t survive a second over there.” He seemed to take in Patton, then. What he was wearing and the way the leaves around him were lifting off the ground. His head tilted to the side. “A nymph, and in…” his eyes narrowed, “Day clothing from the Seelie Court near...the palace. Tell me, what are you doing so far from home?”

Patton blinked, too surprised to be afraid in that moment. “You recognize my clothing?”

The vampire rolled his eyes. “I…have history there. Now are you going to answer my question?”

Patton blushed. “I’m going to the Night Court. Well, I’m taking someone there—”

“Patton? Where are you?” Roman called, his footsteps not far away. “I’m starving, how long does it take for—” the prince came into the clearing, then, and he froze when he saw who Patton was talking to.

“Oh, Roman! Don’t mind him, he actually saved me from a wolf. Well, kinda, I don’t know if he did it on purpose or not but we were having a lovely conversation about my home, he seems to know where that is, he recognized my clothes!” Patton was far too relieved to have Roman there to stop himself from rambling, but he stopped when he realized the new tension in the air.

“Roman?” the vampire said, and Patton saw that he mirrored Roman’s look of shock.

“Logan, I—” Roman blinked, like he was trying not to cry, “I thought you were dead.”

The vampire, Logan, gritted his teeth. “I am, technically.”

“But I mean like…gone forever,” a few tears slipped out. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you.”

“Oh are you?” Logan said, his voice as hard and cold as his look. He started to storm towards them. “Roman Sanders it has been five years and you never—”

The figure that had been watching them in the trees swooped down suddenly and he put his hand on Logan’s shoulder, stopping him just before he could put a foot into daylight. “Careful,” he muttered.

Now that there was some light on him, Patton saw that he was a rather handsome Avian—a human with beautiful black, violet, and silver wings sprouting from his back—with dark black hair it looked almost purple and sharp hazel eyes. His clothes were thick, almost like leather, probably to protect him from the winds as he flew. Like Logan’s clothes, they were dark, though the Avian seemed to prefer purple over blue. His nails looked more like talons, and they dug into Logan’s shoulder.

“I never what?” Roman asked, his voice soft.

“You never came looking for me?” Logan finished, his voice tinged with rage and bitterness. He practically spat the words at the prince.

Roman shifted, puffing his chest out and looking for the first time in five years like a prince. “You have no clue what happened that night do you?”

“I know that vampires attacked my father because of your mother. She ordered them to, because we were such good friends,” though he tried to hide it, Patton could hear a quiver in Logan’s voice. “I was Turned, because I had to listen to my stupid feelings and let myself get close to you.”

“Oh, so you’re blaming me for this?” Roman asked, his glare matching Logan’s. “As I recall, you were ready to—”

“Stop!” Logan covered his ears, like a child trying to tune out his parents.

Roman took a breath. “I’m sorry this happened, Logan. I’m so, so sorry. I never thought Dorian would…” he sighed.

Patton nudged his shoulder. “Ask him.”

Roman looked at him, brows furrowed. “What?”

“Ask him,” Patton repeated. “He’s friends with an Avian. Avian’s know the forest better than anybody. So I’ve heard, anyway.”

Said creature shifted. He’d kept silent the whole conversation, save to keep Logan from storming into the daylight. Patton looked at him curiously. He’d only ever heard of Avians. They were the only Night Creature that didn’t have a Day counterpart. They were native solely to the Night Forest. At least, that’s what everyone believed. Patton had heard stories all his life of Avians, of how they had been hunted nearly to extinction, how after that they went into hiding and hardly anyone has seen or heard from one since. He supposed there could be Day Avians, but Patton had only ever heard of sightings in the Night Forest. 

“Whatever it is, no,” Logan said. “I won’t let you use Virgil like you used me.”

Roman huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine. Sorry I ever wasted my time with you.”

For a moment, everyone just stared at him. Patton couldn’t believe that Roman, Roman who had talked about Logan like he was the most precious person in the world, just said that. 

Even though he’d only just met the vampire a few minutes ago, Patton could see that those words were like a slap across the face. He stared at Roman with an almost hopelessness as the prince turned and stormed back into the Day Forest.

Logan looked down, then turned. “Come on Virgil,” he muttered.

“Wait!” Patton called, and he walked to the edge of the border. “Please, this isn’t personal. This is about restoring the kingdoms.”

Logan froze and looked over at him. “What do you mean?”

Patton looked over his shoulder, but Roman was gone. “That same night, that the Night Creatures invaded the kingdom, they took over the palace. Roman got out and managed to make it to the Seelie Court. Without him or the king, the kingdom fell to the Night Queen and it’s been horrible, but because Roman wasn’t of age he couldn’t do anything about it.” Patton sighed. “He’s going to challenge Queen Amara and Prince Dorian for his kingdom but…” Patton shook his head. “He’s going to go to the Night Palace with or without anyone’s help. Please just…think about guiding us to the palace.” He looked at the Avian—Virgil, Logan had called him. “We’re crossing as soon as we can get the rest of the ingredients for this potion that will keep me alive in the Night Forest.”

“If Roman wants to go on a suicide mission, that’s his choice,” Logan said, his voice completely emotionless. He turned his back on Patton. “Word to the wise, nymph. The prince is an expert actor. Go home while you can.”

Patton frowned. “Clearly you don’t know him as well as you think you do. Roman’s been my friend for five years. He might be a prince, but he has a good heart. Something tells me you know that, but you don’t want to remember it.”

Logan didn’t say anything. He simply walked back into the forest.

Virgil turned to follow him, but Patton reached out and grabbed his hand. It shot a blast of cold into him, but Patton held on. “Please, think about it,” he begged, “I told him I would do my best to guide him, but this isn’t my forest. I just want my kingdom back and to see my prince happy again.”

Virgil looked slightly surprised to be addressed, but he gave Patton a slight nod. Figuring that was the best Patton was going to get, he pulled his hand back, wincing at the pain from the cold. So that’s what happened if he crossed without any magical protection.

“I won’t make any promises,” Virgil said, his voice soft like the darkness that surrounded him. He turned then, extending his wings. Patton took a few steps back, watching in awe. The wings seemed to glimmer in the moonlight and they stretched and stretched. They must have been at least twice the size of Virgil himself.

Then the Avian took off into the sky, the wind harsh and cool against Patton, but it didn’t bother him. Patton closed his eyes and pushed the breeze back, allowing him to soar over the trees. Then he watched as Virgil disappeared into the night, a single black feather floating down. It landed at Patton’s feet, and, to his surprise, did not turn to ash. Patton picked it up and tucked it into his pocket before turning and returning to his search for food.

Virgil spent some time flying over the forest, the words of the nymph echoing in his head

_ I just want my kingdom back, and to see my prince happy again. _

There was a sincerity in his voice, in the way that he spoke. Virgil knew that the two Daylighters would attempt to pass through the Night Forest with or without a Nightlighters help. That much was obvious. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more than just challenging for the throne of the Day Kingdom. What made the Day Prince think that he could talk any kind of sense into his brother and mother? Wasn’t the throne already technically his, if he claimed it? 

Virgil didn’t know, but they seemed to think that they could try. If they managed to make it through the forest.

The nymph had one thing right, though. This wasn’t his territory. He might be able to navigate through it with luck alone, but Virgil knew that there were some less forgiving creatures in the forest, creatures that wouldn’t hesitate to take out their anger and frustration on a couple of Daylighters. Especially if they figure out that one of them is the missing Day Prince.

Virgil saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and he sighed before circling around and landing on the branch Logan was perched on, no doubt waiting for him.

“What lies did they tell you?” Logan asked, his voice quiet.

Virgil leaned against the trunk of the tree, looking up at the starry sky. “I’m not so sure they were lying, Lo.”

“Please,” Logan scoffed. “the prince has that nymph under some kind of spell.”

“I didn’t know humans were capable of magic,” Virgil said teasingly. Logan only gave him an exasperated look.

“You know what I mean. Prince Roman has a talent for exploiting people.”

Virgil sighed. “Just because you’re in love with him doesn’t mean that they’re lying.”

Logan nearly fell out of the tree, if it weren’t for Virgil already reaching out to steady him. “I am not in love with him!”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Virgil said, closing his eyes. “Besides, they weren’t lying about the kingdom.”

“What?” Logan sounded surprised by that.

“Haven’t you heard the rumors?”

“I’m not a gossip.”

“Right, right,” Virgil said, looking over at Logan. “You avoid any news of the Day Kingdom because you hate it right?” When his friend didn’t answer, Virgil went on. “They say that the king had disappeared, the same day you were turned. The prince too. Everyone thought that they were dead, the queen even said so, but they never found the prince's body,and nobody was allowed inside the palace. A few Night Fae seemed to know he was hiding out with their brethren, at least it seemed that way to me. I never believed them until now. Looks like your prince survived.”

“He’s not my—” Logan sighed. “He’s a conniving royal who only cares about himself. He can go on his dumb mission, but I won’t have any part in it.”

Virgil nodded and looked back to the sky. “What about the nymph?”

“What about him?”

“He’s risking his life to lead the prince to the Night castle,” Virgil said thoughtfully. “He might be able to make some friends, he’s probably got a cousin or something who might be willing to help them. What about the wolves? The dragons, the hydras…all the Night Creatures who hate Daylighters? Who will protect them?”

Logan sighed. “It’s not our job, Virgil. I gave up on that prince a long time ago. If the nymph wants to be stupid enough to leave his home and come here then that’s his choice as well.”

“Damnit Logan!” Virgil whipped his head towards his friend. “Do you really care so little about them? Just because of where they come from? Just because you thought that the prince left you to die? Can’t you let go of your stupid little grudge for five minutes and think logically? You go on and on about how you don’t have any emotion after being Turned, but you’re just pushing and pushing it all down. Those two will die out here if we don’t help them. Do you want that on your conscious?”

Logan was silent. There was nothing on his face that gave away what he was thinking or what he was feeling. He only studied Virgil for a moment before turning away. “I’ll see you back home,” he muttered, and started climbing down the tree.

Virgil wanted to scream, but he only took off back into the sky to calm himself down.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Patton and Roman were standing by the border, looking over the list Queen Maren had given them. Roman supposed that an ember wouldn’t be too terribly hard to collect. All they had to do was make a fire and catch one in a vial. The drop of sun on the other hand…

Beside him, his friend sighed. “I need the help of a faerie who controls the light. I don’t any of them personally.” 

“So what are we supposed to do?” 

“Find one and beg them to help,” Patton said. 

Roman frowned, but Patton was already wondering away, no doubt doing whatever it was fae did to find one another. He hurried to follow, knowing that if he didn’t, Patton would leave him behind. Not because he meant to, but Roman had learned long ago that the fae tend to forget when they have companions. He’d heard many stories of fae who had left their entire families only to return weeks or months later, and no one had questioned anything. 

He hummed to himself as he walked, trailing Patton but giving him enough room to do his thing. Roman didn’t want to accidentally scare off any fae who might potentially help them. 

“I told you we’d find them. All you have to do is follow the song.” 

Roman jumped and whirled around to find Logan and his winged friend watching him.

“Oh, come to throw more accusations at me Shoal?” Roman asked casually as he turned and hurried after Patton, who hadn’t paid any attention to the Night Creatures. 

“Ouch,” Logan said, and Roman didn’t have to see his face to know that he was rolling his eyes. 

“I thought you were too good to help us,” Roman said. 

“No, I said I didn’t want you to use my friend. There’s a difference.” 

It was no surprise that the other two were able to keep up with Roman’s gait. It was likely that this was barely a strolling pace for Logan now that he was a vampire. 

“So what changed your mind?” Roman asked, glancing over at them. 

“We don’t want that nymph to get killed,” Logan said simply. 

“I don’t recall asking you,” Roman said, perhaps too sharply. “And he’s not a nymph.” 

“He controls the elements, does he not?” 

“Wind, yeah, but it’s more than that.” 

Logan crossed his arms. “Since when are you an expert on the fae?” 

“Since I've lived with one for five years,” Roman snapped back. “Look, are you here to help or are you here to annoy me?” 

“Both.” 

Roman gritted his teeth and kept walking, only to freeze when he noticed Patton’s head tilted up. He was talking, though Roman couldn’t see to whom. 

“Are you sure your fae isn’t crazy?” Logan asked. 

Roman turned to glare at him. “You know as well as I that he is not mine,” he said sternly, and he was thankful to see shame in Logan’s face. At least he knew he was just being an ass. “And no, he’s not. He’s talking to another fae.” 

“I don’t see anyone else,” the Avian said. 

“They don’t always reveal themselves if they can sense someone else nearby,” Logan explained with a sigh. “As a matter of fact, most fae prefer to remain hidden.” 

Roman nodded. “Pat’s different. He’s...well, he’s just different okay? But don’t let him hear you call him a nymph. It’s a touchy subject.” 

“Because we wouldn’t want to hurt a fae’s feelings,” Logan said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. 

The Avian looked at Logan. “I don't,” he said. “I’m not stupid and neither are you.” 

Logan gave his friend a small glare, which the avian returned. Roman just turned his attention back to Patton, letting them have their silent argument. There was no way Roman believed that Patton would ever play any kind of trick on anyone, unless they really, really pissed him off, but he wasn’t going to tell these two that. If fearing him would make them respect him, then so be it. 

Finally, Logan huffed. “I’m going to see if I can get a closer look,” he muttered and stomped off. Roman watched him for a moment before he turned to the avian. 

“Virgil, right?” 

The Avian jumped, as if surprised to be addressed, and he gave Roman a weary look. “Yeah. You remember.” 

“I was taught at a young age to remember every name I hear in case it can be important one day,” Roman said tiredly. 

“Gee. Thanks,” Virgil grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders, his wings rising slightly. After another moment, though, he looked at Roman. “The fae...what was his name? Pat?” 

“Patton,” Roman corrected, “though he doesn’t mind being called Pat at times.” 

“Strange,” Virgil mumbled, as if to himself, “for a fae to be so okay with a nickname…” 

“I told you,” Roman said as Patton nodded to the air above him and turned to smile at Roman. “Pat’s different.” 

“You came back!” Patton exclaimed when he rejoined Roman and saw Virgil. “Oh thank you!” 

Virgil looked taken aback, but he nodded in Patton’s direction, just as Logan came back as well. 

“Oh, you too!” Patton exclaimed, as if this were the most wonderful news. “Perfect! Now Logan, Roman’s told me all about how you’re an excellent potion’s master, so do you think you can give me a hand on this potion? We usually don’t have much use for them in Faerie.” 

Roman wasn’t sure if the look on Logan’s face was surprised, pleased, annoyed, or angered. “I have not made a potion in years,” he said. “And something to this extent…” 

“You can do it,” Patton said with an encouraging smile. “Look, I have a list of all the ingredients, and there’s just a few more we have to get. All we need is your help in making it.” 

Logan looked hesitant, but he sighed. “I shall do my best. What ingredients do you need and what do you have?” 

Patton handed over the list to him, being careful to keep his hand from crossing into the night. Logan looked over the list for a moment, his eyebrows scrunching together as he looked over each ingredient. 

“These are such...fae ingredients,” he said with a small sigh. “Okay let’s see…” he started pacing back and forth, muttering to himself so low Roman couldn’t hear him. Both Virgil and Patton only stared at him, but Roman just leaned against a tree. 

“Give him a moment,” Roman said. This was normal, something Logan did whenever he got into the zone of potion making. Honestly it was something Roman loved to watch when they were younger, even though it meant less time for them to spend together. 

“Alright. Virgil can you get me a small pot? Patton, I need water from whatever lake or pond you didn’t use for the ingredients. Roman make a fire so we can get the ember out of the way. I assume you’ve got the drop of sunlight covered?” The last question he addressed back to Patton. 

“We’ll see,” was all Patton said. 

Logan seemed to take it, though, because he nodded. “Alright, come find me when you have everything.” He tucked the potion ingredients into his pocket and disappeared into the darkness. 

They spent the rest of the day making the potion, though since Logan couldn’t cross into the daylight, he had to walk Roman and Patton through all of the steps. To their credit, they were careful and paid close attention to his instructions. He supposed that Roman knew well enough from Logan’s own stories that a potion could go terribly wrong at any moment. 

Once all that was left was the drop of sun, Logan instructed them to keep the fire going and let it simmer until they could get it before going back into the forest and scaling a tree. He could hear Virgil’s wings as he took off, no doubt following him. 

“You seem to be in a better mood than last night,” his friend noted, perching on the tree next to Logan’s. 

Logan leaned back and sighed. “You were right,” he mumbled. 

“Excuse me? Did I just hear the all knowing Logan Shoal say that someone besides him was right?” 

Logan glared at him, but Virgil just smirked and sat down on his branch, swinging his legs. “Pray tell, what was I right about?” 

Rolling his eyes, Logan let his own legs dangel. “I shouldn’t let my own...feelings towards Roman affect my judgement on the situation. My knowledge of him is old yet...I can’t help but think that he would not abandon his kingdom unless he was forced to, and he would do anything to get it back. This is anything.” he sighed. “So I’ll help him. That doesn’t mean I forgive him.” 

Virgil shrugged. “Sure, I don’t think any of us expected you too. He seemed surprised at your anger, though.” 

“He thought I was dead,” Logan said bitterly. 

“You also thought he was dead.” 

Logan winced at the sentence, remembering the blind rage and sadness that had coursed through him when he’d learned of what had happened to the Day Kingdom royals. The whispers of the Night Fae who said that he was left to die in the forest. 

In hindsight, those fae had probably known Logan’s connection with the prince. They had done nothing but play a cruel, cruel joke on him. Had probably relished in his grief. 

Virgil had been there through it all. Had let Logan scream and curse the Day Kingdom, had picked him up when he’d run himself to the ground with hunting and feeding because it was so much easier to let his instincts take over than to focus on what he was feeling. 

Still, though, seeing Roman for the first time in five years had not brought any kind of relief or happiness that he was alive, but bitterness and anger that had been festering for so long. All Logan wanted to do was get his hands on Roman, to show him the pain that he’d been put through all these years. 

“Lo,” Virgil said softly, breaking Logan out of his thoughts. 

Logan blinked and looked up at him. 

“You don’t owe him anything. Remember that.” 

Goddess bless Virgil, who seemed to always know what Logan was thinking without him having to say anything. 

“I know,” Logan said with a small nod. “I think I need time to process this information.” 

Virgil nodded and stood up. “I’ll go get stuff from the nes-house. See you in the morning.” 

Logan waved before Virgil took off, smirking slightly at the slip of the tongue. Virgil had taken to calling their shared tree house a house instead of a nest, which he was previously accustomed to calling it. Logan wasn’t entirely sure where the change had come from, though he suspected it was because it’s what Logan had always called it. 

Sighing, Logan leaned back against the tree trunk and looked up at the stars. 

Roman sat by the fire, watching the small flames shimmer around the pot. The liquid inside was bubbling softly, something Logan had said to keep up until they could get the drop of sunlight, which according to Patton had to happen just as dusk turned to dawn. 

So it had been quite a few hours. 

He sighed and leaned back on his hands, stretching his body as best he could on the hard ground. Patton was asleep somewhere, probably in or around a tree. Fae could sleep anywhere, and it was something Roman envied at that moment. 

“Huh. You managed to keep the fire going.” 

Roman looked up to see Logan watching him. The other boy was standing just on the edge of the border, the light of the fire glowing on him slightly, making his slightly paler skin look almost...creepy. 

“I’m not going to let it die,” was all Roman said as he looked back at the fire. 

Logan was silent. Roman wasn’t entirely sure why he was here. Shouldn’t he be sleeping? 

After a few moments, Logan spoke up again. “My father?” 

Roman looked down at Orin, and sighed. “I don’t know. I looked, I asked around, but it’s like he disappeared.” he glanced at Logan, who had pursed his lips and had his eyes set on the fire. “I’m sorry.” 

“Me too,” Logan said, his voice devoid of emotion. 

Roman looked up just as Logan turned and started walking back to the forest. “Lo?” 

He stopped, and looked over his shoulder. Roman stood and walked to the edge of the border. He held out his hand. “Orin. He came to me, not long after I was taken into the care of the Seelie Queen. He’s been silent since that day, but…” Roman shrugged. 

Ever so slowly, Logan turned and walked back to him. He stared at Roman’s finger, at the silent dragon wrapped around it. 

“Why didn’t he come to me?” he asked, his voice so soft Roman wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear. 

“He seemed weak, even after I calmed him down. I don’t think he could’ve made it this far, if that’s any consolation.” Roman gently slid the dragon off of his finger. “Here. He should be with you.” 

Logan stared at him for a moment, then at Orin. He reached out, but paused right before his hand hit the sunlight. Roman saw a flash of grief mixed with annoyance. 

Gently, Roman leaned forward and put Orin in Logan’s hand, letting his fingers brush Logan’s hand briefly before pulling back. 

Logan turned the dragon over, examining the metal. “He looks the same as he always has,” he said, looking up at Roman. “I didn’t know you knew how to take care of him.” 

Roamn only shrugged. “I knew you for eleven years Shoal. You don’t think I learned how to properly take care of one of your most beloved friends?” 

It seemed that Logan wanted to snap at him, but he stopped and cleared his throat before looking back down at Orin. “I’ve never heard of him being asleep for so long,” he muttered. He slipped the ring on his finger and gently rubbed Orin’s spine. “Orin? Are you in there? Can you wake up?” 

For what felt like years, the two boys stood there staring at the dragon, waiting for some flicker of life. For a while it seemed like nothing, that Orin might’ve been gone for good, but then his eyes flickered. Roman heard Logan draw in a breath as the eyes went from a dull red to a bright ruby and Orin lifted his head slowly, as if groggy from sleep. 

“Hi Orin,” Logan said, his voice soft. “It has been a long time.” 

Orin stood and stretched, expanding his wings, before looking around in obvious confusion. 

Then his eyes landed on Logan and his entire body perked up. He took off, flying very fast around Logan’s head and nuzzling against his cheek. Logan smiled, and Roman couldn’t help but copy him. At least, he thought, Logan would still have Orin after all of this. 

Logan held his hand up and Orin curled up in his palm, looking as happy as he could be. “Roman says you’ve been asleep for a while. I’m sorry we’ve been apart for so long.” 

Orin hummed and just took off again, seemingly happy that he could fly again. 

Roman watched on, happy he could do at least this for Logan, though he couldn’t help but wonder why Orin would wake for Logan, yet not Roman. 

“Looks like you two have some catching up to do,” Roman said, taking back his spot by the fire. 

Logan smiled at the dragon, then looked back at Roman. “This doesn’t change anything.” 

“I know,” Roman said with a sigh. “I’m just glad I could bring him back to you.” 

Logan was silent for a long moment. He watched Orin fly around, watched as he zigzagged between the day and night. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” was all Logan said before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Patton was able to get the last ingredient, Roman had fallen asleep by the fire. He was woken up by pebbles hitting his face, one after the other. 

He grumbled and covered his face, just as another rock hit his side. 

“Heyyy,” Roman grumbled. 

“Get up Princey.” 

Roman rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow, looking up at Virgil, who was holding a handful of small rocks. Beside him, Logan sat watching the potion bubble. Orin was perched on his shoulder, watching as well.

“What did you just call me?” 

“Nevermind that,” Logan said. “Patton should be on his way back with the last ingredient any second. Pack up your things, I want to get this over with as soon as possible.” 

Roman sighed and sat up, just as another pebble hit his head. “I’m awake!” He protested, glaring at Virgil. 

“Your point?” He asked, and threw another rock. This one Roman caught and tossed it to the side, getting to his feet. Virgil rolled his eyes and dropped the rest of the rocks he had. “Well you’re no fun.” 

“And you’re irritating.” 

“Wow, inventive.” 

Roman rolled his eyes and turned his back on them, gathering up his and Patton’s things. Just as he stood back up, another rock hit his back. 

He whirled, about to give the Avian a piece of his mind, just as Patton emerged from some bushes, holding up a vial triumphantly. “I got it!” 

Virgil smirked at Roman, who only glared at him. 

Patton lowered the vial. “Um...am I interrupting something?” 

“No,” Logan said, standing. “Add it to the potion. What do you have to do? Drink it?” 

Patton shook his head and sat down next to the fire. He produced a necklace from his pocket, one with a vial wrapped with vines attached to it. 

“Where did you get that?” Roman asked, turning his attention away from Virgil. 

Patton sighed. “The queen visited me, before we left. She gave me this.” 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Not now, Roman, let’s just finish the potion and get this over with.” Logan cut in. “The Night Palace is a three night walk from here and that’s three more nights than I want to be doing this.” 

Roman expected Patton to respond to that, but all he did was nod and open the glowing vial in his hand, dropping its contents into the pot. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what he expected, maybe a puff of smoke, or a small explosion. Instead the water continued to bubble. 

“Well that was a lot of waiting for nothing,” Virgil muttered. Roman was inclined to agree with him. 

“It’s potion making, not magic,” Logan said, rolling his eyes. “All you have to do is fill the vial, now.” 

Patton did, and when he came away with a full vial, it was glowing yellow, almost pulsing. He put the necklace on and sat back. “Well, I don’t feel any different.” 

“Might as well test it out,” Logan said, standing. Orin took off then, flying around them all. Patton watched him for a moment, then turned to look at Roman. 

“Is that—?” 

“Yep.” 

“Awww!” Patton clasped his hands together. “Look at how happy he is!”

Orin landed on Patton’s head, tangling himself in the fae’s hair, making Patton giggle as he took off again. “I like him!” 

“I’m thrilled,” Logan said, shaking his head, but Roman detected a small smile on his lips. It seemed that grumpy Virgil too seemed to be hiding a smile. “But we should really get going.” 

“Right!” Patton turned towards the others. “So I just...walk over.” 

“That is the only way we’re going to get to the Night Palace,” Logan said. 

Patton nodded and took a deep breath, but he didn’t move. He just stared into the darkness. 

“Hey,” Virgil said, stepped up and holding out his hand. “If it doesn’t work, we’re right here, we can get you back into the sunlight as quickly as it takes to walk over.” 

Patton nodded again, and this time, he reached out and took Virgil’s hand. Virgil pulled him slowly into the Night Forest. Roman held his breath, but nothing happened. 

Well, not nothing. The pendant around Patton’s neck now glowed even more, and that glow seemed to surround Patton, as if the sun itself had wrapped around him in a cocoon. 

“Well,” Logan said, crossing his arms and looking Patton up and down. “It seems to have worked.” 

Patton turned to Roman with a big smile, clearly relieved that the potion had worked. Roman returned the smile and joined the other three, clapping his friend on the shoulder. 

“Shall we, then?” 

Logan sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” 

If there was one thing Patton wasn’t prepared for when they entered the Night Forest, it was the sheer darkness of it, and how long it would take for him and Roman to get used to it. 

He heard a thump, and then a muttered, “Ow! Shit,” from his friend. Normally Patton would’ve chided him for his language, but he was too busy trying not to trip over any tree roots himself. The glow around him provided a bit of light he could see by, but not much. 

After about the fourth or fifth time of Roman nearly tripping over a root, he stopped and huffed. “Is there any way to make this easier?” 

“I don’t know,” Virgil said, looking back at him. “This is pretty entertaining.” 

Patton hopped over a root and put his hands on his hips. “I can sort of sense where all the trees are, but the Unseelie Faeries like tricking other creatures.” 

“Do you mean they already know we’re here?” Roman asked. 

Patton shrugged. “Sure. Not all of them answer to the queen, but yeah. A fae always knows when someone is in their territory.” 

“Perfect,” Roman sighed. 

“Look, there’s nothing to do but wait for your eyes to adjust,” Logan said, sounding irritated. “Can we keep moving, please?” 

“Yes,” Virgil said. He turned to Patton and held out his hand. “Watch your step, there’s a big rock there.” 

Roman let out a loud huff as Patton took Virgil’s hand with a thankful smile. 

Orin flew to Roman, then, his glowing red eyes a sort of beacon.

“Thank you Orin. At least someone here is helpful.” This was clearly a shot to Logan and Virgil, who only ignored him. 

Patton looked back and forth between them. This was going to be a very long trip. 

It took an hour before Roman could start seeing the shadows of the trees around them, let alone the roots that seemed to trip him every other step. Patton, on the other hand, got used to it rather quickly, and before long he was prancing along like always. Hoping over roots, balancing on rocks, swinging from low hanging branches. He knew how to have fun, considering the circumstances. 

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?” Roman asked after nearly two hours of silence.

“It’s not like we’re just gonna pop over there and be back in a few hours, Princey,” Virgil said. 

“That didn’t answer my question chicken wings.” 

Before Roman really knew what was happening, someone had shoved him to the ground, making him hit his head on a root that Roman was fairly sure was not there before. 

“Make fun of my wings again and I’ll fly you right over to the Night Palace and drop you from a hundred feet so the queen’s job can be easier. Got it?” 

“Sensitive are we?” Roman asked, smirking at the Avian. 

Virgil only glared at him. “ _ Got it _ ?” 

“Yes, yes, I won’t make fun of your precious wings,” Roman said, waving him off and picking himself back up. He dusted off his clothes. Logan and Patton were watching them, both of them seeming slightly surprised by Virgil’s outburst. 

“Well,” Roman said, clapping his hands together and searching for a change of subject. “Where are we headed? As you said, it will take some time to get there.” 

Logan watched Virgil for a moment, who had retreated to the back of the group, his shoulders hunched. “We’re almost there,” he said after a moment. 

“Ah! So you do have a destination in mind,” Roman said. 

Logan held his hand out for Orian to curl around his finger, the little dragon still watching everything around them. “Just keep up, and stop picking fights.” 

As they walked Roman could hear the sound of rushing water, at first just off in the distance, then it gradually got louder. A river, then. That's where Logan and Virgil were taking them. 

Beside him, Patton almost bounced as he dodged the tree roots and rocks in their way. Roman envied his balance as he was able to navigate the forest even in the dark while Roman was still tripped over nearly everything in his path. 

“Hard to be graceful when you cant see,” Logan said with a smirk as he hopped onto a fallen tree with ease. 

“If I remember correctly,” Roman said with a glare, “you were clumsier than I.”

Logan returned his glare and simply jumped down to the other side of the tree. 

Roman huffed as he climbed over it, ignoring the fact that all of his companions were able to pass it with ease. 

Once they reached the river, Roman couldn't help but look up. There was a larger gap in the trees and the moon shone through, big and full and bright. It made the water sparkle, so much so that Roman nearly asked if the water was magic, before he realized how stupid it sounded. 

As soon as they were by the riverfront, Virgil took off soaring over the water, the length of the river the same as his wings. The wind off the water carried him up up and up. Roman and Patton watched as he straightened then turned so he went backwards in the air. 

Despite his dislike of the Avian, Roman had to admit that the scene was beautiful. A part of him still couldn't believe that the Avians were real, that one of them was guiding them through this forest. He’d heard the fae talk about them, more than any other creature he’d known. They were legends to them. 

A splash nearby grabbed their attention, though, and they looked over to see Logan wadding into the water, his pants rolled up to his knees. He stood in the water for a bit, his head tilted towards the sky, the water rushing around him. Roman took a couple of steps towards him to follow Logan's gaze. He understood then why the vampire had gone out. 

From where Logan stood they could see the stars shining over head better than any other place on the forest floor. Roman could just glimpse the other boys face and it brought up old feelings he thought he'd dealt with a long time ago. 

It seemed that at least one thing about Logan had not changed in five years: his love of the stars. As Roman watched him, he couldn't help but think that it was almost right that of all things, Logan would turn into a Night Creature. At least through all of the loss and heartbreak the other had gone through, he had the stars. Roman sent a silent thank you to whatever gods there were out there that Logan had at least that. 

“You're staring,” Patton muttered, making Roman jump. He felt himself flush as he turned away, thankful that over the sound of the rushing water, Logan could hardly hear them, even with his advanced hearing. 

Roman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Why are we stopping here?” He called to Logan. 

“Well unless you wish to continue smelling like you've lived in the forest for five years I suggest bathing as a way to get clean.” 

Gritting his teeth, Roman did his best to calm his temper. So much for those old feelings. “Are you kidding? The water’s probably freezing.”

“It’s summer, Roman.”

“This water also hasn't seen the sun in a hundred years,” Roman retorted. 

Logan lowered his head to glare at him, but Patton just knelt down at the edge of the water. He put his hand over the water and closed his eyes. A few moments later, there was a ripple and a head popped out from the water, followed closely by a neck, then a torso, arms, and legs. The creature standing before them was beautiful. They had long silver hair with eyes to match and pale, pale skin. They wore a black dress that was soaked and clinging to their body. 

Patton inclined his head to the creature. “ Naiad, a pleasure it is to meet you. I was wondering if my companions and I could relax in your river, with the promise to leave it as we found it, of course.” 

Understanding dawned on Roman, then. A river spirit, of course. This was a fae who must be the guardian of the river. In all his time with Patton, he had never seen one up close. 

“It has been a long time since a Daylighter has visited my river,” a sing song voice said. Despite the rushing water, Roman could hear their voice. It was as smooth as the river they stood in, “and to ask to see me. Even longer since someone has asked permission to use my river.” They studied Roman and Patton on the shore, then Logan in the shallows. “A vampire, a human, a wind spirit and-” she looked up as Virgil perched on a bent tree branch to watch them, “an Avian. Such an odd combination. What are your names, Daylighters?” 

Roman inclined his head. “My name is Roman, and the ny-fae who called to you is Patton.”

Recognition flashed in their eyes. “Prince Roman? Rumor was that you were dead. Or locked in your own dungeons with your father.” 

Roman felt his jaw twitch, but he leveled a smile at the creature. “Well I could just be someone who shares a similar name and face as the prince.

Understanding flashed in their eyes. “Perhaps.” Roman felt himself relax. Perhaps they would be on Roman’s side after all, rather than his mother’s. 

Patton cleared his throat. “May I ask what you would like us to call you?” 

They hesitated for a moment. “Aideen,” they said at least. “You may call me Aideen.” 

“Aideen,” Patton said with a smile. “Beautiful.” 

The fae gave him a small smile. “You may use my river, even though your companion seems to have made the choice one his own,” they glanced at Logan. 

“My apologies,” Logan said, sounding sincere. 

“I recognize you, vampire,” they said. “You and your Avian friend come here often. You are lucky that I’m quite fond of your presence.” 

Logan nodded, looking slightly surprised. 

“We thank you very much for your kindness,” Roman said, offering Aideen a small bow. 

“Do not thank me yet, human,” they said. “I have heard rumors that a Day Faerie might be wandering the forest. I was told that if I see them, to give them a message,” they turned their eyes onto Patton, who looked almost pale. “The Unseelie Queen requests the presence of you and your companion. Or companions, I should say,” they glanced at Logan and Virgil. 

“The Unseelie Queen?” Logan looked from Patton to Aideen. “That wasn’t part of the plan.” 

Aideen shrugged. “I’m just a messenger. I answer not to the Seelie or Unseelie Queens. Because my river flows through both kingdoms, I am only a neutral presence.” 

“Thank you,” Patton said again, “for relaying this message to me.” 

They nodded and started walking backwards into the river. “I will reward you for your kindness, Patton and Roman who is not the missing prince. And word to the wise about the queen. She does not give out second chances. Do not anger her.” 

Then Aideen was gone, back into the water. 

“That was impressive,” Virgil commented, making Patton smile. 

Roman took a breath. “Patton? Did you know about this?” 

Patton sighed and turned to him. “Yes. Queen Maren asked me to deliver the Unseelie Queen a message. And secrets between faeires aren’t very common, you know.” 

“And you were planning on telling us when?” Logan asked. 

“When I knew where to go. Now that she has requested me, I have no choice but to go.” Patton looked less than pleased about this. 

“Then we will go,” Roman said. 

“Hold on, we did not sign up for this,” Virgil said. 

“No one is making you go,” Patton said gently. “All the queen knows is that I’m traveling with Roman.” 

Virgil seemed tense. Uncomfortable. 

“You have a secret,” Patton said knowingly. “And you don’t want them to know. That’s okay, I understand. Protect yourself. Roman and I will go.” 

“And what will we do? Are we supposed to just wait on you?” Logan asked. 

“I won’t ask you to,” Patton said, wading into the river. “We still need you, but I know how other creatures think about us faeries. If this is where the line is drawn, then Roman and I will find another way to make it to the Night Palace.” 

Silence settled upon them. Logan looked annoyed, and Virgil looked thoughtful. Patton only looked out over the water, the glow around him reflecting off the water and back onto him, lighting him up even more. 

“Why don’t we just focus on relaxing here, swim some, and then eat and talk over plans,” Roman said finally. 

“Agreed,” Logan mumbled, turning back to the water. Virgil took off again and disappeared, but Roman had a feeling all he wanted was to be alone. Nevertheless, Orin took off after him. 

“He’ll be okay,” Roman said, joining Logan in the river. 

“Who? Virgil or Orin?” 

“Both.” 

Logan glanced at him. “How can you know? You don’t even know Virgil.” 

“But you do,” Roman said with a shrug. “And anyone who’s able to befriend you is very lucky, because they’ll be taken care of no matter what.” 

Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I never had to take care of you,” he muttered. 

“You did, you just didn’t know it.” Roman said, before turning and going back to shore. 

The “reward” Aideen had talked about seemed to be that no matter where Patton or Roman went in the river the water was always warm. 

Logan supposed that made sense. He couldn’t really feel the temperature of the water, so he’d never thought about it. Not since the first time he came here, anyway. 

He watched as Roman and Patton swam. Roman had abandoned his shirt, but Patton had opted to stay clothed in his dress. They swam around happily, the glow from Patton’s pendant a convenient way of tracking where they were. 

Beside him, Virgil landed, breathing hard. Orin was right behind him. Both of them looked exhausted. Orin immediately curled up on Logan’s finger and went to sleep, clinging tightly to him. Logan smiled slightly at the dragon. He’d forgotten how much of a comfort the weight on his finger was when Orin was there. 

“You okay?” Logan asked his friend, setting his hand down. 

“I don’t know,” Virgil said, still huffing. 

“You seemed to have flown quite a lot. You wore out Orin.” 

Virgil glanced down at the dragon. “I still can’t believe that prince had him.” 

Logan shook his head. “Orin trusted exactly three creatures in this world. My father, Roman, and myself. If he could not find my father, or me, then he would have found Roman.” 

Virgil was silent for a moment. “So...your father…” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Logan said, sharper than he’d meant to. 

His friend only nodded and turned to look out over the river. “It looks like they’re having a good time.” 

“It does. You would almost think that they didn’t have rivers over in the Day Forest.” 

Virgil chuckled and shook his head. He was silent for another moment. “I...don’t know what we should do.” 

“About the Unseelie Court?” 

“Yeah.” 

Logan sighed and leaned back against a tree. “I suppose there’s nothing we can do. Patton is correct. He cannot ignore orders from his queen, nor the summons of the Unseelie Queen. Roman will follow him no matter what, and nevertheless, the queen is expecting him.” 

Virgil nodded along, a thoughtful look on his face. “What about us?” 

“They will still need help accomplishing their overall goal,” Logan said with a sigh. 

“And you want to know about the clan that Turned you…” 

Logan looked down. “Well...I would like to know what happened to my father, and they are the most likely ones to know.” he looked over at Virgil. “However, you have spent your entire life hiding from the royals, human and fae alike. What will you do?” 

Virgil sighed and looked back out over the river. “I feel like I should help.” 

Logan followed his gaze and found that it was following Patton. “You feel like you should help...him?” 

“I mean, look who he’s stuck with,” Virgil said, motioning to Roman, who was floating on his back. 

“They seem close,” Logan said thoughtfully. “I doubt Roman would endanger him.” 

“Please, he brought him into an unknown forest going towards someone who wants to kill him,” Virgil pointed out. “I don’t call that smart.” 

“I never said Roman was smart,” Logan said, making Virgil smirk. Logan shared his smile before he looked up at the sky. “It’s up to you, ultimately. For what it’s worth, I won’t let anything happen to you. Your nest, your family, their flock, it’ll all stay secret as long as you let it.” 

“Thank you,” Virgil said in a small voice. “I guess I’m just…” 

“Scared?” 

Virgil sighed. “Yeah.” 

Logan thought about it for a moment. Virgil had never even shown Logan where his family lived, or where his original nest had been before Logan had come along. The Avians were very protective of where they and the others of their kind lived. After nearly being hunted to extinction for their wings, Logan couldn’t blame them. 

“I cannot blame you for being frightened,” Logan said slowly. He paused for a moment to think. “I have an idea.” he straightened and cupped his hands over his mouth. “Roman! Patton! Let’s talk now!”


	8. Chapter 8

It didn’t take long for them to gather food. All Logan had to do was catch a few rabbits, some for him to drain, some for Virgil to cook. Patton just had to gather berries and nuts from the surrounding trees, and Roman started the fire. 

As Virgil cooked the rabbit, the others sat around the fire, save for Logan who had gone off to feed in peace. 

“Oh, I can’t wait, I haven’t had meat in five years,” Roman said, watching the rabbit cook on the stake with wide eyes. 

“You’d better be careful then,” Logan said, coming out from where he’d been feeding. There was still a bit of blood in the corner of his mouth. “Your stomach won’t be used to it. Have a little bit, but don’t eat too much.” 

“And how do you know this, smarty pants?” Roman asked. Virgil had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Why did Roman insist on questioning everything? 

“My father had to treat many people because of it,” Logan said simply. 

Roman grumbled, but he took the smallest piece of rabbit and nibbled at it while accepting Patton’s offer of a small bowl of nuts and berries. 

“So,” Patton said, settling back, “what have we decided?” 

“I have an idea,” Logan said. “Virgil cannot be seen by the queen, and if I am being honest, I do not trust her entirely.” 

“You  _ are  _ smart,” Patton said through a mouthful of berries, the juice dribbling down his chin. 

Logan sighed and continued. “So we go to the Unseelie Court, and while we’re inside, Virgil stays outside to stand watch, just so we know that there are not any unwanted visitors while we’re there.” 

Roman nodded, leaning forward slightly. “So we’ll have a watchman outside, but how can we be sure no one sees him?” 

Logan frowned at that. Virgil just sat back and watched. If he was being honest, he was surprised at how often these two went from working as a team, to at each other’s throats. 

“If I had the right ingredients, I could make a potion,” Logan muttered. 

“Whoa whoa, a potion? What kind of potion are we talking about?” Virgil asked. 

“An invisibility potion,” Roman answered before Logan could, which made the latter scowl. Virgil glanced at Patton to see if he was seeing the same thing he was, only to find that Patton was already looking at him, an amused expression on his face. Virgil quickly look away. 

“Right. An invisibility potion.” Logan turned to Virgil. “It would only be for an hour or two, and you would still be able to see yourself, but no one else could see you, not even us. I suppose Orin might be able to sense you, but that would be it.” 

Virgil nodded. He appreciated that Logan was going through everything he might expect, but the idea was still unsettling. To not even be able to see the hand in front of his face...

“Well if Orin could see him, then that means he could make sure that we know where Virgil is,” Patton offered. “If it doesn’t wear off before we leave, I mean.” 

“Yeah…” Virgil said, looking at said dragon. 

Patton scooted around the fire and held out his bowl to Virgil. “You don’t have to, Virgil,” he said gently.

Virgil grabbed a berry and tossed it up before catching it in his mouth. “No, I do. How long before you can make the potion, Lo?” 

“A few hours, maybe. I need all the ingredients first.” 

“Why don’t we check the ones we brought?” Patton asked through another mouthful. 

“What?” Logan asked, sitting up straighter. 

“Uh, well,” Roman reached for his bag and pulled out a small box, tied with a string. 

Logan jumped up and snatched them away. “You still  _ have  _ these?” 

Roman shrugged. “I never got a chance to take them home.” 

Logan sat back down and untied the parcel, opening it up to a crate full of potions. “All of them are here,” he muttered to himself, examining each of the vials. He looked up at Roman then. “I figured you would’ve used them.” 

“I never opened it,” Roman said. “I...Father never liked me looking.” 

The prince’s voice had gone soft and he looked down. Logan’s shoulders slumped slightly. 

“Alright,” Logan said, and his voice as he spoke to the prince was softer than Virgil had ever heard it so far. “I’ll need a moment to examine them.” 

“Why? Wouldn’t you know which one is which?” Virgil asked. 

“I had a hand in making some of them, but my father made most.” Logan picked up a vial and examined it closely. “He never wanted to risk messing up the king’s order, so he focused on those himself while I took care of less important orders.” 

“Well that doesn’t seem very nice,” Patton said with a frown. 

To Virgil’s surprise, Logan shot Patton a small smile. “I was a child. Only sixteen, and still very new to potion making. I admit that I am talented, but the king was a very dear friend to my father, and also an important client. He just wanted to make sure they were perfect. Especially since many were used to help others in the castle.”

He picked up a vial with blue liquid in it. He stared at it for a moment and then sat back. “This one.” 

“You’re sure?” Virgil asked. “You and your father didn’t put labels on them or anything?” 

Logan sighed. “Usually, yes, but my father taught the king how to recognize the ingredients and know what those ingredients make. Something about security.” 

“See, I always wondered about that,” Roman said. 

“Well you  _ are  _ a snoop,” Logan said, wrapping the crate back up. 

Roman looked like he wanted to protest, but then Patton said, “Yeah you kinda are,” and he pouted then shrugged. 

“Yeah, fine whatever.” 

Logan bit back a smile and tucked the vial into his pocket. “Alright, let’s get this over with. Patton, lead the way.” 

Within a few minutes, they were packed and walking again, the sound of the river fading behind them. Logan set himself as a lookout of sorts, straining his ears as much as he could to listen around them. He’d gotten good at listening, at recognizing what was a rabbit, or an owl, or a rat. He knew the sound of Virgil’s wings, the rustling of a snake going by. He’d taught himself every sound he could hear in this forest. 

He was so focused on listening that he didn’t notice when the night lightened. When the sky went from black to a blue hue. Nor did he notice when the forest around them were lit up with blinking lights. 

“What...what are these?” Patton asked in awe as he watched the tiny insects fly around, flashing yellow through the trees. 

Logan stopped and blinked, focusing his senses back to his nearest surroundings. Roman and Patton were gapping around them, completely enthralled but the light show around them. Virgil had his hands in his pockets and he watched the two, before looking at Logan with a small smile.

Logan returned it and joined Patton. “They have a lot of names,” he said, reaching his hand out and catching one, letting it crawl on his hand. “My personal favorite is starfly.” 

“They’re so beautiful,” Roman said. “They….they...they light up! And they fly! Logan, look, there’s one way up there!” he pointed, bouncing excitedly on his feet. 

Logan bit down on his lip to keep a smile from spreading. That look on Roman’s face reminded him of when they were six and experienced night for the first time together. Roman had been just as in awe as he was right now, pointing at the stars and the moon and the way it shone down, so different from the sun…

He sighed and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. Those days were over now. 

Still, though...he couldn’t quite get the stupid happy smile out of his mind. 

“Oh, is that one of them too?” Patton asked, drawing everyone to where he was pointing. 

There was a gap in the trees where a glowing orb was floating. It wasn’t moving, though it gave off a blue glow that was oddly intriguing. 

Logan frowned. “No...that is something else.” 

Orin flew towards it, and around it, but it didn’t do anything or react to him in anyway. He flew back to Logan, propping himself on his shoulder. 

“Ummm...I don’t know what that is,” Virgil said, moving closer to Logan, extending his wings a little in case he needed to take off at a moment’s notice. “I don’t think we should go near it.” 

“Oh where’s your sense of adventure?” Roman asked. “It doesn’t look to be harming anybody.” 

“I agree with Virgil,” Logan said. “Neither of us have ever seen this before, therefore none of us know what it is. It could be harmful if provoked.” 

Roman propped his hands on his hips and opened his mouth to say something, but Patton interpreted. “It’s a will-o-the-wisp,” he muttered. 

The three of them fell silent and turned back towards the orb. 

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked. 

Patton was staring at the orb, as if in a trance. “I think...I think we should follow it.” 

Logan glanced at the others and found them looking as confused and concerned as he was at that moment. “What makes you say that?” he asked. 

“It’s whispering...can’t you hear it?” Patton asked without taking his eyes off of it. “It wants me to follow.” 

“That doesn’t sound good, exactly, Pat,” Roman said. 

“No, no, it’s okay…” Patton said. He started to slowly walk towards it, then before any of them could stop him, he took off. The orb disappeared right before he got it, making Patton freeze and look around, before taking off in a different direction. 

“Pat, wait!” Roman called, running after him. 

Virgil looked to Logan, his eyes wide. “Well this is unexpected.” 

Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Let’s go, Orin, keep up with them, make sure they don’t get lost. ” 

They chased Patton for what felt like hours through the woods. The only way they could keep up with him was with the help of Virgil and Orin, both keeping as much of an eye on him as possible. 

Roman couldn’t help but feel just how vulnerable he was compared to everyone else. Patton was in his element, he could whisk through the forest as fast as the wind. Logan could run as fast as he needed without tiring. Virgil could  _ fly _ . Between the four of them, and despite his vigorous training over the years, Roman was woefully behind them all, mostly only able to keep up thanks to Orin rushing between the three of them on the ground and making sure they were all on the same course. 

Eventually, though, he caught up to them, very out of breath. Patton was standing in a clearing, looking slightly confused, Logan was standing next to him with his arms crossed, and Virgil was perched high up in a tree. 

Logan glanced at him as he joined them. “Humans are rather slow when it comes to running, aren’t they?” 

“Shut...up…” Roman said, still gasping, his body trying to get enough air in his lungs. 

Logan smirked and handed him a water skin. Roman drained it. “Thanks.” 

“Patton, are you alright?” Logan asked, ignoring Roman. 

“I think so,” Patton said, putting a hand to his head. “I’m a little fuzzy...what happened?” 

“You chased after a will-o-the-wisp,” Roman said. 

Patton’s eyes widened. “Oh! I remember the blue orb...was that it?” 

“Apparently,” Logan said. “You were rather entranced by it. You said it was whispering.” 

“We chased you through half the forest,” Roman added. 

Patton looked around. When he spotted Virgil, he waved, then turned back to them. “A will-o-the-wisp... “ he started walking around. “They’re supposed to lead you to your destiny, right?” 

“That is the legend, yes,” Logan said as Orin perched on his shoulder, looking about as exhausted as Roman felt. “Though there is little evidence to suggest it. Until tonight, I had not even believed they existed.” 

“Silly Logan, you should always pay attention to those stories. They came from somewhere right?” Patton said, smiling. Logan frowned, looking a little taken aback. 

“Fae love stories,” Roman muttered to him as Patton looked around. What he was looking for, though, he didn’t know. “They live for so long they usually know which ones are true and which ones aren’t.” 

“Thanks for the lesson,” Logan grumbled before raising his voice. “Patton is there a reason why the wisp lead you here?” 

“I don’t know,” Patton said with a shrug. “This place reminds me a lot of the market back home, though.” 

Roman frowned at that. The market to the fae were where general fae gathered to sell their own wares, but also to engage in celebrations that were sacred to them. Roman had heard tales of the celebrations, and they usually ended in disaster, or with a creature or two missing from whatever town was nearby. Roman remembered it had been a problem when he was growing up in the palace, something his father spoke with the fae about many, many times. 

To his knowledge, Patton didn’t frequent the market too much. Only when he needed something that he couldn’t get at the regular market in the nearby town. 

Suddenly, movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Roman looked up and saw that Virgil was gone. He had taken off rather quickly and had just...disappeared. Logan, too, was looking around in surprise, and Roman saw that Orin was gone too. He patted his pocket before looking up at Roman with confused eyes. The potion must have been gone, then. 

“Uh where did—” 

“Speak your business.” 

Roman and Logan whirled around to see a tall male fae standing in front of Patton, looking at them with suspicion. He was taller than Patton, though Roman would still loom over him, and he had ink black hair with silver eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness. Leaves decorated his long hair, and he wore a dark blue tunic made of the same material Patton wore and, like Patton, he was barefoot. 

The fae looked between them and his eyes settled on Patton. “A Day Faerie,” he said, now seeming more interested than suspicious. “What are you doing so far from home?” 

“I’ve been sent by Queen Maren of the Seelie Court,” Patton said, the shift in him immediate. Suddenly he was standing taller and his voice was calmer, his gaze more focused. Beside him, Roman noticed Logan blink in surprise. 

The fae studied him for a moment. “I’ve been told to expect you. What is your name?” 

“You may call me Patton,” he responded. 

“Patton of the Seelie Court, who do you bring with you today?” 

Patton looked back at Roman a question in his eyes. Roman gave him a small nod. There was no use in lying. The Unseelie Faeries would never forgive it. 

“I bring Prince Roman Sanders, heir to the Day Throne,” Patton said, turning back to the fae, “and Logan Shoal of the Night Forest.” 

The fae turned his attention to Roman, then, interest sparking in his eyes. “Prince Roman. You live.” 

“So it seems,” Roman said. 

“You are the spitting image of your brother. I almost thought you were him.” 

Roman pursed his lips. “I can assure you that I am not my brother.” 

“Yes,” he studied Roman, his eyes raking over him for a moment longer than he was comfortable with. “Let us hope so.” 

Roman and Patton exchanged a look at that. What had Doiran done to these creatures? 

The fae turned. “Follow me,” he said over his shoulder. 

Patton closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Roman and Logan flanked him as they followed the other fae. 

“How am I doing?” Patton muttered to Roman. 

“Magnificent my friend. Remember, this may not be the court you’re used to, but these are still your kind.” 

Patton nodded. Roman squeezed his hand before letting go and looking forward, squaring his shoulders back. This wasn’t his meeting, but with the queen knowing who he was, he would still be expected to act as royalty. And royalty is what she would get, even if he didn’t quite look it. 

“Stop here,” the fae instructed. “And you two. Shut your eyes.” 

“What? Why—” 

“Just do it, Lo,” Roman muttered. 

Logan rolled his eyes but obliged, and Roman followed. There were a few moments of silence, but a breeze brushed past him, one Roman knew belonged to Patton. It was his way of comforting Roman, in a way. A way of saying  _ I’m here _ . 

The fact he was doing it now wasn’t exactly comforting, though. 

“Alright, let’s go,” the voice of the fae said. Roman and Logan opened their eyes to find themselves in a bustling market, music and dancing surrounding them. 

Logan blinked. “How did we—” 

“Take it from me,” Roman muttered, “don’t ask. You won’t get any answers anyway.” 

Logan scowled, but the look quickly faded away as he looked around. There were lights strung up around them, and the music seemed to get louder and louder. The fae around them beckoned to them, inviting them to join. Roman had heard plenty of tales of faerie revleries, how they were intoxicating, but he had never been this close to one. It was drowning, making it hard for him to reason. To think clearly at all. All he wanted to do was dance. 

Logan nearly grabbed the hand of a handsome fae who was dancing around him, but before he could, he and Roman were being tugged along by Patton, who kept a tight grip on them. 

“Um, is everything okay?” Logan asked. 

“Just keep walking,” Patton said, and they followed the sentry out of the market, where the music immediately faded. Roman blinked and shook his head. 

“Wow that was...intense,” he said. Logan looked even more dazed than Roman had felt. Perhaps living among them for so long had allowed him to gain a slight resistance to their magic, but Logan had just felt it all at full force. 

“Are you okay?” Patton asked, gently taking Logan’s hands and looking up into his eyes. “Lo, hey, talk to me,” he gently patted Logan’s face, enough to get the other boy to blink at him. 

“Yeah...yeah I’m fine. That was weird.” 

Patton let out a breath, then turned to the waiting sentry, who looked amused. 

“Was there a reason you sent us to a revelry?” Patton asked, his voice calm, but Roman could see how tense he was with anger. 

“A test, of sorts,” the sentry said with a shrug, though Roman had no doubt that it had also been for fun. Some kind of sick joke. If Patton hadn’t pulled them out, the fae would’ve lured them in and they most likely would’ve been trapped until the fae were done with them. 

Now Roman understood why Patton tended to stay away from them. 

“This way,” the sentry said, and turned to walk into the forest, though now it was the same as a village. Houses were lit up, there were starflies all over the place. Children played outside, and the smell of something cooking wafted out of most of them. 

“They have quite a community,” Logan said, not without some appreciation in his voice. “Though how we got here…” 

“Like I said, don’t ask,” Roman said.

Up ahead, there was a bigger building than the rest, looming over all the homes. All the lights inside were lit up, casting a glow over the houses. It was the most light Roman had seen since they got to the Night Forest, and the sudden change was a bit surprising on his eyes. 

Glancing over, he saw that Patton was having the same trouble, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. 

As they walked, there were a few faeries who stopped to stare at them. Well, at Patton. The glow around him was a giveaway of who he was, where he was from, and the fact that they were being led by a royal sentry said enough about who he was here to see. 

Roman couldn’t help but think what a stark difference this was to the Seelie Court, where Maren had had him come right in to wherever she lived. He’d never been allowed to see where her home was located, or really get to see anywhere outside of it, other than what was directly outside her throne room. 

Perhaps the Unseelie Queen wanted to show off. To show the Day Faerie next to him just what the court had to offer. 

It was a good tactic, to say the least. His father had done similar things when he had meetings with intimidating leaders or important creatures. Roman had always known when his father was nervous or eager to please because he would make Roman bring out his finest outfits and jewels. 

Beside him, Patton was taut. He was looking around nervously at all the fae, at the wings that fluttered and the different elements that were so clearly present throughout the town. 

“Chin up, shoulders back, eyes forward,” Roman muttered to him. “Don’t let them see you’re nervous.” 

“That seems rude,” Patton muttered back. 

“Then smile or something so you don’t look like a scared puppy,” Logan put in. 

If he could’ve, Roman would’ve smacked him. He was tempted to try, but just then a little fae girl ran between them and the sentry, and tripped over her feet. 

Patton immediately stooped down to help her up. “Careful there,” he said, giving her his signature smile. “You don’t want to get hurt.” 

The girl blushed and looked away for a moment, but then she looked back at Patton. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing to one of the flowers in his hair. 

“Oh this?” Patton plucked it from his hair. “It’s called a daffodil.” 

The girl giggled. “That’s a silly name.” 

“Isn’t it?” Patton said with a smile. He extended it to her. “Would you like to keep it?” 

The girl stared at it, then him. “It won’t last long here. There’s no sun.” 

“You’re right, there isn’t,” Patton said. He pulled up the potion around his neck. “Let’s see if we can’t do something about that. Will you hold this for me?” 

The girl took the flower and Patton uncorked the vial. He tilted it over the flower and let a single drop fall before closing it again. The flower lit up, then, its glow mimicking Patton’s. 

“It’s not perfect,” Patton said, “and I don’t know how long it’ll last, but that’ll buy it some time.” 

The girl’s face lit up. “Thank you!” she exclaims before running off. 

Patton smiled and straightened. The sentry was watching him with a look of curiosity. For a moment, Roman wondered if he was going to say something, but he just turned and continued walking. 

The rest of their walk was more friendly. Some fae waved to them, others still looked at them with suspicion, but for the most part, Patton seemed happier. More confident. 

At least until they walked into the front doors of the queen’s home. 

As soon as the doors closed behind them, all sounds from the outside stopped. They couldn’t even hear an owl hoot. 

Patton tensed, but he kept moving, Roman and Logan following. Right to the throne room.


	9. Chapter 9

Where the Seelie Queen’s throne room was filled with light and had flowers blooming everywhere, the space in the Unseelie throne room had a quieter lighting, thanks to the candles, and the plants and flowers around were less colorful than the ones in the Seelie Court. Though, of course, there were some night blooming flowers that thrived in the Night forest. 

Patton noticed one particular flower that seemed to be everywhere. It was one he didn’t recognize, and it gave off a sort of silver glow. 

“Those look like  campanula rapunculus flowers,” Logan muttered, following Patton’s gaze. “We used them for medicines, though they never looked like that.”

Patton tried to get closer so he could see what Logan was talking about but he didn’t get much of a chance, as he and his friends were hurried through the room, where the Unseelie Queen waited. 

The sentry approached the throne and bowed before straightening. “I present to you, Queen Camiliea, Patton of the Seelie Court, Prince Roman Sanders of the Day Court, and Logan Shoal of the Night Forest.” 

The three of them stepped forward, Patton a step ahead. It was strange. Normally it was Roman in this position. 

Patton bowed deeply. “Queen Camiliea, it is an honor to meet you.” 

“Rise, young fae, prince, and vampire” Camiliea said, her voice silky soft. 

Patton did as he was told, and in the corner of his eyes, he saw Roman and Logan do the same. 

The queen was dressed in her finest. Her dress was a silvery-grey, with long flowy sleeves. It pooled around her throne, the material seeming to have a mind of its own. She wore a crown of night blooming flowers, the strange silver flower at the center, which stood out against her dark hair. Her skin was pale, a stark contrast to the Seelie Queen’s dark skin, and her eyes, even from a distance, Patton could tell were a warm green. 

“You are a long way from home, Daylighters,” Camiliea said. Her eyes shifted to Roman. “I had heard rumors of the missing prince living with the Seelie, though I had not thought it to be true.” 

Roman inclined his head. “Apologies for not approaching sooner, Your Majesty.” 

“Why would you? You had no reason to trust me,” Camiliea said, and she looked back to Patton. “Though now you come with a fae and a vampire guide. I assume I know what about. State your purpose, Seelie.” 

Patton cleared his throat. “Your Majesty, my Queen sends her well wishes.” He reached into his bag and pulls out the envelope. “She sends this, hoping for you to reconsider the offer the Night Queen has given you.” 

The sentry that escorted them gently took the envelope and gave it to his queen.

“You’ve followed your queen’s instructions well, young Seelie,” Camiliea said, taking the envelope. “Consider your errand complete.” 

Patton bowed. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

“Rejoin your companions, Patton.” 

He did as told, taking a step back so he was again between Logan and Roman. 

Camiliea turned the envelope over in her hand. “You are not what I expected, Patton. Before, when Maren and I needed to exchange correspondence, we would send messengers. One would meet the other on the border. This time, my messenger came back empty handed. They said to instead expect a Seelie Fae to come straight to me.” she paused for a moment, examining him, and Patton started to panic, wondering if she expected and answer for him. 

Thankfully, though, she continued. 

“And you come with interesting company. Tell me, how do you know of this vampire?” she asked, looking over at Logan. 

“Oh, well,” Patton glanced at the vampire in question, who looked slightly startled that he was being spoken about, let alone noticed. “He and Prince Roman were friends long ago.” 

That got the queen’s attention. “Friends?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty. Though that was long,  _ long  _ ago,” Logan said, and Patton didn’t have to look over at Roman to know he was sending the vampire a glare. 

“Interesting,” she said, leaning back. “I heard tale of a vampire clan sent to kill the friend of the Day Prince.” 

At that, both Logan and Roman tensed, which did not go unnoticed by Camiliea, as she smiled slightly. “Oh yes, there is not much that those under my rule do not hear. Or who cannot be...persuaded. If I recall, Queen Maren said that a vampire came to her, begging Prince Roman for help. Was that you?” she asked Logan. 

“No,” Logan said, his voice as calm as it always was, but Patton detected an underedge of suspicion in it. “No, Your Majesty, that was not me. I have not set foot in the daylight in five years.” 

“I see,” she said, and it seemed that she did see, something that the Patton and his companions couldn’t. “Who was it, then, Prince Roman?” 

Roman cleared his throat. “A vampire who claimed to be working for my mother. Someone who regrets his choices.” 

“Did you believe him?” 

Roman tilted his chin up. “I believe in what he said, though I cannot trust his feelings are a result of his own will.” 

Camiliea hummed. “You are smarter than you appear.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Roman said, even though Patton wasn’t entirely sure that had been a compliment. 

“Hope that his feelings were true, prince, as it will do you well to have an ally so close to the palace,” Camiliea said. 

Roman gave a small bow in thanks. 

Camiliea turned her eyes back on Logan. “I see that their efforts failed for you. Why, though, did they turn you and not kill you?” 

“I have been trying to figure that out myself, Your Majesty,” Logan said. “I’ve yet to find a satisfying answer.” 

Camiliea nodded and went silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Perhaps, by helping your old friend, you will find your answer, satisfying or no.” 

It was clear that was all she had to say on the matter, as she turned her attention back to Patton. From the corner of his eye, Patton could see Logan frowning, and he could practically hear the gears turning in the other man’s head.

“I’ve heard tales about you, young Patton,” Camiliea said. “You were but a child when you were surrendered to the Seelie Court, were you not?” 

Patton gulped, keeping his eyes trained on the queen instead of either of the creatures beside him. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

“I remember dear Maren being so distraught about your parents. Of course, though, she had to punish someone. She could not allow such a travesty to be allowed in her court,” Camiliea went on, as if Patton hadn’t spoken. “I pitied her, and you. The loss you endured was such a shame.” 

Patton felt his jaw twitch, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Tell, me, Patton, how to do the other fae treat you over there?” 

“Like any other fae in my situation, Your Majesty.” 

“An outcast. No wonder they stuck the prince with you.” 

Patton took a small breath. “Your Majesty? If I may?” 

She studied him a moment before she waved her hand. “Speak freely.” 

“The night Roman came in, I was the one who brought him. I stayed by his side as he healed. I would not wish anyone to think my Queen stuck him with me, as you say.” Patton bowed his head slightly, as he didn’t want her to think he was insulting her. “I wanted to clear that up. Roman is my friend, and I will never regret my choices that night.” 

“You speak so deeply about him,” Camiliea said. “One would almost think you were lovers.” At that, both Roman and Patton frowned slightly, but she went on. “You are kind, despite what you have been put through. Your words and actions speak that.” At Patton’s surprised look, she smirked and grabbed a chalice from a table beside her. “I was told what you did for the young fae girl.” She looked to the pendant around Patton’s throat. “That potion only lasts so long. And you gave some of it up for a flower. Why?” 

“Curiosity shouldn’t be snuffed, no matter the creature.” Patton said, not letting his confidence waver. “I know the fae, especially, are curious about the other courts. This way, I could give her a small piece of my home, as you have graciously allowed me to see yours.” 

Camiliea mulled over his words for a moment. “Your kindness will be rewarded, Patton. I will tell you of the Night Queen and her offer.” she sat back, setting the envelope to the side. Patton wondered if there was really anything in it, or if Queen Maren had only needed a reason to send him here. 

“The mortal queen wants to bring the Day Kingdom completely to their knees,” Camiliea started. “She wants every creature there under her control, and that includes the Fae. As you know, when she took control of the palace, she could not touch the Seelie Court. The Faerie Courts have remained separate from the mortal counterparts for melinia. It is how it has always been and how it always will be. 

“However, she wants it to change. She came to me, to seek alliship. She came herself, along with her son, Prince Dorian,” at this, Roman winced, “they stayed for a few nights, and I pretended to be interested. I have no interest in Amara, as she was not...the same.” 

Roman blurted out, “What do you mean? What was she and Dorian like?” 

Patton tensed as Camiliea’s eyes rove towards him. “I would think that a young prince such as yourself would know better than to interrupt a queen when she is talking.” 

“I-um-of course. My deepest apologies, Queen Camiliea.” Roman gulped and lowered his head. 

_ Roman, why? _

Camiliea glared at him before leaning back. The guards around her relaxed slightly as well, though something in the way she was studying them made Patton’s palms sweat. 

“Vampire, escort your prince out of my throne room.” 

Logan’s head snapped up at that. Patton glanced at him, and gave a small nod. There was no use in upsetting the queen even further. 

Roman seemed to think the same thing, as he turned on his heel and headed out of the room without question or complaint, Logan following behind him. Patton bit his lip as he listened to their footsteps disappear. He knew how much that must have hurt Roman’s pride. 

He also wasn’t too thrilled to now be alone with the Unseelie Queen without the support of his friend. Roman was far better with dealing with these situations than he was. He was also thankful that all Camiliea was doing was sending Roman out of the room. He clearly wanted more than anything to hear news of his family, so she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of giving him answers. 

Once the door closed behind them, Camiliea sighed. “I will never understand the attachment humans have to the ones who have wronged them.”

Patton stayed silent, figuring that Camiliea would not be very happy with his response to that statement. 

Camiliea looked back at Patton. “I do not blame you, of course. Humans are hard to control sometimes.” 

Patton’s mouth went dry. He had no interest in ever controlling Roman, though he’d seen plenty of other fae who took delight in it. Of course, they weren’t allowed to do anything too harmful. Make them confused, put them in a high place and leaving them to get down on their own. Nothing that the humans couldn’t get out of. But Patton feared what the Unseelie Fae thought of as a “fun and harmless” trick. 

“Now that we do not have any other ears listening, I wished to ask you, Patton,” Camiliea said, “Are you happy?” 

Patton blinked in surprise. Out of all the things, he did not expect her to ask something like that. 

“May I ask you to clarify, Your Majesty?” 

“Of course,” she said. “Are you happy being Seelie? Living as an outcast? Housing a creature who is only there because he has no where else to go? Do you not wish to live a different life? Take your time to think, if you must.” 

Patton did. He considered her questions, and he thought long about how to answer. She would know if he lied, but he was not comfortable telling a queen who was not his own his deepest thoughts. 

“I am happy, in some ways,” Patton said finally. “And in some ways, I am not. I cannot complain about the kindness my Queen has shown me, though even she cannot make every one of her subjects happy, as much as she tries.” 

Camiliea studied him a moment. “A safe answer. I understand. You do not know me, you do not know this court. But would you like to?” 

Patton’s head tilted to the side. “I do not understand your question, Your Majesty.” 

“Perhaps I should be blunt, then,” she said, giving him a small, patient smile, which startled Patton. In Seelie, he would have been yelled at multiple times at this point. “There is a way, to turn a Seelie into an Unseelie, and the other way around.” she reached over next to her and picked one of the silver flowers. “I like you, Patton. My faeries already like you just from your kindness shown to one girl. Here, you will not be treated as an outcast. Here you will not be alone. Here, you could have a family.” 

At that word, Patton’s breath hitched. Camiliea looked at him then, twirling the flower in her fingers. “I guessed correctly, then. You wish for a family. Something you’ve never had before.” 

Patton looked down. He didn’t want to respond. 

Thankfully, Camiliea took pity on him. “I can see talent in you, Patton. Talent that Maren has unfortunately overlooked due to her grudge. Here, we can help you tap into that talent. You could blow trees away if you wished. You could fuel a sail even when the winds go against you.” 

Patton frowned slightly. “Power does not interest me, Your Majesty. I do not wish to destroy.” 

“Of course,” Camiliea said quickly. “I am only reminding you what lays within you.” she leaned back again. “And do not worry about dear Maren. I have ways of persuading her to give you her blessing.” 

Patton very much did not want to know what those “ways” were so he only nodded. “Thank you very much for your offer, Your Majesty. I will...need to think about it.” 

“Of course,” Camiliea said with a small nod. “Finish your quest. I can see that I cannot convince you to abandon your prince.” 

As if summoned, Patton heard Roman shout. 

A fae dressed in a black outfit with what almost looked like yellow vines running down them appeared in the throne room, then, as if out of nowhere. Patton stifled a gasp as he looked at the fae’s face. Half of his face was covered in snake scales, one of his eyes yellow and slitted like a snakes’. There was a long scar across the snake half of his cheek as well, making it look like he was smiling when he wasn’t. 

The fae studied Patton with clear distaste before bowing to his queen. 

“They have arrived, my Queen.” 

“Good,” Camiliea said, just as the shouting grew louder. Patton tensed. What was going on? 

Camiliea stood and the guards around the room straightened. She approached Patton and stuck one of the silver flowers in his hair, where the daffodil had been. “Your friends will need you now. Please forgive me, but I could not let such a rude intrusion go unpunished.”

Roman shouted, Logan called a warning. There was the sound of swords clashing. 

Patton felt fear settle into his stomach. 

“If you survive this, come back to me with your answer,” Camiliea said. “The flower will guide you.” 

With that she walked back behind the throne and disappeared. 

The dismissal was clear, so Patton turned on his heels to hurry to help his friends, to see what Camiliea had done, but before he could leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

It was the fae who had come in a moment ago, the one with the half snake face. He put his mouth close to Patton’s, so close that he could feel the tickle of the fae’s breath. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, Seelie,” the fae quite literally hissed. “You won’t last long in this forest.” 

Then he pushed Patton hard towards the doors, which were thrown open. Patton stumbled right into a battle.


	10. Chapter 10

“You just  _ had  _ to insult the queen, didn’t you!” Logan shouted as he fended off another palace guard. 

“I didn’t  _ mean  _ to!” Roman shouted back, parraring a sword and doing his best to push off the creature attacking him with it. 

“Clearly, your intentions don’t matter!” 

Roman would have rolled his eyes if he weren’t too busy trying to make sure he wasn’t stabbed for the second time in his life. He was backing away, doing his best to look around to see if he and Logan could find an escape route.

When they’d walked out of the throne room, they found themselves back out to the empty field where the sentry had met them, rather than the building they had been in. They had both looked at each other in confusion before they heard a shout and had looked to see they were surrounded. It took Roman one look at the outfits of the creatures to know who they were. Camiliea had betrayed them, likely due to Roman’s interruptance. The Seelie Queen really hadn’t been joking when she told them the Unseelie didn’t give second chances. 

Logan hissed at a guard, baring his teeth and dodging the sword before ducking and kicking the creature’s legs right from under them. Where he’d learned to do  _ that _ , Roman didn’t know. 

“ _ Where _ is Patton?” Logan asked, dodging another sword. 

At that moment, the guard who had been about to slash at Logan suddenly was thrown into the air. They went up and up and up until they were dropped at the very top of a very large tree. 

For a moment, Roman just stared, wondering how the hell that had happened. That gave another guard an opening to hit him with the flat of their sword. Roman cried out and whirled around, ignoring the pain. He was about to retaliate when the creature was blown back by the strongest gust of wind Roman had ever seen. 

Another guard was lifted off the ground and dropped someplace far away. Another was blown off of their feet. 

Logan and Roman exchanged relieved looks. It seemed that their friends hadn’t left them to defend themselves after all. 

The two of them jumped back into the fight, trying their best to knock out as many guards as possible. Roman had expressed that he didn’t want to kill any of them. They were only doing as their queen asked of them, and likely only doing that out of fear for their own lives or the lives of their families. If what he had heard about his mother and brother, he would not be surprised if that turned out to be true. 

As a result, though, it made it hard for Logan to fight. He couldn’t bite anyone without the risk of killing them or possibly turning them. The fangs did make the guards more hesitant of him, though, which Roman counted as a blessing. As long as Logan made it out of this, then that’s all he cared about.

Between Patton blowing away creatures left and right, and Virgil picking them off, they managed to make an opening for Roman and Logan to run. There were far too many for them to fight off, and their companion’s strengths could only last so long.

“This way!” Patton’s voice called. Roman and Logan ran towards it, jumping over unconscious bodies. Roman kept his sword out, keeping it tucked tightly against him in case he needed it. 

It was a good thing he did, too, because just as he and Logan were about to cross the treeline, a creature stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. 

Roman froze in his tracks. The dark hair, the hazel eyes, the shit eating grin on his face, the knife gleaming against the moonlight…

He remembered another night when someone else came at him with a knife, when the hazel eyes they shared looking at him with complete and utter hatred. 

Roman blinked as someone yanked on his arm, making him stumble and nearly drop his sword. He saw a glint of a blade and immedatly ducked and blocked it with his own. It didn’t take much to disarm the creature and send the dagger flying. Logan grabbed Roman’s sword from him and knocked the creature out with it. 

“What the hell was that about?!” Logan shouted. 

Roman opened his mouth to answer, but Patton appeared then, as if out of nowhere. “Guys, come on, there’s more coming. Virge and Orin are trying their best to distract them, but we don’t have much time. We’ve gotta get out of here.” 

Logan glared at Roman, but he nodded and turned to Patton. “Come on, I know where we can be safe” 

It was chaos. 

They had been transported back to the empty field of the faerie market, which was now filled with royal guards, only noted by the shining silver crescent moon on their outfits. Roman and Logan were each holding their own, Roman using the training Maren’s swordsmen had given him to good use, and Logan baring his teeth and using his speed to dodge any blade that came near him. 

Patton had no clue how only two creatures had been able to hold them all off. Sure, they were both clearly talented fighters, but Roman was human and couldn’t hold out long, and it was only a matter of time before one of those blades found Logan’s neck. There wasn’t a faerie in sight, probably due to Camiliea. Even the market itself seemed to be empty. There were no other creatures around to help. 

Panic filled him. What did he do? He couldn’t fight, he’d never learned. All he knew was a few moves Roman had taught him, but that wouldn’t help against two dozen palace guards. 

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder. Patton almost yelped if another hand hadn’t covered his mouth. 

“It’s me!” Virgil’s voice hissed. Orin came into his view then, and he was fluttering around with clear agitation. 

Patton whirled around, but the Avian was nowhere in sight. “Virgil? Where-” 

“The invisibility potion, remember?” Virgil said. “I saw the guards coming, and I tried to get Orin to you, but something was blocking him. I’ve been flying back and forth for the past hour. There’s more coming we have to get them out of here.” 

Patton nodded. Virgil spoke quickly, smoothly, and though Patton could sense he was freaking out as much as Patton was, there was a clear steadiness in his tone. They had to get Roman and Logan out of there. They would not let anything happen to them. 

Patton peeked back over to the battle. Roman and Logan were yelling at each other, somehow still able to bicker even in the middle of a fight. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Are you still there?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Virgil said, resting his hand on Patton’s arm as if he needed more proof, “what are you thinking?” 

_ You could blow trees away if you wished. You could fuel a sail even with the winds go against you _

Patton closed his eyes and felt the air around him. There was a steady breeze coming over them, shaking the trees. It was as if the air itself was calling to him, offering its services to him. 

Patton took it, letting it wrap around him. He called to the winds, asking for them to come quicker, faster. 

He heard the whistle of the wind, felt the power of it. He opened his eyes and looked at the guards, who were nearly about to overpower his friends. 

He looked at Roman, who looked terrified and like he was trying to hide it. He kept looking over at Logan, as if trying to see him one last time, even while they bickered. 

Patton felt anger, anger he’d never felt before, fill him and he lashed out. 

The creature who was about to hit Logan was blown away. For a moment, Patton just stared in disbelief.  _ He  _ had done that?

He watched sa Virgil, invisible from the sky above, carried a guard off. 

Then he saw a creature creeping up behind Roman, and he called the winds to him again. 

Virgil flew around and around, looking for any movement on the forest floor, to see if any of those bastards were following his companions. They were all running. It was like when they had left the river. Patton and Logan were far ahead, and Roman was doing his best to keep up. He had strength, Virgil had to admit, but he couldn’t compare to two creatures with naturally fast speed. 

As a result, when Virgil wasn’t scouting for anyone following them, he kept over Roman, just to make sure none of them got separated. He was sure that both Logan and Patton could handle themselves if they needed to, but he wasn’t sure Roman could, and as much as he disliked the prince, he knew Logan would not be happy if anything happened to him. 

Orin flew beside him, keeping up with Virgil remarkably easily. The little dragon had a lot of power in him, Virgil had to admit. The glow from his eyes made him just a small, red dot from a distance, but from the stories Logan had told him about Orin, he had a lot of fuel for a small creature. 

They kept running until Virgil and Orin swooped down, the invisibility potion now worn off, and told them that it was safe. No one seemed to be following them, and there wasn’t another creature around for miles. 

Except for the fae, Virgil wanted to say. There was no telling where they were, though he trusted Patton to handle that. After what he’d done in that field, he trusted Patton with a lot more now. 

Everyone stopped to catch their breath, Roman more than the others. The prince bent over, resting his hands on his knees. Virgil and Patton collapsed against a tree, Virgil’s wings sagging. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d flown that hard that fast. His back ached, and his wings brushed against the ground. He sat down, letting them rest. 

“What the hell was that?!” Logan yelled, making them all look up at him. He was standing in front of Roman, panting slightly, and glaring daggers at the prince. “You froze? How can you freeze when you just fought off a dozen creatures with swords, but one comes at you with a tiny dagger and you  _ freeze _ ? Do you know what kind of time you cost us? What danger you put the rest of us in?” 

Roman just kept his head down, still panting. Virgil could see that he had his eyes closed.

“I mean what kind of prince even does that?” Logan went on. “You’re supposed to protect your people aren’t you? Well aren’t you?!” his voice was getting considerably louder. He kept yelling at Roman, but all the prince did was take it. He didn’t fight back. He didn’t acknowledge Logan’s words. He didn’t do anything except let Logan yell. 

Virgil and Patton exchanged a look. Patton looked pained, and even Virgil could tell that Logan was taking things too far. 

“Lo!” Virgil cut in, making his friend look over at him. There was a heat in his eyes, whether it was anger or worry or a mixture of both, Virgil couldn’t tell. “Look, we’ve had a long night. Just go get some water for us all okay? Cool off.” 

Logan glared at him, but Virgil just held his stare. Eventually Logan huffed and stormed away, muttering to himself. 

After a moment or two, Roman peeled himself away from the tree he was leaning against. “I’m going to...go find food.” he slumped away, looking more defeated than ever. 

Patton started towards him as he disappeared into the forest, but Virgil stopped him. “Don’t. Let him be by himself. He looked like he needed it.” 

Patton nodded, though he looked like he didn’t like it. Virgil looked at Orin, who was already flying after the prince. “There. Orin will look after him.” 

The fae let out a small laugh and crouched down, leaning his head back. “Are you okay?” Patton asked. 

Virgil nodded and leaned back to close his eyes. “Just letting my wings rest.” 

“You have to let them rest?” Patton asked, sounding genuinely interested. 

Virgil peered up at him. Normally he didn’t like answering any kind of questions about his wings. Normally he didn’t like anyone knowing he had wings. But something told him that he could trust Patton. 

“Yeah,” he said finally. “They’re extra limbs. They need rest if I over work them, just like you would your arms or your legs.” 

Patton nodded and sat down next to him, stretching his legs out in front of him. “That makes more sense,” he said, wincing slightly.

Virgil bit back a smile at that and looked away. He knew what Patton was doing. He was trying to distract them from worrying about their friends, and he was a little hesitant to admit that it was working. 

At least it was until Logan came storming back in, a few containers of water with him. He dropped them on the ground rather violently. 

“What part of ‘cool off’ didn’t you understand?” Virgil asked. 

Logan just glared at him and sat down across from Virgil. “I’m too angry.” 

Patton leaned forward. “Lo, do you think maybe there’s a reason Roman froze the way he did?” 

“I don’t particularly care. He could have very well gotten us killed. How could he do something so reckless and stupid?” 

Patton frowned. “You’re stubborn aren’t you?” 

“You’re just now figuring that out?” Virgil asked, earning him another glare, but Patton shot him a small smile. Virgil brought one knee up so he could prop his arm on it. “You are acting more emotional than usual, Lo,” he said. “So the guy froze. He still managed to fight the guard off.” 

“That’s not the  _ point _ !” Logan exclaimed. 

“Clearly not,” Virgil muttered. 

Patton shot him another small smile before he looked down. “There is a reason, you know,” he said softly, “why he froze.” 

Logan looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

Patton curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs. “Dorian,” he said. “That night the Night Court took over, Dorian came for him.” 

Logan and Virgil glanced at each other. Patton leaned back and told them the story. 


	11. Chapter 11

_ Patton had been making his rounds in the forest when the day turned to night. Queen Maren had been desperate enough to demand that he help, something that had taken Patton by surprise. She never came to him, not unless she had to.  _

_ Apparently she had heard rumors that there was going to be trouble tonight, trouble that could endanger all of the Seelie Court. Patton wasn’t entirely sure where she had gotten that, but she was scared enough to have every fae on guard, even while most of them went to celebrate the Night Crossing.  _

_ So it was while he was in the forest, keeping an eye on anything that could be of danger, that he watched the sky darken and the stars appear. For a long while, he was too enthralled with them to notice anything else. He was tempted to climb a tree and get an uninterrupted view of them. For a moment, he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to fly amongst those stars, to call for the winds to lift him up and up and up… _

_ Patton shook his head and lowered his eyes to the forest floor. There was no use in imagining.  _

_ So he continued on his path, nodding to any fae he passed, ones who didn’t want to go to the celebrations, or simply wished to be left alone.  _

_ It was as he was walking that he heard the shouting. The clanging of metal on metal. The hoofbeats.  _

_ Frowning, Patton concealed himself and crept towards the sounds. Could this be what the queen was so worried about?  _

_ As Patton approached the scene, he froze at the scene in front of him.  _

_ Was that the prince? Roman Sanders, at sword point?  _

_ He was covered in dirt, and his white coat was unbuttoned and cut in places. He had his sword in his hand, but he’d been pinned against a tree. Patton watched in horror as the guards threatened and berated the young prince.  _

_ For a moment, he managed to get away before someone else came.  _

_ It was the other prince. The Night Prince. Prince Dorian Sanders.  _

_ Patton watched, frozen in horror as Doiran raised a blade against his brother, and stabbed him. Prince Roman stumbled, and even from a distance, Patton could see the betrayal in his eyes.  _

_ When Prince Dorian raised his blade again, Patton felt himself move before he could think. The wind was blowing against his cheeks, and he just pushed it towards Dorian. All he could think about was saving Prince Roman, was getting him away from this place. He had no clue what had happened to the king, but if it was anything like this, then the kingdom would need Prince Roman. They would all need him.  _

_ Patton managed to get the prince away, to drag him across the Seelie border, where the Nightlighters could not follow. He shouted for help, begged for it as he begged for Roman to stay with him, to stay conscious. He was distantly aware of the fact that he was covered in Roman’s blood, but he didn’t care.  _

_ The medics came, and they took Roman from Patton. Other fae were gathering around, muttering to themselves.  _

_ “The prince.”  _

_ “Prince Roman!”  _

_ “He’s hurt!” _

_ “What happened?”  _

_ _

_ What happened  _

_ What happened  _

_ What happened?  _

_ It was a question everyone was asking. They were asking Patton, but all he could focus on was getting to the prince’s side. He didn’t want to leave him alone. Something told him that he would feel very alone once he woke up and realized what had happened.  _

_ Algid, Queen Maren’s most trusted guard, blocked Patton from going into the hospital.  _

_ “You’ve done your job. Return to your home.”  _

_ Patton looked to see where the medics were taking Roman away. “I’m the one who rescued him,” Patton said, “it is my job to make sure he is taken care of.”  _

_ “He will be,” Algid said. “Or do you question the queen’s hospitality.”  _

_ Patton lowered his voice. “You know I don’t, Algid. Please. I just want to make sure he’s alright.”  _

_ Algid sighed and looked around. “Follow me. Queen Maren will want a report.”  _

_ Patton bit his lip to keep from arguing, but he complied and followed Algid to the queen’s throne room. She was pacing in front of her throne, looking as distraught as Patton had ever seen her.  _

_ She looked up when Algid and Patton walked in. they both bowed and rose when she told them to. “Is it true? Prince Roman is here, and he was hurt?”  _

_ Algid nodded. “The medics just took him to heal him. Patton found and saved him.” he nodded to Patton, and for the first time in Patton’s memory, Maren looked at him with little malice or disgust. Instead, she looked rather like a concerned mother.  _

_ Patton told Maren everything that had happened, as it happened. He spared no detail. When he told her about Dorian, her eyes widened, but that was the most surprise she would show. Once he was finished, she turned to Algid. “Gather as many guards as we can spare. Search the kingdom, contact our allies in Unseelie. Figure out what happened.”  _

_ Algid bowed and left to do as he was told.  _

_ Maren turned to Patton, then. “Go. Sit with him. Come straight to me when he awakens.”  _

_ Patton nodded, bowed, and left.  _

_ Roman stayed asleep for three days. His wound was easily healed but the medics explained that he had likely been in shock, and he needed rest to recover from it. Patton stayed by his side the entire time. He couldn’t explain why, even with the other fae asked. He was just a human, they said. Not even magical. Why does he care so much?  _

_ Patton couldn’t say. Maybe a part of him knew that Roman would need him. Maybe, he thought, it was because he knew what it was like to be lonely, to be betrayed by your family, and he wanted to spare Roman the pain of having to go through it alone.  _

_ When he finally did stir, Patton leaned forward. “Your Highness?”  _

_ Roman had grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Patton, then at the wooden walls around him. “Where am I?” He’d mumbled.  _

_ “You’re in the Seelie Court,” Patton explained, keeping his voice gentle. “In the medical ward.”  _

_ At first, Roman, looked confused. Then it seemed that he remembered everything that had happened, and he gasped. “No. No no no no no.”  _

_ “Your Highness, please, losing your mind right now won’t help anything.”  _

_ Roman covered his eyes with his arm, and from the hitch in his breathe, Patton figured that he was crying. Hesitantly, Patton got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached up and gently took Roman’s hand, pulling his arm away from his face. The prince refused to look at him, turning his head towards the wall.  _

_ “I lost my family too,” Patton said gently. “It hurts a lot.”  _

_ Roman glanced at him for a moment, then looked away again.  _

_ Patton sighed and squeezed his hand before letting go. “Queen Maren will want to see you.”  _

_ Roman huffed. “What, I can’t even get two seconds to come to terms with this before she gets to interrogate me?”  _

_ Patton’s heart jumped with panic. “Uh, Prince Roman—”  _

_ “Don’t call me that,” Roman said, his voice bitter. “I don’t deserve to be called a prince.”  _

_ “Alright,” Patton said slowly. “Roman. You should be careful what you say about my Queen when you are in her lands. Word will get back to her.”  _

_ Roman closed his eyes, tears leaking out of them. “I just...I don’t want to see her right now. I don’t want to talk about what happened.”  _

_ “Okay,” Patton said gently. “I have to let her know that you’re awake, though. I’ll relay your message to her.”  _

_ Roman looked at him and sniffled. “Thank you.”  _

_ Patton gave him a small smile and nodded before turning to leave the room.  _

_ “Wait!” Roman called, making Patton turn back to face him. “Will you be back?”  _

_ “If you wish me to Your—uh—Roman.”  _

_ The slip up seemed to amuse him, because he smiled. It was small, barely a smile, really, but it was something. “Please.”  _

_ Patton nodded again and left to go to the queen.  _

_ “What do you mean he doesn’t want to see anyone?” Maren asked after Patton had reported to her.  _

_ Patton bowed her head. “He’s grieving, my Queen. I think he wishes to be able to be a human before he has to be a prince.”  _

_ Queen Maren considered his words. She was clearly not happy, but Patton could tell that she didn’t want to go against the wishes of the prince.  _

_ “Very well,” she said with a sigh. “I’ll give him another two days before we must have an audience.”  _

_ “Yes, my Queen.”  _

_ As he promised, Patton returned to Roman. The two days Maren granted was mostly spent in silence. Roman insisted Patton stayed even when the medics came to check on him. This made Patton feel...not special, exactly, but important. As much as Roman refused to be called a prince, his title still stood. The other fae looked at him jealously once they realized Patton had won the prince’s trust so quickly.  _

_ Though they didn’t talk. Other than Roman asking for food or water, they barely spoke a word to each other. Patton would sit in his room and work on his magic or making new clothes or crowns. Every day he would come in with new flowers, and every day he would make something out of them. A crown, a bracelet, a necklace.  _

_ On the afternoon of the second day, though, Roman sat up in his bed and looked over at Patton.  _

_ “What do you do with all of those?”  _

_ Patton looked up. “The flowers?”  _

_ “Yeah. You make so many of them, but I never see you wear all of them.”  _

_ Patton smiled. “I mostly give them away. My favorites i keep, but a lot of them I give to children.”  _

_ “Fae children?”  _

_ “Well, yeah,” Patton said with a shrug. “But other children in the town too. I leave them on windowsills or beds. Especially to the really nice children with really nice families.”  _

_ Roman smiled a little at that, then looked down. “Do...do you think you could teach me how to make them?”  _

_ Patton looked up in surprise. “I didn’t think that would be a talent you would want.”  _

_ Roman shrugged. “I like creating things. Usually songs but…” he reached over and grabbed a flower, ''I like working with my hands too.”  _

_ A distraction, Patton realized. That’s what the prince was asking for. Something to keep his mind and hands busy after everything that had happened.  _

_ “Of course!” Patton exclaimed, and leaned forward to show the prince how to make a flower crown.  _

_ When Roman finally did meet with the queen, he insisted Patton come a long. Though it seemed that Algid and the other sentries were exasperated about it, they allowed it.  _

_ It was during that meeting that Queen Maren told Roman what had happened to his kingdom.  _

_ How the queen of Night turned against her husband and son.  _

_ How she raided the kingdom.  _

_ How the palace now stood empty and abandoned.  _

_ How the people of the kingdom are now are her mercy.  _

_ Roman took all the news with a blank face, though Patton could only imagine what was going on inside his head. None of this was good. And he had no clue what the prince would do from then on.  _

_ Queen Maren told him that there was still a price out for his head. That some creatures believed that he was dead.  _

_ “And my father?” Roman had asked.  _

_ Maren had only shaken her head.  _

_ Roman had looked down. “What about the warlock? The Potions Master in the town?”  _

_ Maren had frowned. “I had heard he had disappeared, though I have heard nothing of his fate.”  _

_ That news seemed to make the color drain out of his face, more so than everything else.  _

_ “But now, we must discuss your next steps,” Maren had said.  _

_ She’d offered him to stay there, at the palace, where he could train and learn amongst her own children and fae nobility. Or, she told him, he could go out on his own. He could figure out what he wanted.  _

_ That was when the prince really surprised him. He’d turned to Patton and said, “Can I stay with you?”  _

_ Patton had blinked, and looked at his Queen, who looked just as surprised as he felt.  _

_ “You can’t be serious,” she’d said.  _

_ “Why not?” Roman asked. “He saved my life didn’t he?”  _

_ “So you wish to live with him?”  _

_ “If he’ll have me,” Roman said with a nod. “Please take no offense, Your Majesty, I am so grateful for your offer and kindness. However after everything that has happened, I do not wish to live amongst nobility.”  _

_ Maren considered this for a long moment before she looked to Patton.  _

_ “I am more than humbled to take him in, my Queen,” Patton said earnestly. “It would be an honor.”  _

_ “Very well then,” she said with a sigh. “Do not hesitate to come to me, should you need anything, Prince Roman.”  _

_ Roman bowed. “Of course, Your Majesty.”  _


	12. Chapter 12

Logan sat in silence as Patton finished his tale. He stared down at the ground and silence settled around them. He could tell that the two creatures in front of him were waiting for him to say something, but Logan didn’t know how to respond. 

Patton cleared his throat. “He looked for you, you know. For weeks. He had me ask around. He risked being found by going to your house. He didn’t give up until the trail went cold.” 

Logan pursed his lips. 

Patton sighed. “I don’t know what you convinced yourself of,” he said, “but he’s not the person you told yourself he was. He’s doing this to save his family, first and foremost.” 

With that, Patton stood and walked off, likely looking for Roman. 

“Lo?” 

Logan looked up to see Virgil peering over at him. “What are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking,” Logan said slowly, “than I need some time to think.” 

“Alright,” Virgil said, nodding. “Go. I’ll make sure they don’t go looking for you.” 

“Thank you, Virgil.” 

Roman sat by himself, far away from the place where they seemed to be stopping for the night. He was exhausted, both from the fighting and the running. He wasn’t quite sure where he was, but he didn’t exactly care. All he could hear was Logan’s yelling, his accusations. All he could see was Dorian’s cold and hateful eyes as he stabbed Roman. 

Is abdomen ached, and Roman put a hand over the scar. The fae healers had been good, but there had been nothing they could’ve done to prevent the scar. He was rather thankful that Patton didn’t have very many mirrors in his home. Roman didn’t think he could stand looking at it every day. 

He jumped when something landed on his knee, but relaxed when he saw it was just Orin. 

“Hello, little friend,” Roman said, trying to smile but failing miserably. “I would have thought you would have taken Logan’s side.” 

Orin hummed and curled up on Roman’s knee. 

“Oh, he has a right to be angry,” Roman said, resting his head against a tree. “I didn’t try hard enough to find him.” 

Orin clawed at his knee, giving what Roman could only describe as a disapproving look. 

“What? I didn’t. I didn’t even think to check the Night Forest. I didn’t try hard enough to ask other fae if they had seen him.” Roman sighed and closed his eyes. 

Orin made a whining noise. 

“I know! I know, there was no way I could've known, but I should have still tried.” Roman ran his hands through his hair. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. His hands were shaking when he reached up to rub at them. 

Orin got up, then, and curled up on Roman’s shoulder, the machinery that made him up humming. Something about the noise was soothing, and he was warm, which Roman was thankful for. 

For a while, all he did was sit there, staring up at the sky through the trees while Orin whirred and hummed on his shoulder. Then he heard someone walking towards him. 

“I don’t really want to talk.” 

“That’s okay,” Patton said, sitting down next to him. “You don’t have to. Just figured you’d want company. Well,” he smiled and waved at Orin, “more than you already have, of course.” 

Roman nodded and closed his eyes. For a moment, the three of them just listened to the forest. To the critters scuttering around the forest, the insects that Roman still had yet to learn the names of singing their very loud song all around them.

“It’s okay, you know,” Patton said, “to be scared of him.” 

Roman looked down. “He’s my brother.” 

“He hurt you,” patton reminded him. “Really, really badly.” Patton reached over and took his hand. “Even if that vampire was right and he was being controlled, you didn’t know that five years ago. It was still his face.” he squeezed his head. “You can be scared of him. You can be scared of your mother. It’s okay.” 

Roman felt the tears again. “I just...I saw that creature’s eyes and...and…” 

“I know,” Patton wrapped his arm around Roman’s shoulders. “Believe me, I know. It’s okay.” 

Roman leaned on his friend, finally letting himself just cry. He cried for the family he had lost, the father he still did not know the fate of. Even if he could free his mother and brother from whatever control they were under, there was no telling what would it be like after. He’d spent so long cursing their names, just being so angry at them, that he wouldn’t know what to do with this potential After. 

Would he finally figure out what happened to his father? To Axel? Would he go and be king of the Day Kingdom? What would the creatures do, if they knew he was alive and left them at the mercy of the malicious Night Queen and her creatures? Would they welcome him back? Or would they drive him out of the kingdom entirely. 

There were so many what ifs. So many possibilities that it was overwhelming. He wished he could just be a kid again. To sneak away with Logan and never look back. He wished he could get back the teenagehood his mother had taken from him. He wished he could just go back. 

Patton started humming, then, a song Roman knew well. It was something Roman had hummed to himself for years, something he’s known his entire life. He supposed that living with Roman for five years, Patton had learned the song. Roman hadn’t realized he’d sung it so often. 

The song relaxed him, though, enough that Roman stopped crying and slumped against Patton, who rubbed his shoulder. “Let’s go back,” Patton said gently. “You can lie down and I’ll get the food.” 

“I’ll help…” 

“No, you’ve had a long day...er, night.” Patton gently nudged Roman off of his shoulder. “Come on, get up.” 

Roman sighed, but he allowed his friend to help him to his feet. Orin dug his claws into Roman’s shoulders, but he didn’t mind. The pressure was a nice feeling, a nice way of grounding him, reminding him that someone was there. 

They walked back to their camp, where Virgil sat alone in front of a fire, his wings spread out as if he were warming them. He looked up. “Glad you could join me.” 

“Where’s Lo?” Patton asked as he and Roman sat down opposite of Virgil. 

“Hunting,” Virgil said. 

“Ah,” Patton said, pursing his lips. “Well, I’ll be back with my own food.” he left, patting Roman on the shoulder as he went. 

Both Roman and Virgil watched as Patton disappeared into the forest again, leaving them alone. Neither of them spoke to each other. They didn’t even look at each other for a long few minutes. 

Eventually Orin got up, stretched, and started flying around. He was getting slow, which Roman knew meant he needed to sleep. All of them needed to, it seemed. 

“Go find Lo, Orin,” Roman said softly. “He’ll make sure you get some good rest.” 

Orin flew around Roman’s head once, disrupting his hair, before flying off. Roman smiled a little as he watched. It was nice to see the little dragon so active after so long. 

“You care about Orin a lot, don’t you?” Virgil asked. 

Roman glanced up at him. “Yeah, he’s been in my life as long as Logan has. Longer, I guess.” he sighed. “He’s family.” 

“Logan? Or Orin?” 

Roman blinked and looked up at the Avian, who was peering up at him. He sat slouched, his hands in his pockets, as if his wings were weighing him down. 

“Both, I suppose,” Roman said with a shrug. “At least they used to be.” 

Virgil nodded and looked down at the fire. “You know,” he said after another moment, “I heard a lot about you. For a long time I just kinda pictured you as your brother.” 

Roman winced at that. “He hates me that much?” 

“Not Dorian,” Virgil calirified, “Remus.” 

Roman’s head snapped up. That was one brother Roman hadn’t thought about except when his dreams starred him. “Remus? How?” 

Virgil shrugged, his wings lifting slightly at the movement. “All the stories I heard about him was that he was kinda selfish. He didn’t really care what anyone else thought, especially of him. Didn’t he streak through the kingdom one time?” 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Please. I’m not that bad.” 

“If you say so,” Virgil said. “It was mostly the selfish part that reminded me of you.” 

Roman wrapped his arms around his legs and propped his chin on his knees. “Think of me what you will,” he muttered. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Virgil said. 

“Then what is your point?” 

Virgil sighed. “My point is that Logan talked about you like you were the center of his world, even when you were a stupid selfish teenager, and if you break his heart again by waltzing back into his life like this, then I’ll personally fly you to the tallest, coldest mountian in these lands and steal your clothes.” 

The threat didn’t really land with Roman. Despite the fact that he had no doubt Virgil could make good on it, he didn’t really blame him for being over protective. Logan had that effect on creatures. 

“I don’t plan to break his heart,” Roman said. “As much as I would like, I do not plan on capturing it ever again. He has made his feelings for me clear. Five years has changed us both, and we are not the teenagers we once were. Besides, my first focus should be on saving my family and my kingdom. I am only glad that he has you and now Orin to look after him.” 

Virgil blinked a few times, as if that was not the response he was expecting to get. 

“Well, good,” he said. “He doesn’t need to go through that again.” 

Roman nodded in agreement. 

“Glad we’re on the same page then,” Virgil said, standing. He turned to leave, but Roman found himself stopping him. 

“Virgil!” He called, and the Avian turned around to look at him, making him shrink back. “Um...could you stay? Until Patton gets back? I...um...I just...don’t know this forest or the creatures in it.” 

Virgil looked at him for a moment, frowning, before slowly sitting back down. “Yeah,” he said, “sure.” 

Roman nodded and they both fell back into silence, watching the fire dance in front of them.


	13. Chapter 13

“Do you think we should splash water on them or something?” 

“No, Virgil.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t know how much longer they should be asleep.” 

“I’m sure.” 

“I didn’t think anyone could sleep this long.” 

“You’re one to talk.” 

Virgil gave Logan a small glare before he turned back to look at the sleeping Daylighters. “Seriously, we’re losing time.” 

Logan sighed. “Don’t you remember how long I slept when I first came over here?” 

“Still, aren’t their bodies on some time thing or whatever it is you were talking about?” 

Logan shook his head. “They’re used to sleeping in darkness and having the sun wake them up.” 

“So what you’re saying is that we should get a bright light.” 

Logan sighed, just as Orin came into his line of sight. He turned his attention away from Virgil and to his friend. “Orin, what did you find?” 

The dragon tapped his tail against Logan a few times. 

“Are you sure?” 

More taps.

“Alright,” Logan said with a nod. “You can wake them up now Virgil.” 

Virgil stood and grinned before he took off. He came back a moment later with his water skins full and dumped them on Roman and Patton from the air. 

Both of them shot up, looking both surprised and irritated. 

“What the fuck!” Roman shouted, wiping water out of his eyes. 

Virgil was hovering above them, laughing. 

“You little—!” 

“Roman!” Patton cut him off with a small glare. 

Roman grumbled and got up, brushing the dirt from his coat. The usual pristine coat was wrinkled and dirty, and it somehow made him look more human than anything else about him. 

Logan bit his lip and looked away. “You weren’t going to be waking up any time soon, so we had to take matters into our own hands.” 

“But dumping ice cold water on us?!” Roman exclaimed. 

Right. They weren’t used to the temperature. Whoops. 

At least Roman seemed to be back to his usual self. It was nice compared to the quiet, distant prince from the night before. Logan didn’t know what to do with that prince. This one, though, he could handle. 

“Being a day creature in the night forest will make it hard to wake up once you get to sleep due to the darkness,” Logan explained. “Therefore, we had to ensure that you would wake up. We have places to be.” 

Roman continued to grumple and glare at the two of them. All Virgil did was smile and wiggle his fingers at him. 

Patton, on the other hand, got up and stretched. “Breakfast!” he exclaimed. “Can’t do anything without getting breakfast first!” 

“There’s a few berry and nut bushes over there,” Logan pointed. “I saw them last night while i was hunting.” 

“Aw, thanks Lo!” Patton said with a smile. He practically skipped off, smiling to himself. 

Logan had yet to figure that one out. How Patton seemed to be able to keep a smile on his face even after everything he’d told them last night. Even after the fight, they went through. This Patton was nowhere near like the one from last night, when he’d acted like the most well behaved fae that ever lived. 

He supposed that being in front of a Faerie Queen, even though she was not his own, would make any fae be on their best behavior. 

“Is there a reason you had to wake me from my beauty rest? And is it even morning? I can’t tell.” Roman whined, stretching his neck from one way to the other. Clearly, he was not very used to sleeping on the ground. 

“It’s morning,” Logan promised. 

“How can you tell?” Roman asked. 

“It’s like in the daylight, it gets a little darker for a few hours before full light comes back,” Logan explained, keeping his eyes off the prince as he rifled through his bag. “Here, it gets a little lighter for a few hours and then full darkness comes back. It’s easier to see in towns, since the trees tend to cover the sky.” 

“Huh,” Roman muttered. “Good to know.” 

Logan ducked his head slightly. He hadn’t realized he’d gone into lecture mode. He was used to having to explain things to Roman, so he supposed that it came back to him even after all these years. When they were younger they would sit and Roman would just ask Logan random questions for hours, and most of the time, Logan knew them. If he didn’t he would do everything he could to find the answer for both of them. 

Roman got up to relieve himself, and after a few minutes he and Patton came back together. They sat down, sharing a handful of berries. “So,” Patton said, “what’s the plan?” 

“What makes you think we have a plan?” Virgil asked, stretching out on his stomach. His wings were extended all the way, taking up most of their room. 

Patton blinked, a ring of berry juice around his mouth. “So we don’t have a plan?” 

“No we have a plan,” Virgil said. “I was just testing you.” 

Patton looked confused, but Logan just shook his head. “Virgil is in high spirits this evening, do not mind him. But yes, I did a lot of thinking last night and I thought that we should head to the nearest town.” 

Roman and Patton glanced at each other, a silent conversation taking place. Logan tried to bite down the annoyance at the way that the two of them could read each other so easily. It was no different than he and Virgil, he reminded himself. No different. 

“Do you really think us going into a town will be a good idea?” Roman asked. “Where there will be lots of guards and creatures probably spying for my mother...the two of us will stick out.” 

“I thought of that,” Logan said. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Of course you have.” 

Logan ignored him and lifted his hand to Orin, who had been resting on his shoulder. “Orin did some scouting and found that the guards that we injured were taken to the nearest town in order to be given care. As it turns out, a few of them are even from that town. I thought that if we could get there, perhaps we could learn some information about Queen Amara and her plans. All we know are rumors and things that the Faerie Queens know. While I don't doubt that some of their information is true, I would like to gather some of my own from a closer source.” 

“Okay, that all sounds good and makes sense,” Roman said, “but the glow around Patton will be very obvious and I kind of look exactly like Dorian.” 

Logan sighed. “If you would let me finish, I will explain.” 

“Yeah, of course, but you were taking forever to get there.” 

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I was thinking,” he said, glaring at Roman, “that we gather clothing for you that will better fit someone who lives here. Patton I don’t know where you get your clothes, but do you think you can get something that will fit an Unseelie faerie?” 

Patton shifted a little. “Maybe,” he said, “but I don't know if there are any laws about impersonating an Unseelie.” 

“Can you ask around? See if you can find anyone willing to help?” 

Slowly, Patton nodded. “I think so.” 

“Good. As for Roman,” Logan looked at the other boy and sighed. “We’ll have to get you clothes from the town. Something to hide your face.” 

“Such a shame. What beauty the people will be missing,” Roman said with a long sigh. 

“I think they’re pretty sick of your face,” Virgil said, “you look like Dorian.” 

“But I’m the nice one!” 

“Says who?”

Roman glared at him, and Logan coughed to cover a smile. “We will have to get something, a cloak perhaps. Something no one would ever think the prince would wear.” 

Roman winced slightly at the word. “I’m fine with that. Though,” he glanced at Logan, “can I trust you to get me clothes?” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “The point is for you to dress not like yourself, Roman.” 

“Ugh, fine, but don’t get me anything ugly.” 

Roman looked from the clothes, to logan, then back again. Logan stood with his arms crossed, waiting for what he knew was coming. 

“They’re so  _ dull _ !” 

“Exactly. Plain, ordinary, completely normal.” he tossed Roman a cloak. “Nothing that will get you noticed, unless someone looks too closely at your face. Or you start singing. By the way, don’t sing.” 

Roman huffed. “Do you wish for me to just completely evaporate!?” 

“For the moment, yes,” Logan said. “Look, it is not ideal for you, but this isn’t about style. If someone recognizes you, then we might find ourselves at the castle before we’re ready to be there, and at that point we won’t have a chance at reversing this mess.” 

Roman pouted, but he didn’t argue. He just went behind a tree to change. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Orin humming on his shoulder. It was just the three of them, as Virgil was helping Patton perfect his own outfit. 

“So what brought this change of heart, Logan?” Roman asked. 

“Roman, my heart is dead, it cannot change.” 

Roman scoffed. “I  _ meant _ ,” he huffed, “what made you so eager to help all of a sudden? Earlier you seemed like you were just here because Virgil was.” 

Damn him and his ability to still read him so well. 

“Well after seeing you completely mess up a simple meeting, I could not leave it on my conscious to walk away from that. You might very likely get yourself and Patton killed.” 

“Aren’t you just so kind, then,” Roman said, and Logan could perfectly picture him rolling his eyes. That was the tone he always used for it, anyway. “What’s the real reason, Shoal.” 

Logan looked out across the forest for a moment, gathering his words. “Last night,” he started, “I was unfair to you. I should not have lost my temper as I did.” 

Roman was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. “You were right, though. I can’t afford to freeze up like that.” 

“But you had good reasons to.” 

There was the sound of shuffling, then Roman came out from behind the tree. The black and brown outfit was indeed plain, but there was something about Roman himself that still just seemed to give away his title. Logan frowned and put the cloak around his shoulders. 

“Patton told you, then,” Roman said, letting Logan fuss over him. “What happened that night.” 

“He did,” Logan said with a nod. “I am...sorry. About Dorian.” 

Pain flashed in Roman’s eyes and he looked away, his hand going to his abdomen. “It’s whatever.” 

“No,” Logan said seriously. “It is not ‘whatever’ it is very much something that you are allowed to linger on. You love him.” 

Roman gulped, his throat bobbing. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Logan.” 

“But you should. It might help if you—” 

“ _ I said I don't want to talk about it! _ ” Roman snapped. 

Logan scowled and pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, hard, before turning to walk back to their camp. “Don’t stand so straight, and keep your head down. You still look like royalty.”


	14. Chapter 14

“It’s just beyond these bushes,” Logan said, turning to his companions. Roman was still sulking from their earlier conversation, and Patton was trying to keep his cloak wrapped around him to keep the glow from being too obvious. It seemed that the dark clothes helped to smother it, but if he even shifted the wrong way, it would be seen through his clothes. Logan was half tempted to have Patton put on a different set of clothes, ones that weren’t the thin, flimsy ones of the fae. Something told him, though, that it would be a bad idea if he tried. It had already been an ordeal trying to convince him to put on a pair of boots. 

“Remember,” he went on, “don’t do anything to draw attention to yourself, and keep your head down. You Roman especially.” he sent a small glare to the prince. “We can handle Patton being discovered as a Seelie, but I don’t think we can handle you being discovered since everyone thinks you’re dead.” 

Roman nodded, but he kept his arms crossed and he refused to look at Logan. Logan wanted to scream in frustration. Why did he have to be so  _ stubborn _ ? All Logan had been trying to do was help him. Why was he being so frustrating? 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. This wasn’t about him and Roman. This was about trying to get information about the royals and figuring out how to take back the kingdoms to end this hell. 

Virgil cleared his throat and nudged Logan, bringing him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he’d been scowling until he noticed Patton looking between him and Roman, looking worried. 

“Our job is to ask questions and gather information,” Logan continued. “The best places to go are the inns, the market, and the docks by the river. That’s where everyone goes to gossip.” 

“Wow, Logan,” Patton said, “you sure do know a lot about this!” 

It was meant to be a compliment, Logan knew, but he couldn’t help but scowl and turn away. Sure, he’d done this a few times, after he was turned and came to the Night Forest. Sure he wanted to learn news about Roman and the king. That had been a long time ago, though, when he still thought Roman would come and find him. 

“Let’s go. Orin will rotate between us and keep an eye on things.” 

“Lo, no offense, but not everyone here can understand Orin as well as you and Roman can,” Virgil said, before looking at Orin, who had visibly tensed on Logan’s shoulder. “No offense.” 

Logan picked up Orin and let him crawl around his hand. “He can flash his eyes,” he held up the dragon, who demonstrated. “One time is that everything is okay. Twice is that we need to be cautious. Three times means something is wrong. Four means we have to get out at that moment by any means necessary.” 

The others shared a look. “Do I want to know what five means?” Patton asked. 

“Five means one of us is dead,” Logan said, “and the rest of us should run.” 

“Well that’s comforting,” Roman muttered. 

“It’s only a precaution,” Logan said. 

“Well okay then,” Virgil said, running his hands through his hair. “Let’s split up I guess—” 

“I’ll go with Logan!” Patton exclaimed, bouncing over to Logan’s side and looping his arm through Logan’s. 

“Uhh, alright,” Logan said, too surprised to say anything else. Patton beamed and pulled him out of the forest before he had a chance to say anything else. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to leave those two alone?” Logan asked Patton, looking over his shoulder at where Virgil and Roman were scowling at each other. 

“Oh they’ll be fine,” Patton said. “Besides, I have to have my Night escort.” 

Logan wanted to point out that Virgil very well could have been his escort, however he felt relieved to not have to spend too much more time with Roman. After the night before, he was not sure about his feelings towards the prince, and frankly he did not want to think too much about it. 

They walked into the town, first a few houses popped up, then they got to the center of the town, where all of the activity took place. It was first thing in the evening, so everyone was just opening up shops. Creatures were heading from one place to another, either to the markets, or to work, or to school. It was amazing how normal everything seemed. If one didn’t look too closely, they might think that it was just a normal town. 

Except for the solemn faces all around, the lack of laughter, the dirty streets. The lack of fresh fruit or bread.

Patton froze for a moment and looked around. “It’s all so...sad.” 

Logan nodded. “It’s hard to grow crops when you have no sunlight. Ever since the queen took over the Day Lands, she’s had all the best crops and food for herself and her closest advisors. Everyone else was left to starve.” 

Patton shook his head. “I can’t...how did I not know about this?” 

“You fae live in your own bubble,” Logan said, trying not to sound too critical. “You never have to worry about crops, because you have your own way of growing them, and your Queens work together rather than with the other royalty.” 

Patton bit his lip, guilt shining in his eyes. Logan gently freed himself from the fae’s grip. “The two kingdoms worked together in ways that none of us really thought of before it was all gone. That’s why…” he stopped and looked around, “that’s why we have to hurry.” 

Patton nodded in agreement, pulling his cloak tighter around him. “Let’s go then.” 

Virgil couldn’t believe that Patton had stuck him with the whiney prince. The whole walk to the town, Roman just complained about the outfit they’d gotten him, and how unfair it was that they had to be split up. 

It was mostly about the outfit. 

At least until they reached the busier part of town. Once Roman got a good look, he stopped talking and just looked around. “This is…” 

“Shitty?” 

“That’s one word.” 

Virgil adjusted his shoulder, pulling his wings in tight under his own cloak. He was able to keep his wings hidden, though it was always incredibly uncomfortable. That was why he preferred to hunt for food and make it himself, rather than deal with vendors and desperate sellers. Not only did it hurt to keep his wings pulled in so tightly for so long, but it also just depressed him to see all of this. To be in the midst of it and not be able to do anything about it. 

Virgil let out a small sigh. “Yeah, it sucks. So let’s get this over with. I don’t want to be here longer than we have to be.” 

Roman glared at him, but he didn’t argue. They walked past shops, many of them boarded up, and inns that were mostly empty. Virgil pushed his way into one, where the dining room was mostly empty, though there were a few creatures lingering, most of them too drunk to stand. Virgil didn’t want to think about how long they had been there, since it was early evening. 

“Hello!” the bartender called, as cheerfully as she could. “What can I get you two?” 

Virgil sat down at the bar, Roman next to him, keeping his head ducked like Logan told him to. “You’re best tea,” Virgil said. The bartender raised her eyebrows, but Virgil just smiled at her and put a few coins on the table. Without hesitation, she scooped them up and went to make their drinks. 

“Tea?” Roman asked. 

Virgil shrugged. “It’s soothing.” 

Roman frowned and looked away. He was quieter now, Virgil assumed, because he was taking in everything. The dirty faces, the lack of smiles, how expensive their drinks were. Virgil hoped so, anyway. Maybe then he would start taking his goal more seriously. 

Their tea arrived and Virgil blew on it before taking a small sip. It wasn’t the best, but it would do. Roman did the same, though his face remained impassive.

“So where are you coming from?” the bartender asked. 

“Oh, a small village a few days walk from here,” Virgil said. 

“That’s quite a journey. You’ve been careful of the fae right? You know they say that the Unseelie are working with the Nightmare Queen.” 

Roman balked a little at that, but Virgil kicked his leg. If Roman gave them away now, they’d never get any good information. “I’ve heard about that. Don’t worry, we’ve been careful.” Virgil propped his head on his hand. “Speaking of the queen, has there been any news from the palace? We haven’t been able to hear anything lately.” 

“Oh it’s all the same,” she said with a huff. 

“Really? Nothing new about the queen? Or prince?” Virgil asked, taking another sip of his drink. 

Orin came in then, landing on the edge of Roman’s teacup and curling up, seeming to enjoy the warmth from the steam. “Oh, isn’t he adorable!” the bartender exclaimed, leaning down to see Orin better. 

“He is, isn't he?” Roman said, the first thing he’d said since they got there. Virgil blinked in surprise, as the voice that came out was not the one he was used to. Instead it was higher, more light. 

Roman picked Orin up, letting the dragon cling to his finger. Virgil watched him for a moment. His eyes blinked once, then stayed lit up. Everything was going okay then. He let himself relax a little, taking another sip of tea. 

“Oh the things some of these creatures can come up with,” the bartender said, shaking her head. “I’d love to get one of my own. Who made him?” 

Roman’s shoulders slumped slightly. “An old friend,” he said. “Unfortunately they died a few years ago. I apologize.” 

“Oh, no, don’t be,” she said immediately. “I’m sorry for your loss. It seems to be commonplace around here.” 

“It does seem so,” Roman said solemnly. “The royals really do not care about their citizens anymore do they?” 

The bartender sighed. “It's the truth. I remember when I was a little girl, everyone loved them. The king and queen were so kind. The princes were all over the place. They loved their people and the people loved them. I wish I knew what changed.” 

“As do I,” Roman said, sounding sad. He reached into his pocket and produced a handful of coins. He put it on the counter. “Thank you,” he said, “for your kindness. It cannot be easy to maintain it when your home in such a state.” 

With that, he got up. Virgil followed, not really knowing what else to do, and they left with the innkeeper gawking behind them. 

“You do realize that’s pretty suspicious right?” Virgil asked. 

Roman shook his head. “I don’t care.” 

Virgil blinked in surprise at that, because Roman very much sounded like he didn’t care. In fact, his entire face had sobered up and he looked almost...angry. 

“Let’s go there next,” Roman said, pointing to a butcher shop. He started there without waiting for VIrgil, so all he could do was run to catch up. 

Roman, Virgil decided, was not as airheaded as he’d thought the prince would be. 

Logan had told him of Roman’s acting, how he was able to step into the body and mind of a complete stranger. He’d heard stories of the Day Prince and how charming he was, how he could talk himself into or out of anything he wanted. 

Virgil had never seen it put into action, though. 

Everyone he came across immediately fell in love with him. Even when he didn’t let them see all of his face, even when he would cut them off with questions or be a little snippy. They would practically fall to their feet to give him the answers to his questions. 

Orin flew back to them a few times, each time confirming that everything was going well on Logan and Patton’s end. Virgil hoped that they were finding out better stuff than he and Roman were. Despite the willingness to answer all of Roman’s questions, most creatures had little to offer. 

Roman did, though, buy some things. A ribbon here, a charm there. None of it was too expensive to be noticable, but enough that it would help whoever the seller was. 

“Where are you getting this money?” Virgil muttered to him as they left another shop. 

“Well I didn’t exactly run away with empty pockets,” Roman muttered back. “I’ve had little reason to spend any for the past five years.” 

Virgil thought aht was a little weird, but he dropped the subject. If it let them get any kind of information and get out of the town faster, then that's fine by him. 

After another hour, though, they decide to take a break. 

“I didn’t realize how bad it was…” 

Virgil glanced over at him. “You never went back to civilization?” 

Roman shook his head. “I...prefered to stay away.” 

Virgil hummed and looked up at the sky, where he wish he was. “Pretty selfish,” he said, “not even checking up on your own people.” 

“What would I have been able to do?” Roman asked. “If my...if the queen found out, she would have killed me.” 

“Yeah,” Virgil said, “but at least they wouldn’t feel like you abandoned them.” 

Roman looked down at that. Virgil could sense the guilt on him, but a part of him really didn’t care. It was time for Roman to see what happened, what staying away for so long had done to everyone else. 

“You don’t like me.” 

“Is it that obvious? Because I can do better,” Virgil said. 

Roman sighed and shook his head. “Think what you will about me, Virgil. Whatever hateful things Logan has said, whatever rumors you’ve heard...I don’t care. But don’t think for a second that I don’t care about my kingdom. Don’t think for a second that I haven’t been beating myself up for the past five years. Do you know how hard it was to stay away?” 

“No,” Virgil said. “But I do think you’re just using that as an excuse for hiding away.” 

Roman was quiet for a moment. “You don’t know me, Virgil. Or what I’ve been through. So don’t pretend you know everything about me just because—” he stopped and looked around, “just because you’ve known about me your whole life.” 

Virgil stood to face him. “I don’t need to know anything about you other than what I've seen. You’re a selfish, conceited jerk who—” 

He was cut off by Orin zooming in between them. His eyes were flashing rapidly. One, two, then three times. 

Roman and Virgil both just stared at him for a moment, before glaring at each other. “Take us to Logan and Patton.”


	15. Chapter 15

For a while, everything was going fine. Logan and Patton were able to talk to the creatures in the marketplace rather easily. Though many of them were cautious about Patton being a fae and Logan a vampire, it only took Patton’s bright smile and kind words to reassure them. Logan wondered if he was using his own fae magic or if he’s just that likable to others. 

Not that Logan didn’t like Patton he just...did not understand him. 

They walked from stand to stand, asking casually if there had been any news from the palace, what the Queen and prince had been up to for the past few weeks. Most of the information they got was all the same: it had been mostly silent, aside from an execution here and there, and of course the ever depleting resources. 

Many asked Patton if he would be able to convince the Unseelie Queen to help. Some even begged him to convince her not to ally with the Night Queen. Patton did his best to calm those people, though more than once Logan had to drag him away with an apology to whichever poor creature was still shouting after them. 

Each of these encounters left Patton quiet and guarded. Logan left him with his thoughts, knowing better than to push. He knew that he did not like it when others tried to pry into his mind, so he offered the courtesy of silence to Patton, so he could digest the new information he was taking in. 

Logan did find that he enjoyed Patton’s presence. He did not ask too many questions, and he seemed to understand when to give Logan space. As a result, Logan allowed himself to relax slightly, even smile a little at the fae’s jokes, as ridiculous as they were. Despite the circumstances that brought them there, Logan found that he was having a rather good time with the fae. And every time that Orin came back and reassured that Roman and Virgil were doing okay—or at least they were not killing each other—Logan relaxed just that much more. 

“I like this look on you, Lo,” Patton said while they were sitting headed towards the docks. Lucky enough for them, the fishermen were just coming in for the night.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked. 

“Relaxed, smiling,” Patton screwed up his nose as the smell of fish hit them. “Not as guarded.” 

Logan looked away, watching as the fishermen unloaded their catches for the day. Most of it would undoubtedly go to the Night Palace. 

Patton let out a small gag, which drew Logan’s attention back to him. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah I just…” Patton squeezed his eyes shut, “fae aren’t meant to for this. Nope, I can’t handle it, I need fresh air.” 

“Alright, I can handle asking the fishermen,” Logan said. “Why don’t you go back to the market? There were a few creatures we were unable to ask.” 

Patton looked unsure about that. “I don’t know…” 

“I will be fine,” Logan assured him. “Besides, I do not think we will be able to get many answers if you are throwing up in their boats.” 

PAtton’s face was a little pale, and he put a hand over his stomach. “Yeah...yeah i’ll go.” He turned and walked away as fast as he could.

Logan sighed. The poor fae would not be able to get that smell away from him until they were miles into the forest again. He looked at Orin. “go with him will you? Make sure that he doesn’t vomit into anyone’s produce.” Orin flew around his head one before he zipped away. Logan watched him go for a moment before he headed to the docks.

As Logan approached the fishermen, he watched as all of them turned to him and slowly they all fell silent. Logan frowned, glancing between on or another of the creatures. They all looked at like he was worse than the dead fish in their nets. 

“Can’t you bloodsuckers wait for more than two seconds before we hand over the queen’s bounty?” one of them asked. 

Logan balked at that. “I’m not here on the queen’s orders,” he blurted, not sure what else to say. 

“Uh huh,” another said. “You’ve got them fangs and red eyes.” 

Logan cursed to himself. He’d forgotten about the eyes. Perhaps he hadn’t eaten enough the night before to dull them. 

“I apologize,” Logan said with a small bow of his head. “I suppose I did not eat enough earlier. Rest assured that I am not here on behalf of the palace, but simply a traveler passing through the town.” 

The fishermen glanced between each other, as if trying to decide of Logan was telling the truth. 

“Look at his skin,” someone said, “he’s not from here originally. The usual bloodsuckers are pale as sheets, most of em anyway.” 

Logan looked down at his tanned skin. It was significantly lighter than it had been when he’d been human and living in the sunlight for sixteen years, but the lack of sunlight and blood flow had taken a lot of the pigment away. Sill, there was no mistaking where his original home had been. 

There were a few grumbles around the group, and the one who had pointed out his skin steeped up while the others went back to work. “What do you need, vampi?” 

Logan took no mind to the nicknames, though he knew that most other vampires would be less than happy about them. It didn’t matter to him one way or the other. “I was only looking for information. I’ve been away from civilization for a while, you see, and so I was hoping to inform myself of the recent news. From what I’ve heard, you creatures hear everything.” 

There was some laughter from that, including from the one he was talking to. 

“Sure we do. We have to deal with the queen’s little guard dogs every day. What are you looking for?” 

“Anything,” Logan said with a shrug. “About the queen, the prince…” 

“Ha! The prince,” the fisherman said, shaking their head. “You’ve got to be more specific about that. Beheadings, torture, you name it. I even heard he was eating other humans.” 

Logan tried not to gag. Sure, he’d killed his fair share of animals for food, but he’d never,  _ ever  _ crossed that line, and he was surprised that a  _ human  _ of all creatures would. 

“I know,” the fisherman said in response to Logan’s disgusted look. “He’s gone crazy, let me tell you. The vampires think it’s all funny, too.” 

“You said the vampires are the queens guard dogs,” Logan said, “what do you mean by that?” 

“Just as I said. They do all of her bidding, all of her dirty work that the prince won’t do. Anyone messes with either of em, the bloodsuckers deal with em. Unfortunately for us, they’re also in charge of making sure we all meet our quota for the week.” 

Logan filed away that information in his brain to ponder later. “How often do they come? Weekly?” 

“Yep, and today’s the day.” 

“Right…” 

The fisherman looked Logan up and down. “I take it you’re not too fond of your own kind, huh?” 

“You could say that.” 

“Most of the ones who get Turned say that. It’s a lonely life, though, not being around creatures who understand you,” they motioned to the rest of the fishermen. “Take my word for it.” 

Logan nodded. “Indeed it is.” 

They nodded. “We we were all lost souls at one point or another, before we found our way here. It’s a good life.” 

“I am happy for you then.” 

“Thanks,” they stretched. “Well you had better get back, before the other bloodsuckers get here, if you don’t want to deal with them.” 

“Indeed I should. Thank you for speaking with me.” 

“No problem. Here,” they reached into their boat and tossed Logan a small fish that was still flopping around. “It’s not much, but it’s a snack to calm those eyes of yours over.” 

Logan blinked in surprise. “Thank you.” 

“Consider it a favor.” 

Before Logan could ask what they meant by that, they had already turned and gone back to work. He took it as his cue to leave, and so he did, taking the information they’d given him and turning it around in his head. 

After having his snack, Logan discarded the dead fish and went in search of Patton. He found the fae standing by a vendor selling flowers, breathing their scent in deeply. As Logan got closer, he saw that the seller was a fae, one who had drawn Patton deep into conversation. The other fae was dressed in yellow, and he was leaning against his stand casually, an easy smile on his lips as he talked to Patton. His black hair was shoulder length, braided in places with flowers. Orin was winding through the flowers, looking as if he were enjoying himself. Logan had no doubt, though, that he was keeping track of the conversation as well as everything around him. 

“It's a tricky business, honestly,” the fae was saying. “Really, getting into her good graces is an honor.” 

“It seemed too easy…” 

“Oh, don’t be too surprised. Everyone was so impressed by your show with the flower,” the fae said. 

“It wasn’t—” Patton cut off when he saw Logan. “Lo! Hey, how did—” he stopped again and scrunched his nose. “Ugh, you smell like it!” 

Logan smirked a little. “Apologies. One of the fishermen gave me a snack.” 

“I don’t want any details!” Patton exclaimed, covering his ears. Logan just shook his head. 

“Oh, is this the companion you were talking about?” the fae asked, leaning forward on his stand and folding his hands under his chin. 

“Yeah!” Patton said. “Lo, this is Dram.” 

“A pleasure,” Logan said. 

“Yes, very much so,” Dram said with a tiny smile that made Logan tense. There was something familiar about this fae. Perhaps they’d seen him while they were at the Unseelie Court. There were many fae present that night. Though what he would be doing here, Logan did not know. The only explanation he could think of was that the Unseelie Queen had sent someone to check on their progress. 

“While I hate to interrupt your conversation, Patton we must be going,” logan said. 

“Aw, but Lo, we were having such a nice conversation!” Dram said. 

Logan glanced at the fae. “Please do not call me that.” 

“It is what Patton calls you.” 

“Patton is my friend. You are a stranger,” Logan said, before he could clearly think about his words. He heard Patton gasp, and he bit his lip. He had not meant to say that, however, there was no taking it back. Not that he did not consider Patton a valuable asset to their little group, but calling him a friend was a bit...personal. 

“Oh, is he a friend then? I thought you were just a travel companion. That is how Patton referred to you, anyway,” Dram said. 

Logan felt a little pang at that. Perhaps Patton held too much of a grudge against him after the way he had treated Roman. Logan would not blame him. And besides, Logan could hardly say anything about grudges….

“What? No! Lo, I—” Patton was cut off by a shout. It was coming from the docks. 

Logan whirled around and saw from where he was standing a group of creatures surrounding the fishermen. They were all laughing, while many of them held back a few fishermen, and others stood there looking sad. 

“Logan?” Patton asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Logan watched as the group of creatures parted slightly and he saw the kind fisherman who had spoken with him being held by the throat, the creatures—vampires—around them laughing as they struggled. 

For a moment, the fisherman’s eyes, and even from the distance they were at, Logan could read the pain and fear in their eyes. 

_ Consider it a favor _ .

Before he knew what he was doing, Logan took off running for the docks. He heard Patton call his name, heard him tell Orin to go get the other, but Logan didn’t care. All he cared about was saving that poor, innocent fisherman from a fate worse than death. 

Logan pushed his way through the group of vampires and shoved away the one who was holding the fisherman. They stooped to their knees, gasping. He put himself between them and the vampires. “Leave them alone,” he growled, baring his teeth at the others. 

“Whoa, who do we have here?” a vampire asked, smirking down at Logan. “A feisty little vampi, here to save the day?” 

Someone tried to grab him, but he grabbed their wrist and twisted it until he heard a crack. The vampire cried out and Logan shoved them back. They stumbled back, cradling their wrist to their chest. 

“How dare you!” the vampire hissed. 

Logan just glared at them and stood over the fisherman. “You came for the fish, now leave,” he growled. “What use are they to you dead?” 

“Oh we don’t want them dead little vampi,” one of them purred, “we want them as our family.” 

Logan’s throat went dry and he hissed at them again. “They have a family.” 

“Oh, but our little family is so much more fun.” 

“Wait a second,” another said, this one a tall, slender vampire with a very familiar smirk. He had been the one who had looked like he had been about to bite the fishermen. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?” 

“Hey I think your right,” a different vampire said, this one shorter and more plump. “Didn’t we kill this guy?” 

“We did,” the tall vampire said, prowling closer to Logan. The memory came back to Logan then, too. This was the vampire who had attacked him and his father, the one who had turned him. Calix. “I remember, we left you broken and dying on the floor of your house.” 

Logan just glared at him. “As you can see, I am perfectly intact.” 

“With a set of fangs too,” Calix said. “Hmmm, I’ll have to interrogate my clan then. Queen Amara will not be happy to see you alive, though,” he lifted his hand to brush Logan’s hair out of his face, which made Logan snap at his hand, “that mind of yours might be exactly what she needs.” 

If Logan’s heart still beat, it would be racing. As it was, he could hardly think. All that was running through his mind was how much he did not want to be taken to the palace. How much he wanted to get away from these vampires. 

But then he glanced down at the fisherman, who wisely stayed down and did not draw any attention to themself. He couldn’t let these vampires take them. He just couldn’t. He wouldn’t have anyone suffer the fate that he did. 

He saw a flutter of hold wings then, just out of the corner of his eye, before it disappeared back into the market. 

Logan planted his feet and smirked at the vampires.“Then what are you waiting for?” 

The vampires started closing in on him, and Logan let them. Just as the first one reached for him, though, he grabbed their arm and  _ pulled _ . He felt rather than heard the arm disconnect from the joint. Before the vampire had a chance to react, Logan yanked him down so he was kneeling. Then he jumped onto his back, pushing the vampire face first into the worn wood of the dock, and launched himself out of the circle. 

He turned and smirked at Calix, who was staring at him in shock that quickly turned to rage. As one, the vampires turned on him, and Logan ran like hell. 


	16. Chapter 16

He ran through the streets of the marketplace, the sellers and vendors knowing better than to try to interfere. Logan let his feet carry him, listened for the other mostly silent feet of the other vampires he knew were likely trying to surround him. Before he knew it, he was at the centre of town, and the vampires were drawing close. He ended up tripping over an uneven tile, making him sprawl to the ground. 

Before he had a chance to even get up, there were hands around his throat, pulling him up. He felt himself start to panic, a leftover reflex from being human, from needing to breathe. 

“Did you really think that would work little fledgling?” Calix hissed. “Don’t forget, we are just as fast and strong as you.” 

Logan smirked at him. “I..just needed...to get you..away…” he gasped, still trying to find his breath. 

The vampire frowned, just as there was a huge gust of wind that sent the vampire flying back. He dropped Logan, who took a moment to compose himself as he knelt on the ground. He heard someone land next to him. “Logan are you okay?” Virgil asked, kneeling down next to him.

Logan nodded. “Fine, fine, just…” 

“I get it. Come on, get up, we need to get out of here.” 

“Wait,” Logan said, slowly getting to his feet. Looking around, he saw Roman taking on at least three other vampires, his sword swinging faster than Logan had ever seen it. Patton was perched on top of a store, sending gusts of wind around to keep the vampires off of their feet. “Some of them were there when I was turned. They’ll know what happened to my father.” 

Virgil sighed and bit his lip, then he pushed Logan down as a vampire with what looked like visors came at them. Virgil knocked him away. “We can’t interrogate them here,” he said motioning around. Logan followed his motion and saw that he was right. There were too many onlookers, too many innocent creatures who were in danger of getting hurt if they got too close. 

“Patton!” Roman shouted, “protect them!” 

Logan looked to where Roman was pointing, and saw to his horror that a few of the vampires were attempting to take the creatures hostage. 

Patton did not hesitate, though, as he jumped down and push a wall of wind between the onlookers and the vampires. The good part about that was that the creatures of the town were safe, the bad news was that it left them trapped in a circle of wind with the creatures who were trying to kill them. 

“I don’t know how long I can hold this guys!” Patton shouted over the rushing sound of his winds. 

Roman jumped between him and the vampires who were trying to distract the fae to lower the shield. “A plan would be nice right now!” 

“You have a sword,” Virgil called back, tucking his wings in tightly and throwing his cloak back on over them, “use it!” 

“What do you  _ think  _ I’ve been doing?!” 

Logan dodged a vampire who had lunged for his neck, letting them stumble into the fountain behind him. “Some team you have here, fledgling.” 

Logan jumped and whirled around to see Calix looming over him. Virgil tried to step between him and Logan, flexing his talon like nails, but the vampire easily pushed Virgil out of the way, as if he was nothing. 

“Virge!” Patton shouted as Virgil landed on the ground, scraping his wings. 

“Hold it Pat!” Roman shouted to the fae, “I've got him.” 

Logan backed up as Calix advanced. “A nice little stunt, but you can’t overpower us. A human, an Avian…” he laughed and shook his head. “The faerie was a nice touch, but sadly he’s not enough.” 

Arms grabbed him, locking Logan down. Logan struggled, but their combined strength overpowered his own. They forced him to his knees. Logan looked around frantically, trying desperately to think, but Patton was holding the wall of wind, and Roman was protecting Virgil, who was sitting up and wincing at his wing. 

In that moment, as Logan’s breath hitched and his mind flashed back to when he’d been tortured by these same vampires, he understood why Roman had froze in the forest. 

The vampire knelt down and lifted Logan’s chin. “You’ll bow before your Queen sooner or later. It’s your choice if you’re in chains or bearing her symbol.” 

Logan only glared at the vampire and spat at his feet. 

He laughed. “I thought you were wise, little potion master.” he nodded to the other vampires. “Get rid of the fae.” 

“No!” Roman shouted, but he was surrounded. There was no way of getting to Pattton. The fae’s only choice was to lower the wall of wind and run, therefore leave the city at the mercy of these vampires, or let them take him. Either way, the options were not good. Virgil struggled to his feet, looking as if he was ready to take off with his injured wing to save Patton. 

It was at that moment, though, that Logan saw a flash of gold. 

A moment later, Calix’s head was on fire.

“What the hell!” he exclaimed. 

One by one, hair lit on fire, making the vampires run around to put it out. Most of them headed straight for the fountain. 

Logan got up once he was released, and smiled at Orin, who flew around and around the circle, blowing as much fire as he could at the vampires. 

Roman and Virgil rushed to him. “What now?” Virgil asked. 

“I need to know what happened to my father. I won’t leave without an answer.” 

Virgil nodded and stormed right over to Calix and yanked him out of the fountain. Orin took no time in blowing more fire at him. “Axel Shoal,” Logan said. “What did you do to him? Where is he?” 

“I don’t have to tell you anything!” Calix shouted. 

Roman lowered his sword so the point rested on Calix’s throat. At that moment it seemed, on of Patton’s gusts hit them, and the hood of Roman’s cloak fell away. “Answer his question.” 

The vampire gasped as he looked up at Roman. As a matter of fact, the entire courtyard had gone silent. Logan looked over at Patton, who had collapsed from exhaustion. His wind dying out. Virgil rushed to him, helping him to his feet and letting him lean on him. Logan didn’t think the public was in any danger, though, as every creature was staring at Roman with shocked expressions. 

_ Roman _

_ Roman _

_ Prince Roman _

_ Back from the dead!  _

_ He’s returned  _

_ He’s come to save us _

_ Prince Roman  _

_ Prince Roman _

“P-Prince—” 

“Answer,” Roman growled, a look on his face that made even Logan want to hide as he the point of the sword closer to Calix’s throat,“the question.” 

Calix’s expression went dark. “Axel. I remember him. He put up a good fight, after we killed his son,” he gave Logan a smug expression. “Fought us light crazy, but like I said, you can’t beat us. Not my clan. We killed him, left him for dead.” 

Logan felt like he was falling. His world was spinning. “He was alive when I saw him last, when I woke up from being turned,” he said. 

The vampire shrugged. “We left him to bleed out, to rot in that house of his. If he was alive when you woke up, he must not have lasted long afterwards.” 

Logan felt sick. He didn’t even know vampires could get sick, but he felt like he was about to throw up all of that fish blood he’d had earlier.

Roman raised his sword and swung, there was a thume, and the head of Calix was rolling at their feet. 

Silence met him. He looked up at the remaining vampires, all of whom looked shocked and now, rightfully so, terrified. “Let this be a warning to all of you,” he said, his voice booming out and echoing across the cobblestones. It sounded far away to Logan. So, so far away. “I will come for each and every one of you if you serve my mother. I will hunt you down for every innocent person you have harmed or killed. There is not a creature on this continent who will be safe from me and my sword once I reclaim my rightful throne. I will bring justice to all the creatures you’ve wrong for all these years.” Roman glared at all of them. “Now leave, and leave the creatures of this town, and any other you might pass, alone. Find your food elsewhere.” 

The vampires looked like they wanted to argue, but they looked at the head of their leader on the ground at Roman’s feet, and they wisely retreated. 

Virgil carried Patton through the skies and back into the forest while Roman and Logan traveled below. The fae was not very heavy, even while he slept. Virgil was grateful, as it meant that he could travel farther into the forest and away from that town. 

They hadn’t had any trouble leaving. No one was going to question them after the stunt Roman pulled. Though many of the creatures bowed to Roman, called him their savior. 

Virgil, on the other hand, was wondering what the hell the prince was thinking. Didn’t he know his stupid stunt was going to make their job a thousand times harder? 

He shook his head and sighed as he turned his wings down, wincing slightly as the injured wing on his right pulled. It was still bleeding, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He’d scraped his wings more times than he could count. 

Virgil landed in a clearing, far from the town, and set Patton down in the grass. It didn’t take too long for Roman and Logan to get there, Orin trailing behind them, the poor thing tired. 

He watched for a moment as Orin circled Logan once, twice, three times to get his attention. Eventually Logan blinked and lifted his hand, where Orin settled on his finger. Logan’s gaze glossed over again, then, and he sat down in the middle of the field, watching the starflies. 

Roman headed over to Virgil. “How is he doing?” he asked, motioning to Patton.

“He’s resting. Logan?” 

Roman sighed and shook his head. “He hasn’t said a word the whole way here. I had to keep him from walking into a tree or two.” 

Virgil shook his head. He hadn’t seen Logan like this since those first few weeks after they’d met. He wished there was something he could do, but like in those weeks, there was nothing that could be done other than to wait for him to come out of his own head. 

Patton groaned, then, and both Virgil and Roman knelt by him. “Hey Pat, how are you feeling?” Roman asked. 

“Like someone hit me over the head with a rock,” Patton mumbled. Virgil smiled slightly, a part of him felt relieved. At least Patton was okay. 

“Just rest,” Virgil said. “You were great out there.” 

“Hey thanks,” Patton said with a little smile. 

Virgil smiled back, but at that moment they heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked up and saw Logan standing over them. Roman slowly stood, as Logan’s gaze was directed right at him.

“Why did you leave?” Logan asked, his voice soft and broken. “Why did you  _ leave us _ ?” 

“Logan I—” 

“No, why did you  _ leave?!” _ Logan asked, his voice getting louder. He slammed a fist against Roman’s chest. The prince, to his benefit, only took a step back to brace himself. “You left us defenseless,” Logan sobbed, “you left and they  _ killed  _ him. You left and they  _ did this _ to me!” With each sentence, Logan slammed a fist against his chest. Roman took it, looking pained. 

Patton sat up, but Virgil just pulled him back. This was not something either of them could help with. 

“You’re my prince, you were supposed to be there!” Logan yelled. “You were supposed to  _ protect  _ us.” 

He collapsed, then, falling to his knees. Slowly, Roman got to his own knees in front of him. He put a hand on the back of Logan’s neck and pulled him close. Logan sobbed and pressed his head against Roman’s shoulder. Otherwise, he didn’t touch the prince, but Roman rubbed circles on the back of his neck. 

“He left me,” Logan sobbed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, his own voice cracking. “I’m sorry my love, I’m sorry.” 

Virgil and Patton exchanged a look. Silently, Virgil helped Patton to his feet and they went into the forest, leaving the other two alone. 

Word spread quickly. 

From travelers to merchants. From fae to fae. From fisherman to fisherman. 

_ Prince Roman was alive.  _

The queen had tried to kill him and he survived. 

_ Prince Roman had returned. _

He was traveling with a strong fae, a fierce vampire, and one of the rare Avian. 

_ Prince Roman had come to save them all. _

He protected an entire town from a clan of vampires. He killed the most vicious of them all and sent the rest away. 

_ Prince Roman had come to challenge the queen. _

And he did not plan on losing.


	17. Chapter 17

For nights, Logan didn’t speak. 

He only ate when one of them made him. 

The only company he would keep was Orin, who stayed by his side the entire time. Any time any of them tried to talk to him, he would just continue walking, or stare past them. Even Virgil couldn’t get through to him. 

By the fourth night of a silent Logan, Roman pulled Patton and Virgil aside. “We have to do something about him.” 

“No shit,” Virgil said. “What do you think we’ve been doing the past three nights?” 

“Well I don’t see you coming up with any brilliant ideas,” Roman snapped at him. 

“Boys!” Patton said, cutting off any retort Virgil was about to throw. “Focus on Logan, please. I hate seeing him like this.” 

“We all do,” Roman said. “I just...wish I knew how to help.” 

“You knew him the longest,” Patton said. “Isn’t there anything we could do to just get him to  _ talk _ ?” 

Roman sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “There’s...something that might work.” 

“Well try it,” Patton said, nodding to Logan, who was sitting by their campfire for the night. 

Biting his lip, Roman walked over to him, his companions following. They all sat down, and for a moment, they just stared at the flames of the fire. 

“So,” Roman said, clearing his throat. “The sky’s pretty tonight, isn’t it?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands, his wings spreading out behind him. Patton just gave Roman an encouraging nod. 

“Um,” Roman looked up, “That’s...a planet right Lo?” he pointed to a random star. 

For a moment, Roman thought that Logan still wouldn’t respond, but then the other boy looked up. “No,” Logan said, his voice raspy. 

Patton’s eyes lit up and he made a rolling motion with his hand, telling Roman to keep going. 

“Uh, well, how can you tell?” Roman asked. 

Logan sighed and looked back at the fire. “It’s not the right color, it doesn’t twinkle, and it’s not as bright.” 

“Oh, right, I think I remember you telling me that,” roman said. “And that constellation there, that’s the goddess right?” 

Logan glanced up again. This time, he studied the sky for a moment. “Yes,” he said, sounding ever so slightly surprised.

Roman smiled triumphantly. “And what is the story of the goddess?” 

Logan sighed. “You know the story, Roman.” 

“Do I?” Roman asked, leaning towards him a little. “It has been five years since I’ve heard you tell it to me. I think I could use a refresher.” 

Logan glared at him a little, but then he sighed. “A little over a hundred years ago, there was a goddess who watched over these lands. Her name has been long forgotten, so everyone just refers to her as the goddess.” 

Roman waited for him to go on, but he’d zoned out again, staring at the fire. “And?” Roman prompted gently. “Why did we forget her name?” 

Logan blinked. “Because no one has worshiped her since the last day and night.” 

“And remind me what that was?” 

“The rulers of the kingdom at the time were selfish. They didn’t think they should have to give up any of their gold or food to a goddess they did not believe existed. They treated their creatures unfairly. They hunted pretty creatures and kept them as treasures.” at this Virgil winced. Patton put a hand over his.

Logan looked into the flames as he continued. “The rulers used to say that not the sunlight or the moonlight—which at the time were believed to be gifts from the goddess—could ever touch their kingdom. Of course they meant that it would not affect the kingdom, because it is impossible to avoid the effects of any kind of light,” Logan shook his head at the past ruler. “The goddess took this as a challenge, and she split the kingdom in two. Half of it forever cursed to witness only daylight, the other half cursed to only witness moonlight. As more punishment for their ignorance, she separated the creatures too. Ones that could not pass into moonlight,” he glanced at Patton, “and ones who could not withstand sunlight,” he motioned to himself. 

“And what did the goddess say could break this curse?” Roman asked. 

“She didn’t,” Logan said, his eyes finally meeting Roman’s. “All she said was that it would take truly selfless leaders, ones who put all others before themselves. Then she disappeared into the stars, and we have not heard from her since.” 

Silence followed his story. For a moment, the four of them sat there and watched the fire. 

“Of course it’s only a story,” Logan said. “There is probably a more scientific reason behind what happened to our kingdom.” 

“Right,” Virgil said. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that version of the story,” Patton said. 

Logan glanced at him. “What do the fae have to say about it?” 

Patton shrugged. “Some ancient faerie beings or something. I never really paid much attention to those stories.” 

“How could you not pay attention?” Virgil asked, laying down on his side and propping himself on his elbow. “It’s literally how we ended up in this hell of two kingdoms.” 

“I didn’t think it mattered!” Patton exclaimed. 

“How could it not matter?” Virgil asked. He sounded exasperated, but he was smiling a little. 

“In Patton’s defense,” Logan said, “no one really knows exactly what happened.” 

Roman held up a hand. “I beg to differ. There are at least twelve different versions of that story in the palace library.” 

Logan looked over at him. “I thought you said you didn’t remember?” 

“Oh well, that version,” Roman said, waving away his suspicions. “Like I said, there are a million.” 

“Correction,” Logan said, “you said twelve.” 

“That’s right, Roman, you did say twelve,” Patton agreed, accepting a cup of tea from Virgil. 

Roman threw up his hands. “There is no winning with you two.” 

Virgil hummed. “I think a million probably sums it up. Even my family has a different version.” 

“Thank you!” Roman exclaimed, shaking his head at the other two. 

“Oh, so you’re taking his side now,” Logan said. 

“No,” Virgil said, sipping from his cup. “Never.” 

Roman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You’re all impossible.” 

“You’re one to talk,” Logan said. 

“Uh, excuse me, I am perfectly acceptable to deal with.” 

“No you’re not,” Logan, Patton, and Virgil said at the same time.

Roman huffed, but even he couldn’t keep the smile off of his lips. “You’re  _ all  _ the impossible ones.” 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself Princey,” Virgil said. 

They talked for hours. It was mostly Roman and Logan telling stories about where they grew up, the creatures they met. Patton and Virgil were particularly interested in hearing about Roman’s adventures outside of the kingdoms, as neither had traveled anywhere else. Logan could pretty much quote the stories, though, he’d heard them so many times. Still, though, he didn’t mind listening to Roman tell them again. 

It helped to distract him from the pressure against his chest. From the crushing weight that threatened to take him every hour. For years he’d been able to ignore it, but having his worst fears confirmed only made it worse. 

Talking about anything, everything but what was bothering him helped too. It helped to keep his mind far far away from the thoughts that were running through his head. 

Eventually, though, his stomach hurt and he could hear every one of their heartbeats. He knew he couldn’t go very much longer without eating. 

So at the end of Roman’s story about how he climbed out of a well as a child, he stood and stretched. He hadn’t realized how tightly he’d been holding himself. “I need to eat.” 

“Yes! You do,” Patton said, jumping to his feet. “Do you need help?” 

Logan blinked in surprise. The last think he’d expect was a  _ fae  _ to offer to help him catch a helpless animal to drain. “I think I can catch something on my own, Patton, but thank you.” 

The three of them exchanged a look, which made Logan frown. Since when were they able to read each other so well? 

“Are you sure?” Roman asked. 

“Yes,” Logan said before turning and marching into the woods. 

It didn’t take long for him to find a couple of rabbits, and even a deer for him to drink from. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was. How much his body craved the food. 

By the time his stomach was full and he headed back to their camp, he saw that Virgil and Patton had retreated for the night. Virgil probably to a nearby tree, and Patton into the tent Roman had set up. 

Roman himself was still sitting by the fire. He had his legs spread out in front of him, his arms propping him up behind him. He was looking at the fire with a thoughtfulness Logan didn’t see very often. 

“You should get some sleep,” Logan said. 

Roman glanced up at him. “I could say the same.” 

“Vampires can go days without any rest,” Logan said. 

“I’ve noticed,” Roman said. 

Logan looked down. He hadn’t been that bad had he? 

Silence fell between them, broken only by the crackling of the fire and the chirping of the forest around them. 

Eventually, though, Roman cleared his throat. “Do you want to talk?” 

“We have been talking for a while now, Roman.” 

“Come on Lo,” Roman said with a tired sigh. “You know what I’m talking about. Don’t pretend.” 

Logan looked down. He remembered the night. The anger, the bitterness, the sadness. He remembered yelling. Hitting Roman. He didn’t remember much else though. 

Except for Roman’s response. 

_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry my love, I’m sorry. _

My love. 

Logan hadn’t heard those words in a very long time. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed them.

“I don’t think there’s much to talk about,” he said, keeping his gaze on the fire. 

Roman sighed. “Yes there is. Lo, you told me it’s okay to be mad. To be angry at someone even though you love them.” 

Logan glanced at him. “Yes, and I distinctly remember you yelling at me for it.” 

“That was my own anger,” Roman said. “And I'm sorry for that.” 

Logan gripped his trousers, trying to keep his hands from shaking. “You are forgiven.” 

Roman nodded, but he was clearly not happy with the answer. He took another few moments to speak again. “For days after what happened, I couldn't leave my bed,” he said in a soft voice. “I didn’t want to eat. I didn’t want to move. Patton...bless his soul, he put up with all of it. He…” he took a deep breath, “he helped me. He made sure I could go to your house, he made sure to keep me updated on everything that was happening in the kingdom until I told him to stop. But even with him I still felt so...empty.” 

Logan pressed his forehead to his knees. “What did you do to get out of it?” 

“Honestly,” Roman said, “I never really did. There are still some days—or nights—when I just still feel that emptiness. When I feel so alone.” he sat up, then, crossing his legs under him. “But I eventually realized I had to accept what had happened. My father...my mother...Dorian…” he stopped for a moment, his eyes blinking rapidly, then cleared his throat. “I still have nightmares of what happened. Sometimes, when the days are really bad, I can still feel the pain.” his hand drifted to his abdomen. “Sometimes I can still hear his voice.” 

“I’m sorry, Roman,” Logan said earnestly. 

Roman shook his head. “The truth is,” he said, his voice cracking a little, “I don't know if I can ever forgive him. Even if he was possessed or...whatever, I don't think I’ll be able to look him in the eyes without remembering that moment.” 

Logan reached out, and Roman took his hand. “That’s okay,” Logan whispered. 

Roman tried to smile, but he couldn’t quite get there. “I wish I could believe you.” 

“Maybe one day you will,” Logan said. 

Roman only squeezed his hand before letting go. “The point of all that was...L do get it, to some extent. The grief. The anger. The sadness. The pain that never really goes away.” 

Logan shook his head and looked down. “I knew, I think. A part of me did anyway.” 

“You just didn’t want to accept it,” Roman said. 

Logan nodded. “I miss him. A lot.” 

“You love him,” Roman said, “of course you do. He was all you had.” 

Logan allowed a few tears to escape as he looked up at Roman. “No,” he said, “he wasn’t.” 

Roman stared at him for a moment before looking away. “Lo, if I’d known…” 

“You wouldn’t have left,” Logan said, “I know. What I said to you that night was selfish.” 

“Well a part of you is still human,” Roman said, nudging him and making Logan roll his eyes. “Besides, you were right. If I hadn’t left, maybe Axel would still be alive. Maybe you would still be human.” 

“Maybe you wouldn’t hate Dorian so much,” Logan added. 

“Maybe we would still be together,” Roman added in a soft voice. 

Logan looked away, towards the trees. “But I would have never met Virgil.” 

Roman sighed. “And I would have never met Patton.” 

“And you wouldn’t have someone to guide you through the Night Forest,” Logan went on. 

“And I would've never met Virgil,” Roman said. “Then I would've only had one person there to call me names.” 

“And I would've never met Patton,” Logan said with a small smile. “Or tasted his very interesting berry and herb stew.” 

“Hey I’ve been eating it for five years,” Roman said, “it grows on you.” 

“I would imagine it would,” Logan said with a small chuckle. 

Roman returned his smile and leaned back on his hands once again. “It’s these moments you have to remember.” 

Logan looked over at him. “What do you mean?” 

Roman smirked. “For the past few minutes, you haven’t thought about your dad much, have you?” 

Logan frowned, but Roman was right. The weight, for a moment, felt a little less crushing. 

“You have to focus on the moments with the pain lessens, and you feel like you can breathe again.” Roman tilted his head back and took a long, deep breath. “When the world doesn’t feel so small. So lonely.” 

“Right,” Logan said, watching the prince as the fire reflected off of his skin. “When did you get so philosophical?” 

Roman let out a surprised laugh at that. “That is not what I would call this.” 

Logan smirked. “Then what would you call it?” 

Roman’s smile soften as he looked at Logan. “Progress.” 

He stood, then, and leaned down to take Logan’s hand. “Goodnight, Logan,” he said, and pressed a swift kiss to his hand before dropping it and retreating to the tent, leaving Logan staring after him.


	18. Chapter 18

Virgil let his wings droop down as he reclined against the tree he was sitting in, looking up at the sky. He started a little when he heard rustling, but relaxed when Patton’s head popped up and the fae climbed onto the limb across from Virgil. 

“Are they settled in?” VIrgil asked. 

Patton nodded. “Oh yeah. Talking up a storm.” 

Virgil nodded and looked back up at the sky. 

Patton settled in on his branch, letting his feet dangle. “You really don’t like Roman huh?” 

“What gave it away?” 

Patton rolled his eyes. “Why?” 

Sighing, Virgil sat up a little and turned to face Patton, tucking his wings in behind him. “He’s arrogent, selfish, and kind of stupid,” he said, “frankly, I don’t know what Logan even sees in the guy.” 

“Uh huh,” Patton hummed, looking VIrgil up and down. “Are you jealous?” 

Virgil started. “What?” 

“Are you jealous?” Patton asked again, leaning back a little and swinging his feet back and forth. “You know, upset that Logan is in love with Roman.” 

“No one said anything about love.” 

“Okay,  _ was  _ in love with Roman,” Patton corrected, “and still likes him a lot. You know. Jealous.” 

Virgil huffed and crossed his arms. A moment later, though he dropped them. “No,” he said finally. “No, I love Logan like a brother.” 

“So you’re just protective,” Patton said. 

“Yeah,” Virgil said with a small nod. “I guess you could put it that way.” 

The fae nodded and looked away, out over the forest. From where they were sitting, they could almost see the top of the forest. “It’s so pretty here. Everything seems so much calmer, somehow. Quieter.” 

Virgil watched him for a moment before getting up. “Come on.” 

Patton looked up at him. “Huh?” 

“Come on,” Virgil repeated. “I want to show you something.” 

He climbed up and up, every now and then looking down to make sure Patton was following. He climbed until they were at the very top of the tree. 

“Careful,” Virgil said, holding his hand down to Patton to help him up, “The limbs are a little less sturdy up here.” 

Patton took his hand and Virgil pulled him up beside him. For a moment, Patton looked down to get his bearings, but when he looked up, Virgil was happy to see his eyes go wide. 

They could see the entire kingdom from the top of the tree. Lights from towns and villages, farms, even the Day Kingdom in the distance, where the land was so much brighter. The thing that made the view, though, was the castle far in the distance. It was lit up by the moon and the stars, and they could just barely see candles glittering in the windows. 

“Wow,” Patton breathed. “It’s...amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Virgil said, taking in a long deep breath. He loved the cold, crisp air from being so high up. He ached to stretch his wings. 

He stayed, though, because leaving Patton here alone didn’t seem like an exactly kind thing to do. 

“The castle,” Patton said. “It’s so...pretty.” 

“I know,” Virgil sighed, leaning back against the tree trunk. “From here, it looks exactly what it should be. A great palace for a great ruler, one that could host balls every night and would open its gates to anyone in need.” 

Patton nodded in agreement. “You wouldn’t think such terrible creatures live there. That what we saw in that town...was because of them.” he looked over at Virgil then. “You talk about it like you knew what it was like before.” 

Virgil looked away. “I’m...my parents used to visit a lot. They weren’t as big on hiding when I was younger. They were even working with Queen Amara to help them come out of hiding. Sometimes I’d go with them.” he sat down then, hiding the palace from view.

Patton sat next to him. “You knew Dorian, then.” 

“Kind of,” Virgil said with a shrug. “He was always a little closed off. Shy. Honestly I can’t believe he and Roman are related.” 

Patton chuckled a little at that, which made VIrgil smile. “I heard Dorian was the calmer of the three. Remus of course was a level on his own.” 

“What happened to him?” Virgil asked. “I know he ran away, but why?” 

Patton sighed. “I don’t really know. I know he and his brothers were fourteen. I remember Queen Maren sending out scouts to look for him, at Roman’s request. But they couldn’t find him. No one could. The family was devastated.” 

VIrgil frowned. “Do you think he went to another continent?” 

“I think Remus could do anything he wanted to,” Patton said, “so anything is possible.” 

They fell quiet for a moment, both of them swinging their feet. Finally Virgil looked over at him. “Why does the Seelie Queen like Roman so much?” 

Patton shrugged. “He treats us as respectfully as he would anyone else. The few times Queen Maren ever needed aid from the human royalty, he would always take her side and help her, vouch for her to the king.” He sighed. “He just knows how to get on her good side.” 

“Enough for her to hide him for five years?” 

“Queen Maren doesn’t do anything if she doesn’t think it’ll help her or the Seelie Lands,” Patton said, sounding more like Logan in the way he spoke—matter of fact, and like he was sure of everything he was saying. “She knew what was going on, and she knew Roman wouldn’t last if she didn’t hide him. She knew he was our last hope. So she hid him, trained him, and waited for the right moment.” 

“And...Roman knows this?” 

Patton shrugged. “Probably.” 

“Huh.” 

Patton sighed and stood, stretching his arms up. Virgil watched as Patton’s shirt lifts up slightly as well, and he was surprised to see the beginnings of two thick scars on Patton’s back. They disappeared back behind his shirt as he lowered his arms, but Virgil couldn’t get the image out of his mind. What were those about? 

“Uh, Virgil?” 

Virgil blinked and looked up at Patton’s eyes, which were focused on something in the distance. 

“What’s wrong?” Virgil asked, getting to his feet. 

“Should we be worried about that?” Patton asked, pointing towards the palace. Virgil followed his gaze and froze. 

There was a large shadow coming from the towers of the palace, and it seemed to be heading for the forest. The two of them watched as the shadow broke off into multiple shadows. They were creatures that had wings, and they were flying quickly towards them. 

“Yeah,” Virgil said, his voice tight, “I’d say we should be worried.” 

“Roman! Logan!” 

Logan groaned and propped himself up from where he’d been sleeping by the now dying fire. 

“Logan!”

“What, what, what is it?” Logan asked, rubbing his eyes. He’d finally been able to get to sleep before evening, and he didn’t take kindly to being woken up. 

Virgil and Patton were rushing towards them, which confused Logan for a moment. He’d thought Patton had been in the tent with Roman. 

The prince in question poked his head out of the tent, looking just as annoyed as Logan felt. Though his hair was ruffled and his eyes looked tired, which was a sight Logan didn’t mind. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

“You’re okay!” Patton exclaimed. 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Logan asked with a yawn. He stood up and stretched. “Care to explain the rush?” 

“We saw something coming from the castle,” Patton said, a little out of breath. “Something...something.” 

Virgil put a hand on his shoulder. “We saw these...these things coming from the castle. They’re headed towards the forest, and quickly.” 

That woke Logan and Roman right up. 

“What did they look like?” Logan asked. 

“We don’t know,” Virgil said, “all we could see were the figures. They have wings, and they’re flying quickly, but that’s all we could tell.” 

Roman emerged from the tent a moment later, his jacket on but not buttoned his white undershirt on, tucked into his trousers. His sword was strapped to his side. “Were there any towns or villages in the way?” 

“Not that we could see.” 

Roman nodded. “Right. Patton,” he looked to his friend. “Go to the Unseelie Queen as quickly as you can, tell her to warn the rest of the fae. About this. We don’t know what these things want, other than maybe us, but we don’t want to risk anyone else getting caught up in this.” 

Patton nodded, seeming to have gotten his senses back, and turned to run into the forest. 

Logan watched Roman as he paced back and forth. He had his hands clasped behind his back, and he was muttering under his breath. For a moment, Logan was struck by the familiarity of it. Not from the Roman he knew, though. No, in that moment, Roman looked like his father, King Elis. Even despite the disheveled outfit and hair. 

“What do we do?” Roman asked, coming to a stop. It took Virgil nudging Logan for him to realize that Roman was looking at him. 

“Oh, well,” Logan took a moment to think. “There is not much we can do to stop them from coming. However if we can gather some information about what these creatures are, then we can prepare for their arrival. The good news is that though the Queen might know of our presence, she will not know what Patton or Virgil look like, even with descriptions from the vampire clan.” 

“What about you?” Virgil asked. 

“She knows about me,” Logan said, glancing at Roman who looked away. 

Virgil looked between them. “Oookayyy a story for another time. So what? We just wait for them to show up?” 

“No,” Roman said. “We make it hard for them to find us.” 

Patton ran through the forest in a way he hadn’t in a long time. Without worrying about chasing something or catching something, he was free to run as he pleased. He jumped between the lands, calling the winds to lift him up and boost him a foot or two. Despite the situation, it was fun, and a challenge to navigate through the dark forest. 

He came to an abrupt stop, though, when he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. 

For a moment he felt a little light headed as his body shifted between the Night forest and the Unseelie Lands. His eyes focused on a blue glowing light. Patton stepped into the Night Forest and walked toward the orb. He felt like his body was moving without his brain telling it to. He couldn’t think much, all he wanted to do was follow the orb. 

_ Come _ , it seemed to whisper,  _ come, come, come. _

Patton went, though every time he thought he would get close to the orb, it would disappear and appear somewhere else, further away. Eventually, Patton was running again, trying to catch up with the orb. 

Until it disappeared completely and Patton stopped. Blinking, he looked around. He was in some part of the forest that looked almost exactly like where he had been before. 

“Oh, Patton, there you are,” a silky sweet voice said. 

Patton whirled around to see Dram leaning against a tree, watching him. “Dram! What are you doing here?” 

Dram’s head tilted to the side. “Dram? My name is Dame, dear Patton.” 

“Oh,” Patton said with a frown. “I’m sorry, I guess I misheard you back at the market.” 

Dram—Dame—only smiled. “This is my section of the forest,” he said in response to Patton’s question. “I’m always here.” 

“Oh,” Patton said, “that makes sense.” he looked around again. “Um...Can you take me to Queen Camiliea? I need to tell her about—” 

“About the creatures flying towards the forest?” Dame asked. “She is aware, Patton.” 

“Oh! That’s great! Then I’ll just go then…” 

“Wait.” 

Patton stopped to look over at the other fae. He still couldn’t quite get who this fae was or what he specialized in. There was nothing about the way he acted that gave it away. Then again, the Unseelie were less organized than the Seelie, so maybe they just did what they wanted? 

“Yeah?” 

“Why were you running just now?” 

“Oh, I was following a will-o-the-wisp. I think,” Patton frowned and scratched his head. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, and the memories were fading away quickly. 

Dame straightened at that. “A wisp? Are you sure?” 

“I think,” Patton repeated. “This happened a few nights ago. Logan said it was, and Logan’s pretty smart.” 

“He is indeed,” Dame said. “Do you know what this means?” 

“Umm…” 

“You are destined to stay here,” Dame siad. “If the wisps first lead you to the market, and then here to me, don’t you think they’re trying to tell you to stay?” 

“Maybe…” Patton looked down. “But from what I’ve heard about them, they’re not that straightforward.” 

“What else could it mean?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“It would make sense, wouldn’t it?” Dame asked, walking closer to him. “You, living your life here, with friends, and family. You’d even be able to stay with that vampire and Avian you’re so close to.” 

Patton started a little at that. “What...I mean...I like Virgil and all but—” 

“Virgil...ah so that’s his name, then,” Dame said with a small smile. “Oh don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I’m sure he would be delighted if you stayed.” 

Patton felt his face flush and he looked away. “Queen Camiliea told me to decide after the mortal Queen and prince are dealt with.” 

“Hmmm,” Dame hummed, making a circle around him. “True. But let that Avian of yours remind you of all that you could have here.” with that, Dame disappeared, back into the Unseelie lands. 

Patton returned to the others, feeling unsettled about his conversation with Dame and running his words through his mind. Maybe he should stay. Maybe it would be better for him and everyone else if he did. Maybe Dame was right and the wisps were trying to tell him to stay. 

He just didn’t know what he should do. He didn’t know what he wanted. 

He should talk to Roman. Roman was his best friend, and if there was anyone who could reason this out, it was him. 

Or maybe Logan would be a better choice…

Patton’s thoughts were cut off as he rejoined his friends, only to find that they had someone tied up and at swordpoint. The creature lifted his head as Patton entered, as did everyone else. 

“We have a visator,” Logan snarled. 

It took Patton a moment to place the face of the creature they had tied up, but recognition flashed through him. 

It was Remy.


	19. Chapter 19

“I’m telling you, I’m not working for the Queen!” Remy yelled, struggling against his bonds. 

“Then how come you were at the courtyard?” Logan asked. 

Remy glared at him but stayed silent. 

“I thought so.” 

Patton inched towards Roman. “Did you tell him?” 

“Yeah, but Logan’s a bit…” 

Logan slapped the other vampire then, making his head whip to the side. 

“Off, right now,” Roman finished. 

Patton worried at his lip. “What happened?” 

Roman sighed. “We were trying to come up with a plan to figure out what to do about those creatures, and that’s when Remy burst in from the trees. He told us he wanted to warn us, but Logan was on him before he was able to actually say anything. When I told him how I knew him, all Lo said was that he was probably lying.” 

Patton winced as Logan slapped Remy again. “So this…” 

“This is to keep Logan’s reassurance,” Roman said with a sigh. “Also he’s faster and stronger than me and could probably knock me out before I could lift my sword.” he might be a brave prince, but he wasn’t stupid enough to provoke a greiving Logan.

“Roman give me your sword.” 

Roman balked at that. “I will do no such thing.” 

Logan glared at him. “Give me. Your sword.” 

“No,” Roman said. 

Patton stepped up. “Lo, hey, maybe we should hear what he has to say—” 

“No! He’s a liar and if we let him go all he’ll do is go back to the queen and tell her where we are!” 

Remy widened his eyes at Patton and Roman, pleading with them. 

“Okay,” Patton said, raising his hands. “Let’s all calm down for a moment. Logan, take a seat.” 

“I’m not going to—” 

“Take. A. Seat.” Patton said sternly. 

Logan glared down at him, but Patton held his gaze. Sighing, Logan did as he was told. 

“Thank you,” Patton said. “Now, Remy, tell us why you’re here.” 

“I’ve been trying,” Remy spat with a glare at Logan. “I came to warn you about the creatures the queen sent after you.” 

“We’ve already seen, them, thanks,” Virgil said, taking a stance beside Logan and crossing his arms. 

“Do you know what they are?” Remy asked. At their silence, he sighed. “They’re vicious. Some pet the prince has kept and bred. They’re a type of creature I’ve never seen before.” 

“How can we believe you?” Logan asked, but he quieted down after a look from Patton. 

Roman stepped up then. “You came to me at the Seelie Court,” he said, “and you come to me now. Why?” 

“The same reason, Prince Roman,” Remy said, bowing his head. “I want this torture to end.” 

“So you wish to aid us,” Roman said, “why risk my mother finding out?” 

“I wasn’t going to,” Remy said, “but I am tired of the torture. The screaming. I wish to find a better life for myself, but I knew I would never forgive myself if I left without warning you first. These creatures...they feed prisoners to them and relish in their screams. There’s no way you can beat them without knowing how they work.”

“And you do?” Virgil asked. 

“I...know some.” 

“Some isn’t going to help us,” Logan snapped. Patton put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Something is better than nothing, Lo,” Patton reminded him. 

Logan glared at him, then at Roman and Virgil. “How can you  _ trust  _ him? All the evidence shows that he’s on their side!”

“Logan,” Roman said gently. “He risked his life to come to the Seelie Court, he’s risking his life now. Doesn’t that show something?” 

“It shows that he’s stupid, but I don’t know how that helps,” Logan muttered. “Did he tell you who he was when he first met you? What he was sent to do?” 

“He wasn’t sent—” 

“No,” Logan cut him off, “no, five years ago. Did he tell you what he was sent to do?” 

Roman frowned and looked to Remy, who was very much trying not to look at the prince, then back to Logan. 

“He’s one of the vampires that came to my house that night. He’s one of the ones who killed my father!” 

Roman took a step away from Remy, then. “No,” he said, looking down at the vampire with a new guarded expression. “He didn’t mention that.” 

“Please!” Remy begged, “I didn’t want to be there. I didn’t even have a hand in that.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“I promise!” Remy exclaimed. “I was there but...but I came back,” Remy gulped. “I...I knew you would’ve died after what they did to you. Both of you. I felt horrible, so I went back, to try to help. But you were both dying. Your father was alive, but you were passed out. He begged me to get help. He begged me to save you. I tried but...you were too far gone. The only thing I could do to save you was to turn you. You’d already been bitten so…” 

“All you would’ve had to do is feed him your blood,” Roman finished, glancing at Logan, who looked, for the second time that week, like the world was being pulled from under his feet. 

Remy nodded. “He begged me to do it. He was fading so fast, and the longer I was there, the more risk there was that the others would show up again and finish the job. There was no way I could’ve saved both of you. He wouldn’t let me near him, though, he said to save you. So i did.” Remy gulped. “By the time I was able to finish, Victoria was coming back and she was calling for me, and I couldn't do anything else. I’m so sorry, I wanted to save him. His blood is on my hands, and you can kill me for it. Just...please hear what I have to say about these creatures first, so you can live another night.” 

Patton looked down at Logan, who was crying. The rest of them were silent as Logan let the story sink in. 

“How can I believe you?” Logan asked, his voice cracking. 

“Can’t you feel it?” Remy asked, his voice soft. “The pull. It was how I was able to find you so easily.” 

Logan was silent another moment before he slumped against Patton. “How do I know?” Logan asked. “How can I trust you?” 

Patton combed his fingers through Logan’s hair, smoothing it down. Logan leaned into it a little, though if it was because he liked the feeling or he just couldn’t hold himself up anymore, Patton couldn’t tell. 

“Orin,” Remy said. 

Logan tensed at that. “What?” 

“Orin,” Remy repeated. “That’s the name of the dragon on your finger, right?” he nodded to Logan’s hand, where Orin was recharging. “Your father said he would protect you. He said he always had, even after they found you.” 

Patton didn’t know what that meant, but Roman’s head whipped to Logan, who had a pained and shocked expression on his face. “They…” 

Remy shook his head. “That’s all he said about it. He was a little delirious. He did tell me to tell you if I ever got the chance that he loves you more than anything else in the world. And that your father was watching over you.” 

Logan was shaking then, and Patton kept combing his fingers in the vampire’s hair, trying to keep him as calm as he could in that moment. To let him know that he wasn’t alone. He nodded to Roman, who knelt down and cut the rope that was holding Remy. He stood and bowed to Roman. “Thank you, Your Highness.” 

Patton put his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “Come on, let the other two get all the information from Remy. Let’s get to a quieter place.” 

Slowly, Logan nodded. He let Patton help him up and lead him away from the others. 

“Sorry about all of that,” Roman said once Logan and Patton were gone. “He’s been through a lot.” 

Remy got to his feet and brushed off his clothes. “I don’t take it personally.” 

“So you really are the one who turned Logan?” Virgil asked. 

Remy nodded. “The first time I've ever done it. And the last, hopefully.” 

“Tell us about these creatures,” Roman said, gently getting them back on track. “They won’t harm any citizens will they?” 

Remy shrugged. “I don’t know about that. They’re orders are to find you...though no one can really control them.” 

“Lovely,” Roman said, running his hand through his hair. He would never forgive himself if those things harmed innocent creatures. 

“How can we protect ourselves? Protect others?” Virgil asked. He seemed to be more nervous than usual. His wings kept fluttering and expanding, and he didn’t seem to be able to stay still. 

“Kill them,” Remy said. “Fire might help.” 

“Fire,” Virgil said, his eyes narrowing. “That’ll burn down the forest if we wanted to kill all of those.” 

Remy shrugged. “I’m just telling you what you need to do. How you do it is up to you.” 

“How kind of you,” Virgil muttered. 

“We have Orin don’t we?” Roman asked. “He can blow fire.” 

“Roman,” Virgil said, his voice deadpanned. “Orin is smaller than one of those things nails.” 

“Well I do you have any brilliant ideas, then?” 

“Oh please that idea was less than brilliant.” 

“I’m working with what we have.” 

“What we have is nothing!” 

Roman huffed and turned away from the Avian. His fidgeting and worrying was starting to rub off, and it wasn’t a feeling Roman particularly liked. As he turned, though, he saw Remy staring into the woods, where Logan and Patton had gone. 

“Remy?” Roman asked. 

“He’s sad,” Remy said. 

Roman shared a glance with Virgil. “You mean Logan?” 

“He’s heartbroken,” Remy said with a small sigh. 

“You can feel what he’s feeling?” Virgil asked. 

“Kind of,” Remy said. “It’s...more of an echo of his feelings.” he looked at Roman. “He wants your comfort, Prince Roman.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Roman saw Virgil purse his lips. 

“Perhaps,” Roman said, “though he would never admit it.” 

Remy smirked at that then turned. “I should go. They will notice I’m missing eventually.” 

Roman clasped his hand on Remy’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming here and telling us this. Be safe. I hope you find a good life.” 

Remy looked surprised, but he smiled slightly and bowed. “Thank you, Prince Roman. Maybe once things are better, I’ll return.”

“You will be welcomed back, under the protection of the crown,” Roman promised. 

Remy smiled and put on the visors he’d worn to the Day Kingdom. “See you later, then,” he said and with that he turned and ran into the darkness, disappearing.

Patton lead Logan to a nearby creek. After a brief acknowledgement to the fae who guarded it, he had Logan kneel beside it before getting down next to him. The vampire was silent, and he seemed to be staring at nothing. It was like right after the fight in the courtyard, when they couldn’t get him to eat or drink anything. When he never slept and they had to take shifts watching over him. 

Patton refused to let Logan get that bad again. He refused to see his friend suffer so badly again. 

“Logan, kiddo, can you look at me?” Patton asked gently, the nickname slipping out before he could stop it. “Come on, look at me.” 

Slowly, Logan lifted his head to meet Patton’s eyes. “There you go,” Patton said with a small smile. Then he stuck his hand into the creek and splashed Logan with the cold water. 

Logan reared back in surprise, his hands going to his face. “Ack, what the hell!” 

Patton smiled. “Sorry. I need you to snap out of it.” 

Logan wiped the water away from his eyes and sat back on his heels. “Right...thanks Patton.” 

He smiled and reached out to take Logan’s hand. “You know, none of this changes anything.” 

Logan looked at him with furrowed brows. 

“You’re still you,” Patton went on. “Being turned, losing your father, it doesn’t change anything about who you are. Well, maybe your diet, but that’s really it. You’re still the man he raised you to be.” 

Logan looked down. “He was raising me to be a potions master. Not...this.” 

Patton lifted up the potion that hung around his neck. “I would argue,” he said, “that you’re a pretty darn good potions master. Don’t you know why Seelie Fae don’t go into the Night Forest too often?” 

A smile tugged at Logan’s lips. “That was the hardest potion I’ve ever had to make. Mostly because I had to tell Roman what to do.” 

Patton giggled. “See? A couple pointy teeth doesn’t erase your talent.” he scooted closer and put his arm around Logan. “And Roman’s still here. You’re both older, but he’s not gone.” 

Logan looked down at that. Patton squeezed his shoulder. “I’m not saying you have to marry him or anything. Or even that you have to fully forgive him. I’m just saying that you’re not alone. You haven’t lost everything from your old life. And you’ve gained a lot in this new one.” 

Slowly, Logan leaned on him. “I’m so tired.” 

“I know,” Patton said, rubbing his shoulder. “Believe me, I know. The pain will get easier to bear, over time.” 

His friend only sighed and sat up. “We should go back.” 

“Are you sure?” Patton asked. “We can take another few minutes here if you need to be away from them.” 

Logan shook his head. “We have more pressing matters than my misery.” 

Patton stopped him from getting up and caught his eye. “Don’t put yourself down. Listen to your feelings. They’ll tell you what you need to help you.” 

Logan’s throat bobbed, but he nodded. 

At that moment, they heard a screeching cry from above, followed by another, then another. 

The two of them shot to their feet, just as Roman rushed up to them. “We have a problem.”

“Yeah, it sounds like they’re getting closer,” Patton said. 

“No, I mean,” Roman put his head in his hands. “Yes, but something else. Virgil’s gone.”


	20. Chapter 20

“ _ Gone? _ What do you mean gone?” Logan asked. 

Roman shook his head. “Remy left, and we heard the screeching, and when I turned to talk to him he was just...gone. I don’t know what happened.” 

Logan started pacing. “I bet it was that vampire, I knew we shouldn’t have trusted him.” 

“That doesn’t make sense, I saw Remy leave,” Roman said. 

“Then he tricked you!” Logan snapped. 

“Okay,’ Patton stepped between them. “Before this goes any further, let’s focus on those things.” 

Logan took a deep breath. “You’re right, you're right. If we don’t get rid of them, then Virgil won’t stand a chance. What did Remy say?” 

“He said that they can easily be killed with fire,” Roman said. 

“Well that narrows it down,” Logan muttered. Then a thought occurred to him. It was something his father had worked on. He remember Axel staying up for hours, trying to perfect the potion. He remembered putting out countless fires. He remembered watching, taking note of each ingredient. 

“There’s something I can do,” Logan said, looking down at Orin, who was still fast asleep on his finger. “But we need to hurry.” 

The screeching got louder and louder as Logan worked. With the help of Roman and Patton, they were able to gather everything Logan needed before starting on the potion. 

He knew that he couldn’t let his emotions get in the way. He couldn’t let his worry over Virgil, his confusion over his feelings for Roman, and his fear of what he was supposed to do after this, get in the way of his potion making. He blocked out all of the noise both outside and inside his head, and he put all of his energy into the potion. 

It was hard, not one he’d ever made before, but he knew that he had no other choice but to make it. Unless they wanted to go find a full grown dragon, but Logan didn’t want to risk anyone else, and he especially didn’t want to risk burning down part of the forest. The last thing he needed was the Unseelie Queen as an enemy.

Roman and Patton kept watch, and they spoke quietly together. Logan wasn’t sure what they were saying, but from the way they were looking up at the sky, he figured that they were either talking about the creatures or Virgil. 

After a few moments, Patton laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to climb a tree, and try to see how much time we have.” 

At that, Logan glanced up. “Be careful.” 

Patton nodded and left. Logan turned his attention back to the potion. Roman sat down across from him, silent but watchful. 

Logan couldn’t help but be transported back to his house, when Roman would surprise them with a visit and Logan and his father would be in the middle of a work day. At first, Logan had been annoyed, since he had felt like he’d needed to entertain the prince instead of work. But after a while, they were able to fall into a rhythm. Logan would work and Roman would relax and watch. Sometimes he would even help, as much as Logan would let him. Usually it was just getting an ingredient from the other side of the room. 

Roman had never minded, Logan knew. He always said he just enjoyed spending time with Logan, even if they didn’t talk or do much. Sometimes, though, Logan would be able to talk and work, or listen and work, and they would just tell each other stories. It made the long days of organizing ingredients or brewing much more entertaining. 

Now, though, Logan suspected they both knew that this was no time for talking. 

Logan would be lying, though, if he said he didn’t appreciate the presence of the prince at that moment. He was being rather calm, despite their situation, and his calmness seemed to flow from him into Logan, and that helped him concentrate better. 

Perhaps that was what Roman was trying to do. Perhaps he was just as worried on the inside, but he was forcing himself to stay calm, for Logan’s sake. Just as a prince would. 

It was odd, Logan thought distantly, how much Roman seemed like a prince now that he hadn’t been living in a castle or with the king for five years then he did when they were sixteen. Perhaps Queen Maren had done something to help him all these years after all. 

Patton came back after a few moments and Logan allowed himself to listen in as he gave them the news. “They’re not far away. They seem to be breaking off and searching different parts of the forest. There’s enough to cover the entire forest.” 

Roman let out a breath. “We need to draw them to us as soon as we can. There are too many creatures living in this forest. They could be harmed.” 

“I’m working,” Logan muttered. 

“Do as best you can Lo,” Roman said. “We don’t have much time.” 

Virgil had never flown so desperately in his life. He’d thought he’d pushed himself before, but this was worse. His back ached, his wings were tired, and his body yelled at him for rest. But he kept going, kept flying. He could hear the screeches in the distance, and the yelling of different creatures as they devoured them. 

This was like nothing he’d ever seen. Nothing he’d ever heard of. He hoped and prayed to the goddess in the stars that his friends had found a way to kill those things. 

But they couldn’t do it alone. The four of them had been lucky up until then, but they couldn’t stand against something like this. He couldn’t let them all die, not if he could help it. 

And he could. All he had to do was convince the Avian’s to come out of hiding. 

His heart raced and he tried to ignore the thoughts yelling in his head that this would never work, his already racing heart at the thought of facing them all, of telling them what they were so afraid to do. He did his best to calm his breathing. He just commanded himself to fly faster. 

They were on them before they knew it. 

The creatures were vicious, with sharp teeth and wings like leather. They looked like a cross between a bat and a crocodile, and they were not hesitant to destroy everything in their path. 

They seemed to have a good sense of smell, as well, because as Roman watched, they landed right where they had set up camp the night before. They sniffed around and followed the trail they had taken, right to the tree he now hid in. 

In the tree across from him, Logan put his finger to his lips. In the tree next to him, Patton worried at his lip.

They could hear screeching overhead. It was a matter of time before they were found in these trees. Either from the ones below or the ones above. 

Roman gripped the vial in his hand, waiting for an opportunity. Get something from them, Logan had told them. It can be a hair, a tooth, a piece of skin. Anything. 

That was going to be the hardest part, Roman knew. Getting something from these monsters without getting killed. He’d given Patton a dagger, a small one that would cut the flesh of any skin. He didn’t use it much, he preferred his sword, but a dagger seemed fitting for Patton. It was small, easy to handle, and not too threatening unless the person wielding it wanted it to be. 

Logan, of course, only needed his teeth. 

The only problem was getting close enough to use any of their weapons, then getting away to add it to their potions. It was the best option they had, though. Orin was hiding nearby, ready to cause a distraction wherever needed, but Roman knew Logan wouldn’t risk losing him too. 

The creatures slowly started climbing up the trees, snarling and growling. Roman held his breath as he watched, doing his best to stay out of sight. From that angel, though, he couldn’t see the others, which made him more nervous than the things currently climbing their way up his tree. 

The next time Roman looked down, he was greeted by one of the snarling creatures. 

Roman gasped and stabbed down with his sword, but they moved quickly. It dodged him and then lunged. Roman jumped to another branch, trying his best to be aware of where his feet was as well as where his enemy was. He was used to this one the ground, but in the trees it was harder. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Patton flitting from tree to tree, dodging the monsters easily, even flicking in and out between this world and his. 

“Show off,” Roman muttered as he jumped to another branch. 

Just as one of the monsters grabbed the branch and yanked, breaking it off of the tree and sending Roman into a freefall. 

He felt claws grasp at him, tear at his outfit. Roman scrambled for a grip, but there was none nearby. 

“Roman!” He heard Logan shout. 

He landed on the ground, knocking the breath out of him. He groaned and reached for his sword as the monsters came from him. 

Patton landed next to him, then, fending off the monsters with his dagger. Orin was next to him, spouting fire. That, more than anything, is what made the monsters back off. Patton looked down at Roman. “Are you okay?” 

“Good as i can be after falling out of a tree,” he said, wincing as he got to his feet. He looked up, then, and his eyes widened. “Pat, look out!” 

Orin had run out of fire for the moment and the monsters were surging towards them, unafraid now of the fae with the dagger. 

Patton turned a little too late. 

Roman blinked and one moment a monster was looming over Patton, and the next a body had wrapped itself around him, purple wings engulfing him. 

The monster lunged, slashing and biting at the wings. 

With as much speed as he could muster, Roman gripped his sword and slashed at the monster. It screeched and turned towards him, but someone else came down from the sky and slashed at it with a sword. A moment later, an arrow flew past Roman and right into the eyes of another one. 

Roman looked up and for a moment all he could do was gap. 

Hundreds of Avians were filling the skies, fighting against the monsters with every weapon imaginable. 

“Virgil!” 

Roman turned and saw Patton kneeling over Virgil’s bloody body. He was passed out, and still breathing, but his wounds looked bad. There were holes in his wings, grass sticking up through them. 

Patton was sobbing, gathering Virgil into his arms. 

“Their teeth, their blood, anything!” Logan shouted at them, still up in the trees. “We need all three of them!” 

“V-V-V-” Patton was gasping. Roman glanced around, and seeing that the Avians had things under control for the moment, he knelt down beside Patton. 

“Hey, hey, listen to me!” Roman grabbed Patton’s shoulders and shook him. Patton looked at him, his eyes full of tears. “Virgil will be okay, as long as we can get these things out of here,” Roman said. “We need to focus.” 

Patton shook his head. “I’m not leaving him.” 

Roman sighed, but he nodded. “Okay, okay, give me your vial. Stay with him, try to keep them away from him.” 

Patton nodded and handed over his vial. Roman squeezed his shoulder for a moment in comfort, then he got back up and went back into the fight.


	21. Chapter 21

The Avians fought like a well oiled army. 

Logan supposed that they had to, if they were to protect themselves. Perhaps that had been what they’d been doing for all those years. Training and fighting, learning how to protect themselves. It certainly explained how Virgil had been able to hold his own in all of their fights so far. 

Virgil…

Logan looked down at his best friend, laying broken and bloodied on the ground. Patton stood over him, fending off any monster to dared to come near him. He’d never seen the fae so angry, and it frightened him a small bit. 

But he was helping Virgil, so that was all he cared about. 

He already had his vial ready, all he was waiting for was Roman. 

“Logan!” 

Logan turned and saw a woman standing in the tree next to his. She had blue and white wings, and the same eyes as Virgil’s. They were just as intense, though more focused. 

“Virgil’s mother, I presume,” Logan said, kicking away another monster. 

“Shay,” she said. “And since you’re the only vampire here, you must be Logan.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Logan said. “Though I wish it were under better circumstances.” 

“Do you have a plan here?” 

Logan held up the vial. “These should do the job. All I need is for Roman,” Logan pointed, “to get the other two ready.” 

Shay nodded. “That’s what we’ll do then.” she took off, and within moments, there was a ring of Avian’s around Roman. 

Thanks to them, Roman was able to get pieces of the monsters into the vials. 

“Throw them into their mouths!” Logan yelled, then did just that. 

Roman followed his lead, and Shay took the other one. 

The monsters who had swallowed the vials, stopped in their tracks. They started glowing, and then combusted. Any monster nearby went up in flames. Logan jumped up to another branch to get away from the flames and watched as one by one each of the monsters on the ground and in the trees burned. A few tried to take off, which took care of a lot in the sky. 

The flames didn’t touch anything but the monsters. Not the trees, not the grass, not any of the creatures around them. 

It was a complicated potion, and it had to have been brewed at exactly the right temperature. It took months for his father to perfect it. 

A potion that would burn only the thing it was meant to. It could be anything in the world that was in those vials, and the potion would burn it. But it wouldn’t burn anything else. 

Still, though, Logan wasn’t taking any chances. He was already fighting the instinct to run. 

The monsters turned to ashes, and they rained down on them. The air smelled like burning flesh. 

“Good plan,” Shay said, landing next to him again. 

“Thanks,” Logan said with a nod. 

“Let’s get down there and check on my boy,” she said. 

“Um,” Logan glanced down at the still burning fires. “I’ll be down in a minute.” 

Virgil was breathing, but just barely. Roman ran to Patton, who was cradling Virgil’s head in his lap. He was crying, and looked up at Roman helplessly. 

“I-I don’t have any healing powers,” Patton said. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Logan jumped down next to them, then, followed by an Avian. Then another, and another. 

“Put pressure on the wounds on his body,” Logan said, kneeling next to Roman and handing him some cloths. He looked up at one of the Avians. “Do you have a doctor here?” 

The woman shook her head. “We left the only ones there. We couldn’t risk losing one of them.” 

Logan sighed and took off his jacket. “I’ll do the best I can, then.” 

“Do you know how to mend Avian wings?” the woman asked. 

“Virgil taught me,” Logan said. “In case something like this happened.” 

The woman looked surprised at that, as did the other Avians, but they didn’t say anything. 

“Roman, my bag. The potions.” 

Roman nodded and motioned for someone to take his place in bandaging Virgil’s wounds. 

“We have to go,” the woman said. “We can’t risk discovery.” 

Roman looked up as he handed Logan his bag. “You can’t even stay to help? Surely one of you know better about how to care for Virgil than we do, even with Logan’s knowledge.” 

The woman shook her head. Already, Avians were taking off. “I’m sorry, Your Highness,” she said, making Roman balk slightly. So she knew who he was. “But my son and I are not on good terms.” 

“So you’re just going to leave him?!” Patton asked, his voice cracking as he yelled at the Avain. “While he’s hurt? You’re going to leave him alone?” 

“I won’t be leaving him alone,” She said, taking a few steps back. “I’m leaving him with you. Though tell him...tell him I love him.” 

With that, she took off, along with the rest of the Avians. 

Patton was crying, though he looked angry. Roman shared his feelings, but he focused on Virgil and Logan’s instructions. Together, they took care of Virgil. 

It took several hours, most of their potions and bandages later, but Virgil was finally stable. The wounds had stopped bleeding, at least, and he was still breathing. He’d yet to wake up, but Logan suspected that he needed the rest in order to recover. 

This was another set back, he knew. Roman’s and Dorian’s birthday was fast approaching, and if Roman wasn’t there before Dorian could take the throne to the Day Kingdom, then they were all doomed. 

The three of them agreed, though, that they would not continue until Virgil was ready. They had come this far together, and it was clear that at this point, they couldn’t handle this mission without the others. 

Patton stayed with Virgil, keeping his head cushioned in his lap. Logan left them alone, as he suspected that there was little he could do to convince Patton to rest, or clean up. 

Roman came over to him, then, and sat down next to him with a wince. “So fire freaks you out huh?” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “It’s a survival instinct, one that is quite annoying.” 

Roman smirked, which only made Logan roll his eyes again, before they settled on Roman’s back. 

“You’re hurt,” he said. 

Roman looked down. “Oh, yeah, I did fall out of a tree with monsters clawing at me,” he shrugged. “I’ve had worse.” 

Logan shook his head and reached for his bag. “Come here.” 

Roman blinked. “Oh, no, Logan seriously I’m fine.” 

“We’re staying in a forest and sleeping on the ground, Roman, if you don’t want those to get infected then I suggest you let me take care of them,” Logan said. 

Roman made a face at him, but allowed Logan to clean and bandage the wounds. 

“You know,” Roman said as Logan worked. “We never got a chance to talk about what Remy told you.” 

Logan was glad that the prince’s back was turned and he couldn’t see Logan’s face. “There’s not much to talk about.” 

“Lo,” Roman said, “there’s a lot to talk about.” 

Logan sighed. “It’s a shock okay? And I’m...a little mad at him for it.” 

“Alright, that’s a start,” Roman said. 

“And I feel guilty for being mad.” 

“Why?” 

Logan dropped a healing potion over Roman’s wounds. “Because...he’s dead. He’s gone, and he’s my father and…” Logan choked as he put his things away.

Roman turned and took his hand. “He left you, Lo,” he said gently. “You’re allowed to be angry about that.” 

“It wasn’t his fault, though,” Logan said, meeting Roman’s eyes. “He didn’t want to. He would’ve stayed.” 

“But he still left,” Roman said. 

Logan looked away, then, and saw Virgil sitting up. “Virgil!” 

Roman looked up then too, and together they rushed over to him. “How are you feeling?” Logan asked. 

“Like shit,” Virgil grumbled, rubbing his head. He looked back, then, at Patton. “Are you okay? That thing…” 

Patton let out a sob. “I’m fine, thanks to you.” 

Virgil’s shoulders sagged, then he winced as his wings did too. “My wings…” 

“Oh,” Patton looked at his wings with a regretful expression. 

“It’s okay,” Logan said gently. “They’ll heal. You’ll still be able to fly, don’t worry.” 

Virgil sagged back against Patton. “Thank the goddess.” 

“No, thank Logan,” Roman said. “He’s the one who worked his magic. Literally.” 

Virgil frowned at that. “There were hundreds of Avians...they could’ve helped...” 

“They, um,” Patton glanced at Roman and Logan. “They said they needed to get back, before they were discovered.” 

Virgil sighed, then winced. “Typical.” 

Patton rubbed the one spot on his shoulder where Virgil wasn’t harmed. “Just relax okay? Get some rest.” 

Virgil’s eyes were already drooping. “Yeah...yeah..sounds...” 

He was asleep before he could finish his sentence. Patton hummed softly, brushing Virgil’s bangs out of his face, his eyes staying on Virgil, watching his breath. 

Logan and Roman exchanged a look. 

“We’re going to get some food,” Roman said, his voice soft as he spoke. “Will you be okay?” 

Patton only nodded, no breaking his song, or his gaze on Virgil. 

Roman sighed and stood, Logan following him. 

“What do you make of that?” Roman asked as they made their way through the trees. 

Logan shook his head. “I don’t know. I suppose they have grown close.” 

“We all have,” Roman said. 

Logan glanced at him. “You and Virgil bicker like two old crones.” 

“I resent that!” Roman exclaimed. 

“You’re right, it would be an insult to old crones.” 

Roman chuckled at that, and Logan couldn’t help but return the smile. “Eh, so we bicker. Doesn’t mean I won't do everything I can to protect him.” 

“For his sake?” Logan asked. “Or mine?” 

Roman looked down at his feet as he walked. “Would it be bad to say both?” 

“No,” Logan said thoughtfully. 

Roman smiled a little at that, before turning away. “I’ll get the berries, you get the meat and blood.”


	22. Chapter 22

They stayed there for several nights while Virgil’s wounds healed. Patton seemed to take the responsibility of being Virgil’s own personal nurse seriously, because there was not a moment that he wasn’t by Virgil’s side, or going to get something for Virgil. 

Not that Virgil minded, exactly. He enjoyed the company of the fae, and he had to admit he liked being fussed over. Normally he was the one doing the fussing. Though he did remind Patton to eat and drink every once in a while, if he noticed the fae getting a little more frazzeld or paler than usual. 

Logan, for his part, mostly checked on his wounds and changed his bandages, with the help of Patton, of course. It seemed that every time they ran out of medicine, it didn’t take long for Logan to make more. Virgil couldn’t help but notice that he was getting more comfortable with potion making lately, unlike before when he only ever did it when he had to. Now it seemed like he was looking for any excuse to start a small fire to start brewing something.

Roman helped them pass the time with stories and songs. Virgil remembered Logan explaining to him that when Roman sang, or when he got really into a story, it was almost impossible not to listen to him. At first, Virgil had been skeptical. But now that he’s witnessed several of these stories, he was thinking that Logan had seriously under exaggerated Roman’s effects. 

It was not  _ almost  _ impossible not to listen to the prince. It was  _ entirely  _ impossible. Virgil found himself forgetting about the pain, about the thoughts in his head, about everything around except Roman’s voice. 

It was annoying, yet freeing at the same time. He was grateful for the distraction, at least. 

It passed the time, though, which was something they all needed. 

Virgil, for the most part, didn’t want to think about his family had just left him there. He thought that after he was able to convince them to come with him to help his friends, maybe they had come to their senses. Maybe they had finally seen what he’d been trying to tell them all these years. 

But no. As soon as they came, they left. Back to their hidey holes and their safe havens. They didn’t seem to care whether Virgil lived or died. 

To hell with them, then, Virgil decided. If they didn’t care about him, he was going to stop caring about them. 

“You’re scowling.” 

Virgil looked up at Patton, who was peering down at him worriedly. 

“I was not.” 

“Yes you were,” Patton said, gently pressing a finger to the middle of Virgil’s forehead, where his brows had been furrowed. “What were you thinking about?” 

Virgil glanced over at the other two. They were sitting quietly together by the fire, sharing a handful of berries. “Nothing.” 

“Liar,” Patton said. 

Virgil sighed and tucked an arm behind his head. It didn’t hurt nearly as much to move now, thankfully. “Just things.” 

Patton sat back on his hands. “You’ll feel better if you talk about it.” 

“We are talking about it.” 

“More than that, V,” Patton said, though he was smiling a little. 

Virgil closed his eyes. “My family.” 

Patton was silent for a moment. “Ah,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Virgil let out a humorless laugh. “Some lot we are. None of us seemed to have any luck with families.” 

“Oh are we talking about families now?” Roman asked, sitting down across from Patton. 

“No one asked  _ you _ ,” Virgil pointed out. “Besides, we’re all more than well aware of how messed up your family is.” 

Roman scoffed at that and shook his head. “Tell me about it. My little brother ran away at fourteen. Oldest brother tried to kill me and keeps trying to kill me. My mother is also trying to kill me. My father…” his voice trailed off. 

Patton reached over and squeezed his hand. 

“Like I said,” Virgil leaned his head back against Patton, “we are well aware.” 

Logan come over then, and sat down next to Roman, across from Virgil. “I’d rather not think about mine.” 

Virgil sat up, wincing a little, but the pain was nowhere near as bad as it had been, so he counted that as a win. “Mine doesn’t even want anything to do with me,” he said with a small sigh. 

“Your mother seemed concerned,” Patton said. 

“But she didn’t stay,” Virgil pointed out. “They’re all so much more worried about staying hidden…” 

Patton scooted closer to him then and put an arm around his waist. “We care about you,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Roman said, “you and all of your worrying little questions.” 

Virgil glared at him, but Roman just smiled back. 

Logan rolled his eyes at the two of them. “They did come, though,” Logan said. “You asked them to help and they did.” 

“Because of Roman,” Virgil said. “All they cared about was protecting the prince, come to save them all.” Virgil wasn't ashamed about the fact that he sounded bitter, because he was. 

Roman frowned at that, but Virgil turned to look at Patton. “What’s your family like Pat? You’ve never talked about them before.” 

Patton sighed. He and Roman exchanged a small look, and the prince looked down to play with his fingers. 

“My family...is nonexistent,” Patton said. 

“You must have come from somewhere,” Logan said, before he stopped and shook his head. “Apologies, you don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to.” 

“No,” Patton said with a small sigh. “It’s...really it’s not a happy story.” 

“None of us have happy stories, Pat,” Virgil said. “I mean come on Roman’s brother tried to kill him.” 

“Thanks Virgil.” 

Virgil ignored him. “Like Lo said, you don’t have to tell us. But we won't judge you because of it.” 

Patton played with the potion around his neck before he sighed. “I don’t remember much about my parents. We traveled around Faerie a lot, and most of the time they left me with someone or they let me roam on my own. I never really knew what they were doing, I just did what I pleased. 

“Then one day they packed up everything we had and we started running. I don’t remember why, just the rush. We tried to get to a boat to take us away from Ibora, but the Seelie Faerie guards were following us. I remember my parents panicking, trying to hurry me along, but I was so confused. I knew the laws, I knew when they told you to stop, you stopped. But my parents weren’t doing that. And when I couldn’t keep up, they just...left. They got on the boat and they sailed away without so much as a goodbye. 

“The guards got me, then, and they dragged me to Queen Maren’s throne room. She asked me a lot of questions, kept me there for days, but I guess when she figured out I didn't know anything, she sent me away. It wasn’t until then that I realized that my parents had made the queen really, really angry. They’d done something to betray her, something that wouldn’t warrant a second chance. 

“She kept me in a cell, and every now and then someone would come check on me, but mostly I was alone, just like I'd always been. Queen Maren brought me to her, after a few days, and she said that my parents had betrayed her. They had stolen, killed, and betrayed the Seelie. She said that their actions couldn’t go unpunished, and because I was the only one left there, I would have to take their punishment.” 

Patton was crying, and his voice cracked as he spoke his next sentence. 

“I never told anyone except Roman but...I used to have wings. These beautiful translucent wings that sparkled in the daylight. Most of that time I spent alone I spent practicing flying. Queen Maren she...she had my wings stripped. She said I could live, but I had to pay the price. So she took my wings, and she banned me from entering Faerie to live. I could visit, but I could never live there again.” 

Patton fell silent, and Virgil shared a shocked look with Roman and Logan. Clearly, none of them had known about this. Maybe Roman knew some, but not all the details. 

“Well,” Virgil let out a breath, “shit.” 

Patton let out a small laugh. “Yeah. that pretty much sums up everything.” 

“I am deeply sorry,” Logan said. “I would not have pushed you if—” 

“It’s okay, Lo,” Patton said, giving him a small smile. “I’ve come to peace with it, after all these years. There’s nothing I can do to change it.” 

“But-but,” Virgil sputtered, “the queen’s ruling was absurd! Why should you have to pay for what your parents did?” 

Patton shook his head. “That’s just the way the fae are, Virge,” he said gently. 

“It’s stupid!” 

“Virgil,” Logan said. “Not now.” he looked pointedly at Patton, who was looking more and more upset. 

“Oh, um,” Virgil started to reach for him, but Patton got to his feet then. 

“I’m going for a walk,” he said, and turned to leave. 

“Shit,” Virgil muttered. 

“Give him space,” Roman said, standing as well. “Go after him in an hour or so.” 

Logan looked down at the sleeping prince, a strange feeling overcoming him. He had fallen asleep like this, likely without meaning to, but Logan had not pushed him away. They had been waiting for Patton to come back, and Roman had jokingly laid his head in Logan’s lap, and then he just stayed there until he fell asleep. And for the first time, Logan allowed himself to marvel at the situation he was in. He had not thought about this face in a long time. Had tried very hard not to. All it had ever done was make him sad and angry. 

Now though...now he was here, and there was no avoiding it, or everything they’d been through since meeting again. There was no avoiding that Roman had grown from a handsome young man to an even handsomer prince. Patton had told him that Roman disliked the title now, disliked even being referred to as Prince Roman, but there was no denying what he had been born as. Who he was meant to one day be. Besides, he seemed to be growing fonder of the title every night. 

Logan smoothed back Roman’s hair. This position was something that was so familiar yet so alien to him. He remembered the days they would sit out in the fields, the hours they spent talking. They had fallen into this position many times. Then, Logan had relished in being able to study Roman’s face for as long as he was asleep. How he smiled while he dreamed, how he exhaled small puffs through his mouth. Then, Logan had allowed himself to dream of one day being able to have that forever. 

Now though...now things were different. Yet somehow the same. 

Roman still smiled while he slept, he still exhaled in small puffs. He still kept a hand on Logan’s knee as if to reassure him that Logan was still there. He was still so very Roman. 

Logan, though, was different. He no longer dreamed of a life he might have with Roman. He no longer thought much about love at all. 

Perhaps at times, when the nights were darker than usual and the aching thought of his old life crept back into his mind did Logan ever allow himself to think about it. Love, that is. What it meant to him now that he was no longer human. Now that he was tied to a kingdom he did not know if he could ever call home. 

Logan had always known he did not like other creatures the way others around him did. He always knew that sexual pleasure was not something he particularly wanted. The very thought of it turned his stomach. 

Love, though...love was something else. Love was something so sacred in Logan’s mind. Something that he had held close to his heart even when he was a young boy. He remembered his father talking about loving someone once, and how even though the man died, his father had never regretted it. Not the heartbreak, not the years and dreams now long impossible. 

He had once wished to find a love like that. A love he wouldn’t regret, even if one of them died the next day. He did not care if it lasted a day or a week or a year, all he wanted was to love someone as deeply as his father had once loved. 

He had thought Roman would be that person. He had even thought he might have loved the prince when everything went to hell. Then that love grew to hatred, because he had felt that Roman hadn’t loved him at all. 

That was then, though. That was a brokenhearted sixteen year old who had lost everything, and had gained only a friend in return. 

A twig snapped nearby and Logan looked up to see said friend looming down at them. Virgil knelt and watched Roman for a moment. 

“Couldn’t make it, could he?” Virgil asked in a soft tone. 

Logan shook his head. “He is so exhausted, though he pretends not to be.” 

Virgil nodded, then looked up at Logan. He studied him for a long time, something that made Logan slightly uncomfortable, as it seemed Virgil saw something in him that Logan did not. 

“He’s been trying, you know,” Virgil said eventually. 

Logan looked back down. “I know.” 

“Are you going to let him continue?” 

Logan shrugged. “Maybe.” 

Virgil sighed and sat back on his heels. “You haven’t seen or spoken to each other in five years Lo.” 

“I know,” Logan said, looking back up at his friend. “I’m not naive enough to forget that. We are not teenagers anymore.” 

Virgil nodded, but stayed silent, letting Logan collect his thoughts. 

“However...I think I would like to get to know this Roman, who has suffered losses as I have. Perhaps we can work toward being friends again.” 

His friend was quiet for another moment, staring off at something Logan could not see. 

Then he stood and patted Logan’s shoulder. “Good,” he said. “You need this. You need him. I can see that. Doesn’t mean I have to get along with him.” 

Logan smirked at that. “Don’t worry, hardly anyone does.” 

Virgil smiled and walked off, his hands in his pockets. He looked over his shoulder at Logan. “I’m going to look for Patton. Mind if Orin comes along.” 

Logan lifted his hand and the dragon unfurled himself from him. “Go on,” he said, and Orin zoomed toward Virgil, the two of them disappearing into the forest. 

Logan sighed again and leaned his head back, stroking Roman’s hair. It didn’t take long for his thoughts to wonder, and eventually, for sleep to catch up with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Virgil found Patton up in a tree, looking up at the stars. Orin flew up to him and settled on his shoulder before Virgil could get up there. It was annoying, having to climb instead of fly. His wings were still sore when he tried to stretch them, but he suspected that he would be able to fly again as soon as a night or two. 

When he pulled himself up beside Patton, he was surprised to find the fae sniffling. Virgil produced a cloth and handed it to him. Wordlessly, Patton took it. 

They sat together in silence for a moment, watching the world below them. 

“Logan and Roman are cuddled up together,” Virgil said. 

“Finally?” Patton asked with a small sniff. 

“Yeah,” Virgil said. “I think Roman’s wearing down Logan’s walls.” 

Patton smiled a little at that. “If anyone could, it’d be Roman.” 

Virgil nodded in agreement, and they fell silent again. He couldn’t help but glance at Patton, at the multicolored eyes that were shining, hiding so much sadness. 

“I’m sorry,” He said finally. “About everything that’s happened to you. Your wings...I can’t imagine it.” 

Patton sighed and leaned on Virgil’s shoulder. It hurt a little, but Virgil didn’t let Patton know that. He was just glad that Patton didn’t seem to be upset with him. Still, though he felt bad for bringing up such bad memories for his friend. 

“I guess I envy you,” Patton said. “You get to fly whenever, wherever you want.”

“Well, not wherever,” Virgil said. 

“You know what I mean,” Patton said, amusement in his voice. 

Virgil rested his head on top of Patton’s. “When my wings are better, when they’re strong again, I’ll take you with me.” 

Patton sat up to look at him. “What?” 

“When they’re fully healed,” Virgil said, “I’ll take you flying with me.” he hesitated, “Unless you think that’ll make things worse…” 

“No!” Patton exclaimed, grabbing Virgil’s hands. “No-I mean-um,” he looked down. “I’d like that. A lot.” he looked up at the sky. 

Virgil studied him, studied the way his eyes sparkled, the way his tanned skin lit up in the moon and starlight. The glow around him hindered it slightly, but it did make it very easy to spot him. Even when they were in the darkest parts of the forest, or when Virgil was flying above the trees, he could always spot Patton’s glow. It was like a beacon, much like the fae himself. Virgil couldn’t believe that there was any creature who disliked him, let alone anyone who would hurt him like the Seelie Queen had. 

“How are you feeling?” Virgil asked, his voice soft. “I mean...how is the potion holding up.” 

Patton turned his eyes from the sky down to the necklace. “I feel fine,” he said. “Though it seems like the further away I get from the Seelie court the more…” his voice trailed off. Virgil let him gather his thoughts. “I guess I just feel more free from the court. From the queen.” 

_ The queen _ . Not Queen Maren. Not his Queen. The queen. As if she were just some other ruler. 

Patton looked up at him then. “Queen Camiliea gave me an offer.” 

“An offer?” Virgil asked with a frown. “What kind of offer?” 

“She asked me if I would come to the Unseelie court,” Patton said. 

Virgil sat up a little. “And what did you tell her?” 

He shrugged. “Nothing. She told me to decide if I survive this.” 

Virgil nodded. “What are you going to tell her?” 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Patton said with a sigh. “The Seelie Court never felt like home. Not really. I couldn’t be with the other fae, and they all treat me like a traitor anyway. Honestly, I couldn't believe Maren allowed Roman to stay with me all these years.” 

“Maybe she knew you would take care of him,” Virgil said thoughtfully. “From what I've heard of the Seelie, they like to do things for their own gain, and I've gotten the opposite impression of you. So maybe she knew you were who he needed to be with while he healed. Even if it was just in her best interest.” 

Patton looked down at his hands. “I wish that were true,” he muttered. “She doesn’t like me though. No one there does.” 

“Well that’s their loss,” Virgil said, more forcefully than he meant to. “If they don’t like you, screw them. You don’t need them.” 

Patton looked surprised at Virgil’s outburst, but he didn’t argue. “Maybe,” he said. “But they’re still...my kind.” 

“What does that mean?” Virgil asked. “Really, what does that mean? Just because you’re all fae doesn’t mean anything. My kind never cared about me, so I left. I was really lonely, for a long time, but then Lo came along and I felt...right, I guess.” he sighed. “None of this is making any sense is it?” 

“No,” Patton said thoughtfully. “It is.” 

Then he did something Virgil was not expecting. He leaned forward and kissed him. It was quick, just a peck on the lips, but it was enough to make Virgil’s brian malfunction. 

When he pulled back, Patton’s eyes were wide. “I just did that,” he muttered, looking away. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Virgil I wasn't thinking and—” 

Virgil cut him off with another kiss. This one lasted a little longer, and when they pulled away, they were both smiling. 

“Well,” Virgil said, “I like doing that.” 

Patton giggled, covering his mouth a little. “Can we do more?” he asked. 

Virgil grinned. “I think that can be arranged”

The next morning, the four of them gathered around their fire to go over their next steps. Now that Virgil was well enough to travel again, they needed to continue with their task. 

“Our birthday is in a few days,” Roman said, crossing his arms. “If we don’t get there…” 

“We will,” Logan assured him. “The problem will be getting inside without getting caught. If we wanted a quick pass to the palace, we would have let ourselves be caught by now.” 

“Little hard to challenge a duel in the dungeons,” Virgil said. 

“Will it be a duel?” Patton asked, resting his head on Virgil’s shoulder. “Ro, what will happen once you challenge Dorian and Amara?” 

Roman sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “The law says that we have to have a duel for it,” he said. “If I remember the rules correctly, no killing is allowed, but whoever disarms their opponent for more than ten seconds first wins.” 

“Though with how they’ve been treating the kingdom, there’s no telling what they’ve changed or if they’ll abide,” Virgil pointed out. 

“Right.” Logan nodded. “So we have to get you into the palace without getting caught,” he pointed to Roman, “and make sure that none of us get caught, because bad things happen to those prisoners.” 

Virgil scrunched his nose. “Let’s not talk about that.” 

Patton and Roman exchanged worried looks, but neither of them asked. 

Roman sighed. “Guys, look,” he started pacing. “You don’t have to come with me once we reach the palace. I know you’ve all been through a lot since I dragged you into this. The duel, my family...that’s my fight. My mess to clean up.” 

“Do you really think we’d let you go into this alone?” Patton asked. 

Roman looked a little pained. “I needed a guide, and I ended up with friends. I don’t want any of you getting any more hurt than you already have.” 

“Are you saying you don’t want us there?” Virgil asked. 

“I’m saying I don't want you to lose your wings,” Roman said, sounding a little panicked. “I don’t want Patton to never see the sun again, I don’t want Axel’s death to be for nothing.” He looked at each of them as he addressed them. “I don’t want to lose any of you.” 

Logan, Patton, and Virgil all exchanged a look as Roman put his head in his hands. Patton looked pained, and Virgil didn’t know exactly how he felt about Roman’s little speech. 

Logan put his hand on Roman’s arm. “You’ll need backup in there,” he said softly. “A way to show that both kingdoms, and the Seelie Court, are supporting you.” 

“I don’t want them to hurt you,” Roman said. 

Patton stepped forward then. “Hey, Ro, it’s okay,” he said gently. “We’ve still got a lot of time to discuss this, so why don’t we come back to it later. You’ve made your point clear, but this should be a choice all of is agree on okay?” 

Roman looked like he wanted to argue, but Patton stared him down. 

It was kind of funny, Virgil thought, that the smallest one of all of them was able to tower over them all sometimes. 

The prince sighed. “Alright. Though don’t expect me to change my mind.” 

“I’d never dream of it,” Patton said, giving Roman a side hug. 


	24. Chapter 24

They started on their path to the castle, keeping as deep in the forest as they could. They seemed to develop a system, of sorts. Virgil would fly overhead and watch for any threats either from the castle or anywhere else in the forest. Orin would fly through the forest floor to look for any threats from below. Logan focused on listening, Patton would flitter back and forth between Faerie and the Night Forest, sometimes staying there for longer periods of time than others. Roman assumed that in those cases he was talking to other fae, or he simply got distracted by something. 

Roman, for his part, kept his eyes out for anything. He didn’t trust this forest, not after the two attacks that happened in it. He kept a hand on his sword, taking comfort in its presence. 

The long hours of walking, though, allowed him much too much time to think. There was no use talking to Logan, and he never knew when Patton was going to leave or come back. So he spent his time going over everything that had happened the past week. It seemed that in all of the excitement, there hadn’t been much time for everything to sink in. 

Now, though, Roman’s mind was whirling. 

The Unseelie Court, the fight with the guards, the village, the vampires, those monsters...it was all starting to be too much. He still had to fight his brother, and anything else that accompanied that. 

How was he going to keep his friends safe? If Dorian was willing to stabbed Roman to get to the throne all those years ago, then he wouldn’t be over using Roman’s friends against him. He had to convince them to stay behind, somehow. He didn’t want to lose the only creatures in the world he could trust, not again. 

He glanced over at Logan, who was staring straight ahead, as if lost in his own thoughts, but Roman had learned by now that that meant he was listening to his surroundings. A shadow blocked out the moon and Roman looked up to see Virgil’s wings beating down powerfully. Beside him, Patton popped back up, skipping over the twigs and roots like he always did. 

They didn’t want him going in alone, Roman knew, but he couldn’t help worrying. How could they not see what they were getting themselves into? How could they put themselves in so much danger?

How had Roman not seen? How could Roman do this to them? 

This was, after all, his fault. For not taking on Dorian before, for asking Patton to go along, for bringing Virgil and Logan anywhere near his mistakes. 

Roman’s grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. He had to be the strong prince everyone wanted him to be. For his friends, his kingdom, and his mother’s kingdom. However deep she was buried in her mind, he knew that she would not want her kingdom to live on like this. He just hoped that she and Dorian could forgive him for his cowardness. 

At the end of the night, they stopped and Virgil landed, rubbing at his shoulders. He’d been taking things slow with flying, spending more time walking than flying, but every hour he spent flying seemed to grow and grow. His muscles still hurt, though. 

Patton came over to him and took his hand. “How are you feeling?” he asked. This had become their routine whenever they stopped as the forest got lighter. Especially as Virgil spent more time in the sky than he did on the ground. 

“Better,” Virgil said with a nod. “Still sore, though.” 

Patton chewed at his lip. “I’m worried you’re pushing yourself too much. You’re still healing.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Virgil said, kissing the back of Patton’s hand. 

The fae blushed and looked away, but he was smiling. Virgil returned the smile and lead Patton to the fire Logan already had going. 

“It’s been too quiet,” Logan muttered as Roman sat down across from him. “Queen Camiliea, the Night Queen…” 

“Too many queens to keep track of,” Virgil said, leaning back and draping a wing loosely around Patton. “Seelie Queen, Unseelie Queen, Night Queen.” he threw a berry in the air and caught it with his mouth. “Can’t we just use, I don't know, their names?” 

“It’s your head,” Roman said. 

“Well you don’t make us call you Prince Roman,” Virgil pointed out. 

“Technically,” Roman said, “I don't know if I still have that status right now, so it doesn’t matter. Also we’re in friendly company so it doesn’t matter.” 

“We don’t have time for lessons on court manners,” Logan said, more forcefully than any of them expected. 

Roman glanced at Virgil, who only shrugged. 

“You okay Lo?” Virgil asked. 

“Don’t any of you think that it’s odd that the Night Queen seemed to be sending creature after creature after us and she’s suddenly stopped?” Logan asked. 

“Well,” Roman said slowly, “if I were her...I’d realize that after three attempts failed, and one of her vampire leaders lost a head, I would wait. She probably knows what I’m coming here to do. I suppose she figures that if I’m going to her anyway, why bother wasting creatures trying to kill me?” 

“Precisely,” Logan said. “She’ll be ready, so we need to be ready for her.” 

“That’s hard when we don’t know what we’re getting ourselves into,” Virgil said. 

“It will help to know the castle’s layout,” Logan said. “Roman, you will know it better than any of us.” 

Roman balked at that. “I haven’t been to that palace in...well in almost six years! I don’t know what’s changed and what hasn’t.” 

“Well it can’t be that much,” Virgil said. “The palace hasn’t changed from the outside at all, if that helps.” 

Roman sighed. “Alright, I'll tell you what I can remember. It’s not much different from the Day Palace.” 

Roman went into an elaborate explanation of the grounds of the palace, complete with a diagram drawn in the dirt, which he had to pull Patton over for light to see by. 

As Virgil listened, he couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t  _ fair _ . Even just describing the placement of floors on a building, it was impossible not to pay attention. At least that meant that they all remembered what he said, anyway, as annoying as this talent of his was. 

One he was finished, Logan opened his mouth, probably to continue whatever plan he had in mind, but Patton stood and stretched his arms up. “It’s getting late, so we should eat and rest.” 

“Patton I really think—” 

“Shh,” Patton put his hands ong Logan’s shoulders. “Eat then rest, okay? We’re going to need it.” 

Logan sighed. “You are correct. Tomorrow we will advance to the city.” 

“Ugh that means people,” Virgil muttered. 

“I think we’ll be okay,” Patton said, kissing his cheek. 

Vrigil shrugged, but he couldn’t help the smile. “Yeah, whatever.” 

Roman knelt by the creek, gently running his hands over his prince coat. Beside him sat a pile of the decorations that went on it. The coat had gotten rather filthy through their adventure, so it was satisfying to watch it all wash away. As much as could be washed away, at least. The fae that watched over this creek seemed to take pity on him, though, because it was starting to look whiter than it probably should have. Either that or Roman was better at washing his clothes without soap than he thought. 

He sang softly to himself as he worked, first cleaning his coat, then laying it out on a rock to dry. He moved on to the cufflinks, the medals, the patches. He went through this process once every few months, just as he had been taught to. Even when he was living with Patton and had barely any use for them, aside from looking presentable during his meetings with Queen Maren. 

Once all of the smaller things were clean and drying, Roman picked up his last object. 

His coronet. The thing that truly marked him as a prince. It was gold, with red gems around it. In the moonlight, it looked dull. The metal wasn’t shining, the gems not alive with light. Roman sighed and picked up a small cloth to polish the item. It had been in his family for generations, passed down from one royal to another. He hardly felt worthy to wear it, but if he was going to face his mother and his brother, then he would need to look as presentable as he could make himself. 

As he was polishing, someone came to sit down next to him. 

“I thought this was you over here,” Logan said, leaning over to see what he was doing. “Your coronet. I wouldn’t think you would bring that with you.” 

“And leave it at the hands of any woodland creature who wondered by Patton cottage?” Roman asked with a small scoff.

Logan rolled his eyes. “Of course. How could I have not have thought of that?” 

Roman smiled a little as he bent his head over the coronet. 

Logan reached over and picked up a cufflink, turning it over in his hand. “How does this coat still fit you? You are certainly not the same size you were five years ago.” 

“Queen Maren made sure I had proper clothing,” Roman muttered. “She wanted to make sure everyone remembered who I was.” 

“Including you?” 

Roman paused in his polishing and sighed, leaning back a little. “I suppose.” 

Logan put his hand on Roman’s arm. “You’re Roman Sanders. An annoying, obnoxious man who never stops singing and telling stories who cares so, so much about everyone around him.” 

Lowering his coronet, Roman closed his eyes. “You weren’t saying that a few nights ago.” 

“I was mad. It wasn’t fair to you.” 

“No, it was,” Roman said with a sigh. “You were right, after all.” 

“Perhaps,” Logan said after a moment. “But you were also right in your actions. Just because of our relationship does not mean that you should ignore the other people who were dependent on you.” 

Roman tilted his head back. “Doesn’t help me feel any better.” 

“It doesn’t have to,” Logan said slowly. “It just has to...be there in it’s honesty.” 

Roman finally opened his eyes to look at the vampire. “You’re too wise for your own good.” 

“Thank you.” 

He laughed and rolled his eyes, pushing Logan over lightly. “Ass.” 

“You’re one to talk.” 

Roman smiled, and Logan returned it. For a moment, they just smiled at each other before Roman looked back down at his coronet. He set it to the side and stood, stretching. “Shall we go back so I can eat?” 

Logan stood as well and faced him. “I noticed you seemed distracted while we were walking earlier.” 

“Am I that easy to read?” 

“Roman you tripped over a twig. And you can’t use the night as an excuse, you’re eyes have had more than enough time to adjust.” 

Roman felt his face flush and he looked away. He’d forgotten about that. “Yeah, well, I have a lot on my mind.” 

“Right,” Logan said thoughtfully. “You’re still set on leaving all of us behind, aren’t you?” 

Roman sighed. “They’ll just use you against me, Logan. All of you.” 

“It’s a strong possibility,” Logan said, “but nevertheless you stand a better chance at getting through this with us than without us.” 

“You don’t know that Logan!” Roman shouted, frustrated. He turned and started pacing. “You three are all I have left! I’m not going to risk that.” 

“And you’re all I have left,” Logan said, taking Roman’s hands to stop him from turning away again. Roman froze, staring at the other man. Logan looked down at their hands. “Virgil, Patton...you...You’re all I have left.” He looked up at Roman then, his jaw set stubbornly. “So do you think I’m going to stand by while you go to risk your life?” 

Roman lowered his head so his forehead was touching Logan’s. “I was hoping you’d let me,” he muttered, “so I can make up for what happened.” 

“You’ve already made up for it,” Logan said. “You’re here. You’re doing what’s right. Just don’t be stupid for  _ once  _ and let us help you.” 

Roman shut his eyes, tears trekking down his cheeks, and wound his fingers through Logan’s. “Can I kiss you? Please?” 

Logan hesitated, and for a moment Roman thought that he was going to turn Roman down. He was ready to pretend like it was okay, that it had slipped out. He was prepared to accept the fact that Logan didn’t want anything to do with him romantically anymore, that those days were behind them. 

But then Logan nodded, and he kept nodding. “Yes,” he breathed out. 

Roman’s heart jumped and he pulled Logan to him, pressing his lips softly against Logan’s. He stayed relaxed, wrapping an arm around Logan’s waist. He let Logan set the pace, let him decide how far he wanted this to go. 

Logan pressed back, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck and pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss slightly, and he clung to Roman like he was the last thing holding him on the edge of the world. 

Suddenly, though, Logan pulled back. There was a sorrowful look in his eyes as he stepped back from Roman, his arms falling to his sides. 

“There’s no use,” he said sadly. 

“Lo, what do you mean?” Roman asked, reaching for him. 

Logan took a step back. “We live in two different worlds, now. LIterally.” he motioned around them. “You’ll go back to the Day Palace to rule, and I can’t ever follow you there. You’ll have to marry someone eventually...and have children with them, someone who will inherit your throne. I cannot be that person.” 

Roman swallowed past a lump in his throat. “Logan, please I—” 

“No, Roman,” Logan said, shaking his head. “I love you. I’ve loved you for so so long. Then I hated you because you broke my heart. I just...I can't let myself love you only to lose you again. I can’t let you break my heart twice. I’m sorry.” 

His voice cracked on the last word, and he turned and walked away. Roman could only stare after him, feeling his own heart crumble into pieces.


	25. Chapter 25

“Did anyone take into consideration that there would be guards?” Virgil asked as they watched carriages and wagons come in and out of the city. The gates were open, and there were two guards standing at the front, watching everyone who came in and out. Occasionally they would stop someone and search their cart, Roman knew to approve whatever goods they were bringing into the city. 

It was odd. It was so...normal. The only difference between this gate and the one in the Day Kingdom was the lanterns hanging above the guards and the ones lining the path to provide light for the travelers. 

“I forgot about that,” Roman muttered. Beside him, Logan didn’t say anything and Roman suspected it was because he had forgotten as well. They had both spent so long being able to go wherever they pleased and staying out of the kingdom that they had forgotten about the city walls. 

“Maybe we’ll be able to sneak in if we hide our faces,” Roman said, then glanced at Patton. “But it will be hard to hide the glow.” 

Virgil frowned and moved towards Patton. He took Logan’s cloak and wrapped it around Patton, over his other one, dulling the glow slightly more. 

Patton looked uncomfortable, but he didn’t argue. Roman sighed, exchanging a small look with Logan by habit. He looked away quickly. “It will have to do,” he said. “Hopefully it’ll be enough to sneak past the guards.” 

They headed through the forest to the path, where there were several wagons and carts waiting to get into the kingdom. Roman studied them all for a moment from the shadows, not being able to help but think about how busy the kingdom seemed to be, considering everything that was going on in the other towns and villages. 

“They’re probably delivering things to the castle,” Logan muttered to him, coming up beside him. “If what we learned earlier was correct.” 

Roman nodded but he didn’t say anything. It still hurt too much to look at Logan for longer than a second. He knew that Logan was right, to some degree. There was no way that he could come back with Roman to the Day Kingdom, should they survive this encounter with his family. Still, though, it was hard to convince Roman’s heart. He still wanted more than anything to hold onto the vampire and never let him go. 

Logan sighed beside him and rested a gentle hand on his arm. “We can’t get through this if you ignore me, Roman,” he muttered, too low for their friends to hear “Can we please try to be adults about this?” 

“What, am I just supposed to ignore my feelings?” Roman snapped. “It’s not as easy for the rest of us you know.” 

He stormed off after that, blinking back the tears he’d been holding in all night. Only to nearly get run over by a horse, who whined and bucked before stopping. 

“Whoa!” the driver called, pulling back on the reins as Roman took several steps back from the horse. He gulped and looked around, but his friends were watching him from the forest with wide eyes. 

“Um...sorry!” Roman called before quickly turning away and hurrying back towards the forest, where Logan had his head in his hands. 

“Wait!” the driver called, pulling his horse over to the side to allow the creatures behind him to move around. Roman squeezed his eyes shut before turning back around to see the driver on his knee, his head bowed. “I apologize Your Highness!” 

“No, no, no, no, I got in your way. No harm done. Um,” Roman cleared his throat as he looked around, hoping no one would stop to see the spectacle “Just, um, go about your business.” 

The driver stood, but he didn’t get back on his wagon. Instead he twisted his hat around his hands. “I’ve heard you were here Prince Roman, but I never thought I’d get to meet you.” 

Roman sighed and offered a small smile. “It’s a pleasure. Though how did you hear about me?” 

“Word of you and your court spread around after you killed that vampire,” the driver said. “Everyone’s been talking about you and your court. Here to end our suffering.” 

“My...court?’ Roman asked, his head tilting in confusion.

“The faerie, the vampire, and the Avian,” the driver said. “A group of creatures strong enough to take down the queen.” 

Roman resisted the urge to glance over at his friends. He’d never considered that people might think they were members of his court. “Well, thank you for your support,” Roman said with a small nod. “But please, go about your business normally.” 

“Are you trying to get into the kingdom?” he asked, looking down the road at the gates. They were too far away to be noticed by the guards, mostly thanks to the other travelers blocking their way. 

“Well, yes—” 

“Allow me to assist you,” he said quickly. 

“Oh, thank you but—” 

“That’d be great!” Patton exclaimed popping up beside Roman, making him jump. 

The driver seemed to get even more jittery as Logan and Virgil also joined them. “We need to get in undetected,” Logan said, crossing his arms. “Can we be sure that your wagon will not be searched?” 

“I don’t know about that,” the driver said. “We never know when we’re going to be searched anymore.” 

Logan sighed. “It is the best we have at the moment. It will be better than being out in the open.” 

“But how can we be sure you’re not working for the queen,” Virgil said, stalking closer to the driver. “We don’t know who she has wrapped around her finger these days. You could be leading us right into a trap.” 

Roman stepped up and put a hand on VIrgil’s shoulder. “What is your name?” he asked, drawing the wide eyes of the driver back to him. 

“V-Vincent,” he said. 

“Alright Vincent,” Roman said gently, “my friend here makes a good point. I wouldn’t put anything past my mother at this point, so is there a way to prove that you’re not working with her, or Prince Dorian?” 

Vincent gulped. “I don’t know how to prove it to you,” he said. “All I want to do is help to end all of this, in any way that I can. I have a family,” he fumbled with the pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out a few pictures, handing them to Roman. They were of Vincent with his wife and three little girls. The oldest looked about six or seven. “I want them to grow up in a better world,” Vincent said. 

Roman studied the picture for a moment, then nodded and handed it back. “Very well. Ready your wagon.” 

Vincent nodded and went back to check the strappings on his horse, and Virgil pulled Roman to the side. “Are you crazy? A sob story, a little nerves, it has trap written all over it.” 

“What other choice do we have?” Logan asked, joining them, Patton not far behind them. “This will be far better than trying to sneak in out in the open. If it is a trap, then we will deal with it then.” 

Virgil huffed and shoved his hands in the pocket of his cloak. “I don’t trust this guy,” he muttered. 

Patton looped his arm through Virgil’s. “We trust your judgement Virgil,” he said, “so we’ll be on guard okay?” 

“He already knows we’re here,” Logan said with a pointed look to Roman, “so even if it was a trap, we would still be exposed. This way we can keep a closer eye on him, rather than be too surprised later.” 

Virgil chewed on his lip, then sighed. “Fine, you’re right,” he muttered. 

Patton kissed his cheek and stayed close to him as Vincent lead them to the back of the wagon and helped them in. 

Roman hopped in last, kneeling down behind a crate near the front of the wagon. 

“You should move back,” Vincent said, “less of a chance of being noticed.” 

Roman glanced back at him. “Yes, I shall.” he got up to move, but he just went right back when Vincent moved away from the opening of the wagon. 

“Roman,” Patton hissed, “he had a point.” 

Logan glanced at Roman, then at the outside of the wagon. They started moving then, making all of them grab onto something to keep their balance. “He’s going to be stupid and stay there to protect us,” Logan said. 

Roman glared at him, keeping a hand on his sword and pulling the hood of his cloak around his head. “The three of you have an easier way of getting away if something goes wrong,” he said. “So I'll cause a distraction, while you guys get away.” 

“Like I said,” logan muttered, “stupid.” 

The city was just as depressing as Roman feared it was. Usually, the city was bustling with life. Parties, dances, markets. Bars were filled with light and laughter, or the occasional ruffle. There would be children running around, with flowers or sweets or whatever treasure they’d convinced their parents to buy for them. It had always been a happy place in Roman’s memory. 

Now though...now things were quiet. There were lanterns lit to show the way on the cobblestone road, and shops were alight with candles, but the creatures around looked miserable. On every corner there was a guard, and it seemed that if one creature did something they didn’t like, then the guards were allowed to discipline them in a why they saw fit. There was no sign of children, their parents likely keeping them inside as much as possible. There was no laughter, just a layer of fear that seemed to cover the entire kingdom. 

Roman gulped as he witnessed it all. The last time he’d been in the Night Kingdom to visit his mother and brother, there had been streamers and decorations all over the city, creatures welcoming him with cheers. 

It had been right before his trip to Eris, another kingdom. He’d come to say farewell to his mother, and to beg Dorian to come with him. They had originally supposed to have gone together, but something had come up. Roman couldn’t remember what it was, all he remembered was dreading leaving home for so long by himself. 

They had been so normal, then. His mother had been smiling, so happy to see him. Dorian had clapped him on the shoulder and told him not to forget where his home was. They were both so full of life and happiness. What happened while Roman was gone?

Roman jumped when there was a hand on his shoulder. “It’s me,” Logan whispered, rubbing his thumb on Roman’s arm. “You looked really upset.” 

“Just thinking about the last time I was here,” Roman said honestly. “How different everything was.” 

Logan nodded and looked out of the wagon, at the city beyond. “You always said the Night Kingdom was a wonderful place,” he said thoughtfully, “you were so excited to show me.” 

Roman looked down, his hand tightening on his sword. “This was not the way I imagined it.” 

“I will hold you to your promise, then,” Logan said, squeezing his arm, “to show me the Night Kingdom you always told me about.” 

A lump formed in Roman’s throat then, and he blinked back tears. He remembered those days, sitting with Logan while he worked, and telling him all about the Night Kingdom and all the adventures Dorian, Remus and himself had there growing up, before and after Remus left. He’d always imagined that one day he’d bring Logan to his mother’s palace and introduce him to Dorian and the queen. He imagined Dorian helping him to show Logan around to all of their favorite places, laughing at the memories they shared and making new ones along the way. 

More and more, Roman’s chest grew tighter. He was so, so angry. Angry that this had happened, angry that his mother and father had _ let _ this happen. 

“Roman,” Patton said, “deep breathes. Getting angry won’t help anyone right now.” 

Roman tried to listen, silenting damning the fact that now there were at least two people in this wagon who could read him so well. Logan rubbed circles on his back, a spot he knew would make Roman melt on a good day, relax on a bad one. 

Surely enough it worked. He felt his muscles loosen and his jaw unclench. He closed his eyes to focus on the sensation, when the cart came to a sudden stop. 

His eyes snapped open and he looked around. His friends looked equally startled and on edge. Roman’s hand drifted back to his sword when he heard footsteps outside. Logan ducked down, pulling Roman with him. 

For a moment, none of them dared to breathe. There were voices outside, but Roman couldn’t make out the words. 

Logan, on the other hand, was leaning forward a little, his brows furrowed in concentration. “They’re talking about packages,” his whispered, motioning to the many crates around them. “We should lay low and stay still until we pass.”

Patton and Virgil nodded, the latter pulling Patton close to him and wrapping his wings around him to dull the glow as much as possible. Thanks to the darkness of Virgil’s wings, they were able to blend into the shadows well enough that Roman had to squint to make out any outline. 

The voices and footsteps continued for a few minutes, Logan’s face never falling from concentration. Roman didn’t loosen his grip on his sword until they were moving again. In the back of the cart, Virgil relaxed as well, his and Patton’s faces popping back into view. 

Logan sat up slightly, likely to look out of the back to see where they were. “How much further to the castle?” he whispered to Roman. 

“Oh, sooner than you might think Logan dear.” 

Roman shot to his feet, pulling out his sword and aimed it towards the voice, but there was no one there. He glanced around, but the cart was empty except for him and his companions. Logan had shot to his feet beside Roman, and Virgil and Patton had started to move towards them. 

“I’m glad you got my message, Roman,” Dorian’s voice rang out. 

Roman and Patton exchanged panicked looks. Remy. He’d tricked Remy to get Roman to come all the way out to the Night Palace, to make him come out of hiding.

A laugh rang out around them, mocking and loud. “Oh brother dear, you were always so trusting.” 

The voice had changed to one Roman knew well. His stomach twisted and he felt his sword waver. 

“You were always so open to everything,” Doiran went on, sounding disgusted. “You even stood up to Father about those creepy little fae. No wonder you ran to them. Eager to use them as much as they used you?” 

Roman glanced back at Patton, who was frowning—no— _ scowling _ . It took a moment for Roman to realize not at him, though, but at the invisible voice. 

Then as Roman watched, Dorian appeared out of thin air, right next to Patton. “Oh and this poor little thing, tsk tsk tsk,” he shook his head, “you’ve manipulated him for years!”

Patton and Virgil whirled, but Dorian was already gone. 

He appeared again in the middle of the cart, between the two pairs. “Honestly, I can't believe that you’ve lead them here. Shouldn’t you know better, brother?” 

Roman swung at Dorian, but he disappeared and instead he clipped Virgil’s arm. His friend hissed and moved back, glaring at Roman. 

“Sorry,” Roman said quickly before scanning the cart again. They were still moving, and the road was getting rockier and rockier. It was hard to keep his balance, especially with a sword in his hand. 

“This shouldn’t be possible,” Logan muttered. “He’s never had these kinds of abilities before.” 

“Right you are,” Doiran said, appearing on top of a crate of boxes and looking down at them. “It is so amazing what you can learn when you stop giving a fuck about what’s good, what’s bad. Oh it’s so boring!” he disappeared again. 

“Stop hiding Dorian,” Roman called, turning around slowly to look for any sign of movement. “Stop messing with us. Tell me what you want.” 

When Roman turned his head again, Doiran was there, inches from his face. “I want you dead.” 

Roman was frozen, his brothers eyes tearing into him. The only reason he didn’t get stabbed again was because of Logan, yanking him away before Doiran could plunge the dagger in.

Dorain glared at them, his eyes flashing. For a moment, Roman could have sworn they were glowing green, instead of the hazel eyes that they shared. But then it was gone, and Dorian sheathed the dagger, straightening his coat. Roman leveled his sword at his brother. “Doiran,” he said, “I know you’re in there. Please, we’re brothers. Don’t you remember everything we’ve been through? All the fun we’ve had as children?” 

Dorian only glared at him, but Roman thought he saw a flash of something in his brother’s eyes. Something other than malice. 

“Roman, don’t,” Logan muttered, but hope flared in his chest. 

“Remember the hours spent in the forest?” Roman asked. “The exploring we did, with Remus!” Roman’s arm trembled, and he was thankful for the shakey ride to hide it. “Remember him? Our little brother? Remember all the nights we spent together, building tents in our room with sheets and pillows?” he felt tears in his eyes and on his cheeks, but he didn’t care. 

Dorian watched him for a moment before he lifted his hand and pushed Roman’s sword away. “Oh I remember,” he said. “I remember perfect little Roman who could do no wrong. Everyone loved Prince Roman. He was the most favorable of the three princes.” Drian glared at him. “And you could have had anyone you ever wanted as a mate, and you chose a lowly potion boy.” Doiran glared at Logan, who was sticking close to Roman’s side. 

“Leave him out of this!” Roman snapped. 

Dorian took a step towards him, then another, and with each step, Roman could have sworn that the wagon sped up. “You were a spineless, selfish brat when we were kids.” Another step. “You were a spinless, selfish prince.” another. “And you would have been a spineless, selfish king.” another step, and he was inches from Roman. 

“This isn’t you,” Roman said, “Dorian this isn’t  _ you _ !”

“Isn’t it?” Dorian gripped Roman’s jacket in his hands, surprising Roman so much that he dropped his sword. Dorian pulled him close. “Because, dear brother, this is who I really am. This is who I have always been, and who I always will be.” 

Dorian swung Roman around, and it was then that Roman realized just how fast they were going. He could feel the wind whipping past them. 

“Roman!” Patton shouted, but when Roman looked over he saw that his friends were being held by the same can of vampires that ambushed them earlier. Patton was being bound in iron chains, and Virgil was pinned to the ground, his cloak gone and his wings bound. Logan was being held back by three vampires, being forced to stay on his knees. They were all struggling, but the vampires had learned their lesson. They weren’t letting the more powerful creatures get the best of them. Even Orin was ripped off of Logan’s finger. 

Dorain shoved Roman back, making him walk closer and closer to the edge of the wagon. “You know what, I've changed my mind,” he said, smiling in a way that sent shivers down Roman’s spine. “I don’t want to kill you just yet,” he snarled, “I want you to live, knowing that your friends will die because of you. Because you brought them into this. And I want you to wonder, for the rest of your miserable life, everything you should have done differently.” 

“D-Doiran,” Roman stuttered, “please.” 

Dorain’s face went blank. “Goodbye, brother.” 

He let go of Roman’s shirt then and shoved, throwing Roman from the wagon. 


	26. Chapter 26

“ _ NO _ !” Roman shouted. “No, no, no,  _ no _ !” he struggled to get up, to pull himself up on his hands and knees, but he couldn’t. His arm hurt, and his head. Everything hurt. “ _ Virgil _ !” he winced as he tried to sit up, his ribs screaming with pain. “ _ Patton _ !” he tried to prop himself up, but his hand was twisted at an odd angle. “ _ Logan _ !” he sobbed as he collapsed against the stones. He pressed his head to the cold stones, the pain starting to become unbearable. 

“Prince Roman?” 

Roman didn’t care who was calling for him. He didn’t care what they wanted. He didn’t care if they just took all of his belongings and left him there to die. He didn’t care 

“Prince Roman!” 

All Roman could do was sob. They’d trusted him, they’d trusted him to fix this and he’d failed them. He’d failed his friends, the kingdoms, his family. He’d failed. 

Hands were on him suddenly, lifting his head up and gently turning him over onto his back. He cried out in pain, though a part of him welcomed it. 

“He’s got a broken arm and it looks like a few broken ribs,” a voice said. 

“What do you think happened?” someone else asked. 

“I don’t know,” the first voice said. “But he’s scared and angry and hurt. We need to get him to Dad.” 

Roman wanted to beg them to leave him be, to let him be in pain, but they were already lifting him, carrying him someplace. He didn’t bother to open eyes or try to stop crying. He just let these strangers do with him what they wanted. 

“Prince Roman, please, calm down. You’re going to be okay,” someone said to him. 

“Here, give him this, it’ll calm him down long enough for him to heal.” another creature said. 

Before Roman knew it, there was a cup to his lips and liquid being forced down his throat. Distantly, he recognized the taste of a sleep potion, and the one he was fed seemed to be a strong one, because before long he was slipping away. He let the potion take him away, grateful for the break. 

“I don’t know what to do. The queen has announced a public execution.” 

“What are we going to tell him?” 

“The truth!” 

“Are you kidding? You saw him after what happened.” 

The voices were loud, too loud for Roman’s liking. They were angry and panicked, and far too close to Roman’s ears. His head pounded. 

“There’s nothing else we can do. He’ll find out eventually.” 

Roman groaned, and the voices fell silent. “Too loud,” he muttered. 

“Is he waking up?” someone asked, this time much softer. 

“Clearly.” 

“Don’t fight you two.” someone knelt by him. “Your Highness?” there was a cool cloth pressed to his forehead. “Prince Roman, wake up.” 

It was the last thing Roman wanted to do, but it seemed that he didn’t have much of a choice. He was already becoming more aware of his surroundings, like the soft bed he was laying on, the thin sheet covering him, and the fact that the room smelled like lavender. 

“He’s waking up!” 

The creature beside him sushed the creature speaking before removing the cloth. “Prince Roman, we know that you’re awake. Please, open your eyes, at least.” 

Slowly, Roman did. He blinked and took a moment to look around. He seemed to be in a small house, with pale blue walls. There were three people in the room, all of them looking over at him with worried eyes. 

The creature beside him had wide pink eyes that were framed behind a pair of spectacles. He smiled at Roman, then, a kind and gentle smile that reminded Roman too much of Patton. He groaned and closed his eyes again. 

“Well that didn’t last long.” 

“Kai, enough,” the creature beside him said. “Prince Roman, please, sit up if you can. You need to eat.” 

Roman sighed and opened his eyes again. “Where am I?” he asked. 

“He speaks,” one of the other creatures muttered. 

The creature with the spectacles turned shook his head before looking back at Roman. “You’re in my house,” he said, “still in the Night Kingdom. My children, Kai and Elliott, saw what happened and brought you to me. My name is Emile Picani.” 

Roman rubbed his head. “I feel awful.” 

Emile gave him a small pat. “You should have seen yourself when you first came in. You’d be feeling a lot worse.” 

“Doubtful,” Roman muttered. 

Emile glanced at his children, but he didn’t respond. He only helped Roman to sit up. “Here, let’s get some food in you, then we can talk.” 

Roman didn’t argue. He let Emile place a tray on his lap, one with a bowl of soup, some bread, and a glass of water on it. It didn’t look particularly delicious, but it was more than the berries and nuts he’d been eating for the past five years. He was ready to devour it all, but then Logan’s words about his diet came into his head, so he took it slow. 

“So,” one of Emile’s children said. They were wearing a black tunic with a black leather skirt that fell to their ankles. They also seemed to be wearing black khol under their eyes. “Are you really here to fight your brother.” 

“Elliott,” Emile chided, but Roman only sighed. 

“That was the plan,” he said. “Though it has not been going well.” 

“Clearly,” the other creature, Kai, presumably, said. He had on a white shirt with a red vest opened over it and black trousers with brown boots. “Considering you were thrown out of a wagon.” 

“Kai!” 

Kai shrugged. “What? I’m right.” 

Emile sighed and shook his head. “Prince Roman, I understand you have been through a lot recently, and you feel very sad and lost but—” 

Roman set down his spoon with a loud clunk and set the tray aside. “I thank you for your kindness and hospitality,” he said, “but I must be going.” 

He got to his feet, feeling much better after eating and brushing off breadcrumbs from his tunic. 

“But Prince Roman—” 

Roman put his hand on Emile’s shoulder. “You have a very lovely home, Mr. Picani—” 

“It’s doctor actually but—” 

“Dr. Picani, excuse me,” Roman gave him his best fake smile. “And again I thank you for your kindness, but as your children pointed out, I have a task to get back to.” 

With that he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room, only to freeze when he walked out into what appeared to be a camp, full of creatures of all kinds. He saw werewolves, vampires, fae, witches, an Avian here and there, banshees, harpies, goblins, elves...any kind of creature who lived in the kingdom seemed to be accounted for. 

The clearing fell silent when Roman walked out. At first it was just the group closest to the door. Then the word spread and slowly everyone turned to look at him, their conversations stalling. 

Roman gulped and took a small step back, only to run into Emile. “It seems that our guest of honor has awoken,” he said to the crowd, some of whom chuckled, but most remained silent. 

“He tried to warn you,” Kai muttered from behind them. 

Emile cleared his throat and took a step forward. “Prince Roman is alive, yes,” he said, “however, he still needs time to process all that has happened. Please, return to your meals.”

Though Emile’s voice rang out loud and clear, no one moved. They still just sat there, staring at Roman. Eventually, someone stood up. “Prince Roman,” she said, “Have you come to save, or doom us all?” 

“When will you save us from your family?” 

“What happened to you?” 

“Why did you abandon us?” 

All of the questions were coming at once, and Roman barely had a chance to process them all. but then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and held up his hand, silencing everyone once again. 

“I cannot possibly answer all of your questions at this moment,” Roman said, letting his voice ring out across the crowd. “I will say, however, that I am deeply sorry. My actions five years ago came from that of a scared teenager, not a prince and heir to the throne. That is no excuse for letting this go on for all of these years. My mother and brother will not continue this torture of their citizens, of my citizens. I will stop them, or die trying.” 

He was met with silence, though as he looked out over the crowd of creatures, he noticed that there were some that were crying, some were smiling, and some who still looked angry. He felt his heart break, at these creatures who had lost so much. 

Beside him, Emile cleared his throat. “You should come back inside, Prince Roman,” he muttered. “You should still rest some before you leave.” 

Roman nodded and followed him back inside. He sat down on the bed as Emile turned to his children. “Make sure everyone got their portions,” he told them, “check in on them all, the children especially.” 

Once they were gone, Emile let out a long breath and sat down across from Roman. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he said and reached into the pocket of his vest. He pulled out a small bronze ring..

“Orin!” Roman exclaimed as he took the dragon from Emile. He was silent and still, a little scratched, as if he’d hit something hard. 

“Kai found it in the road not too far from you,” Emile explained. “I could tell right away it had a soul in it...Him, you said? Orin?” 

Roman nodded. “He belongs to Logan...I guess when he didn’t come alive, they threw him out too.” 

“I see,” Emile said as Roman slipped the dragon onto his finger. At least he wasn’t completely alone. 

“Who are they?” Roman asked. “What...is this place?” 

Emile leaned back in his chair. “A...safe haven, of sorts. A place for creatures who have nowhere else to go.” 

“What happened to all of them?” 

“What didn’t?” Emile countered. “Children whose parents were taken from them, families whose houses burned down...name it and one of these creatures have gone through it.” 

Roman’s mouth went dry. Of course he’d known it was bad. He’d seen what it was like in the towns and even in the heart of the city but this...this was a new level of awful. 

“That was big, what you said out there,” Emile said, breaking into Roman’s thoughts, “but don’t take it personally if a lot of them still hold a grudge. We’ve all been given false hope before.” 

“I understand,” Roman said. “Though I meant every word of what I said.” 

“I know,” Emile said with a nod. “Though I’m curious to know...how do you plan on helping us? You seem rather lost yourself.” 

Roman let out a humorless laugh. “Is it that obvious?” 

“Well,” Emile shrugged, “partly. But I also specialize in feelings. I’m a witch, you see, and I have empathic powers.” 

“Oh!” Roman exclaimed. “That...must be good for business.” 

Emile chuckled. “It makes it easy for me to help creatures who are confused about their feelings, or who don’t know what they’re feeling. Most seek out my advice more than they do my magic.” 

Roman smiled a little at that. “So, what am I feeling?” 

Emile frowned for a moment in concentration. “Lost,” he said again, “and sad. Really sad.” 

“Sounds right,” Roman said with a sigh. “Look, I know I’m supposed to be this brave prince who is going to save you all from this hell you’ve been put through, but I don't know how I’m going to do it. I’m alone now and I don't know how to get through to my brother.” 

Emile nodded. “And you want to get through this without hurting him,” he said, “without losing him.” 

“You’re good,” Roman said, not quite able to look the witch in the eye. 

“Well, part of it is what you’re feeling,” he said, “but the other is just what anyone can see. I remember how close you two were. We all do. That might be why many of us are skeptical about your promises. No one can really imagine this ending without...well.” he spread his hands as if that would fill in what he refused to say. 

“I know,” Roman said. “But...I shouldn’t drag you into this.” 

“Roman,” Emile said, “we were all dragged into this five years ago. I think we’re well past keeping your family drama behind closed doors.” 

Roman sighed and put his head in his hands.

Emile was quiet for a moment before standing and sitting next to him. “Prince Roman.” 

Roman looked up at him, and was slightly surprised to see that he was completely serious, his arms crossed. For a moment, he reminded Roman of Logan. 

“Are you going to stay true to your word? Or are you going to let your brother win?” 

Roman’s mouth opened and closed, but he didn’t know quite how to answer that question. 

“You’re friends are gone,” Emile said, “and you’re not armed. So what are you going to do about it?” 

Roman took a deep breath. “I have to save them,” he said. “I’m not going to let them suffer anymore.” 

“Your friends,” he asked, “or the kingdoms?” 

“Both,” Roman said. 

Emile put his hand on Roman’s shoulder. “But if you can’t save them, then will you continue on?” 

Roman didn’t want to think about that, he didn’t want to consider that he would lose any of them, but from the way that Emile was looking at him—this citizen who was housing dozens of creatures with nowhere else to go, someone who has seen and had to deal with Dorian for years—Roman knew what he was asking. Would Roman go on to be king, even if it meant losing one or all of his friends? Would he continue to care for the kingdoms even if he was alone? 

It was too much to think about, too much for him to process, but Emile needed an answer, Roman knew. He needed to know Roman wasn’t going to abandon them again. 

So Roman said, “Yes. I will do anything for the creatures of these kingdoms. No matter what.” 

Emile nodded and stood. “Then you should rest more. Get your energy back. At twilight, we leave.” 

Roman frowned. “What are we going to do?” 

Emile smirked and headed towards the door. “We’re going to get you in the castle, of course.”


	27. Chapter 27

The iron was suffocating. 

No matter how hard Patton tried, he couldn’t get out of the chains. He tried calling the winds to him, but for the first time in his life, they were silent. He tried any trick he could think of, but there was no getting out. 

He’d heard stories of Faes trapped in iron, of course, but those stories did nothing to prepare him for how it felt. It was like all of his magic, everything that made him him was grasped in a tight grip. It was just darkness with no sign of any kind of light. 

The chains made him unable to help anyone. He couldn't help Roman when Dorian threw him off of the wagon. He couldn’t help Virgil when they bound his wings. He couldn’t help Logan when they put a different type of chains on him, along with a mask that covered his mouth, likely to keep his fangs from coming out. 

When the wagon finally came to a stop, the vampires dragged the three of them from it. Dorian hopped down behind them, taking a deep breath. “Ah, don’t you just love the smell of prisoners in the air?” 

Logan glared at him, but Dorain only smiled and patted his cheek. “Don’t take this too personally, Little Logan. You were supposed to be dead already.” 

When Logan tried to headbutt him, Dorian took a step back and tsked. “Now now Lolo, don’t be naughty, that’s my job.” He smiled as if he’d just made a joke before looking at Patton. “Ah, the famous Seelie. We haven’t seen one of you here in quite a few years.” he picked up the potion that was around Patton’s neck. “I assume the talented little potion master here made this for you. Only someone as talented as he and his father could do this. Why do you think we wanted him dead?” 

Patton watched with wide eyes as Dorain opened the cap of the vial and pours out the potion onto the cobblestones beneath them. “Oops,” he said with a smug smile. 

Beside him, Virgil lurched with anger, but the vampires held him back, tightening the bonds on his wings. Dorian ignored him and capped the vial, only a small pool of the potion left. “We don’t want you dying too soon,” he said, tucking the potion back against Patton’s chest. “That would be no fun.” 

Patton felt the effects of the loss immediately. Maybe the iron was making it worse, but suddenly it was like he was thrust into a tundra. He was so, so cold, the wind, usually a welcome friend, now biting against his skin. He was shivering in his chains, and Dorian watched with an amused look. It was hard to believe that it was summer. 

Dorian moved on, stopping in front of Virgil, who looked furious. 

“My mother will want to talk with you,” Dorian said, walking around Virgil and running a finger across his wings. “Yes, I think she’ll find you very interesting.”

Virgil was tense, and his eyes burned with anger, but the gag in his mouth kept him from screaming the profanity Patton knew was bubbling up inside of him. 

Dorian walked to the front of their group. “I’ll give my brother a night to think he can save them,” he said to the vampires. “In two nights, we’ll execute them.” 

The vampires around them smiled at that, as if they shared Dorian’s morbid sense of humor. 

“Take them to the dungeons,” Dorian said, turning away from them. “And make sure you give them your best care.” 

Their “best care” seemed to involve a lot of pushing, laughing, and a few punches and kicks thrown in as the three of them were escorted to the dungeons. 

Though Logan couldn’t say anything, he allowed that to his advantage to take in his surroundings. The Night Palace seemed to have been built similarly to the Day one. There were four spires in the north, south, east, and west. A large gate and stone wall stood at the front of the palace, and Logan bet that there were other gates around the ground. On top of the wall were guards, two or three per tower. From the distance he was at, Logan couldn’t tell what type of creatures they were, so he could only assume the worst. He didn’t think it was much of a stretch, considering the kind of company the prince seemed to keep around. 

The vampires took them in through a side door, on that opened to a labyrinth of hallways. They twisted and turned before they came to a set of stairs. Logan and he friends were pushed rather than escorted down, and they were met with rows and rows of cells. Most of them seemed to be occupied, some even packed from the back to the front with prisoners. They all looked up solemnly at the new arrivals, pity clear in their eyes. 

They walked down and down, past dozens of cells and even more prisoners. Some looked in better condition than others. One century seemed to have lost an eye. A werewolf massaged their hands, right where their claws would have been. 

It turned Logan’s stomach, to see all of these creatures like this. Before, they would have had to have committed only the worst kind of crime to deserve a space in the dungeons, but Logan suspected that most of these creatures all just got on Dorian’s bad side. That they didn’t deserve to be in those cells one bit. 

Eventually, they stopped at what seemed to be the end of the hall, at the very last set of cells. Logan was thrown into one, Virgil and Patton into others. The door slammed behind them. 

“Have fun waiting for your execution,” the vampire said, grinning at Logan through the bars. “It’s too bad, you could have been one of the best of us. You could have been Prince Dorian’s right hand. But you had to be a traitor.” 

Logan tried to respond, he tried to yell, but because of the damned mask they put on him, all that came out were muffled words. 

The vampire laughed at him and left, the doors to the other two cells closing soon after. 

“Patton!” Virgil yelled once they were gone. “Patton, are you okay?” 

There was muffled groaning. “I-I’ve b-be-been bet-t-ter,” Patton stuttered, his teeth chattering. 

Something made a  _ thump  _ sound across from Logan’s cell, which was followed by a string of curses. Logan guessed that Virgil either kicked or punched something. “Those  _ assholes _ !” Virgil shouted. “What’s the point of doing any of this if they’re just going to kill us anyway?” 

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, wishing that he could speak to tell Virgil just how ignorant he sounded. 

“R-R-Roman,” Patton said, “he w-wants t-t-to hurt h-h-im.” 

Well at least Patton was thinking. 

Virgil cursed again. Logan let out a breath and slid to the ground. His hands were still bound, and the mask was still strapped on. There was no way he could get it off without help, and he doubted that any guard would help him, even if any of them felt a smidge sorry for him. They likely wouldn’t risk the wrath of the royals. 

“Lo,” Virgil called. “You okay?” 

Logan tapped his foot twice against the bars. 

“W-Why isn’t h-he t-t-talking?” Patton asked. 

“He’s still got the mask on,” Virgil said. 

Logan tapped his foot again. 

“He kn-knows you’re t-th-the smart one.” Patton said, his voice cracking more and more. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Hey,” virgil said, making his voice gentle, “it’s okay, Pat. Roman’s going to do everything he can.” 

“I’m s-so c-c-cold.” 

“I know,” Virgil said, his face painted. “Is there anything in there that can warm you up? Even a little?” 

There was some silence, then Patton said, “I-I’m j-just going t-t-to lie d-d-own.”

“Alright,” Virgil said, “get some rest.” 

Logan’s eyes widened and he shook his head at Virgil, but his friend looked helpless. It was clear that he knew the last thing Patton needed to do was sleep, but there was nothing either of them could do to stop him. 

At least Dorian had left a bit of the potion, Logan thought. Then Patton might stand a chance until they could get him back to the sunlight. If they could get him back to the sunlight. 

Their plan was simple. 

Roman was going to sneak into the castle under the guise of helping with a delivery, one that Emile was supposed to make. Then, when the guards were distracted with checking over the order, Roman would sneak away into the servants stairway and make his way through the castle that way. Ideally, Emile would get away without a scratch, as Kai and Elliott had made very clear to him. 

“If he doesn’t come back,” Kai said, “I will personally hunt you down and the last thing you will have to worry about is your family.” 

After Roman was sure that he was away and hadn’t been noticed, and after he was sure that Emile was safely out of the gates, he would make his way to the laundry and sneak away a guard uniform. From there, he would make his way down the dungeons to free his friends, with Orin’s help. 

This had been when their priorities had differed. 

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to just go after Dorian and tAmara?” Elliott had asked. 

“Dorian will just use them against me,” Roman said, “it’ll be better if I freed them. That way I know that they’re safe.” 

“We’ll all be dead soon enough if you don’t finish this,” Kai snapped. 

Emile had put up his hand. “You do what you think is best,” he said, though he looked as if he agreed with his children. 

Roman had only nodded and they’d moved on with their planning. He didn’t particularly care what they thought, when it concerned his friends. He knew that if it had been Kai and Eliott down there, Emile would want him to do anything to get them back. 

The next part of the plan was tricky. After he had his friends out, they had to make their way through the castle undetected until they could find Roman’s mother, so he could confront her directly. He didn’t want to risk getting caught and being disarmed. He refused to face his mother for the first time in six years as a prisoner. 

Once they were in the clear, though, Roman would finally be able to challenge his mother—and brother—for the thrones. He hoped that he could figure out a way to free them from the spell before then, but he knew that he had to do what he needed to for the goodness of the kingdom, as much as he hated the thought of losing either of them. 

That was another reason why he wanted to go to his friends. Logan would be able to think about what to do. Maybe Patton would have some fae knowledge at his disposal, and Virgil had told him that he’d known Dorian briefly before everything happened, so he could help Roman get through to him. 

Roman just hoped that it was enough. He hoped—no, he prayed—that there was something he could do to keep his family together. He really didn’t want to lose them. 

It wasn’t hard for Roman to sneak in. 

Emile, to his credit, was a good actor. He managed to keep the guards distracted long enough for Roman to slip into the servant’s corridor. He stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting until Emile was well and truly out of the gates before he headed down. 

Thankfully, he didn’t see any servants or guards on his way down. He was relieved to see that the layout seemed to be similar to the Day Palace. He swallowed back a lump in his throat as he thought back to when both of his brothers and him had been together, when they had been a family. 

_ Remus and Dorian had been in Roman’s room, Remus with his feet propped up on the wall as he lounged in Roman’s bed, seeming not to care that he was leaving footprints on the wall. Roman hadn’t wanted to reprimand him, either. He didn’t care very much about something that could easily be cleaned up, and besides his little brother looked content, which was rare for him.  _

_ Dorian seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he too ignored their brother’s dirty shoes on Roman’s bedroom wall. Instead he was flipping through a book, in a world of his own.  _

_ “I’m booooored,” Remus groaned.  _

_ “Then you should find something to entertain yourself with,” Dorian said without looking up. _

_ Remus sighed and started kicking, his boots thudding against the wall.  _

_ “Something that isn’t going to destroy the room, Remus,” Dorian said.  _

_ Well, so much for that.  _

_ Remus sat up and stuck his tongue out at Dorain.  _

_ “Very mature.”  _

_ “Very mature,” Remus mocked, making his voice high pitched.  _

_ “Hey i have an idea!” Roman said, bouncing to his feet. The last thing he wanted on this visit was for his brothers to get into a fight. It had been so good the past few days, and he wanted to keep that going. “Let’s go explore the palace.”  _

_ Dorain and Remus exchanged a look. “Roman, we live here,” Dorian said. “We know everything about the palace.”  _

_ “Come, brother, where is your sense of adventure!” Roman exclaimed. He grabbed his wooden training sword, something he hadn’t used in years since he’d graduated to a dull, metal sword. “We’ll only go crazy sitting here all day. Let’s explore! Invent!”  _

_ “Like an invasion!” Remus exclaimed, jumping to his feet while still standing on the bed. Roman tried not to wince at his now ruined coverlet.  _

_ “Yes!” He said. “An invasion here to take over the kingdom!”  _

_ “And eat our insides!” Remus added.  _

_ Roman hesitated, because that was not what invaders did. In fact, that was no way any sane creature did, but his brother was finally playing along with him, and he didn’t want to ruin it.  _

_ “Sure,” Roman said through a tight smile. “Invaders here to take over the kingdom and eat our insides.”  _

_ He turned to Dorian before Remus could add anything else to the scenario. “Come on Dee, let’s have some fun while we’re here. You can read that book any time you want.”  _

_ Dorian sighed, but he was smiling slightly as he marked his page and set the book aside. “Who are we saving from the invaders?”  _

Roman shook the memory away and he climbed down down down the stairs. He passed the laundry, where he snagged a guard outfit easily and went back to his decent. The further down he went, though, the more concerned he grew. He hadn’t seen a servant or guard the entire time he’d been in the stairwell. And if his memory served him, then there should have been a least one of the two bustling from one floor to another by that point. 

He didn’t want to think about the reason for that. He didn’t want to think about what his mother or brother could have done to those poor creatures, many of whom had served them well for so many years. 

Roman quickly changed into the uniform and worked his way to the dungeons. He’d been there exactly once, though he’d been by the door many times. His mother and father didn’t like for Roman and his brothers to see the kind of people they had to put behind bars. While they were children, at least. Even still, they didn’t like the idea of the boys speaking with any of the prisoners. 

At the present time, however, he suspected that most of the “prisoners” were innocent. So when he slipped inside, keeping his head down and his hat pulled down, he tried to ignore the moaning, the pleading that echoed off the walls. He tried to ignore the overwhelming stench that came from dozens and dozens of creatures who hadn’t bathed in a long time. Instead he tried to focus on finding the cells where his friends might be. 

The further down he went, though, the more he started to panic. Where were they? Did Dorain decide to execute them so soon? He said he would give Roman a night, but it couldn’t have been that long yet could it? 

He was starting to really and truly panic when he heard a low mumble.

“How long do you think we’ve been down here?” 

There was a brief silence filled only by a small thump. 

“Yeah I don’t know either…” 

Another moment of silence. 

“Pat? He’s still asleep. Poor thing…” 

Okay that was Virgil’s voice...but who was he talking to? Where was Logan? And what was wrong with Patton? 

Roman hurried between the cells as Virgil’s voice got louder. 

“Goddess above I hope Roman figures all of this out,” Virgil said with a sigh. He was met, again, with silence before he spoke again. “Look, I know the guy cares, but he’s one person who clearly has issues around all this. Not that I can blame him. I just hope he deals with this before it’s too late for Patton.” 

Roman froze at that. He peered into the dimness of the hall, looking for the familiar glow of fae light, but there was none. Even with the torches, he should have been able to see it, even from a distance. But it was gone. 

His heart started racing. The potion. Dorian got rid of the potion. He was killing Patton, Roman’s best friend, quicker than the other two. He must have known Patton was the one who saved Roman that night, the one who kept him from killing Roman then and there. He wanted Patton to suffer. 

Roman slumped against the wall, thankful that there were no other guards around at the moment. Patton was dying. He would never survive long without the sun to shield him. 

His thoughts were racing. If he freed them now, then he’d have to worry about Patton. Surely he wouldn’t be able to climb up the stairs as the rest of them were. And if Dorian was so set on making them suffer to make Roman suffer then if they were found missing…

It would alert the entire palace. Roman wouldn’t stand a chance at getting around undetected. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kai had been right. It would be better, for Roman, for his friends, and for the kingdom, if he went to his mother first. If he ended everything before he focused on anything else. Besides, if Roman didn’t survive his challenge, then there wouldn’t be any hope for the others either, no matter where they were. 

He looked down at his finger, where Orin sat still and silent. Maybe he could find a way to activate the dragon, send him to Logan, and maybe even get them out while Roman dealt with his brother. It was worth a shot, though, Roman had no clue if the dragon would only alert the guards that he was here or if he would just provide some semblance of company to his friends. 

He decided, maybe selfishly, that he should wait to use Orin. Wait until he was sure his friends would be able to get out as safely as possible. 

Roman straightened and adjusted his clothes. He’d go to his mother, then. He’d find her and…

Well, he’d figure that out when he got there. 

Turning, he started back down the hall, his heart hurting as Virgil’s voice faded behind the moans and groans of the other prisoners. 

It was at that moment, though, that he heard footsteps and voices coming towards him. Roman froze again and looked around. There was no place he could hide, other than a cell, and he doubted that he could pretend to be a guard. Not one of the guards his mother kept recently, anyway. He refused to speak one bad word about the innocent citizens of his kingdom. 

Unfortunately that left him with little choice other than to keep walking where he’d been headed and hope that he could find a way out. 

He turned and hurried down the hall. He kept his head down as he neared back to where his friends were being kept. He didn’t want them to think he was abandoning them, but he didn’t want to get their hopes up either. Better for them to think that he went off without them than to know that he failed them. 

As he walked past, Virgil fell silent. Roman resisted the urge to look at them, or to even glance at them. A part of him didn’t want to know what Dorian had done to them, but he also didn’t want the sight of them to tempt him into going against his plan. 

So Roman hurried past, no risking glancing up until Virgil’s voice came back, this time far behind him. 

Roman let out a breath, but he could still hear the other guards approaching. He cursed to himself and kept walking, this time glancing into the cells. He was getting into the deeper part of the dungeons, the older part where no creature could ever live. Not even the worst criminals would be put so far back. He vaguely remembered his mother talking about renovating them, though there had been little need to. Most of the time the front of the dungeons were enough to hold anyone it needed to. 

He stopped by a cell, straining his ears to hear if the guards were coming down any further. He was met only with silence. He let out a relieved breath and slumped against the wall. Just as a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. 

Roman yelped and whirled around, only to freeze. 

“R-Roman?” 

Roman gulped and backed away until he hit the wall on the other side. “Dorian?”


	28. Chapter 28

“Roman, thank the goddess, I thought I’d never see you again!” Dorian—-the prisoner that looked like Dorian—said. 

Roman shook his head. “N-No this can’t be right. You’re tricking me again.” 

The prisoner’s face fell. “Roman, it’s me. Dorian. Your big brother.” 

“No. I’ve seen Dorian and he looks nothing like you.” 

“Please,” the prisoner begged. “Please, you have to believe me.” Tears started streaming down his dirty face. Roman had to admit that he looked a lot like Dorian. He had the same eyes, the same hair...well, this prisoner’s hair was long and disheveled. His face was covered in dirt, and even from where Roman was standing, he could smell the odor coming from him. He smelled like he hadn’t bathed in, well, in five years. 

Roman took a slow, deep breath. “I’m sorry, I can’t,” he said. “For all I know this is another trick.” 

The prisoner looked like he was about to scream, but voices caught up to them then, echoing off the walls. Both of them straightened then, Roman reaching for his sword and cursing himself for getting cornered so soon. 

“That cell over there,” the prisoner said, pointing to the cell diangal from him. “They never lock them unless someone is in it. Quick, before they see you!” 

Though Roman had little reason to trust the prisoner, he also didn’t have much of a choice. So he quickly ducked into the cell, shutting the door as gently as he could. He pressed himself into the shadows, leaning forward to see who was coming. 

He heard footsteps before he ever saw anyone, and at first he thought it was just another guard coming to check on the prisoner, but as the figure grew closer, he realized it was Dorain—the real Dorian—practically skipping down the hall. 

“Ah, how are you?” He asked, turning to the prisoner. He had his hands clasped behind his back as he gazed into the cell, and from what Roman could see, the prisoner did not look happy to see him. 

“What are you doing here?” The prisoner snapped. “Finally going to kill me are you?” 

“Mmm not yet,” Dorian said, humming happily. He bounced on his toes, as if he were excited. “I’m going to save that for when our dear brother comes to visit.” 

The prisoner gripped the bars. “Don’t hurt him Remus. Don’t you dare.” 

Roman covered his mouth with his hand to keep from making any noise. Remus? What the hell…

Dorain—-Remus—Roman didn’t know anymore—laughed. “I’m afraid it’s too late for that. Dear Roman will never trust you again. He won’t realize the real you until right before I sever his head from his body.” Dor—Re—The prince said with glee. His voice sounded different than before, more high pitched, more like….

Roman pressed against the wall. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“What happened to you Rem?” the prisoner asked. “What happened to my sweet little brother?” 

“He died!” the prince snapped, his voice echoing. “You and your perfect little kingdom, and mother and father and their perfect little princes killed him! Now who’s the one in charge huh?” He laughed again, sounding maniac. “Oh! I almost forgot the best part! Logan’s here now!” the prince clasped his hands together, as if it were wonderful news. “Remember Little Logy? Roro’s little crush? Guess they managed to hit it off. Even though Roman got him turned into a vampire.” the prince giggled, still bouncing. “Oh I can’t wait to torture him in front of everyone! It’s going to be so fun! All the blood and the screaming, oh and can you imagine Roman’s little sobs as he watches the love of his life die? It’ll be the show of the century!” 

The prisoner had his hands over his ears, like he couldn’t stand the thoughts and images that the prince was putting inside his head. He was crouched down, rocking slightly. The prince looked down at him with what Roman could only describe as a lunatic's smile. He acted as if he enjoyed the kind of pain he was putting the prisoner in. 

The prince spun around, lifting his hands over his head. “Well toodeloo brother! I have executions to carry out!” 

He skipped down the hallway singing to himself. 

Roman didn’t dare breathe until that singing—that incredibly, familiar singing—faded away. He didn’t move until the footsteps faded and he was sure that the prince would be gone. He couldn’t even fathom leaving the cell until he could digest everything that he’d just learned.

“Roman?” the prisoner called, his voice soft and gentle. Just like it had always been when Roman had been injured, or sick, or scared. When Roman had needed his brother. 

When Roman didn’t respond, though, he called out again. “Ro, it’s okay. He’s gone.” 

Slowly, Roman came out of the cell. He focused wholy on not making any sounds, on closing the door as gently as possible and not shuffling his feet too much. It was better than thinking about what he’d just witnessed, and the fact that Dorian, the real Dorian, was behind bars just across from him. 

When Roman finally turned towards the other cell, he found the prisoner—Dorian—watching him with sad eyes. 

“He hurt you so badly,” he whispered. “He made you question everything.” 

Roman muffled a sob with his cloak as he rushed to his brother, his brother who was not evil, his brother who was still  _ him _ . Not corrupted or possessed or under a spell. 

Dorian reached out and cupped Roman’s face, tears streaming down his own face. “Shh, it’s okay Ro, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“I-I thought...He…” 

“I know,” Dorian said, gently brushing away Roman’s tears. “Trust me, I know. He made sure of it.” 

Roman shook his head. “I don’t understand. Remus…” 

Dorian sighed. “He’s been living with the Unseelie all these years. They...did something to him. Something about their magic or whatever food they gave him made him go crazy. He’s...He’s not the same Roman. He’s not the same brother we knew. He likes hurting people, he takes joy in it. He doesn’t care about anyone’s well being or if anyone is happy...it’s like dread and despair has become his happiness.” Dorain squeezed his hand. “Something’s broken in him.” 

Roman pursed his lips. “So what do we do? I came here to challenge for the throne but—” 

“That’s exactly what you should do then,” Dorian said. “He’s still royal, he has a claim to the throne, but if you challenge him, you can win them both back.” 

“I don’t want to kill him, Dee,” Roman said. “What if he can still be helped? I met a very good doctor who knows how to help with—” 

“He can’t,” Dorian said sternly. “Roman, he’s done terrible things. Things you can’t even imagine. If he lived, he would only be sentenced to death anyway for treason.” 

Roman didn’t like it. He hated it, even, but he knew Dorian was right. Family or no, Remus crossed a clear line a long, long time ago. 

Dorian sighed and pressed his head against the bars. “You know the only way to end this, Roman.” 

“What about Mother?” 

Dorain frowned, then and looked up at him. Roman realized with a startle the he was taller than his brother now, by a few inches. “Mother? She disappeared the night Remus came in and took over. I don’t know what happened to her.” 

“Every creature I’ve met has said she and Dor—well, Remus were working together,” Roman said. 

Dorain shook his head. “I don’t know. But I do know that if she had been killed or tortured or whatever Remus would have told me. He loves to torture me that way.” 

“What do you—” 

“Details later,” Dorian said. “Remus said that he was doing executions now, which means now is the time you can get into the throne room. Most of his guards will be outside. Once you’re in the throne room and face him, he can’t turn you down. Remember, you have to—” 

“I know what I need to do,” Roman said, cutting him off. “I  _ did  _ pay attention to our lessons, Dee.” 

Dorian smiled a little. “Go then! I’ll be fine here.” 

“I could get you out—” 

“I haven’t fought in five years,” Dorian said, “I’d be no help. Just go win back our kingdoms.” 

Roman chewed on his lip before he reached into the pocket of his cloak. “Here.” he handed Dorain the lock pick Kai had given him. They had decided it would be easier to use it than to try to find and steal the keys. “Use this to pick the lock and get out. Logan and the others are just a little further down. Let anyone else who Remus put in here unfairly out.” he then lifted his hand, where Orin had been resting a preserving his energy. Roman whispered his name and the dragon came to life. He shot up and flew around. “Orin,” he said, “this is Dorian, the real Dorian. He’s going to help get Logan and the others out. Help him, make sure they all know he’s their real prince.” Orin took a moment to examine Dorian, but he seemed to believe in Roman’s statement, because he settled himself on Dorian’s shoulder.

Roman smiled before he looked back at his brother. “Remember that path in the servants corridor that leads to the back of the palace? Take everyone there and get out of the gates. Take the forest path and it’ll lead you to a small village, ask for Emile. And Dorian, listen to me. Find a way to get Patton back to the sunlight. Whatever it takes, okay?” 

Dorian looked as confused as Roman had felt a few minutes prior, but he closed his hand over the lock pick. “Got it,” he said. “Good luck, brother.” 

“You too.” Roman turned to hurry back down the hall, but Dorian put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You got Logan turned into a vampire?” 

Roman rolled his eyes at Dorian’s teasing smile. “Details later.” 

As the time passed, Patton grew colder and colder. He didn’t know it was possible to be this cold, to the point where he was losing feeling in his fingers and toes. 

The stone floor wasn’t helping. At least the air was humid in the dungeons, even though it was also filled with horrendous scents and the sounds of groans and screams, but at least it was warmer than outside. 

He was grateful that he at least still had his cloak. It felt like paper to him now, but it was better than nothing. 

“Pat, you awake there?” Virgil asked. 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Good, how are you feeling?” 

“C-C-Cold.” 

From where he was sitting, he could see Virgil diagonal from him, watching him with worried eyes. 

“Hang in there okay?” 

All Patton could do was nod as he did his best to curl up in his cloak. It wasn’t easy, with the chains, but he managed. 

There was the sound of a thump next to Patton’s cell, and Virgil looked over. “He’s fine, Lo.” 

Right. Logan still had the mask on. 

“H-How long w-was I o-out?” Patton asked, pulling himself up a little straighter. 

“A few hours,” Virgil said. “From what I can tell, anyway.” At Patton confused look, Virgil explained. “When you don’t have the sun to tell time, and when the moon goes dark for a while every month, you get good at telling the time by what you have. A heartbeat, what little light there is, what animals are out, stuff like that.” 

Patton nodded, and he wished he had the words to express how interesting that was, but the thought of using more than a few words at a time felt exhausting. Instead he managed a small smile in Virgil’s direction, one he returned. 

At that moment, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Patton shrank back, but he saw Virgil straighten and stand. They waited and, to Patton’s surprise, the footsteps were coming from the opposite direction from where they were brought in. Either that, or Patton was too confused to tell. 

As the guard drew closer to them, another set of footsteps appeared. The guard froze for a moment, but kept going as the other set caught up with them. 

The guard stopped right in front of Patton’s cell as the guard coming from the opposite direction passed. 

“Drew the short one too huh?” one of the guards said. “Gods I can’t stand all the misery down here.” 

“Tell me about it,” the first guard said. He had his hands behind his back, and there seemed to be something in it. A bag of some kind. He was rolling it around in his hand, seeming to step back slowly until he was right against the bars on Patton’s cell. 

It took a moment for his mind to catch up, but Patton realized he recognized that bag. It was the same one they’d put the remainder of the potions in. the only creature who could have that was…

Patton lurched up, quicker than he should have, because he immediately fell to the ground again, too weak to stand. 

The second guard looked over the first one’s shoulder and laughed. “Careful now, these prisoners are tricky. Though that one looks like it’s on it’s last breath.” 

Patton tensed, but the guard in front of him only chuckled. “Right, I’d must have forgotten.” he turned slightly and to Patton’s horror, reached into his cell and  _ grabbed  _ Patton by the back of his neck, forcing his head down slightly. Then he gripped the hood on Patton’s hood and yanked it, hard, over his head. 

The second guard laughed. “There you go. I’ve got to go discuss some thing’s with...well, another prisoner. Keep an eye on all the other dreads huh?” 

“Of course.” 

“Long live King Dorian.” 

This time, Patton did notice the guard tense slightly. “Right, uh, long live King Dorian.” 

The second guard walked away, whistling. The first guard stood as still as a rock until they were gone. Once the whistling had died away, the guard turned as if nothing had happened, though not before tossing something into Virgil’s cell. 

“Don’t use it all at once,” he said before continuing down the hall. 

Patton watched after him for a moment, then looked at Virgil, who looked a little pissed. 

“Hey!” he shouted. “What am I supposed to do with this?” 

“Think of something, Avian,” the guard, Roman, said. “And be careful not to draw too much attention to yourself. You wouldn’t want the wrong kind of creature looking at those pretty wings of yours would you?” 

Patton winced, but he knew Roman had to keep up the act, and that his intentions were good. He just hated that it was so good at the acting part. 

Virgil scowled as Roman walked off, looking down at the bag. 

“T-The p-p-potions,” Patton whispered. 

Virgil poured all of them out onto his hands. “What does he think we can do with these?” 

Patton shook his head. He trusted that Roman had a plan, and he was thankful to his friend for covering his dreadfully cold ears. Though he could have done it in a nicer manner. Still, though he had to wonder the same thing. What good were the potions? Unless there was one in there to help them break out…

There was a thump, and Virgil looked up. He watched Logan for a moment, then sighed. “I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me Logan.” 

Patton slumped curling up into a tight ball. The coldness was starting to become unbearable. He just wanted to feel warm. 

“Pat, stay with us,” Virgil said gently. 

“T-T-Tr-Trying.” 

Virgil sighed and looked down at the potions. He frowned as he picked something else out of the bag. “It’s a note,” he muttered. He unrolled it. “It says, ‘Trust him’ and then...a rose?” 

“S-Sy-Symbol,” Patton muttered. 

“Oh, right. His family symbol.” Virgil put the note, along with the potions back into the bag. “Who are we supposed to trust?” 

“Me.” 

Patton looked up, and for a moment he thought that he was hallucinating, that the cold had finally gotten to much for his body to handle, but he could have sworn that he was looking at Roman again. Though this was a disheveled and knotted, more smelly Roman who hadn’t cut his hair in a long time. 

“Who—” 

“I’m Dorian,” he said, “the  _ real  _ Dorian Sanders, and I’m going to get you guys out of here.” he looked over to Logan’s cell. “Nice to finally meet you, Logan.” 

The throne room was, to Roman’s surprise, exactly how he remembered it. There were two elegant thrones at the front of the mostly empty room, surrounded by a velvet red curtain. There was a second floor where guests had been able to watch the festivities from above, the railings that lined the edge of the balcony as shiny as ever. Windows lined the walls, showing the glowing city below. Candles flickered all throughout the room, but most sat around the thrones, to give the royals the most light, to show off the glittering gems and the bright smiles. 

At least, that was what Roman had always been told, and it had made sense to him, though now he suspected that it was so no one forgot who lived in such a magnificent palace. After all, anything that took place in the throne room was usually about the royals themselves. 

Roman took a deep breath and walked in a slow circle, taking everything in. If Dorian was right, then it would take a while for Remus to come back in. So Roman took a look around, allowing all of the memories of one of his homes come back to him. Everything they’d done there as a family, everything that was now tainted by one of them. 

He walked up to the dias, remembering all the times he’d bowed to his mother here, all the times he’d kissed her hand and greeted her every time he came for a visit. He remembered the balls and celebrations there, where his mother and father sat together, smiling down at their guests. He remembered running around the two chairs with his brothers, playing with their wooden weapons. 

Roman walked up the few steps to the thrones and sat right where his mother always did. 

There was nothing to do now but wait. 

It didn’t take long for news to spread. After all, the sudden disappearance of nearly all the prisoners in the kingdom was bound to be noticed. 

Once news got back to the prince, he was furious. He knew that there was only one creature who could or would pull of such a stupid stunt. 

Or two creatures, he should say. One of whom no one should have even known was alive. 

As for the citizens of the kingdom, well, they knew too. They all knew who would be behind such a huge breakout. Who would make the prince so furious. So when the prince stormed off in a fit, when the guards left and when the remaining prisoners were left to live another day, they cheered. They chanted. 

_ Prince Roman  _

_ Prince Roman _

_ Prince Roman _

He had made it. He was there. And he was going to save them all. 

Remus Sanders, on the other hand, had a different idea of how his night was going to end.


	29. Chapter 29

When Remus walked into the throne room, Roman was sitting in their mother’s throne with his legs crossed, his sword set in his lap. He smirked at his brother as he came storming in. 

“Hello brother,” Roman said. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“You freed the prisoners?” Remus asked, huffing either from his rush to get to the room or from his anger. Roman hoped that it was from the latter. 

“Oh, no, I would never do such a thing,” Roman said. “Though if one of them picked up a lockpick I accidentally dropped then who’s to say what they did with it?” 

Remus glared up at him, though he still seemed frazzled, disheveled. Roman’s smirk grew into a smile. “What?” he asked, “surprised to see me so soon? Expected me to come here begging for your mercy?” he stood and walked down to him. “Well something you must have forgotten about me, Remus, is that I don’t give up so easily. And you messed with my friends, with my family,” he continued to walk towards Remus, who, for a moment, seemed actual intimidated by Roman. “Not to mention my homes, my kingdom. I can’t forgive that.” 

Remus huffed, and if he seemed at all surprised that Roman knew who he really was, he didn’t show it. “So,” he said, running his hand through his hair. Roman frowned, realizing the motion was something he himself had picked up from his brother. Though it was also how he knew that right now, Remus was nervous. “What are you going to do now? Kill me? Your own brother?”

“You were going to kill me,” Roman pointed out. “You had no problem doing that. In fact you’ve tried. Twice.” 

“Actually it was three times,” Remus corrected. “Well, four if you count the guards at the fae market.” 

Roman was surprised at how casual Remus sounded, but Dorian had said he’d changed. 

Well, thinking back on it, Remus never had been too upset with the idea of death and killing. Roman had just never thought that his brother would go through with any of his...different kind of thoughts. 

“Whatever,” Roman said. “The point is, you’ve tried, and failed. So now I can’t help but wonder what your plan was. Was it to get me here?” Roman spread his hands, motioning to the throne room. “To, what? Kill me? What was the point of throwing me off of that cart when you could have just captured me and dragged me here to cut off my head in front of the whole kingdom?” 

Something in Remus’s eyes lightened and he took a step towards Roman. “The point?” he asked, smiling wildly. “The point was to toruture you!” He let out a giggle. “The thought of knowing that we knew you were out there, the struggle as you tried to get here knowing that it was all a trap. Then oh the look on your face when I threw you off that cart!” His voice went up a pitch as he giggled more. “And even now, standing alone here, you can’t help but wonder if your friends are safe or if they were captured. You’re wondering if that poor little fae has died yet, and you were too late to save him.” 

The image was in his head, suddenly, Patton lying lifeless in that horrid cell, the vial around his neck empty. Roman stumbled back a step, gasping. 

“Or if that Avian still has his wings, or if he’s bleeding out somewhere begging for mercy,” Remus said, his voice seemed to be echoing in Roman’s head. The vision of Patton faded, replaced by the one of Virgil, lying flat on the ground with his shirt ripped off, his back covered in two huge gashes, both pulsing blood. He was crying, screaming from the pain. 

“Stop,” Roman gasped. He didn’t know what Remus was doing, but he wanted to end. He felt his heart break over and over the more those two images ran around in his head. 

“Then there’s Little Logan,” Remus hummed, “the poor poor vampi. I bet you’re wondering if his head has been severed, the same way he killed that other vampire. Or if he’s been ripped apart, bit by bit,” he enunciated each word, making sure that they made it to Roman’s ears, “by those vampires who work for me, who want revenge from the vampire who took what was theirs.” 

That image hurt most of all. Logan screaming in pain as the vampires tore him apart, limb from limb. Roman gasped, sobbing. No, no, no, they had to be okay, they  _ had  _ to…

_ If you can’t save them, then will you continue on? _

“You can’t save everyone, Roman,” Remus taunted.

Roman closed his eyes as he gripped his sword. “I know,” he said. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I'm going to let you take my kingdom and run it into the ground!” He tried to ignore the images, the sounds, as he lifted his sword. 

“Well teeechnicallyyy,” Remus sang, “this kingdom isn’t yours. It’s Dorian’s. And after I've dragged his name through the mud, the creatures of this kingdom will never trust him.” He walked towards Roman, effortlessly brushing aside the point of his sword. ‘What do you say, Roman? Care to run the Day Kingdom while i run the Night. It’s our birthright after all.” 

Roman glared at him. “No, it’s not yours. Dorian’s the oldest, and I’m the second. You don’t get anything,” 

“Ha!” Remus shouted. “That’s the problem! That’s always been the problem! Perfect little Dorain and Roman, the heir to the kingdoms! And what do I get? I get to be a duke! Hahah!” Remus’s eyes were wide and crazy, and has he ran his hands through his hair, he was looking less and less like a prince. “A downgrade! A complete joke in the eyes of everyone in the kingdoms! To everyone in the family! Do you have any idea how humiliating that is? Oh but wait!” Remus laughed again. “You wouldn’t!” 

Roman straightened his shoulders. “Maybe mother and father picked us because they could see this, under it all. Maybe they could see how unstable you are, and they knew you wouldn’t be fit to rule because you would just do  _ this _ !” Roman motioned to the entirety of the kingdom, his voice echoing off the stone walls. “You never cared! You never gave any thought to the goodness of the creatures you would rule over! You called me spineless and selfish, but i think the only spineless one here is you!” 

That seemed to be the final thing to break remus’s already fragile composure. He drew his own weapon, his mace, and came at Roman screaming. But Roman was ready for him as he blocked the shot aimed for his head and knocked it to the side. 

“You have no idea what it was like!” Remus shouted, taking another swing at Roman. “To be in your shadows! To always have to act like this or that!” he swung again. “To think something’s wrong with you!” another swing. “To be looked at like you’re some kind of freak!” He swung, this time hitting Roman in the arm. 

Remus’s mace sagged on the ground as Roman stumbled back, hissing at the pain. He looked up at his brother, and for the first time, saw the pain in his eyes. The years of rejection and lost. “At least with the fae, I don’t feel like something’s wrong with my head!” he laughed, his eyes going wild again, “at least there, I can be myself!” he shouted the last word at Roman, almost like a curse. 

Slowly, Roman hefted back up his sword. “There was never anything wrong with your head, Rem,” he said, “not before you went to Faerie. But now...they did something to you. If you just stop all of this i can help you. I know a doctor, someone who’s good at dealing with the mind—” 

“I AM NOT THE CRAZY ONE!” Remus shouted. He swung at Roman again, harder and faster than before. “I thought you of all creatures would understand!” Roman tried to move as fast as his brother, but it was hard. He tried to remember all of the lessons with the fae guard. “After living with them for a few years, I thought you would get it!” 

With a huff, Roman was able to knock aside the mace again, the two steel weapon clanging as he shoved it away from him. “You can’t trust them Remus! Not unless you really get to know them! Some of them will do anything to abuse the kind of power you have! And look, they’ve done exactly that!” 

Remus screamed and swung at Roman again. This time, he didn’t seem to be too inclined to talk. No, this time he was unmistakably aiming for Roman’s head, his sides. He was aiming to kill. 

When Roman managed to knock the mace away a third time, Remus just glared at him. “I knew Dame was right,” he said, “I knew that there was no way you would ever see my side of things! Even after i made sure you made it to the Seelie!” 

“What?!” Roman shouted, but Remus was attacking him again. 

They went back and forth, dancing around the throne room, Remus never once giving Roman a chance to breathe. He was attacking with nothing but malice and hate, which should have made his attacks weaker, but Roman had to remember that Remus was a prince too. They had the same classes, the same teachers. Though Remus had left, Roman had no doubt that he’d continued his lessons with some fae. 

Then again, so had Roman. 

So when Roman ducked under Remus’s mace and found an opening, he took it. Though he knew that it should have been a killing blow, he couldn’t make himself do it. So instead, he jammed the flat of his sword against Remus’s head, throwing him off balance and giving Roman enough time to disarm him. 

For a moment, they both watched each other. They were breathing hard, and each of them had their fair share of bruises forming. 

“Remus,” Roman said. “What do you mean you made sure i got to Seelie?” 

Remus let out a laugh, one that was breathless and mocking. “Do you really think I didn't know there was a fae guarding the forest? After all the chaos in the towns and villages? I thought that maybe, maybe, if you spent some time with them then you would come over to my side.” he straightened, still trying to catch his breath. “Of course it had to be the one fae who lived outside of Faerie.” 

Roman only shook his head. “You’re just as naive as you were when we were children. You never had a chance to grow up, did you?” 

Remus growled at him, which made Roman roll his eyes. He pointed his sword at his brother. “It’s over, Rem. I don’t want to do this. If you surrender, I can help keep you from a death sentence.” 

“Why would you do that?” He asked. “I tried to kill you. Four times.” 

Roman scoffed. “Because we’re family, stupid. I thought I'd lost both my brothers, now I have them back. I just want things to be like they were.” 

Remus scowled down at the swor point. He didn’t seem at all bothered that it was there. “You’re just saying that to trick me. To manipulate me.” 

“No,” Roman said, his voice cracking. “I’m not. Rem, I was heartbroken when I woke up one morning and you were gone. I felt like I'd lost a part of myself. Please, let me help you.” 

For a moment, Roman thought that Remus was going to agree. That he was going to surrender and let Roman in. But then the doors to the throne room swung open, and Roman was knocked to his feet. 

“So sorry I’m late,” Queen Amara, Roman’s mother, said. “What did I miss?” 

“M-Mother,” Roman gasped, pulling himself up on his hands. His sword had been knocked away from him, and he watched in horror as Remus calmly walked over to pick it up, along with his mace. He looked almost apologetic when he looked at Roman as he stood by their mother’s side. Around them, guards came pouring in, blocking off all the exits.

“Roman, darling, how nice to see you again,” Amara said. She glanced down at Remus. “Though I had thought the next I saw him he wouldn’t be breathing,” she muttered. 

“Apologies, Mother,” Remus said, though he didn’t sound the least bit apologetic. “I was just having a little fun.” 

Amara waved her hand. “Just get this over with.” 

Remus smiled that smile that just convinced Roman he had gone insane. “Gladly,” he said and lifted his mace and Roman’s sword, stalking towards Roman like a predator who knows he captured his prey. 

Roman pulled himself to his feet and looked between his mother and his brother. A part of him hadn’t really believed that Amara had really been in charge of the kingdom all these years, that she would kill her own husband and attempt to kill her own sons. But she was standing before him, with a cruel and cold smile. It was the face of a woman who didn’t care who she killed or why. Just as long as they were out of her way. 

Distantly, Roman wondered what Remus had done to her. What spell or potion he used to turn their sweet mother into a monster. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know; if he could bear to hear the details. 

“Well this is a surprise,” Roman said casually, dusting off his permanently dirty clothes. “I always thought I was your favorite, mother. After all, you did so love my performances.” 

Remus’s jaw twitched at that, and his knuckles went white, but Amara had no reaction. She only tilted her head at Roman, as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

“You seem to have done a number on her,” Roman said, trying his best to act as nonchalant as possible, even though he was surrounded and disarmed. “What? Couldn’t stand the idea that mommy didn’t love you the most?” 

A low growl came out of Remus’s throat, though that only made Roman smirk. “What happened to family?” Remus asked. 

Roman shrugged. “My feelings are the same, but clearly you don’t care. So I’m going to stop caring too.” 

For a moment, roman thought he saw regret in his brother’s eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Roman gulped and glanced around, weighing his options. It was then that he noticed movement above them in the balcony. A flutter of dark wings. 

“It’s over now, brother,” Remus said, drawing Roman’s attention back to him. “There’s nowhere else you can run.” 

Roman clasped his hands behind his back. “Who’s running?” he smiled, just as a shadow fell over them and Roman was scooped up into the air. He yelped and clung onto Virgil, who was grunting a little. 

“You’re heavy,” he huffed as he landed on the second floor and set Roman down. 

“Well, you didn’t have to point it out,” Roman muttered as he glanced down at the throne room, taking a moment to enjoy the shocked look of remus, his mother, and all of the guards in the room. “We should go.” 

“After them!” Amara shouted. “Don’t let any of them get away!” 

“Agreed,” Virgil said and grabbed Roman’s writst, yanking him out of the room where Dorian, Logan, and Patton were waiting. 

“I thought you were going to get them out,” Roman said to Dorian as Virgil scooped up Patton and they started running. 

Before Dorian could answer, someone hit the back of his head, making him stumble. When he looked up, he found Logan glaring at him. 

“You really are stupid if you think we were just going to leave you there to die!” he shouted. “And why did you send Dorian to get us when you were right there?” 

“To buy you time to get out!” Roman shouted back. “To get everyone out! Remus was too distracted with me to bother with any of you.” 

“Gee thanks Roman,” Virgil said. 

“You’re welcome!” 

“That was sarcasm Princy.” 

Roman rolled his eyes, though he didn’t miss how Dorian was trying not to laugh. 

“Well letting us in on your plan would have been nice,” Logan mumbled. 

Roman reached out and took his hand as they ducked into a small, cramped room to let guards run past them. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I know having your fangs restricted like that must have been awful, not to mention your words. I felt awful.” 

Though Logan still looked royally pissed off, something in his eyes did soften. 

“Okay can you two continue this weird flirting later?” Dorian hissed. 

“Seconded,” Virgil said. 

This time, both Logan and Roman rolled their eyes as Dorian peaked out into the hall. “It’s clear. Let’s go.”

“Where are we going exactly?” Virgil asked. 

Roman looked to Dorian. “You know this place better than I do.” 

His brother took a moment to think. “We can try the kitchens or the same exit I got the other prisoners out through, but at this point Remus and Mother might have every single exit blocked off.” 

“Well, not every exit,” Virgil said. 

They all looked at him. “What do you mean?” Logan asked. 

“You have windows, right?” 

It didn’t take long for the group to reach the roof. Dorian really did know the palace better than anyone. Not even Roman had known about the passages that lead to all of the major exits of the palace, including the top floor of the palace with a window leading to the roof. 

“Mother didn’t want many people to know,” Dorian had explained. “It was more of a safety thing than anything else.” 

“It’s not like I lived here half the time or something,” Roman muttered, but Dorian was already striding across the room to the window. 

“Okay, there should be a wall on the side of the palace that we can use to climb down,” Doiran said, opening the window. 

They climbed out onto the roof, and Roman stepped into Virgil’s path before he could follow Dorian and Logan to the edge. “Hold on.” 

Patton was trembling in Virgil’s arms, his teeth chattering. He was covered in his cloak, but that didn’t seem to be helping him. He was pale, and his lips seemed to be turning an odd color. He had his head buried against Virgil’s shoulder. 

“I tried to convince him to go home,” Virgil said. “He doesn’t want to leave if he can help.” 

“Pat…” Roman sighed and walked over to them. “Pat, you can barely stand.” 

“I-I c-c-can st-st-still,” he paused and shut his eyes tight, “h-help.” 

Roman frowned and put the back of his hand to Patton’s cheek. “Not in you condition you can’t. Here, set him down.” 

Patton shook his head. Or maybe he had been overcome with a shiver, Roman wasn’t quite sure. 

Virgil looked at up Roman, helpless. He did as Roman requested, though, gently setting Patton down. Roman knelt in front of him. “It’s not much,” he said, pulling a small vial from his pocket, “but hopefully it’ll last until we can get you back.” 

Patton’s eyes widened as he saw the glowing vial in Roman’s hand. It was small, it would probably only fill half of Patton’s, but it was something. 

“You decided to pull this out  _ now _ ?” Virgil asked. 

“I didn’t want any of the guards to see and ask questions,” Roman said as he poured the contents into Patton’s vial. 

Patton shivered as the glow around him came back. It wasn’t nearly as bright as it had been before, but at least it was there. 

“How are you feeling?” Virgil asked. 

“B-Bet-ter,” Patton said, pulling his cloak tightly around him. “S-still weak.” 

“I could fly you home,” Virgil said, “it wouldn’t take long--” 

“No,” Roman said, “Remus and my mother know you’re here. They’ll have archers looking to the skies in all corners of the kingdom for you by now. And who knows where those flying creatures are being kept.” 

“I’ll b-be okay,” Patton said. “I’m warming u-up.” he sat up, Virgil helping up. “But R-Roman th-ther’s something--” 

“Guys we have to go,” Dorian called. 

Logan came over to them. “It seems that there are two paths through the gardens. Virgil you should take Patton and find a place to hide if you cannot get out.” 

“B-But--” 

“No, he’s right,” Virgil picked Patton back up. “It’ll be safer.”

Roman looked at Logan. “You could go with them--” 

Gently, Logan pulled on his shoulder so he would turn around. “Don’t be stupid,” he said. “Come on,” he lead Roman to where Dorian was waiting. “Let’s end this.”


	30. Chapter 30

Getting down from the roof was not their biggest problem. In fact, it was exactly the kind of challenge Roman liked, which only made him wonder why Dorian hadn’t shown it to him before.

Their biggest problem was finding a way around the guards that were everywhere. 

“Remind me again what the plan is,” Logan muttered as the three of the pressed against the side of the castle.

“Not to get captured again,” Dorian said. 

“What  _ else _ ?” Logan asked, exasperated. “We still can’t let Remus and Amara get away with any of this.” 

Roman frowned as he watched the guards. They were a mix of creatures, the vampires that attacked them among them. Roman thought he even saw a few fae mixed in with them. 

“Guys,” Patton said. “There’s s-something I need to t-tell you.” 

The three of them looked over at the fae as Virgil set him down. Patton still had to lean on him, but for the most part he was able to stand. 

“What R-Remus did back in th-that wagon,” Patton went on, “popping in a-and out of w-worlds like that...I-I’ve only seen fae do that. No other c-creature has ever been able to.”

Logan and Roman exchanged looks. “But...Remus isn’t fae,” Logan said. 

“Not unless Mother and Father forgot to tell us something,” Dorian muttered. 

“Th-there are some sh-shapeshifting f-fae,” Patton said, Virgil pulling him in close and rubbing his arms to warm him up. 

_ Only fae can do what Remus did _

“He lived with the Unseelie for seven years,” Roman said, “what if I’m not the only one with a knack for befriending the fae? No offense Dee.” 

Dorian only rolled his eyes, but Logan’s were alight.

Logan said. “So his friend could be—” 

“Anybody,” Roman finished with a nod. 

“How does that help us?” Dorian asked. 

“Well, it means that we have to be even more careful,” Logan said, “but if we can figure out how to expose the fae’s abilities, then it might give us a chance to get to Remus.” 

“And I suppose you have a plan already?” Roman asked with a small knowing smile. 

Logan smirked. “It’s forming. But you two need weapons.” 

“Leave that to me,” Dorian said. 

“Get them as quickly as you can and meet us in the city square,” Logan said. 

Dorian nodded, then looked to Virgil and Patton. “You two get somewhere safe. Logan, you and Ro do what you need to.” 

They all nodded and Dorian slipped away. 

“What’s your plan?” Virgil asked. 

Logan brought out the potions that were left. “I thought that King Eils’s potion order was larger than normal,” he muttered, looking at each vial carefully. “We used most of the medicinal potions, but there are these left, and I have no clue what they do. Father made most of these himself, and I haven't had a chance to look closely enough at them to see what is in them.” he shook a dark blue one. “This one has…” he paused and glanced at patton. “Iron shavings.” 

Patton scowled and took a small step away. “That would weaken a fae’s magic.” 

Logan frowned at the bottle. “It would also make it undetectable to any fae who cross it, which would explain why neither you, nor the queen ever noticed.” he looked at Roman. “Could...did your father know about Remus?” 

It was a question roman didn’t want to know the answer to. His father made the orders to Axel weeks in advance. He would have had to have known that Remus was with the fae for at least a month or two to know to have the potions made. He would have had to have known how bad his brother had gotten, and he never once mentioned anything to Roman-- 

“Hey,” Logan said, putting a gentle hand on the small of Roman’s back. “Stay with us, we need you for this.” 

“Right, right…” Roman shook his head. It was something he would have to think about later. He took the potion from Logan. “So if I use this on him, then I’ll be able to know if he’s the fae or really Remus?” 

“Theoretically,” Logan said. He dug around in the bag and produced two more vials. The last of them. “I think these all have similar properties.” he pocketed one and handed the other to Virgil, along with the bag. “Just in case. Tie it to your belt so you don’t risk breaking it with Patton around.” 

Virgil nodded, and Patton shot Logan a grateful smile. 

“Alright we should go,” Roman said. 

Patton threw himself into Roman’s arms, hugging him hard. “Be s-safe,” Patton muttered. 

“You two,” Roman said, holding his friend tightly. 

Once they let go, Logan said his goodbyes and the four of them parted ways. Roman only hoped that they would be able to see each other again soon. 

Even though Roman didn’t know about the passages, or the ladder built  _ into the side _ of the castle, but he  _ did  _ know all the best places to get out of the gates of the palace that were out of the way. At least, he hoped they still were. Many of them Roman and Dorian had found long after Remus had left, and from what Roman had observed in the throne room, almost none of the guards who had worked at the palace then were still there. He was betting on Remus and Amara having most of the guards around the fronts and sides of the palace, looking for them. The back, though, was usually the least guarded. 

Orin flew with them, aiding in keeping watch, along with Logan’s super hearing, the three of them managed to get around any lingering guards. They headed to the back of the gardens, a place that used to be a thing of beauty with all of the best night growing plants around, but now lay deserted, the plants crumbled. Roman shoved back his annoyance at his brother for letting this happen, though he supposed it was just another insult to his mother, and to him. They had both loved the garden. It had been their place, something Amara had shared with only Roman. 

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Logan muttered. Orin fluttered through the gardens, staying low and close. 

“I’m sure,” Roman muttered back. “Just focus on making sure no one else is around. It shouldn’t be too far from here.” 

Eventually they reached a wall, right in between some crumpled rose buses and the green house. The wall was stone, but just as it had been six years ago, there was a group of loose stones just by the greenhouse. Roman shoved the precariously put together pile and they fell, opening up a hole just big enough for a fifteen year old prince to fit through. 

“That does not look like it would be holding up the wall as it should,” Logan said as Orin landed on his shoulder. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “It’s held up this long. I’ll tell Dorian to have the landscaping fix it as soon as this is all over.” 

Logan glared at him, but the look didn’t last long as at that moment his head snapped up. “I hear footsteps,” he said. “Go! Hurry!” 

Roman did, squeezing his way to the other side of the wall. Logan came out behind him, Orin zipping past Roman and into the forest. Together they quickly filled the hole back in with the stones Roman had knocked over. Once that was finished, they made their way to the forest, let out a slow, relieved breath to be back amongst the trees. 

“Gods I hope Dorian will meet us,” Roman muttered. 

“He will,” logan said. “Let’s just focus on our part of the plan, okay?” 

Roman nodded and motioned for Logan to follow him. They wound their way through the trees until they came to the edge of the city. They weren’t surprised to see guards flooding the streets, looking around every corner and alley. Though what made Roman grind his teeth was that it looked like they were raiding people’s homes, their businesses. 

Logan gripped his arm to keep him from storming out as a group of guards dragged a young woman out of her house. “Focus,” he muttered. “We can’t help them if we get caught.” 

Pursing his lips, Roman turned and started towards the main part of the city. “Dorian better get out here, fast.” 

They wound their way through the trees until the trees gave way to buildings. From there, they kept to alleyways and the backs of buildings. Without his cloak, it would be harder for Roman not to be recognized, though that would be the point soon. 

“Are you sure this will work?” Roman asked as they found their way to the centre of the city, where the most creatures wondered, even as late as it was. Roman noted with a sort of pride that he was able to even tell how late it was, considering how little light change there was. 

“I’m sure,” Logan said. Orin was curled on his shoulder, his bright red eyes alert. “If what you told me about Remus is true, then you must have similar abilities.” 

Roman sighed. “I just don’t know how I feel about...forcing people to see things.” 

“It doesn’t work that way for you.” 

“How do you know?” 

Logan turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised. “Because you’ve used it on me before. You’ve used it on everyone. Where Remus forces images into your head, you draw attention when you sing or tell stories. I suppose it does make it very easy to picture what you tell, but you just demand attention. Nothing abnormal for you, anyway.” 

Roman stuck his tongue out at Logan before turning to look back at the city square. “What if it doesn’t work?” 

“Then we hope that Dorian gets here quickly,” Logan said. “But it will. Now go, before we run out of time.” 

Roman nodded and took a deep breath before walking out into the open. He held his breath for a moment, part of him expecting to be seized immediately, but no one so much as looked at him. He kept his head down as he walked towards the fountain that marked the middle of the circle and he climbed on top of it. 

It was then that he heard raising voices, guards shouting to each other. Citizens stopped too, looking up at him as if he’d lost his mind. Oh, little did they know. 

He glanced at Logan, who gave him an encouraging nod. Roman closed his eyes and drew up every story, every song that he knew. He allowed himself to feel all the panic, the desperate need for this to work. He remembered everything that had happened to him, to his friends, and to his kingdom. 

And he began to sing. 

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Creatures stopped what they were doing to turn and look at Roman. Conversations halted, monetary exchanges froze, and, most importantly, the shouting died down. 

Logan had seen it happen a dozen times. Roman, standing on a makeshift stage, spouting one of his absurd tales, or singing something from his never-ending list of songs. Creatures always said that the entire valley went silent to listen to the prince.

Because Roman’s voice, his stance, his look, everything about him  _ demanded  _ attention. It demanded that everyone around him stop, look, listen, to everything that came out of his mouth. 

Though Logan would never fully admit it, he had always thought the creatures had good reason to stop. Magic or no, Roman had a talented singing voice, one Logan had always admired. Though in light of recent discoveries, Logan wondered if that, too, was just Roman’s magic at work. He liked to think not, but he could not rule it out as a possibility. 

Readjusting the cloth stuffed into his ears, Logan looked around the square. The crowd was growing by the second, and Logan counted at least a dozen palace guards among them. Even they weren’t immune to Roman’s songs. Though Logan wouldn’t put it past Remus to hire guards more susceptible to siren songs than most. 

“Orin, now,” Logan muttered, and the dragon took off. He flew around Logan’s head once before flying off into the crowd. Hardly anyone paid attention to him, which was exactly what Logan wanted. If not even the werewolves noticed anything out of the corner of their eye, then the many different creatures that made up the royal guard wouldn’t notice either. 

While Orin worked, Logan stood on a discarded wooden box at the edge of the alley he was hiding in to look out over the crowd. So far, there was no sign of Remus, Amara, or Dorian. Logan wasn’t sure which one he was more worried about. On the one hand, the absence of the prince and queen was unnerving. On the other, the absence of Dorian was worrying. If he hadn’t been able to get out of the palace…

It was at that moment that Logan noticed an arrow shooting straight for Roman. 

“Roman, move to your right!” Logan shouted. 

Looking confused, but not missing a beat, Roman slid over to his right, just in time for the arrow to imbed itself in the stone of the statue next to him. 

Roman shot Logan a surprised and worried look, but Logan only motioned to keep singing before he turned and started climbing the building, using loose stone and windowsills to propel him upward. 

After jumping a few roofs, Logan found his archer. The creature was kneeling on the edge of the roof, cotton shoved into their ears, and they were aiming another arrow at his prince. Logan knocked the archer to the side, yanking the arrow away before they could shoot it.

“Where is Prince Remus?” Logan asked, his voice sounding muffled in his ears. 

The archer spat at Logan, but he only pinned them down harder and bared his teeth. “Don’t make me ask again.  _ Where is Prince Remus? _ ” 

The archer only smiled and their eyes moved behind Logan, to the square down below. 

Logan glared at them before grabbing a loose rock and hitting them on the side of the head hard enough to knock them out. Then he jumped to his feet and ran to the edge of the roof. 

Roman was still performing, though from where he was, Logan could see a cloaked figure moving through the crowd, seemingly unaffected by Roman’s voice. As Logan watched, the figure shifted and he saw the gleaming of a silver mace, a sword strapped next to it. Logan opened his mouth to call out, but he was yanked back. 

Logan struggled for a moment before grabbing the wrist of the creature holding him and pulling it off of him. He threw the creature over his shoulder and pinned them down with his knee to their chest. 

It seemed that the archer had a friend. A werewolf with a mouth full of fangs and wide, bloodthirsty eyes. Logan knew starvation when he saw it, and this wolf was most definitely suffering from it. He felt his stomach twist at the thought of what Remus must have done to these poor creatures in order to get them to submit to him. 

Putting the poor creature out of their misery, Logan knocked them out as well before jumping down from the roof and pushing through the crowd towards Roman. He couldn’t see Remus anymore, which only meant that he needed to get to Roman that much faster. 

He managed to get through the crowd to the fountain, just in time to see Remus raise his mace. 

Roman didn’t realize anything was wrong until he heard Logan shout. He’d been deep into his song, for the first time in a while allowing himself to get lost in his own music. That had been his first mistake. His second had been closing his eyes, shutting himself off from the rest of the world as he focused solely on his song. 

When Logan’s voice cut through the song, Roman whirled around, just in time to see Remus’s mace come down, to see his wild smile and wide, triumphant eyes staring at him. 

Roman flinched, his song halting, and he heard the creatures around him gasp as they came out of their daze, just in time to see Dorian shove himself between his brothers and raise his shield. 

The mace clanged off of the shield, the force so much that Dorian fell backwards. Roman caught him, dragging him back. 

“Oh, you always get in the way!” Remus yelled, stamping his feet like a child. 

Dorain was breathing hard, as if he’d run from the palace, which was entirely likely. Holding him now, though, Roman could feel just how skinny he was. How weak. That much exertion on his body could not have been easy. 

Around them, the creatures were muttering, clearly confused. Roman helped Dorian sit down beside the fountain, taking the sword and shield in his hands. 

Not a moment too soon, either. As soon as the weapons were in Roman’s hands, Remus striked again. Roman blocked the mace with his shield, striking back with his sword. 

Using the sword was awkward, though. It was different than the one he’d used for so many years. Heavier, off balance. Roman didn’t know how to fight with this sword, so his attacks were rocky and awkward. 

Roman shoved back Remus with his shield and hopped back onto the fountain. “Creatures of the Night Kingdom!” he blocked another attack from Remus. He looked around at the guards who were all now pushing their way through the crowd towards their prince. 

Roman grunted as he shoved Remus off of him again. “This is not Prince Dorian!” Roman shouted, ducking at the swing of a mace. “This is the long lost Prince Remus!” he blocked another blow aimed at his stomach. “The man you see here, who saved me, is the real Prince Dorian!” 

He hopped down from the fountain, ducking again. “Trust me when I tell you this!” Roman shouted, “Prince Dorian did not abandoned you! He was imprisoned.” 

“Shut up!” Remus shouted, slashing at Roman with the sword. 

“Take back your kingdom!” Roman shouted, his panic growing as the guards came closer. “Protect your true prince! Don’t let Prince Remus and his minons torture you any longer!” 

Roman gasped as the back of Remus’s mace slammed into his back, making him fall to his knees, right before a group of guards. 

Gasping, trying to catch his breath, Roman tried to raise to his feet, but the pain blinded him for a moment. 

It was then that he heard someone, no, Logan, shout, “Long live Prince Dorian!” before the guards above him shouted in surprise. When Roman looked up, Logan had pounced on them, had sank his fangs into one of their necks while grabbing the other by the hair and yanking them down. 

This set off a reaction around the square. Creatures started shouting, yelling, attacking the closest royal guards to them. The guards reached for the weapons to retaliate, but they seemed to have been disarmed. Roman saw Orin rejoin Logan, having done his job. 

Two witches came forward, putting up a barrier around them and Dorian. Roman nodded to them in thanks and turned his attention back to Remus, who was watching him with a wide toothed smile. 

It was chaos. All around him, creatures were attacking anyone with a palace guard uniform. They were shouting, magic was flying everywhere. Logan only hoped that they didn’t unintentionally harm someone who was innocent, but in the chaos, he wasn’t sure how that could be avoided. 

“You started a  _ riot _ ?” 

Logan jumped and whirled around to see Virgil landing behind him, his cloak abandoned and his wings spread out. All around him, creatures were turning to gawk. As much as they could gawk, anyway, but even a few of the guards lost their concentration when Virgil walked by. Most of these creatures had likely never seen an Avian before, let alone been this close to one. 

“Virgil what are you doing here?” Logan asked, baring his fangs at another guard. Virgil only turned and clawed at the guard before turning back to Logan. 

“Patton and I decided,” he said, ducking as another guard came for him, “that letting you three handle this was suicidal. So we decided to help.” 

“Patton? Where is he?” 

“On the other side of the court yard, helping injured creatures to safety and making sure children are safe.” 

Logan sighed. At least he wasn’t in the heat of the battle. Logan only hoped that Patton wouldn’t push himself too much. There was no telling how much longer that potion would last. 

“Is that Roman and Remus over there?” Virgil asked. 

Logan turned to follow his gaze. Through the crowds, they could make out Roman and Remus fighting, both of them a sight to see. It seemed that they had both had similar training while living with the fae, because they moved on the same beats, with the same rhythm. Logan could tell, though, that Roman was struggling with his sword. He wasn’t nearly as graceful as he could have been with it. 

On the other hand, Remus didn’t seem to be used to wielding two weapons at the same time. He favored the sword over his mace, and many times seemed to forget that he was even holding another weapon. 

Logan frowned. Roman had said that Remus had always preferred a mace, even when they were children. Why was he using the sword now? Was it only to spite Roman? 

Logan moved so he was in a small pocket of the square where there weren’t people fighting and he watched the two brothers for a moment. Remus seemed to be able to anticipate Roman’s moves, and he only raised his mace when Roman didn’t have his shield up. 

There were also moments when a brave creature would break off from the crowd and charge towards Remus, only for him to somehow block them or make them run with only a look. He was acting different, at least from what Roman had told him.

“You’re seeing what I’m seeing, right?” Virgil asked. 

“I believe that I am,” Logan said. 

That was not Remus. The real Remus was somewhere else, likely because of his failure to end Roman back in the throne room. This Remus didn’t seem to be the crazy, wildeyed prince Logan had heard of. When Roman wasn’t looking at him directly, he seemed more cold, calculated. 

And why wouldn’t Remus attempt to use his own siren song against the citizens? It wasn’t like he was ignorant to it like Roman was, so why wasn’t he utilizing it? 

A guard came up then, one Logan recognized, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” the vampire said, baring her fangs at Logan. “The friend of the murderer?” 

Logan sighed. “I really don’t have time for this right now.” 

“Oh no you don’t,” she stepped into his path, and suddenly he was surrounded by the vampires from the clan that had turned him. “We have some unfinished business with you. And you don’t have your little prince here to save you.” 

Logan glanced at Roman and Remus, still fighting, Roman still oblivious. “Orin go help,” Logan said. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” the vampire said, licking her lips. 

Logan sighed as Orin took off. He looked over his shoulder, but Virgil was already gone, but into the air and headed for Roman. Looking back at the vampires, Logan gave them a wide fanged smile. “I’m really sick of you.” 

Roman was starting to think that Remus was just trying to tire him out. He made ever offensive move he knew, and he never gave Roman a chance to do anything but defend himself. The small chances he had was when Remus would turn to glare at anyone coming to help Roman. 

It was during one of these moments, though, that Roman caught a glimpse of something as Remus turned around. It looked like...scales. 

Frowning, Roman took the chance to glance around, to see if anyone else had noticed, just as a shadow passed over him. 

It was Virgil? 

Taking another look, there was no denying it. Roman would know those wings anywhere. He seemed to be on his way towards Roman when his eye seemed to catch on something else and he picked up speed, flying over them. 

What Roman had another chance, he followed Virgil’s path to a storefront, where Patton was standing in front of a group of kids, fending off guards. Virgil helped him from above as best he could. Orin was blowing fire at the guards as well, covering what Patton and Virgil couldn’t. 

Though Roman had no idea why they came, he was glad that they did. He knew if he could trust anyone to protect those kids, it would be them. 

It looked like Logan was caught up with more vampires—honestly Roman couldn’t believe they’d waited so long to attack—though he seemed to be looking at Roman any chance he got, as if trying to get his attention. He was mouthing something at Roman, looking slightly desperate 

Roman watched him for only a second, but it was long enough for him to read what he was trying to say. 

_ Not Remus _

Roman whirled around, just in time to duck as a mace came towards his head. 

“You were always so afraid of hurting us,” Remus—or not Remus?—growled. “You’ve always been such a coward!” 

Roman blocked another swing of the mace. “And you were always so uninterested in being a prince,” he said. “So tell me brother, what brought all of this on? You never cared about laws or how to run a kingdom. Why do you care so much now?” 

“ _ It’s my birthright! _ ” Remus growled. “ _ And you took it away! _ ” 

“ _ I cared! _ ” Roman yelled, shoving off the mace and kicking Remus away. He threw his shield to the side. 

“Roman what are you doing?” Dorian shouted, but the witches held him back from rushing to Roman’s side. 

“My little brother never cared about being king,” Roman said. “My little brother would have prefered to wonder the kingdom and the lands beyond.” he reached into his pouch and wrapped his hand around a potion vial. “So tell me, what changed?” he parried a blow with the sword—not the mace. Remus’s eyes were getting angrier and angrier. “ _ What did you do to my little brother? _ ” 

Uncapping the potion, Roman threw it at the Remus look-a-like, right before he brought the sword down, aimed for Roman’s throat. He managed to move in time for the sword to hit his shoulder, though that didn’t do anything for the pain. 

Roman shouted at the same time as the creature in front of him. Remus dropped his weapons and fell to his knees, screaming in pain. The sound echoed across the square, making all the fighting around them stop. The guards froze and turned to help their prince, but the citizens created a wall around them. Other witches and wizards put up barriers. They weren’t going to let any of the guards by if they could help it. 

From above, Virgil circled around and poured his own potion over the creature kneeling before him, making him scream even more. Orin flew to Logan, took his potion, and added it to the mix. 

Roman and everyone else watched as Remus’s face shifted and changed. The left side of his face melted away to reveal scales, his left eye shifting from hazel to yellow and slitted, like that of a snake’s. Even his outfit changed from a prince outfit to a black and yellow shirt and cape, his pants long and loose. Yellow vines decorated the clothes, though if they were just design on the clothing or real, Roman couldn’t tell. Yellow gloves covered his hands and his hair changed from a light brown to a sickly yellow. 

“A fae,” Roman said kicking away the mace and picking up his sword. “A shapeshifter.” he put the tip of his sword under the fae’s chin and lifted his head up to look at him. “What did you do to my brother? Where is he?” 

Though the fae’s face was twisted in pain, he still let out a low laugh. “What did I do? Why, I did nothing,” he hissed, his voice taking on a deep rumble. “It was what you and your pathetic family could not be to him. I showed him what he could be.” 

Roman pressed the sword closer to the fae’s throat. “Where is he?” 

The fae smiled, his teeth slightly pointed. “Right where you left him.” He sat back on his hands, as if Roman didn’t have a sword at his throat. “I couldn’t let him mess this up anymore than he already had. He was supposed to kill you, you know. But he never could go through with it. Just that one bit of humanity left in him. I always had to do his dirty work for him.” he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

Roman glared at him. “Get up,” he said. “Get up and face the creatures you’ve helped to tortured.”

“Roman!” 

Glancing over his shoulder, Roman saw Logan struggling against the barrier. Around him, the other vampires seemed to be tied up with...something. Roman wasn’t sure what. 

“Let him through,” Roman said, looking back at the fae. 

Logan joined him, his arms crossed, Orin perched on his shoulder, looking exhausted. “I think I know this fae.” 

Roman looked over at him. “You do?” 

Logan nodded. “The scales are new, but he is the same fae who Patton spoke with back at that town. He wanted to befriend him. I believe his name was Dame.” 

Roman tried to look around for his friend, but he was blocked by the crowd. 

The anger that bubbled up in Roman was more than he knew what to do with. “First you entrance my brother,” he said, “then you overrun my kingdom with brutes and drive me out of my home,” he pressed the sword deeper against Dame’s throat, “then you tired to enchant my friend.” his hand was shaking from the rage, but his sword was still as death. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.” 

Dame met his eye, a knowing smirk on his lips. “The Queen’s Decree number seventy-one,” he said. 

Roman glared at him before he let out a breathe. “Logan, do you have the shackles?” 

His friend brought them out and quickly put them on Dame, though he didn’t fight back. All he did was smile. 

“You’re not going to get rid of him?” someone in the crowd asked, sounding outraged. 

“No,” Roman said, not taking his eyes off of his prisoner. “He is a member of Queen Camiliea’s court, and the law says that only she can deal with their transgressions. As much as I wish to avenge all the people he has hurt and killed, it would be far worse for me to kill him and start a war with the Unseelie. I will not subject these two kingdoms to more despair.” 

“It is also not your decision to make, brother,” Dorian said, slowly getting to his feet. The witches flanking him let down their barrier and assisted him in walking to Roman’s side. 

“That too,” Roman said. 

“Dame of the Unseelie and Remus Sanders have spent half a decade breaking the law and doing what they please,” Dorian said, “so they must be dealt with properly. I agree with my brother, we cannot decide the fate of this fae, especially not here and not now. This kingdom has seen far too much bloodshed already.” he turned to face the creatures watching them. “Those strong enough, assist us in bringing in the sorry excuse for royal guards.”


	31. Chapter 31

They walked back to the palace, a long row of ex-guards in tow. Roman was limping, and his shoulder was still bleeding, but he felt relieved. The hard part was over now. At least he hoped so. 

Virgil flew overhead to ensure that there were no more surprises. Patton had stayed behind to watch over the kids and to make sure everyone got back to their families. He hadn’t looked too good after the fight, having used the extent of his powers. It looked as if the glow around him was dimming. 

When Roman had expressed his concern, though, Patton had only waved him off, telling him that the children were more important. 

When they opened the gate, they found Remus waiting for them. He had changed out of Dorian’s clothes and instead was wearing his own variation of them. While his jacket was the same style both Roman and Dorian wore, it was black with a green sash that matched his eyes across his shoulder, the material of it similar to the clothing of the fae. His shoulders were adorned with ruffles that glittered in the moonlight, and his trousers and shoes were all balck as well. 

Dorian and Roman glanced at each other before they walked to their brother. Logan held up a hand to halt everyone else, and Roman gave him a grateful look before turning to his brothers. 

“Oh are you two still alive?” Remus asked with a wide smile. 

“Surprised?” Roman asked. 

“Are you kidding? I wish I could’ve seen it!” Remus wiggled his fingers at Dame. “I do so love our little games!”

“A game?” Dorian exclaimed. “A  _ game _ ?! You thought this was a game? You kept me imprisoned for five years! You tried to kill us! You murdered innocent people!” 

“Oh and it was so much fun too!”

Dorian was shaking, either from the long walk or the rage, Roman didn’t know. 

Roman put a hand on Dorian’s shoulder and stepped in front of him. “It wasn’t a game to us, Remus.” 

“Oh Roman you’re so silly!” 

Roman sighed and shook his head. “Where are Mother and Father?” he asked. “I saw Mother earlier…” 

“Oh silly, that was just Dame pretending!” Remus exclaimed with a laugh. “But oh don’t worry they’re together!” 

“Did...did you kill them?” Dorian asked. 

“Oh no no no,” Remus said. “I just put them into a teensy tiny trance. I’m sure if you looked well enough in the Day Palace, you’ll find both of them just has they were five years ago!” 

Roman had to hold Dorian back from jumping on Remus. Something told him that fight wouldn’t end well. Not in Dorian’s state. 

He motioned for two werewolves, ones he remembered from Emile’s safehouse, over. “Escort Prince Remus to his new room in the dungeons,” Roman said. “As well as Dame.” 

“Dame?” Remus said as the wolves flanked him. “Who’s Dame.” 

“I believe they mean me,” Dame said as Logan led him to the group. Orin flew close to him, humming with energy despite his clear exhaustion. Roman suspected the little dragon wouldn’t sleep until the prisoners were put away and Logan was safe. 

“Oh no, silly, that’s Dee!” 

Dorian balked at the sound of his nickname, but Roman just shook his head. “Whatever his name is,” he said, “make sure they’re nowhere near each other.” 

They started to walk off. Logan put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure everyone gets in,” he said. “I’ll come get you once they’re all in order. But...you should take care of Dorian right now.” 

Roman glanced at his brother, whose eyes had gone glassy and distant. He suspected that Dorian was finally realizing what all had happened these past five years. 

“Alright,” Roman said, “but I also want to know about Virgil and Patton—” 

“I’ve already asked one of the witches who protected Dorian to send a message,” Logan said. “Focus on your brother right now.” 

In that moment, all Roman wanted to do was kiss him, but instead he nodded and turned to Dorian. He put his arm around him and lead him inside. “It’s okay,” he muttered as they walked. “It’s all over now.” 

It took Roman a few hours to get Dorian responsive again. Eventually, though, he managed to get his brother into a bath, and then to a bed. To their surprise, their bedrooms hadn’t been touched in all the years they’d been gone. There wasn’t even dust on the shelves. 

“Maybe a part of him still cared,” Roman said. 

“Maybe,” Dorian said, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. “But that doesn’t erase anything.” 

“I know,” Roman said with a sigh. 

He layed with Dorian, singing a soft lullaby at Dorian’s request, until his brother was fast asleep, snoring softly. Roman layed there for a while, letting himself sink into the bed, thinking about everything that had happened. He wasn’t tired, though, and with Dorian taken care of, there was only one person in his mind. 

So, he got up and slipped out to the hall. 

It didn’t take long for him to find the creature he was looking for. 

Logan was sitting right outside the room, looking as if he was dozing off. Roman smiled and knelt beside him. “Lo, hey, wake up.” 

Logan jumped awake and looked around, confused, but then his eyes met Roman’s and he relaxed. “Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just coming to look for you and heard you singing and...well...” 

Roman smiled and helped him up. “Sorry. Dorian wanted to get to sleep easily for once.” 

Logan nodded and yawned. Orin was fast asleep on his finger, no doubt exhausted from the night as well. “We’ve had a long night,” Roman said. “Come on.” he pulled Logan down the hall to Roman’s own room and shut the door before he walked over to light the candles by the bed. 

Logan looked around the room, hugging himself. The room was elegant, with silk bed sheets and a canopy over it. There were a set of tables and chairs by the window and a set of double doors that lead out onto the balcony. 

Roman watched Logan look around. This was the first time, he realized, that Logan had ever truly seen the way Roman lived. Had lived, anyway. 

“It’s so…” Logan’s lips turned up into a small smile, “you.” 

Roman chuckled and leaned back on the bed. They smelled freshly cleaned. “I take that as a compliment.” he sighed and let his head fall back. “Where did the other two dissapear to?” 

“After we got the ex-guards into the dungeons, I sent all the other creatures home and Virgil went to help Patton. The last I heard, they were raiding the kitchen and taking food out to the city.” 

Roman smiled and shook his head. “I should probably make sure the gate stays open for them…” 

“Already done,” Logan said. “Virgil promised they’d be back to get some rest and that they’d see us when we woke up.” 

Roman felt himself relax, the events of the night finally catching up to him.

“Now what?” he asked with a small sigh. 

“Now…” Logan sat down next to him. “I suppose you have a kingdom to put back together.” 

“I suppose so,” Roman said, lifting his head to look at him. “What about you?” 

Logan shrugged. “I’ll go back to the forest, and...go back to my life.” 

Roman frowned and reached out to take his hand. “You don’t have to, you know.” 

“Roman I told you…” 

“I know,” Roman said. “I know. You can’t come with me to the Day Kingdom. But…but I don’t want to lose you again. No matter what, Logan, I love you, and I want you in my life. However that may be.” 

Logan shook his head. “It’s been so long, Roman. We’ve both changed so much.” 

“So we’ll start over,” Roman said. “Get to know each other again.” 

“You have a kingdom to run.” 

“Just until we find my parents,” Roman said. “And, honestly...I don’t think Dorian is going to be fit to do anything royal for a while. Remus messed up his mind a lot, and he needs to work towards getting back into better health.” 

Logan looked up at him and brushed back his too long hair. “What about your health?” 

Roman shrugged. “I’ll work on mine too, but right now the only one stable enough to begin to fix this mess is me. So I'll be spending a lot of time here. Making sure Dorian’s okay, rebuilding the staff, writing out messages to our previous trade partners, making amends…” 

“It sounds like you’ll be busy.” 

“Oh for sure,” Roman squeezed his hand. “I could use someone there to keep me sane.” 

Logan sighed. “I don’t know Roman…” 

“Okay,” Roman said softly. “That’s fine. Let’s just get some rest tonight?” 

“Right.” Logan stood. “I’ll find a room then.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Come now, I thought you were the smart one.” He tugged on Logan’s hand. “Stay here, please. I missed falling asleep with you.” 

Logan sighed and sat back down on the bed. “I don’t know why I put up with you.” 

Roman smiled. “Because you loooooove it when I hold you and hum until you fall asleep.” 

“Oh shut up,” Logan said, shoving him lightly, but there was a small, happy glint in his eye. At least until he bit his lip and looked away. “I’m not exactly...warm anymore though.” 

“We have a blanket.” 

“And I don't have a heartbeat….” 

Roman shook his head and pulled back the blanket. “Lo, seriously, just because you’re a vampire now doesn’t mean anything. You’re still you.”

Logan gave him a small, thankful smile before taking off his shoes and climbing into bed next to Roman. 

That night, both of them slept better than they had in five years. 

Roman was standing in the throne room of the Night Palace. It was empty, the candles were out, but the full moon shone in though the windows, allowing a small bit of light into the room. 

Looking around, something felt...off. Wasn’t he just lying in bed with Logan? What was he doing in the throne room? 

“Roman?” 

Roman whirled around and saw Dorian, who looked just as confused as Roman. “Dee, what are we doing here? I could’ve sworn I was just asleep.” 

“Yeah me too,” Dorian said. 

“Apologies for interrupting your dreams, Your Highnesses.” 

The two of them looked up to see...their mother? She was standing on the balcony, smiling down at them. But there was something different about her. She had a white glow around her, and instead of wearing her usual blue and black dresses, she wore a pale yellow gown. 

“Mother?” Dorian asked. 

Amara smiled before she looked down at herself. “No, young prince,” she said. “This form is simply one you woulf feel more comfortable speaking to.” 

“Form?” Roman asked, reaching for his sword, only to find that it wasn’t there. He was still in his white undershirt and trousers, but otherwise he was empty handed. 

“Don’t worry,” She said, then she stepped off the balcony and floated down to them. “I am not a threat to you, unless you make me be.” 

“Who are you?” Dorian asked. 

“Why, i am the goddess. The one you have long abdoneded.” 

Roman and Dorian exchanged a look. “You’re...real?” Dorian asked. 

She sighed. “Such a shame, to have been forgotten. Though,” she looked at Dorian, “you seemed to have prayed to me every night, for the past five years.” 

Dorian gulped. “How would you..” 

“Because i heard you,” she said, then looked at Roman. “And I am the one who ensured that Logan saw the wolf that night, so he would be led to you.” 

Roman pursed his lips. “Okay,” he said. “So what are you doing here?” 

“Roman,” Dorian chided. 

The goddess waved her hand. “It is a fair question. I must say, i have not visited these lands in a very long time.” 

“Not since you cursed them,” Roman said. 

She nodded. ‘Yes. and that is why I am here. I have watched your journeys, and through all of your ancestors, I have never seen two rulers so determined to help their citizens. You both have good hearts.” 

“‘Only the most selfless rulers can break the curse’,” Roman said. 

The goddess smiled. “I can tell that you care for your kingdoms. For those closest to you.” 

“So you want to break the curse?” Dorian asked. “Restore the sun and moon cycle.” 

“Yes,” she said. “Though, the choice is up to you.” 

“What do you mean?” Roman asked. 

“When I cursed these lands over a hundred years ago, i made it so some creatures could not go into either night or day,” she folded her hands in front of her. “You have seen the effects first hand.” 

“Patton…” 

“Yes,” she said with a nod. “I can restore the day and night cycle, but i cannot reverse that curse. Once it is cast, it cannot be reversed.” 

“You’re a goddess!” Roman exclaimed. “You can do what you want!” 

She gave him a pitiful look. “Unfortunately, even i have to follow rules, Prince Roman. Perhaps I could have reversed it a few years after it was casted, but now it is ingrained in them. It would take generations for it to wear off. This curse is a part of them, just as hazel eyes is a part of you.” 

“Then we can’t reverse it,” Roman said. 

“Wait, Roman,” Dorian put a hand on his shoulder. “All of our ancestors have been trying to get to this point. Mother and Father--” 

“No,” Roman said. He remembered his first night with Logan and Virgil in the Night Forest, when Logan had warned him against eating too much meat, or risk upsetting his stomach after eating nothing but berries and herbs and vegetables for so long. “It will throw off everything. Everyone’s lives. All of the faeries, the vampires, the werewolves. It will take years for them to readjust. You saw what Patton was like for just a few hours without the potion. He almost died. We can’t subject them all to that. We can’t just throw them all into a new life. That’s not our call.” 

“So what do you want to do?” Dorian asked, crossing his arms. “Put it to a vote?” 

“That’s an idea…” 

“No, it’s stupid,” Dorian said. “We have a chance to do this, to make our ancestors proud--” 

“Our ancestors are the reason we’re in this mess to begin with,” Roman said. “I’m sorry but I can’t agree to go back. None of us know how to live like that.” 

“Roman, you’re being unreasonable.” 

“Am I?” Roman turned to his brother. “Think about the trades. Before everything went to hell, the only reason some countries wanted to trade with us was because we were the only ones who had certain things, because of this “curse”. We’ve already got a potion that can help the fae, what’s to say we can’t do the same for vampires? Werewolves? We can help our kingdoms without changing what everyone is used to. Remus already did that and look what happened.” 

Dorian sighed and fell silent. He looked down at the ground, his arms still crossed. Roman looked at the goddess, who had let them bicker it out. “Thank you so much for your offer,” he said, “but we can’t just change everything in one night.” 

She nodded. “I agree.” 

Both of them looked up at her then, confused. “What do you mean?” Dorian asked.

The goddess smiled. “A hundred and five years ago, I made these lands as they are now, as a punishment to those selfish kings. I watched as the kingdoms fell into chaos, and then slowly put themselves back together. Your parents were a large part of that. I agree, that changing everything again would only cause more chaos, restart that process. However, I made a promise all those years ago, and I do not go back on them. This only proves that you will be great kings.” 

Roman gulped. He didn’t like the way she was talking. “Our parents…” 

She sighed. “They are alive, yes, but unwell. Your brother was not kind to them.” 

“So they are in the Day Palace?” Dorian asked hopefully. 

She nodded. “You will find them. Now, is this your final decision?” 

Roman looked to Dorian, who nodded. “Yes,” he said. 

She smiled and spread her hands. “Then rest easy, young princes. You have a long road ahead of you.”


	32. Epilogue

“Alright, they said they would be about here…” Logan said as he and Roman made their way through the forest. They could see light in the distance, the border of the Night and Day kingdoms. Orin fluttered ahead of them excitedly, doing loops as he flew. He needed this break as much as they did. 

It had been a few weeks since the fight with Remus. Since the kingdoms had fallen back into the hands of Roman and Dorian. 

In that time, Logan had accepted Roman’s offer to stay at the palace and help him arrange things there. It had needed it. What Remus had done, to the books in the library, to the paperwork Queen Amara had been working on at the time, it was almost insulting. 

The night after, Patton and Virgil had left. The potion was quickly wearing off, and Patton was shivering more and more. So Virgil had taken him back to the border, ensured that he was safe, and then gone back to his family. They were out of reach, he’d explained to them. They wouldn’t know what had happened unless virgil went to tell them. 

They’d gotten a letter from Patton not too long after, telling him that he was okay, and recovering in the medical ward. He’d told them that Queen Maren had gotten news long before Patton had showed back up, and that she had been impressed. She wanted Roman to come visit as soon as he was able. 

Dorian had spent most of his time in his room, only seeing Roman. When Logan asked how he was, all Roman would say was that he was recovering from the torutre Remus had put him through. Eventually he had brought in a doctor he had met, an Emile Picani, to talk to Dorian. 

“He’s good,” Roman had said. “Hopefully he’ll be able to help.” 

And he had. Slowly, Dorian started coming out of his room more, speaking to others more. He still had a long way to go in recovery, but he was getting there. 

Tonight was the first night they’d had to be able to meet back up with Virgil and Patton, to take a well needed break. 

“Roman! Logan! Orin!” 

Patton was standing in the Day Forest, waving to them. When they got close enough, Patton threw himself into Logan’s arms. 

“I’ve missed you both!” he exclaimed, letting go of Logan and hugging Roman. 

“We’ve missed you too,” Roman said with a smile. “How are things in Faerie?” 

“Oh, they’re great!” Patton said. “Celebrations have been running for weeks! In the kingdom too! Everyone is so happy, especially when the first shipment of fresh food came in!” 

Roman’s shoulders relaxed, and Logan couldn’t help his smile. Roman had been so worried about the kingdoms rejecting him for being away for so long, but it seemed the opposite had happened. 

Orin flew around Patton excitedly, nudging his cheek before curling up on his shoulder. 

Patton giggled and petted Orin for a moment before he looked back at Logan and Roman. “Where’s--” 

There was a whooshing sound and then virgil was landing beside them, brushing leaves and twigs out of his hair. 

“Virgil!” Patton launched himself at the Avian, who grinned and hugged him back tightly. 

“Hey Pat,” Virgil muttered. 

Logan and Roman shared a knowing look as Orin wiggled out of their embrace and made himself comfortable in Virgil’s hair. 

“Helloooo, there are other creatures in this forest you know,” Roman said. 

“Buzz off Princy,” Virgil said, not letting go of Patton. 

Roman only shook his head. “Come on you two, let’s make a fire and relax. I need it.” 

“Agreed,” Logan said. 

“Oh alright,” Patton said, pulling away from Virgil. 

They set up a camp, Patton already prepared with berries from the forest, and Virgil with some meat to cook. Logan went off on his own to get his food, and when he returned, the other three were in the middle of their own meal. 

“Logan!” Patton exclaimed. He was leaning against Virgil’s chest, his blue and green outfit and flower necklace a stark contrast against Virgil’s purple and black clothes. Orin was still in Virgil’s hair, looking quite content. “Roman was just telling us all about what you two have done in the Night Palace. I’m impressed!” 

“Thank you, Patton, however it has mostly been Roman. I have just been helping to lighten the load.” 

“Oh don’t put down your own work!” Patton said. “You and Ro have been doing great!” 

Logan felt himself smile slightly. “Thank you, Patton.” 

Patton beamed as he sat up to take another handful of berries from the basket he’d brought. Logan helped himself as well. He didn’t eat regular food much, but it had been so long since he’d had berries from the Day Forest, so he though a few wouldn’t hurt. 

“So, Patton, how have you been?” roman asked. “I know finding out about Dame...Dee...whoever he was, was a shock.” 

Patton sighed. “I’m more embarrassed than anything.” 

“Don’t be,” Virgil said, wrapping his arms loosely around Patton. “He was deceitful asshole.” 

Patton gave him a grateful smile. “I’m almost scared to face the Unseelie Queen,” he admitted. “I don’t know what he told me was the truth or a lie.” 

Virgil squeezed his hand. “Hey, you couldn’t have known. Not even fae are immune to their own magic. It was a mistake.” 

Patton sighed and looked down. Logan didn’t want to point out that a mistake to the Unseelie could cost someone their life. Roman’s interrupting had almost cost them theirs. 

Though, Patton was there so Logan was sure he remembered. 

“Well technically,” Roman said, “you’re part of my court, so any harm done to you will be dealt with by me.” 

All of them looked up at him. “What do you mean?” Virgil asked. 

Roman shrugged. “Everyone assumes you three are part of my court. They’ve been asking about you two,” he motioned to Patton and Virgil. “So why not make it official?” he propped his elbows on his knees. Since getting back to the castle, he had been able to clean up and change clothes. Tonight, he was in a plain grey shirt with a white jacket over it. Logan assumed it was something he bought in the city, as all of the clothes in his closet were for a sixteen year old. “What do you say?” 

“Roman, what would we do?” Logan asked. “I would also like to point out, I can’t go over there,” He pointed to the daylight. 

Roman put up a hand. “I know,” he said gently. “I know. But I've been thinking about it, and you have been so helpful these past few weeks. I really don’t think I could’ve done it without you. I could also really use Patton’s and Virgil’s inputs and help,” he looked at each of them. “I’m...so new to this. We’re still trying to get into the Day Palace to get my parents and Dorian won’t be able to do anything with the Night Kingdom until he’s better which could be…” Roman shook his head. “I don’t know. But there’s so much that needs to be done and honestly I’m overwhelmed—” 

“You don’t say,” Virgil muttered. 

Roman let out a breath. “I could really use you guys. I know there are a lot of creatures who could do the jobs, but I don't trust any of them. I trust you three more than anyone else on this continent right now.” 

“So...what would we do?” Patton asked. 

“Well,” Roman let out a breath, “Logan would be a great advisor to keep me from doing something stupid. Actually, all of you would be good at that.” roman shrugged, “Virgil would be good at overseeing the new guards. Don’t worry, you don’t have to fight, you just have to make sure they’re all trustworthy and can actually fight themselves. Patton, you would be good at overseeing the new staff and making sure everyone is the right person for the job and tell me any concerns they might have.

“Also, just in general, you would represent the kingdoms to other creatures. Virgil,” he looked at the Avian, “I would love to help your family and all the other Avian’s in Ibora to come out of hiding. I want to make all of you feel safe. And patton,” he turned to him, “I could really use a Fae ally right now with everything Dame pulled off. I want to show everyone that Dame is one of the few fae who would do something like this. Lo…” he looked at Logan. “Well...you know why I want you by my side.” 

Logan, Virgil, and Patton shared a look. Patton reached over and took Roman’s hand. “I’d love to do it, Roman.” 

Virgil sighed. “Yeah...I think it’ll be helpful. But Like Logan, I don’t really think I can go in the daylight.” 

“Well…” Patton sat up. “Actually…” he pulled out a feather. 

Logan wasn’t quite sure how that contributed to the conversation, but Virgil sat up. “Where did you get that?” He asked. 

“It fell, right after we first met,” Patton said. “It landed in the daylight and it was fine...then after I went back I left it in the sun and nothing happened to it.” 

Virgil took the feather. “So do you think I’ll be able to go into the sunlight?” 

“I think it’ll take some adjusting,” Patton said. “But yeah.” 

Virgil stared down at the feather, then glanced over at Logan. “I...well...everyone has been asking me all kinds of questions about Roman. My parents seem willing to listen to you at least.” He paused. “Though I’m still going to call you princey.” 

Roman laughed. “Just not in serious company okay?” 

“We’ll see.” 

Roman rolled his eyes and looked to Logan, hope in his eyes. 

“I still can’t cross the border, Roman,” Logan said softly. 

“So we’ll figure something out!” Roman said. “There’s a potion to help faeries, why can’t there be one for vampires as well?” 

“There isn’t, I’ve looked…” 

“So make one,” Roman said, taking Logan’s hand. “You’re such a talented Potion Master, Logan. Your father taught you everything he knew. You could make one, I know you can. And think about all the other vampires it’ll help! The ones separated from their families, their friends. You’d be doing them all a favor.” 

Logan sighed. “I don’t know. There’s no guarantee. I think you should find someone who can travel with you, like these two can.” 

“Logan—” 

“I’m still hungry. I”m going to go hunt.” 

Logan got up and walked away, Orin shooting towards him and settling himself on his shoulder. 

Patton hummed as he walked through the forest. Virgil had gone after Logan after the vampire had walked off, and roman had asked for a moment alone, to think. Patton had obliged, even though his friend looked like the last thing he wanted was to be alone. 

Still, though, there was something Patton needed to do. 

He’d felt her presence from the moment they'd walked into the Night Forest. He knew exactly where she would be waiting for him. 

Queen Camiliea stood between two trees with her hands folded in front of her. She wore a more casual dress than the last time Patton saw her—this one a navy blue that fell to her knees. Her wings glittered in the moonlight. Two sentries flanked her, and Patton had no doubt that more were watching. 

He bowed low to her. “Queen Camiliea.” 

“Rise,” she said, and Patton did, straightening his light green skirt as he did so. “I have heard many tales about you, young Patton. Many tales indeed.” her head cocked to the side as she studied him. “Tell me. Where is Dame, as your prince calls him?” 

“Still in the palace dungeons, Your Highness,” Patton said. “Prince Roman has been rather busy with the mess Dame and Remus left behind. He was just speaking with me about setting up an audience with you.” 

“Yes,” Camiliea said, “I imagine so. I will speak with the prince in my own time. That fae could do with some useless human punishment.” she waved her hand, as if being bound in iron and shoved into a lightless room was only a light punishment. Then again, Patton didn’t really want to know what she might compare it to. “I think you know why I summoned you. It is the end of your journey, and you stand before me still breathing. Have you thought about my offer?” 

Patton had. A lot, actually, over the past few days. Queen Maren’s company had not been kind, and she had seemed ready to cast Patton back into the Night Forest until he’d told her about Roman. He’d known for a long time, though, that she did not care for her. And though Queen Camiliea acted kind, so had Dame. Patton was not sure he could trust her either. 

“Well?” Camiliea asked. “Have you come to a decision?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Patton said, and bowed again. “I think you so very much for your generous offer, however I cannot accept.” 

“I see,” Camiliea said. “May I ask why?” 

Patton took that as his sign to rise. “You said that here, I could have a family. But the truth is, Your Majesty, I have already found one. I’d like to stay with them, and see where life takes me from there.” 

Camiliea’s eyes narrowed. “Are you renouncing your allegiance to your Queen, young fae?” 

“No, Your Majesty,” Patton said. “I will remain Seelie, and I will remain loyal to my Queen, however I will also be loyal to you.” 

“I do not quite understand.” 

Patton took a deep breath. “Prince Roman wishes for me to be an ambassador, of sorts, for the fae. To do that, I will pledge my loyalty to him, but have allegiance with both you and Queen Maren, should you agree, of course,” he added hastily. “I will be here as a bridge between the four kingdoms, with a goal for there to be peace between each. However at the very end of it all, I will still be fae, and I will still be Seelie. I will still need this potion,” he held up the now full vial around his neck, “to come here. So that is why I cannot accept your offer, Your Majesty. I do not wish to change who I am. And who I am is a fae who loves all creatures, and who wants peace. Prince Roman is offering for me to help with that, so I plan to accept.” 

Camiliea was silent for a long time after Patton was finished speaking. She looked almost...impressed. 

“Very well, young Seelie,” she said. “You have surprised me, which is no easy task.” She waved her hand and one of the sentries approached Patton with one of the silver flowers. “Take this, as a show of my alliance with the princes. Plant it in the palace garden, where it will get the most moonlight. Care for it. Only when it dies will our alliance end.” 

Patton took the flower. “Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you so very much. Prince Roman and Prince Dorian will be pleased.” 

“That they will,” she said. She glanced behind him and her eyebrows raised. “It seems the spirits think that you have made the right choice.” 

Confused, Patton to turned to see what she was looking at and he was met with a glowing blue orb directly behind him. Distantly, Patton reached out to touch it, only for it to disappear and pop back up a few feet away. Completely forgetting the queen, Patton went after it. 

The orbs led him right back to the camp, where Roman was still sitting alone, watching the fire. Patton blinked, the memory of the orbs fading quickly. 

“Yes, it seems this is where you belong.” 

Patton jumped and whirled around. “Queen Camiliea! I am so sorry to have run away I--” 

She held up her hand to cut him off. “I know as well as any fae that you cannot resist the call of your destiny, and you certainly cannot ignore the wisps. You are very different from what I expected,” she turned to walk back into the forest. “I look forward to working with you, young Patton.”

“Logan! Logan stop!” Virgil called. 

Damn vampires and their ability to run super fast. It was impossible to keep up with him. 

Sighing, Virgil took off and scanned the forest for a moment before spotting Logan. He landed just in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. 

“I hate when you do that,” Logan muttered. 

“And I hate when you don’t listen, so we’re even,” Virgil said. 

“I don’t want to talk, Virgil.” 

“So don’t. Just listen,” he said, and took Logan hand’s. “Lo, you can’t keep running from him.” 

“I’m no—” 

“Ah,” Virgil covered his mouth, “listening, remember.” 

Logan rolled his eyes, but he nodded. 

“We both know Ro and I aren't exactly close, but even I can see that he’s crazy about you, and he’s trying his best to keep you in his life,” Virgil went on. “Why won’t you let this job give you a chance? Or even try to figure out htat potion he was talking about?” 

“Because!” Logan said with a sigh, “I don't...I don't want to get my hopes up. What if I can't make that potion? What if when Dorian gets better or they find Queen Amara, he goes back to the Day Kingdom and I never see him again?” 

“Logan, that won’t happen,” Virgil said gently.

“How can you know?” 

“Because,” Virgil said, using the same tone, “if that starts to happen I will fly him out of that castle myself and drop him on top of you.” 

Logan stared at him for a moment before letting out a surprised laugh. Virgil grinned and turned Logan back towards the fire, throwing an arm around him. “There are things you can do to still see each other. It doesn’t have to be romantic, but I’m not letting you suffer for another five years over that guy. You’ve got better things to do.” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“You know I am,” Virgil said. “Now come on, I didn't get to finish my dinner.” 

When Patton returned, Roman looked up. “How did it go?” He asked. 

“She gave me this,” Patton said, holding up a silver flower. “She said it was a sign of her alliance to you and Dorian.” 

Roman let out a relieved breath. “Thank the goddess.” 

“She also basically said to let Dame rot in the dungeons for a little while longer.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Typical. Okay. at least that’s settled.” 

Patton reached over to squeeze his hand. “Just give him time Ro. he spent a lot of time thinking you’d abandoned him.” 

“I thought we were working past that…” 

“We are.” 

Roman jumped and looked up. Logan and Virgil were standing behind them. Orin joined Roman and Patton immediately, setting down between them by the fire. 

After a glance and an encouraging nod from Virgil, Logan walked over to Roman and knelt down beside him. “Patton’s right. I spent so much time blaming you and mourning you and my father and just hating both of you. I haven’t entirely gotten over those feelings yet, but I can't stop myself from wanting to give you what you’re asking me to do. I want it so badly, but honestly? I’m scared.” 

Roman gently took his hands. “I am too.” 

Logan nodded. “But I can't let that stop me anymore. So I'll try to create that potion. I’ll be your advisor and your partner. Just...let’s take things slow on that last one.” 

Roman smiled bigger than he had in five years. “Of course. All I want is for you to be comfortable.” 

The tension around his eyes and his shoulders relaxed some and he leaned forward to press a kiss to roman’s cheek, something that made Roman’s heart jump. 

“Awwww you two are the cutest!” Patton squealed. 

Roman and Logan both chuckled as Logan settled down next to Roman, holding his hand lightly. “So,” he said, entwining their fingers. “There’s a lot that we have to do, so we should go over all the important things first and figure out which ones we’re going to prioritize the most.” 

“Oh here we go,” Virgil said. “Might as well get comfortable.” 

“Hey, Logy’s only doing his job!” 

“Logy?” 

“Sure, but it’s a boring one.” 

“It’s important!” 

“So is ours!”

“So are we really not going to talk about ‘Logy’?” 

Roman smiled as he watched, his friends—his family—bicker and laugh, even as Logan tired to get them back on topic. He watched at Patton casually leaned on Virgil, how Virgil wrapped a wing around him. He watched as Logan and Virgil exchanged looks only best friends would have and understand. He watched as Patton listened intently to Logan’s ideas and list. He watched Orin fly around to each of them, spending a little time with one before moving on to another. 

They were a strange bunch, but then again, Roman wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
